Une deuxième chance
by Haley Black
Summary: Si Harry Potter avait été une fille, et si Emma Potter avait fait un voyage qui avait tout changé, le passé comme le futur… Et si elle découvrait qu'elle était plus que l'Elue… et que Voldemort était plus puissant que prévu...
1. Avoir un chez soi

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voici une histoire qui vous emmènera dans le passé, mais aussi dans biens d'autres dimensions du monde magique et de mon imagination débordante et frappée !! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Haley Black**

* * *

**1 – Avoir un chez soi **

Emma Potter était allongée sur son lit, dans la plus petite chambre du 4, Privet Drive. Cela faisait seulement une semaine qu'elle été rentrée, et déjà elle supportait mal de devoir rester là.

La 5e année avait été éprouvante, et avait faillit se terminer par un désastre. Voldemort avait piégé Emma, et Sirius n'avait échappé à la mort que de justesse. Et puis Dumbledore lui avait révélé la prophétie… Pas facile de se dire, à presque 16 ans, qu'on est destinée à tuer le sorcier le plus redouté du monde magique…

xXx

Il était déjà plus de 10h ce matin là, et Emma n'était sortie de sa chambre que pour prendre une douche. Elle avait enfilé un baggy beige et un tee-shirt moulant noir, mais n'avait même pas essayé de discipliner ses cheveux. Sirius lui avait souvent dit qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père : la même forme de visage, et les mêmes cheveux couleur ébène impossible à coiffer. Ils étaient ondulés, lui arrivaient en bas du dos, et une mèche cachait légèrement la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui marquait son front. La seule ressemblance qu'elle avait avec sa mère était ses yeux : de magnifiques yeux en amende vert émeraude.

Par chance, elle n'avait pas besoin de lunettes, comme son père, car elle doutait beaucoup que les Dursley auraient pris la peine de la faire soigner. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'ils avaient appris que son parrain était un criminel recherché dans le pays entier, ils ne faisaient même plus attention à elle… bien sur, elle ne leur avait pas dit que Sirius était innocent, car elle préférait de loin être ignorée que maltraitée… Le seul inconvénient était qu'elle avait rarement quelque chose à manger… heureusement que Ron en avait parlé à Molly : elle lui envoyait des colis chaque jour !

xXx

Dans le salon, les Dursley étaient installés devant la télévision quand on sonna à la porte.

- C'est pour quoi ? Demanda Pétunia aux deux hommes vêtus de façon excentrique qui se tenaient devant la porte.

- Bonjour à vous aussi Me Dursley. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, et voici Sirius Black… nous venons voir Emma…

Au nom de Sirius, la tante Pétunia frémit et appela son mari, mécontent d'être dérangé :

- Que voulez vous ? Grogna Vernon. On ne pourra donc jamais être débarrassé des gens comme vous ! Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus dans cette maison !

- Comment osez-vous ! Cria Sirius. J'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'Emma à subi et ne dira jamais…

- Nous avons à parler, coupa Dumbledore calmement. Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps… mais je pense que nous serions mieux au salon…

Emma leva les yeux de l'Histoire de Poudlard, qu'elle lisait pour la 10ème fois, quand elle entendit crier au rez-de-chaussée. Persuadée d'avoir reconnu cette voix, elle descendit les escaliers, discrètement au début, puis en courant dès qu'elle le vit :

- Sirius ! Cria-t-elle en fonçant dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Princesse, dit-il. Comment tu vas ?

- Maintenant très bien ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?... Ho, bonjour Professeur…

- Bonjour Emma, répondit Albus avec un sourire. Nous avons de bonnes nouvelles…

- Oui, j'ai été réhabilité ! Continua Sirius. Je ne suis plus recherché et j'ai récupéré tous mes biens mais surtout, j'ai obtenu … ta garde officielle, enfin si tu es d'accord pour venir vivre avec moi…

Les Dursley, qui jusque là n'avaient pas osé bouger d'un cil, réagirent à cette information :

- Alors on va enfin être débarrassé ? Demanda Vernon sur un ton arrogant.

Sirius allait répondre quand Emma posa sa main sur le bras de son parrain :

- Laisse, Sirius, ce n'est pas grave… bien sur que je suis d'accord pour venir vivre avec toi ! C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire… viens ! On va faire mes bagages !

Elle attendit que le professeur Dumbledore acquiesce silencieusement, puis entraîna Sirius à l'étage. Il constata avec rage que la chambre comprenait seulement un lit, une armoire et un petit bureau. Les affaires d'Emma étaient éparpillées un peu partout, et un calendrier improvisé trônait au dessus du lit.

En un seul sort, Sirius réunit les affaires d'Emma dans sa grande malle de Poudlard, et la fit rétrécir. Tout ce qu'avait la jeune fille tenait dans une malle et Sirius se promit mentalement de changer ça très vite. Elle attrapa son Eclair de feu et la cage d'Hedwige, puis quitta la chambre, sans même se retourner.

Arrivée au bas de l'escalier, elle constata que les autres n'avaient pas bougés d'un centimètre, mais quand Albus la vit arriver, il rompit enfin le silence :

- Voilà, Emma quitte cette maison définitivement aujourd'hui…

- Je croyais qu'elle était protégée dans cette maison… la coupa Pétunia sans pouvoir s'en empêcher

- Qu'est ce que ça peux bien te faire ? Lança Emma

Dumbledore lui lança un regard bienveillant avant de répondre à Pétunia :

- En effet, elle est protégée dans cette maison grâce à votre sang, Pétunia, mais la protection aurait été bien plus efficace si vous l'aviez aimé ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, Sirius veillera sur Emma… il est son parrain, et le pouvoir de l'amour est plus fort que le lien du sang. Emma, as-tu quelque chose à ajouter ?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et s'approcha des Dursley avant de dire :

- Je ne vous remercie de rien… vous devriez avoir honte de vous, de tous ce que vous avez fait, ou pas fait, ces 15 dernières années….

- Petite insolente ! La coupa Vernon. Nous t'avons accueillie, nourrie…

- J'ai vécu dans un placard pendant 10 ans, et je serais sans doute anorexique si je ne recevais pas de coli de nourriture chaque jour, alors arrêtes ! Tu m'as insultée, traitée plus mal qu'un chien, je n'ai même jamais eu de vêtements à moi avant mes 11 ans ! Alors maintenant je vous dis adieu, et avec plaisir !

On lisait facilement la colère dans ses yeux émeraude, et personne ne répondit. Sans se retourner, elle quitta la maison, suivie du professeur Dumbledore, qui retenait Sirius de se jeter sur Vernon.

xXx

Ils transplanèrent directement devant le Square Grimaud, et dès qu'Emma ouvrit la porte elle découvrit une immense bannière où dansait l'inscription "Bienvenu chez toi Emma !". Ron et Hermione étaient là, comme Molly, Ginny, les jumeaux, Remus et Tonks.

Elle sourit et essuya une larme, puis remarqua un détail :

- Mais, où est le portrait de ta mère, Sirius ?

- J'ai trouvé le sort parfait ! Répondit Dumbledore.

- C'est un petit cadeau… continua Sirius. Cette maison est aussi la tienne aujourd'hui, il fallait bien la rendre plus accueillante … et j'espère que tu as envie de tout redécorer !

- Oh oui ! Rigola-t-elle. Sans rire, y'a du boulot, mais je suis sure qu'on peut faire de cette maison un endroit chaleureux et agréable !

Puis elle se jeta dans les bras de ses amis et salua tout le monde. Elle était vraiment heureuse et Sirius semblait lui aussi ravi.

Le manoir était toujours le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, et la famille Weasley s'y était aussi installée, car la guerre menaçait et le Terrier n'était pas si bien protégé. Ainsi, le manoir Black n'était jamais vide, et les moments de calme se faisaient rares. A la fin de la soirée, Emma s'éclipsa dans le jardin histoire de profiter de quelques instants de silence. Seul Sirius la vit sortir, et il la trouva allongée dans l'herbe, admirant les étoiles. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle mais ne dit rien.

- Tu sais laquelle c'est l'étoile Sirius ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, mais je suis sur qu'Hermione pourrait nous la trouver ! Répondit-il en souriant. Tout va bien, princesse ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui avant de répondre avec un magnifique sourire :

- Oh, oui, tout va bien… ça ne pourrait pas être mieux, aujourd'hui j'ai une maison… je suis chez moi… avec toi !

Sirius sourit et caressa les cheveux de sa filleule avant de répéter :

- Tu es chez toi…

* * *

**Une petite review ??? **

**Bizzz**

**Haley :)**


	2. Retour à Poudlard

**Voici la suite !**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Haley :)**

* * *

**2 – Retour à Poudlard**

Ce fut ses plus belles vacances. Ils avaient passés la majeure partie du temps à redécorer le manoir, mais elle avait profité de chaque moment passé avec Sirius. Il connaissait tellement d'histoires sur ses parents, et Emma adorait les entendre et en rire. Chaque jour elle découvrait de nouvelles choses sur eux, et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche d'eux. Sirius disait qu'elle était un parfait mélange entre son père et sa mère : elle était têtue et casse cou comme son père, mais douce au caractère de feu comme sa mère.

Elle aurait tout donné pour passer du temps avec eux… même une minute lui aurait suffit… mais il fallait oublier cette pensée, et se focaliser sur le futur… Sirius était toujours là, Remus aussi, et elle avait les Weasley… sa famille… presque tout pour être heureuse... si seulement elle n'était pas l'Elue, sa vie serait bien plus simple !

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Molly qui réunissait tout le monde dans le hall du Square Grimaud. On était déjà le 1er septembre, et Emma n'avait aucune envie de retourner à Poudlard. Tout le monde savait maintenant qu'elle était l'Elue, et elle n'avait pas envie de quitter Sirius.

- Ne t'en fait pas, princesse, lui dit-il comme s'il lisait en elle, on se reverra bien plus vite que tu ne l'imagine…

Elle fit les yeux ronds et voulu en savoir plus, quand Molly se mit à hurler :

- On y va maintenant ! Si vous ratez le train, je peux vous assurer que c'est à dos de chameaux que vous rejoindrez Poudlard !

Emma pouffa mais reçu aussitôt un coup dans les côtes :

- Là elle ne rigole pas, chuchota Ron, elle va être pire qu'un cognard si on ne se magne pas !

Sur ces mots, tout le monde s'entassa devant la cheminée et réapparu quelques instants plus tard sur le quai 9 ¾ de la Gare King Cross. Comme chaque année, le quai était bondé. Il ne restait que 10 minutes avant le départ du train, mais beaucoup d'élèves étaient encore sur le quai. La guerre sans doute… les parents donnaient les dernières instructions, embrassaient chaleureusement leurs enfants qui se débattaient gentiment… Emma eu d'un coup le cœur lourd en imaginant que si la vie avait été différente, elle aussi serait sans doute entrain de reprocher à sa mère de la serrer trop fort contre elle… Mais encore une fois, comme s'il savait toujours ce qu'elle avait en tête, Sirius la prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de dire :

- Ne soit pas triste, princesse… et sois sage !

Elle se mit à rire et l'embrassa sur la joue, alors que le train sifflait le départ. Elle partie donc en courant, mais répondit quand même :

- Là je ne peux rien de promettre ! Digne fille et filleule de maraudeurs !

Elle avait dit ça en écartant les bras et avec son plus beau sourire. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut Sirius mort de rire et Molly qui levait les yeux aux ciels.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du lui raconter toutes ces histoires, Sirius ! Lança Molly une fois le train parti. Elle n'a pas besoin de conseil pour faire des âneries… elle se débrouille déjà très bien toute seule !

- T'en fait pas, Molly… je vais la surveiller !

- Et tu crois vraiment que c'est ça qui va me rassurer ?

xXx

Dans le train, Ginny avait rejoint ses amis et Ron, Hermione et Emma avaient trouvé un compartiment vide. Emma se sentait un peu mal à l'aise d'être seule avec eux, car elle ne leur avait pas dit… elle ne leur avait pas révélé le contenu de la prophétie. Hermione s'inquiétait déjà à chaque fois qu'Emma avait le malheur de toucher sa cicatrice, alors elle n'avait pas eu le courage de leur dire.

- Ca va Em' ? Demanda Hermione en sortant Emma de ses pensées

- Oh, oui, répondit-elle. Je suis juste un peu crevée… les vacances n'ont pas été très reposantes !

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Lança Ron en étouffant un bâillement. Tu nous as fait travailler comme des forcenés !

- Oui, mais la maison est sympa maintenant ! Répondit Emma avec un sourire. C'est quand même plus agréable !

Ils rigolèrent puis changèrent de sujet. Au grand damne d'Hermione, la conversation dévia très vite sur le Quidditch. Emma avait été nommée Capitaine de l'équipe et elle avait hâte de constituer son équipe !

Au milieu du voyage, le regard d'Emma fut attiré par un blond qui passait devant leur wagon. Un sourire sadique naquit sur son visage… Molly avait raison, deux mois passés avec Sirius n'avaient rien arrangé de son caractère… Elle ne put donc pas s'empêcher de dire :

- Tiens, tiens, Malefoy ! Mais c'est dingue, même pas une parole déplacée… tu comptais passer devant nous sans même dire bonjour ? Ton père ne t'a donc pas appris la politesse !

Ron était abasourdit par le culot de son amie, et Hermione, contre toute attente, se retenait d'éclater de rire. Malefoy s'arrêta devant le wagon et lança un regard noir à Emma :

- Tu vas me le payer, Potter ! Ton chien-chien a peut-être survécu cette fois ci… mais tu vas souffrir ! Je vais te faire payer ce que tu as fait à ma famille !

- C'est une menace, Malefoy ? Répondit Emma qui s'était levée, un éclair de rage dans les yeux.

Malefoy blêmit et bafouilla quelque chose.

- C'est ça… allez, retourne chialer. Tu me déçois, ce n'est même plus drôle !

Il parti sans se retourner et Hermione éclata de rire. Ron, lui, était toujours perplexe :

- Tu peux me dire ce qui vient de se passer là ? Em' ?

- C'est simple, répondit Emma. J'en ai assez de toujours répondre à ses insultes… alors pour une fois, j'ai voulu inverser les rôles !

- Sirius a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi ! Continua Ron en riant. J'adore ça !

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans encombre, et dans la bonne humeur. Arrivés à la gare de Pré-au-lard, ils reconnurent tout de suite Hagrid qui rassemblait les premières années. Ils lui firent signe de la main, puis se dirigèrent vers les calèches, et vers Poudlard.

Comme chaque année, Emma se senti chez elle dès qu'elle entra dans la grande salle. Le plafond magique donnait l'impression d'être sous un ciel étoilé, et cette vision l'apaisait toujours.

Après la répartition, et un diner que Ron apprécia, comme toujours, Dumbledore demanda le silence.

- Nous voilà donc bien rassasiés, et avant que vous ne sombriez dans le sommeil, j'ai quelques détails à vous donner. Pour les premières années, et pour tous les autres qui ne l'aurait pas encore compris, la forêt interdite, est… interdite ! Comme chaque année, Mr Rusard tient aussi à ce que je vous précise que la liste des objets interdit est affichée sur la porte de son bureau, et que tous les articles provenant de la boutique des ingénieux jumeaux Weasley en font partis !

Les élèves rigolèrent doucement au qualificatif qu'employa le vieux sorcier. Celui-ci reprit en souriant.

- Vous savez sans doute aussi qu'en juin dernier, le ministère a enfin reconnu le retour de Lord Voldemort… ne vous inquiétez donc pas de croiser des aurors dans les couloirs du château… Enfin, le ministère a aussi rétabli la vérité sur Sirius Black, accusé injustement des crimes de Peter Pettigrow… Je vous demande donc d'accueillir comme il se doit votre nouveau professeur de DCFM…

Emma se leva, puis Hermione, les Weasley et tous les membres de l'AD, et tous se mirent à applaudir, très vite suivi par une grande majorité des élèves. Emma était ravie, et elle savait que rien ne pouvait être mieux pour Sirius… Lui aussi était ravi, mais légèrement mal à l'aise quand même…

- Bien, conclu le professeur Dumbledore. Maintenant, bonne nuit à tous !

xXx

Le lendemain matin, après un réveil difficile, le trio était entrain de déjeuner quand le professeur MacGonagall vint distribuer les emplois du temps.

- Oh, non j'y crois pas… souffla Emma. On commence par un double cours de Potions… et avec les Serpentard bien sur ! On ne pouvait pas commencer par histoire de la magie…

- Pour que tu finisses ta nuit princesse ?

Elle sursauta. Elle n'avait pas vu Sirius arriver et elle en avait renversé son chocolat sur ses genoux.

- T'es vraiment pas du matin !

Elle lui tira la langue puis se nettoya. Elle fit un bisou sur la joue de Sirius, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Pitié Parrain, j'ai deux heures de Rogue… t'as une idée pour moi ?

- Fait semblant d'écouter et évite d'être insolente ! Répondit-il en souriant.

Elle rigola et rejoignit les autres seulement deux minutes avant l'arrivé de Rogue.

Comme d'habitude, le trio s'installa à une table au fond et Rogue commença sans préambule :

- La potion que vous aller tenter de préparer est très complexe… vous aller vous mettre par trois et suivre ces instructions. Vous avez toute la semaine pour la préparer, même si je doute que certain puisse comprendre quelque chose…

Il lança un regard mauvais à Emma, puis fit apparaitre la composition de la potion.

- Le Félix Felicis ! Chuchota Hermione. C'est une des potions les plus dures à préparer…

- Super ! Répondirent en chœur les deux autres.

- Mione, va falloir que tu assures ! Conclu Emma.

xXx

Le cours était presque finit et le trio avançait plutôt bien. Ron et Emma suivaient à la lettre les instructions d'Hermione, mais se contentaient de couper ou hacher les ingrédients. Emma allait tendre la racine de mandragore hachée à Hermione, quand quelqu'un la bouscula violemment. Elle lâcha les ingrédients et bouscula Ron, qui lâcha aussi son bol remplit d'un savant mélange... Tout bascula dans le chaudron. La potion pris une couleur bleue électrique, puis éclaboussa le trio qui ne put rien faire.

xXx

Dans les cachots, on entendit les élèves crier de stupeur. Quatre élèves venaient de disparaitre sous leurs yeux.

xXx

Emma, Hermione et Ron se sentirent aspirés, comme transportés par un portoloin, et atterrirent, une seconde plus tard, dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Lança Emma en se relevant.

- C'est aussi ce que je voudrais savoir, jeunes gens.

Le professeur Dumbledore apparu devant eux. Il venait de les voir apparaitre tous les trois, et malgré leurs uniformes de Poudlard, il ne les connaissait pas… même si la jeune brune lui disait bien quelque chose.

- On était en cours de Potions… et ça a explosé, et… on est là ! Essaya d'expliquer Emma

- Mais, puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Enfin, professeur… c'est nous, Emma, Hermione et Ron ! Répondit Emma

- …

- Emma Potter ! Continua-t-elle

- Potter ? Non, ce n'est pas possible…

Il se mit à réfléchir sous les yeux ébahis des trois jeunes.

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Chuchota Emma

- Em', tu ne le trouve pas… différent ? Demanda Hermione. Plus…

- Jeune… finit Ron.

- Oh merde ! Lança Emma. Professeur, heu… ça va vous paraître idiot, mais… en quelle année sommes nous ?

Le regard du professeur s'illumina, puis il répondit avec un sourire :

- 1976, pourquoi ?

* * *

**Une petite review ??? :)**


	3. La rencontre

**Voici le chapitre 3, et la rencontre d'Emma avec le passé !**

**Adenoide**** : hum… peut-être bien ! Mais tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu pour savoir qui est ce 4****e**** voyageur ! Merci pour ta review**

**Aillerose**** : Merci, merci, merci ! C'est vrai qu'on pourrait croire que Ron est un peu seul avec deux meilleures amies, mais le résumé en dit beaucoup… ce voyage risque de changer beaucoup de choses ! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Haley**

**3 – La rencontre**

- 1976 ? Repris Emma… heu, je pense que vous devriez vous assoir, professeur.

Il sourit, mais s'exécuta. Emma regarda les deux autres qui l'invitèrent à parler :

- Voilà, ce que je vais vous dire va vous paraitre dingue, mais nous sommes en 6e année à Poudlard, mais en 1996. Une potion a mal tournée…

- 20 ans ! Souffla le professeur qui avait compris dès qu'elle lui avait donné son nom. Incroyable ! Et vous me connaissait en plus ? Je suis content de savoir que je vivrais encore si longtemps !

Il prenait ça avec le sourire, mais Emma lui fit vite perdre :

- Ce n'est pas drôle, professeur ! Si je reste ici, je… je vais rencontrer mes parents… je vais les voir pour la première fois…

Le regard du professeur s'assombrit, et il l'invita à continuer.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire, ou pas dire, mais je sais que vous saurez garder ces informations pour vous s'il le faut… Mes parents sont morts alors que j'avais un peu plus d'un an… Ils ont été tués par Voldemort, ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour moi et l'Avada que Voldemort m'a lancé à ricoché sur lui… et il a disparu, pendant quatorze ans…

Elle lui montra sa cicatrice, reprit son souffle et continua, de peur de ne plus en avoir le courage.

- Je dois repartir… je suis… oh, Ron, Mione je suis désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit… le professeur me l'a dit après le ministère… je suis l'Elue, je dois tuer Voldemort et la guerre fait rage à mon époque… je ne peux pas rester…

Elle ne voulait pas rester, elle ne voulait pas les rencontrer… elle ne s'en sentait pas la force.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda le professeur d'une voix douce.

Emma regarda ses amis, puis se lança :

- Une prophétie a été faite sur moi… Elle a été détruite et Voldemort n'en a entendu qu'une partie, mais le professeur Dumbledore de mon époque me l'a énoncée…

Le directeur lui lança un regard de soutien et elle continua.

- Elle dit : "Celle qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des Ténèbres approche… elle naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, elle sera née lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres la marquera comme son égal mais elle aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…"

Ron serra les points et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Dumbledore rompit le silence :

- Je comprends, Emma. Mais je ne peux pas vous renvoyer comme ça… par contre, je ferais en sorte de vous renvoyer exactement au moment où vous êtes partis… En attendant de déterminer ce qu'il y avait dans cette potion et de trouver la solution, vous aller devoir rester là… Emma, je pourrais peut-être t'aider dans ta quête… tu peux tout me dire, mais une fois sortis de ce bureau, vous ne devez plus parler du futur… On ne sait pas ce que vous pourriez changer… Faisons plus ample connaissance pour que l'on puisse trouver une histoire valable…

- Je vous présente Ron Weasley, commença Emma.

- Le fils de Molly et Arthur n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Ron, le sixième !

Le directeur sourit et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Je suis Hermione Granger, je suis née moldue…

- Voilà un trio intéressant, commenta le professeur avec un sourire. Un sang pur, une sang-mêlé et une née moldu… et des Gryffondors…

Les trois jeunes sourirent aussi, puis racontèrent leurs cinq années d'étude. Le professeur fut à la fois impressionné et horrifié par tous ce qu'ils avaient connus.

- Pensez vous qu'on peut changer le futur, professeur ? Demanda Emma

- J'ai bien peur que non, c'est trop dangereux… Bon, dit-il pour changer de sujet, il va être l'heure du diner et je vais vous présenter… mais on a quelques détails à régler avant. Pour Miss Granger il n'y a pas de problème… mais vous deux, vous ressemblez bien trop à vos parents !

- Mes parents ne sont plus à Poudlard ! Commenta Ron

- Je sais, Mr Weasley, mais votre nom est connu dans la communauté sorcière. Voyons voir…

Il réfléchi quelques instants, puis en un coup de baguette, Emma se retrouva blonde et Ron brun ébène, et toutes ses tâches de rousseur avaient disparues.

- Je ne changerais que ça… dit le professeur. Mais on va aussi changer vos noms… Ron Willis, Emma Green et Hermione Granger… vous venez de Salem, l'école est tellement secrète que même les élèves sont incapables de dire où elle est… et vous êtes là pour quelques temps car les parents de Ron ont des affaires à régler en Angleterre… et vos deux amies vous ont accompagné…

xXx

Ils descendirent tout les quatre à la grande salle, qui n'était pas très différente de celle de leur époque, et après avoir été présentés, ils s'installèrent au bout de la table des Gryffondor.

Emma les avaient reconnus tout de suite. James, Sirius, Remus et le rat étaient installés un peu plus loin, et elle croisa une seconde le regard de sa mère. Elle détourna les yeux et trouva d'un coup son assiette de poulet très intéressante… mais c'était sans compter de la légendaire curiosité des maraudeurs…

- Bienvenu ! Lança Sirius en s'asseyant près d'Emma et en lui faisant son sourire charmeur.

James prit place en face avec Remus, et Emma se sentit défaillir. Ils étaient tous les trois si jeunes, si séduisants et semblaient tellement heureux. Elle se retint de pleurer et réussit à sourire :

- Merci, répondit-elle à Sirius.

- Alors, vous venez de Salem ? Demanda James. C'est vrai que vous ne connaissait pas son emplacement exact ? Remarque ils ne risquent rien comme ça !

- Oui, répondit Hermione c'est vrai. En tout cas, Poudlard est magnifique…

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d'être d'insupportables curieux ! Ils préfèreraient peut-être passer une soirée tranquille, plutôt que d'être assaillit de questions !

La jolie rousse aux yeux verts était arrivée comme une tornade, suivi d'une jolie brune aux yeux bleus

- Bienvenu, continua-t-elle. Je suis Lily Evans, et voici Maïa Fisher. Nous sommes aussi en sixième année, et s'ils vous ennui n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre !

Emma ne pouvait rien dire. Elle sentait les larmes monter, il fallait qu'elle quitte cette pièce. Elle regarda sa mère dans les yeux et lui sourit.

- Désolé, je… j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air, le mal du pays… lança Emma avant de se précipiter hors de la grande salle.

- Elle va bien ? Demanda Lily

- Oui, mentit Hermione. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour s'adapter…

xXx

Personne n'avait vu Sirius suivre Emma. Le regard de la jeune fille le troublait mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il l'a trouva dans le parc, assise contre un arbre près du lac.

- Hey ! Dit-il en approchant. Ca ne va pas ?

Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver et elle remercia Merlin que ce ne soit pas Lily ou James.

- Si, merci… c'est juste que… je suis crevée… on est arrivé aujourd'hui, le voyage, le décalage horaire… c'est crevant. Et je ne suis pas très sociable quand je suis fatiguée… désolée !

- Pas de problèmes… c'est drôle mais j'ai l'impression de te connaitre…

Il était direct ! Emma déglutit et hésita à le regarder dans les yeux. Pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait pas changé la couleur de ses yeux… Mais si elle devait rester là, elle devait se reprendre et elle décida de se la jouer fille de maraudeur :

- On me l'avait jamais faite celle là ! Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Sirius rougit instantanément, et répondit gêné :

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… tu es charmante mais mon cœur est prit… mais ne dit à personne que je t'ai dit ça !

Elle rigola. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée elle se sentait un peu mieux.

- Je sais ce que tu voulais dire ! Mais on ne s'est jamais rencontré…

Elle avait baissé les yeux à la fin de la phrase et Sirius n'était pas convaincu. Il décida pourtant de laisser tomber, pour l'instant :

- On devrait remonter dans la salle commune, il commence à se faire tard.

Elle le suivit, et fit semblant d'être émerveillée à chaque passage secret qu'elle connaissait déjà. Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Ron et Hermione discutaient avec les trois autres maraudeurs et Lily et son amie. Emma lança un regard noir à Peter puis se ressaisit.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle pour tous. Je suis épuisée, le décalage horaire ne me réussit pas… et je ne suis pas très agréable quand je suis vannée… je vais monter me coucher, bonne nuit à tous !

- Je vais te montrer les dortoirs, lança Lily.

Emma ne put que sourire, et les autres lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

- Voilà ton lit, tes affaires ont été apportées… Tu es sure que tout va bien, Emma ?

- … Oui, merci Lily… Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout ira mieux !

Lily quitta la chambre avec un sourire, et Emma examina ses affaires. Dumbledore leur avait acheté tout ce qu'il fallait, et elle découvrit même un long paquet. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un superbe balai : le dernier Nimbus de cette époque. Un petit mot accompagnait le coli : "puisque je suppose que ça aussi tu le tiens de ton père, et pour améliorer ton séjour… A.D.". Ca alors, elle n'en revenait pas ! Elle se coucha un peu plus sereine, pressée d'essayer son nouveau balai…

xXx

Ron et Hermione montèrent se coucher peu après, suivis de Lily et Maïa. Il ne restait plus que les quatre maraudeurs dans la salle commune, et Sirius commença la conversation :

- Ils cachent quelque chose… C'est étrange, ils ont l'air du côté du bien, mais le regard d'Emma est troublant, très troublant…

- C'est vrai, répondit James. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle était triste à chaque fois qu'elle me regardait

- Moi on dirait qu'elle a envie de me tuer, le coupa Peter

- Elle a vraiment l'air triste, mais ils sont du bon côté, j'en suis sur, finit Remus.

Tous allèrent se coucher… aucun ne pouvait s'imaginer qui elle était vraiment…

**Une petite review ??? :)**

**Je posterais le prochain chapitre dans quelques jours, avec l'identité du quatrième voyageur ! **

**Haley Black**


	4. Le quatrième voyageur

**Salut !**

**Voici la suite… vous aimez ? Vous n'aimez pas ? Dois-je continuer à poster ??? **

**Bonne lecture… (une petite review s'il vous plait !!!)**

**Haley**

* * *

**4 – Le quatrième voyageur**

Au moment même où le trio apparaissait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Malefoy atterrit dans une sombre demeure… juste aux pieds de Voldemort. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là… il se souvenait d'avoir bousculé Potter, mais il avait reçu de la potion… et il était là…

- Qui es-tu ? Intima Voldemort. Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

Drago devint encore plus blanc qu'ordinaire, et se baissa devant le mage noir

- Je suis Drago Malefoy, maître, le fils de Lucius…

- Impossible ! Lucius n'a pas de fils ! Qui es-tu ? Répond ou tu vas mourir !

- Je vous le jure, maitre, je suis né en juillet 1981… mon père est Lucius Malefoy…

Lord Voldemort comprit alors que le jeune blond disait la vérité, mais décida de le tester :

- Où étais-tu avant d'atterrir ici ?

- En cours de Potions, maitre, j'ai bousculé Potter mais sa potion m'a éclaboussée… et je me suis retrouvé ici, mais je ne sais pas comment…

- Potter ? Demanda-t-il intéressé.

- Oui, Emma Potter…

- Et bien, sois le bienvenu jeune Malefoy… je pense que tu as beaucoup de choses à m'apprendre. Vois tu, nous sommes en 1976… il semblerait donc que tu ais fait un voyage de 20 ans dans le passé… C'est très intéressant…

Malefoy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Il allait pouvoir se venger de Potter et de son insolence dans le Poudlard Express.

- Je vous raconterais tout ce que je sais, maitre…

Et il lui raconta tout… de sa chute à l'intrusion au ministère en juin dernier. Il n'omit aucuns détails, sans mesurer un instant l'ampleur de ses actes. Il venait de donner un très gros avantage à Voldemort, qui commençait déjà à prévoir sa prochaine attaque…

xXx

Emma se leva de bonne heure le lendemain, et après une douche rapide elle quitta le dortoir. Elle retrouva Hermione dans le couloir :

- Salut Mione, dit-elle

- Salut Em' ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va… t'inquiète pas

- Oui, mais hier soir…

- Hier c'était le choc, mais je vais gérer… je suis moi ! Je gère toujours… et puis, mieux vaut que je vois ça comme un cadeau que comme un fardeau de plus…

En bas des escaliers, les quatre maraudeurs ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle voulait dire… pourquoi avait-elle eu un choc, et qu'est ce qu'elle devait considérer comme un cadeau ?

- Salut Ronny ! Entendirent-ils ensuite. Bien dormi ?

- Oui… mais j'ai une faim de loup !

- Sans blague ? Répondirent les filles en chœur avant de se mettre à rire.

Les bruits indiquaient que le trio descendait à la salle commune, et les maraudeurs se précipitèrent sur les canapés et entamèrent une discussion animée sur le Quidditch.

- Salut ! Lança James au trio.

- Bonjour ! Répondirent-ils ensemble.

- Alors, ca va mieux Emma ? Demanda Sirius

Réunissant tout son courage, elle lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de répondre :

- Oui, merci… rien de tel qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour me rendre ma sociabilité ! Encore désolée pour hier…

- T'en fait pas, répondit Sirius, on a l'habitude avec James… il est infernal quand il est fatigué !

- Hey ! Lança le concerné. T'es pas mieux que moi !

Les maraudeurs se mirent à rire et Ron, qui avait perçu le malaise d'Emma après la comparaison avec son père, en profita pour changer de sujet :

- Ca vous dit pas un bon petit déjeuner… J'ai super faim moi !

Emma et Hermione levèrent les yeux au ciel :

- T'es vraiment un estomac sur pates Ronny ! Rigola Emma.

Puis tous se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Autour du petit déjeuner, la conversation dévia à nouveau sur le Quidditch :

- Et vous, demanda James, vous jouez aussi ?

- Oh oui, Emma est une super attrapeuse ! Répondit Ron

- Vraiment ? Dit James. Moi aussi je joue à ce poste… On finit à 16h ce soir, ça te dit un petit challenge tout à l'heure ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Lily et Maïa arrivèrent.

- Si tu pouvais être meilleure que lui ca nous ferait des vacances ! Lança Lily en s'asseyant à coté de sa fille.

- Tu admets tout de même que je suis un joueur exceptionnel ! Railla James avec son éternel sourire fier et charmeur

- Tu es surtout un exceptionnel prétentieux, Potter ! Répondit Lily

Emma réprima son fou rire, mais fut vite distraite par les éclats de voix de Ron et Hermione. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ces deux là étaient encore entrain de se disputer. Les maraudeurs et les filles la regardèrent avec un regard mi-amusé, mi-inquiet.

- Pas de problèmes ! Lança-t-elle, blasée. C'est toujours comme ça … ils passent les trois quarts du temps à s'engueuler… c'est fatiguant ! Si seulement ils pouvaient se rendre compte qu'ils s'aiment autant l'un que l'autre, ca me ferais des vacances !

- Ils sont vraiment amoureux ? Demanda Remus en riant

- Oh oui ! Depuis la première année, mais les choses ont empirées en quatrième année, quand Ron s'est rendu compte qu'Hermione pouvait plaire à d'autre garçons ! Le pire, c'est que toute notre école sait ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre… y'a même des paris ! Ils me tueraient s'ils savaient que c'est moi qui ai lancé le premier … mais aujourd'hui la cagnotte atteint presque 200 gallions !

Remus et Sirius se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. James fronça les sourcils et attendit que Lily s'éloigne avant de demander :

- Pourquoi vous riez autant ? Ne me dites pas que…

- Quoi ? Rit Sirius. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'étais pas au courant…

Emma comprit aussitôt et rejoignit les garçons dans leur fou rire.

- En tout cas, la cagnotte n'est que de 150 gallions, continua Remus.

- J'y crois pas… souffla James. C'est idiot, et puis de toute façon elle ne voudra jamais de moi…

Les autres arrêtèrent de rire, et les maraudeurs semblèrent déçus.

- Tu sais, répondit Emma, si elle n'en avait vraiment rien à faire, elle ne prendrait même pas la peine de te répondre, ou de te vanner… Bon, je vais aller calmer mes deux zouaves, on va finir par être en retard en cours !

- Attends, Emma …

Mais James ne put pas finir sa phrase que la jeune blonde était déjà partie rejoindre ces amis.

- Vous pensez qu'elle a raison ? Demanda-t-il

Les trois autres se contentèrent d'hausser les épaules, puis tout le monde alla en cours.

xXx

A la fin de la journée, les maraudeurs et le trio, suivis de Lily et Maïa, se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch. Emma savait que son nouveau balai serait bien moins rapide que son Eclair de Feu, mais elle avait hâte de s'envoler.

- Ok, lança James. Je lance le vif d'or, et le premier qui l'attrape a gagné…

- Et celui qui perd aura un gage… finit Emma. Disons que si je perds, Sirius choisit mon gage, mais si tu perds, Lily choisit le tien… ca te va ?

- Ok… mais tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, Green ! Répondit-il en souriant. Sirius, tu peux commencer à réfléchir au gage…

- On verra ça, Potter !… Lily, toi aussi tu peux réfléchir !

Tout le monde rigola, puis les deux Potter s'envolèrent. Emma se sentit tout de suite libre et dans son élément. Elle aperçue au loin sa mère, et elle décida de tout faire pour surpasser son père… quitte à froisser légèrement son égo…

Une fois le Vif d'or lancé, ils s'élancèrent tout les deux à sa poursuite, sous les yeux stupéfaits de leurs spectateurs :

- C'est incroyable, je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un voler aussi bien que lui ! Commenta Sirius

En effet, aucun des deux n'avait l'avantage. Ils allaient à la même vitesse et viraient au même moment. On aurait cru une seule et même personne.

- Passons aux choses sérieuses ! Cria Emma qui venait d'apercevoir le vif d'or en bas du terrain.

Elle descendit en piquet à toute vitesse, suivie de près par son père qui prenait un peu de retard. Elle était plus légère et il n'avait pas anticipé son changement de route. Arrivée à quelques mètres du sol, elle remonta en chandelle, juste devant le nez de James et attrapa le vif d'or sans lui laisser une chance.

- C'est incroyable ! S'exclama James une fois descendu de son balai. Mais qui t'a appris à voler comme ça ?

- Personne… Il semblerait que j'ai ça dans le sang…

Les autres arrivèrent en riant sur le terrain, mais James remarqua l'ombre de tristesse qui passa dans les yeux d'Emma.

- Alors là James chéri, lança Sirius, je crois que tu as trouvé un adversaire à ta taille !

- Et moi j'ai un gage à trouver ! Continua Lily, presque sadique. Emma, tu m'aides ?

Emma sourit et promit à sa mère de l'aider. Le petit match avait duré un bout de temps et il était déjà l'heure de diner. Après avoir rassasié Ron, tous remontèrent dans la salle commune.

- Vraiment Emma, je suis épaté ! Commença Sirius. C'est ton père qui t'a appris à voler ?

Emma changea de couleur instantanément et baissa les yeux avant de répondre :

- Non… Je n'ai pas connu mon père… Mais il était un excellent attrapeur lui aussi, je dois avoir ça dans le sang…

Sa révélation avait jeté un froid, mais elle reprit en souriant :

- Ne faite pas cette tête, je suis orpheline depuis que j'ai un an… Alors y'a pas de problèmes !

- Je suis désolé, répondit Sirius, je ne voulais pas…

- Ce n'est rien j'ai dit ! On est là depuis deux jours, tu ne pouvais pas deviner !

Ron et Hermione la regardaient avec un air inquiet, mais elle leur fit un beau sourire avant de reprendre :

- Maintenant, excusez nous les mecs, mais on a un gage à trouver !

Sur ces mots, elle entraina Hermione, Lily et Maïa dans le dortoir… Lily trouva le gage parfait, mais préféra attendre le week-end pour le mettre en place et en profiter un peu plus…

* * *

**Une petite review ??? Please… :)**


	5. La découverte de Patmol

**Salut ! Voici le chapitre 5 !**

**Adenoide**** : merci pour ta reviews ! Mais tu risques d'être surprise !! Mon histoire pourrait bien prendre une toute autre direction ! Sans le savoir, Drago va peut-être bien être à l'origine de cette « deuxième chance »… ! **

**Lysan**** : merci !! J'ai tendance à vouloir faire d'Harry une fille dans la majorité de mes histoires, mais c'est plus facile pour moi de me mettre dans la peau d'une fille ! Lol ! Et ne t'en fait pas pour le voyage temporel, ce n'est que pour le début de la fic. En tout cas merci pour ta reviews ! Je suis toujours épatée que mon style d'écriture plaise, mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir !! **

**En espérant que la suite vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Haley**

* * *

**5 – La découverte de Patmol**

La semaine passa très vite et dans la bonne humeur. Lily n'avait pas voulu révéler à James quel serait son gage, et celui-ci tournait en rond. Le trio s'était parfaitement intégré. Le caractère d'Emma avait sans doute aidé, mais Ron et Hermione s'entendait aussi très bien avec les autres. Le seul problème était Peter : Emma ne pouvait pas lui parler, c'était impossible. Alors elle l'évitait autant qu'elle pouvait, mais elle se doutait bien que les autres allaient trouver ça suspect… surtout qu'elle s'entendait à merveille avec les filles et les trois autres maraudeurs.

Le vendredi soir, Ron et les maraudeurs étaient étendus dans l'herbe près du lac, quand les quatre filles arrivèrent. Lily lança alors, avec un sourire malicieux :

- James tu vas enfin connaitre ton gage… étant donné qu'aucunes limites n'ont été fixées, ton gage ne prendra fin que dimanche soir, au moment où tout le monde ira se coucher…

Il commençait à avoir peur… mais en même temps, elle l'avait appelé James, et pas "Potter"… Alors peu lui importait le gage, s'il pouvait se rapprocher un peu de sa jolie rousse.

- Donc, reprit Lily, tu vas avoir besoin de ça…

Elle lui donna un sac dans lequel il découvrit des vêtements… il fit de gros yeux quand il sortit un soutien-gorge rembourré et une mini jupe du sac

- Non, t'es barge ! Je ne peux pas mettre ça…

- Oh que si ! Répondirent les quatre filles en chœur.

- Je suis sure que tu vas être super sexy Jamy chéri ! Lança Sirius entre 2 éclats de rire.

Avec un air vaincu, il se cacha derrière un arbre et revient quelques minutes plus tard, sous les sifflements de Sirius et Remus. Il portait donc un petit débardeur blanc sur le soutien-gorge de la même couleur, et une jupe vraiment courte, couleur rouge sang.

Lily éclata de rire, puis commenta :

- En effet, tu es assez sexy…

Le cœur du jeune brun manqua un battement, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

- Ce n'est pas finit… il faut qu'on te féminise un peu plus… à toi de jouer, Emma !

Emma sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son père en se retenant de rire. Elle chuchota une formule puis laissa aller son fou rire en même temps que les autres.

- Oh non, j'y crois pas… souffla James lui aussi mort de rire. Là vous avez fait fort !

En effet, le sort d'Emma avait eu pour effet de faire pousser ces cheveux jusqu'en bas de son dos.

- Oui, mais moi je préfère les blondes ! Lança Remus en agitant sa baguette.

Aussitôt, les longs cheveux bruns de James devinrent aussi blonds que ceux d'Emma qui sentit la blague mal tourner… Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup trop, il fallait agir avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque. Sirius lança un drôle de regard à Emma, mais Hermione réagit très vite :

- Non, moi je préfère les rousses !

Et James devint aussi roux que Lily.

- J'avoue, dit-il… moi aussi je préfère les rousses !

Lily rougit mais rigola avec les autres. James se posta près de Lily et prit un air mutin :

- Voilà, je suis prête… Mais j'ai aussi le droit de dormir dans le dortoir des filles alors ?

- Dans tes rêves Jamy ! Lança Lily. Mais tu vas devoir nous suivre partout les filles et moi…

- Pas de problèmes, répondit-il si doucement que seule Lily l'entendit.

Elle était épatée. Elle pensait qu'il aurait tout fait pour échapper à ce gage, mais au contraire il semblait trouver l'idée très drôle.

- Maintenant on va diner ! S'exclama Emma, émue de voir ses parents ainsi.

Emma et Lily attrapèrent chacune un bras de James et l'attirèrent vers l'entrée du château.

- Alors Potter, tu t'es enfin décidé à montrer qui tu es vraiment… une putain sans talent …

Rogue était arrivé derrière eux, mais n'avait pas vu que le reste de la bande était plus loin.

- T'as rien de mieux à faire, Rogue ? Envoya Lily avec mépris.

- Oh, si ce n'est pas beau ca … le petit Potter défendu par la sang-de-bourbe !

Emma ne put s'empêcher de réagir : elle lâcha James et se rua sur Rogue. Elle l'attrapa par le col et lança son poing vers le visage cireux de Rogue. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de son nez et cracha :

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de l'insulter, espèce de sale vermine ! Elle vaut 1000 fois mieux que toi !

- Tu crois me faire peur Green, ou qui que tu sois ! Et que vas-tu me faire sinon ?

- Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas demander… chuchota Ron à Sirius avant de voir le poing d'Emma s'envoler vers le nez crochu de leur futur prof de Potions.

Rogue parti sans demander son reste, le nez en sang. Emma n'était pas fière mais elle n'avait vraiment pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle haussa les épaules et sourit à James qui n'arrêtait pas de la féliciter, mais seul Sirius remarqua la colère qu'elle avait dans les yeux… ses yeux couleurs émeraude lançaient des éclairs, même si elle souriait. Il connaissait ce regard… il en était sur maintenant.

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça Emma, dit Lily mal à l'aise

- Je sais, mais je ne supporte pas cette insulte… je suis désolée… Ce crétin m'a coupé l'appétit, allez-y sans moi, je vous rejoindrais à la salle commune.

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre que déjà elle était repartie vers le lac.

- Je vais lui parler, dit soudain Sirius

- Non ! S'exclama Hermione. Laisse la seule, ça vaut mieux…

- Pourquoi ? Que cache-t-elle à la fin ? Pourquoi elle semble heureuse, et que tout d'un coup on dirait qu'elle porte le monde sur son dos ?

- Chacun a ses secrets, et certains sont plus douloureux que d'autres, répondit Hermione. Sa mère était une née moldu…

- Ca n'explique pas tout !

Et il se dirigea vers Emma, sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet mais accompagnèrent les autres dans la grande salle. James fit une entrée très remarquée, et Maïa semblait très ennuyée.

- Ne t'en fait pas, lui glissa Hermione à l'oreille, personne ne pourrait prendre ta place, j'en suis sure ! Et puis Emma n'est pas intéressée du tout…

Maïa lui fit un sourire et se détendit tout de suite. Même si Sirius ne lui avait jamais rien dit, elle espérait toujours et Hermione lui avait rendu espoir…

xXx

Près du lac, Emma pleurait et n'entendit pas Sirius arriver.

- Qui es-tu Emma ? Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Elle sursauta et essuya ses larmes :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Sirius ?

- Tu le sais très bien ! Depuis que tu es arrivée je trouve ça bizarre… Tu es triste a chaque fois que tu regardes James et Lily ensemble, tu voles comme James, et tes yeux… et cette ressemblance avec James quand Remus l'a rendu blonde… Qui es-tu Emma ?

Elle souffla et abandonna son masque d'impassibilité. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et répondit :

- Leur fille…

Sirius ne s'attendait pas à ça du tout, et faillit s'étouffer. Elle reprit sans attendre :

- Ron, Hermione et moi avons fait un bon de 20 ans dans le passé… on ne sait pas trop comment encore, mais on est là…

- Par Merlin… Tu es orpheline depuis tes un an … Tu ne les avaient jamais vus avant ça ?

- Non, jamais…

Les larmes coulaient maintenant abondement sur les joues d'Emma.

- Tu ne dois rien dire, Sirius. Dumbledore nous l'a interdit… Je savais bien qu'il aurait du changer plus que la couleur de mes cheveux…

Sirius pleurait silencieusement lui aussi. Il venait de comprendre que son meilleur ami allait mourir jeune, bien trop jeune, et que sa fille serait malheureuse…

- Je suis désolé, Emma… Je n'aurais pas du insister…

- Ce n'est pas grave, ca fait plaisir de ne plus avoir de secret pour toi, Patmol !

- Je suis ton parrain, n'est ce pas ?

- Oh oui, et le meilleur qui soit ! Mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus… Si je suis si triste c'est parce que je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de changer les choses… L'équilibre temporel est fragile, et chaque action, si minime soit-elle, peut avoir de très graves conséquences.

- Je comprends… Ca explique beaucoup de choses en tout cas, tu es le portrait de James !

- Oui, tu ne cesse de me le répéter à notre époque ! Digne fille de maraudeur !

Il rigola et la serra dans ses bras quelques secondes. Mais une question lui brulait encore les lèvres :

- Pourquoi tu détestes Peter ?

- Je… je ne peux pas te répondre, je suis désolée…

- Ok… en tout cas, je suis ravi de savoir que James et Lily finiront ensemble !

Ils rigolèrent à nouveau, puis rejoignirent les autres dans la grande salle. Emma s'installa près de Maïa et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Je te promets que son cœur est à toi, mais ne dit à personne que je te l'ai dit !

Maïa lui fit son plus beau sourire et continua de charrier James avec Lily. Emma et Sirius furent très silencieux pendant le reste du repas, mais personne n'osa demander ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.

Emma quitta la table avant les autres, et Ron et Hermione la suivirent sans hésiter.

- De quoi vous avez parlé ? Demanda James une fois le trio hors de vue.

- De ses parents, répondit Sirius… Elle n'a pas eut une vie facile…

Il changea très vite de sujet. Il respecterait sa parole, même si cela condamnait ses amis…

xXx

- Emma, attends ! Cria Hermione essoufflée

Emma s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la salle sur demande, et y entraina ses amis.

- Il sait, dit-elle. Il a compris tout seul… je ne lui ai rien dit, mis a part que je suis bel et bien une Potter… et une orpheline…

- Oh, Emma… souffla Hermione

- Il ne dira rien, la coupa Emma en essuyant ses larmes. On peut lui faire confiance… et puis, en faite je préfèrerais qu'il leur dise… pourquoi, Mione, pourquoi je suis là et je n'ai pas le droit de les sauver ? Pourquoi on me fait subir ça ?

Hermione et Ron prirent Emma dans leurs bras, mais ne purent rien répondre. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant de monter se coucher. La salle commune était vide quand ils arrivèrent dans la tour Gryffondor et ils allèrent directement se coucher, tristes et inquiets…

* * *

**Une petite review ???? :)) **


	6. Cupidon

**Coucou ! **

**Voici le chapitre 6, avec une Emma qui joue à cupidon… **

**Adenoide**** : c'est vrai que Sirius a été mature, il comprend très bien les conséquences, mais il sait qu'il ne peut rien faire… **

**Aillerose**** : lol ! Tes reviews me font toujours beaucoup rire ! Mais tu va devoir attendre pour savoir ce qui va se passer avec Malefoy… Quand à Sirius, il a fait une promesse, il doit la tenir ! Pour ce chapitre, je t'offre un peu de légèreté… les choses sérieuses débuteront dans le chapitre 7… patience ! Lol ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Haley**

* * *

**6 – Cupidon **

Le mois de septembre fila à toute allure. Le trio évoluait sans problème avec les maraudeurs et les filles, et Sirius n'avait rien révélé de ce qu'il savait.

Le gage de James avait porté ses fruits. Il avait pu remarquer que Lily aussi avait beaucoup d'humour, mais surtout qu'elle le détestait beaucoup moins qu'il ne le croyait.

On était début octobre, et Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'un bal serait donné pour Halloween. Le trio était installé dans la salle commune avec les maraudeurs et en discutait. Personne ne comprit vraiment comment, mais une nouvelle fois, une dispute éclata entre Ron et Hermione. Hermione partie comme une furie, les larmes aux yeux, et Emma se mit en colère :

- Maintenant y'en a marre ! Ronald Bilius Wes… Willis (là elle avait eu chaud… la gaffe avait faillit se produire) tu vas lever ton postérieur de ce canapé et aller la rattraper ! Tu es un crétin finit et je commence à en avoir assez ! Va lui dire ce que tu ressens une bonne fois pour toute !

Ron avait viré au rouge pivoine sous les rires des quatre maraudeurs. A ce moment précis, Sirius trouva qu'Emma ressemblait aussi beaucoup à sa mère…

- Mais t'es dingue, Emma, répondit Ron, je ne peux pas…

- Quoi ? Lui avouer enfin que tu l'aimes ? Merde ! Faut ouvrir les yeux, vous êtes les deux seuls à ne pas l'avoir compris !

- Tu veux dire que Mione…

- Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin ! Va la retrouver maintenant, ou je te jure que c'est moi qui y vais… et ça n'aura pas le même effet, tu peux me croire !

xXx

Sur ces mots, Ron se précipita à la recherche d'Hermione. Une fois sorti de la salle commune, les quatre maraudeurs rigolèrent de plus belle.

- Pauvre Ron, réussit à dire Sirius

- Pauvre moi, oui ! Ca fait cinq ans que je subi ça, c'est épuisant de les entendre se disputer à longueur de journée alors que je sais qu'ils éprouvent les mêmes sentiments… c'est d'un ridicule ! Ron est persuadé qu'elle est trop bien pour lui, et Mione pense qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout ! Ils sont aussi aveugles l'un que l'autre ! Je les adore, mais ils m'épuisent !

James cessa de rire, mais Sirius reprit de plus belle, avant de dire :

- Oh, oui je te comprends ! On sait très bien ce que c'est, n'est ce pas Lunard ?

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez ! Lança James, boudeur.

- Ben voyons ! Répondit Emma. Je ne suis là que depuis un mois, mais ça suffit largement pour savoir que la belle Lily hante toutes tes pensées !

James rougit, et les trois autres pleuraient de rire.

- Mais tu n'es pas mieux, Sirius Black ! Continua Emma. Tu crois que personne ne remarque comment tu regardes Maïa ? Le grand séducteur de ces dames n'ose pas déclarer sa flamme !

- Hey ! S'insurgea Sirius. Tu m'avais promis de ne rien dire !

Emma éclata de rire avant de répondre malicieusement :

- Je te ferais remarquer que tu ne m'avais pas dit son nom !

Sirius rougit et ne sut pas quoi répondre.

- Alors là tu m'épates Emma ! Dit Remus en se calmant. Moucher deux maraudeurs en moins de deux minutes ! Et les deux plus coriace en plus !

Emma lui fit un clin d'œil, et décida d'enfoncer les garçons tout de suite :

- Bon alors, sérieusement, c'est quand que vous leur demandez de vous accompagner au bal ?

- C'est pas la peine, souffla James avec un sourire triste. Lily me méprise, elle supporte à peine ma présence et elle n'acceptera jamais de m'accompagner !

- Si tu rangeais ta fierté dans ta poche cinq minutes tu aurais peut-être de bonnes surprises !... Je vais me chercher un pull… Je reviens !

- Emma ! Attends, cria James.

xXx

Mais elle avait déjà filé dans les escaliers, en laissant deux maraudeurs estomaqués et deux autres morts de rire. En haut des escaliers, elle faillit se mettre à crier quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Lily et Maïa. Lily la supplia de ne rien dire et l'entraîna dans le dortoir.

- C'n'est pas bien d'espionner les gens, dit Emma en s'asseyant sur le lit de Lily.

Lily et Maïa sourirent, d'un air faussement désolé, puis Lily répondit :

- On ne voulait pas, mais au moment où on a voulu descendre, on t'a entendu dire à James que…

- Que Lily hante ses pensées ! Finit Maïa

- Je vois, répondit Emma en souriant. Alors est ce que ca veux dire que j'ai le droit de continuer à les travailler au corps pour qu'ils vous invitent au bal ?

- Oh oui ! Lança Maïa. Tu peux continuer, sans problèmes !

- Et je promets de ne pas dire non… finit Lily timidement.

Emma était aux anges. Ses parents s'aimaient, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Elle leur fit un sourire, attrapa un pull et se dirigea vers la porte :

- Je redescends, ils vont se demander ce que je fais… attendez une dizaine de minutes et rejoignez nous !

xXx

A peine revenue dans la salle commune, James se précipita vers elle :

- Emma, est ce que tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

- Ben, je suppose qu'il doit y'avoir pas mal de chose… mais il doit y'en avoir autant que tu sais et que moi j'ignore…

- Oh, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

- Oui, dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais la seule chose que je te dirais c'est sois toi-même, James. Les filles n'ont pas besoin d'être impressionnée, juste charmée …

- Ok, je crois que j'ai compris… Et toi, Emma Green, n'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un qui hante tes pensées ? Ou va-t-il falloir qu'on te trouve un cavalier ?

C'était bien son père ! Pas de doute là-dessus. Elle sourit avant de répondre :

- Et non, personne ne m'attend et personne ne hante mes pensées… Je crois bien que je suis trop chiante pour ça !... Quand au cavalier tu peux oublier ça tout de suite ! Il y a une différence entre vouloir réunir deux personnes qui se plaisent, et vouloir arranger un coup foireux !

- Je suis bien d'accord avec Emma ! Lança Remus qui en avait marre que ces amis essaye de le caser avec la première venue.

- Et ben moi je crois que je vais saisir ma chance maintenant ! A plus tard ! Dit Peter qui prenait la parole pour la première fois.

Une élève de cinquième année venait de descendre des dortoirs et Peter la suivie hors de la tour. Emma lui lança un regard mauvais et elle entendit Sirius se racler la gorge. Elle retourna très vite à la conversation et eut une idée pour moucher une fois de plus son père et son parrain.

- Dis, Remus. Etant donné que je ne vais sans doute pas rester longtemps, que je ne cherche en aucun cas un petit ami, et qu'on s'entend très bien… voudrais-tu m'accompagner au bal en toute amitié ?

- Etend donné que moi non plus je ne recherche pas une petite amie, et que je t'apprécie beaucoup, j'accepte avec plaisir, Emma. Et puis, j'aurais une des plus jolies cavalières !

Elle lui fit un sourire, puis éclata de rire une nouvelle fois devant la tête médusée de Sirius et de James.

- Là, elle me tue ! Conclu James dans un sourire.

Lily et Maïa descendirent au même moment, et James et Sirius rougirent à nouveau.

- Vous vous joignez à nous les filles ? Demanda Emma en réprimant son fou rire.

- Pourquoi pas… répondit Lily en s'installant près de James.

Quand Maïa prit place près de Sirius, Emma et Remus échangèrent un regard complice.

- Je crois que je vais allez vérifier que Mione n'a pas tué cet idiot de Ron… Oh, ils se sont encore disputés, dit-elle pour les filles…

- Je t'accompagne, continua Remus en souriant. Soyez sages…

Emma et Remus quittèrent la tour sans se retourner. Elle s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin et se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'assoir par terre.

- Tu n'avais aucune intention d'aller chercher Ron et Hermione ? Dit Remus en s'essayant aussi.

- Oh non ! Je ne vais pas courir le château pour les retrouver… Et puis Hermione ne le tuera pas, c'est elle la plus sage de nous trois… au pire elle lui tapera dessus !

- C'est drôle comme tu peux ressembler à James, et à Sirius…

Emma ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle évita son regard et il reprit :

- Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, désolé. Mais je ne suis pas idiot, je vois bien que tu nous cache quelque chose, même si ca ne m'empêche pas de te faire confiance…

- Je sais que je suis mystérieuse, mais il y a des choses que je ne peux pas dire… même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque… je n'ai pas le droit…

- Et c'est ça qui te rends si triste ?

- Je ne suis pas…

- Si, Emma… tu es drôle et pleine de vie, mais dès que tu es seule ton regard s'assombrit… et surtout quand tu le poses sur James ou Lily.

Elle fut sauvée par l'arrivé, plus que miraculeuse sur le coup, de Ron et Hermione, main dans la main.

- Qu'est ce que vous faite là ? Demanda Hermione avec un sourire.

- J'ai joué à cupidon toute la soirée, répondit Emma en faisant rougir Hermione. Là on laisse le temps à James et Sirius de se trouver une cavalière…

xXx

Dans la salle commune, Sirius avait entrainé Maïa plus loin de James et Lily, et avait pris son courage de Gryffondor a deux pattes… Elle avait bien sur accepté, tout comme Lily… et James avait bien faillit en tomber de sa chaise !

Ce soir là, presque tous s'endormirent heureux et amoureux… cupidon avait en effet bien travaillé ! Seul Remus et Emma étaient mal à l'aise. Avait-il percé son secret ?

* * *

**Une petite reviews ? Juste un clic !! **

**A très vite pour la suite**

**Haley**


	7. Notre fille

**Salut !**

**Voici la suite, et surtout la découverte du secret d'Emma…**

**Adenoide**** : c'est bien malgré lui que Drago va changer la vie d'Emma !! Merci pour ta review !! **

**Bonne lecture **

**Haley**

* * *

**7 – Notre fille**

Le lendemain matin, il avait suffit que Lily et Maïa saluent les garçons avec de grands sourires, pour que James et Sirius soit d'humeur joyeuse. Ron et Hermione semblaient sur un petit nuage, mais Emma et Remus étaient mal à l'aise. Elle évitait le regard du loup garou, et lui s'en voulait d'avoir tant parlé.

Dumbledore annonça une sortie à Pré-au-lard l'après midi même. La guerre était un peu moins présente à cette époque mais il fallait rester vigilent, et les sorties n'étaient plus annoncées en avance.

Peter grommela dans son coin jusqu'à ce que Remus s'en aperçoive :

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Peter ?

- McGonagall m'a attrapé dans les couloirs après le couvre feu… je suis collé cet après midi !

Pas de chance sale rat ! Emma l'avait pensé très fort, mais elle n'avait heureusement rien dit. Un sourire se dessina pourtant sur ses lèvres, ce qui lui valu un coup de pied simultané de Sirius et d'Hermione. Après une grimace, elle se reprit se concentra sur son petit déjeuner.

xXx

L'après midi promettait d'être très agréable. Il faisait beau, Peter était collé, et les huit jeunes se dirigèrent vers le village sorcier, de bonne humeur. Les filles s'éclipsèrent une heure, le temps d'acheter leurs déguisements puis tous se retrouvèrent devant Les trois balais.

Ils allaient entrer dans la taverne quand ils entendirent des cris. Emma, Ron et Hermione, bien trop habitués à ce genre de cris, sortirent leurs baguettes et furent vite imités des autres. Emma frissonna quand elle le vit. Instinctivement, elle se plaça entre James et Lily et leur intima de ne rien tenter. Il arrivait devant eux… les gens s'enfuyaient sur son passage et les mangemorts ne cherchaient même pas à les rattraper… Voldemort et ses mangemorts ne semblaient avoir qu'un objectif… D'un coup, Emma reconnu Malefoy à la droite de la tête de serpent :

- Hermione, Ron… Vous voyez ce que je vois ?

- Malefoy ! Cracha Ron… Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

Alors Emma comprit que Voldemort savait sans doute autant de chose que Dumbledore. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et elle sentit sa puissance monter. Elle s'était rendu compte cet été que, non seulement elle avait des aptitudes particulières en DCFM, mais qu'en plus elle pouvait pratiquer la magie sans baguette… chose que très peu de sorcier pouvait faire. Elle n'était pas l'Elue pour rien…

- Vous restez derrière moi, dit-elle. Hermione, envoi ton patronus à Dumbledore …

Elle se tut car il était arrivé à quelque mètre. Il s'arrêta et se mit à rire :

- Alors c'est ça l'Elue ? Dit-il en faisant rire ses mangemorts. Tu ne m'avais pas mentit, jeune Malefoy, ça va être tellement facile… Alors Emma Potter, lequel de tes parents veux tu voir mourir le premier ? Ta sang-de-bourbe de mère peut-être… Mais avant, j'ai bien envie de jouer un peu ! Endoloris !

Potter ?... James et Lily n'avaient pas tout compris, et cette dernière ne vit pas le sort lui arriver dessus. Emma se plaça devant sa mère au dernier moment et se prit le Doloris de plein fouet.

Elle tomba sur le sol en hurlant, mais se releva très vite. Elle ne fit pas attention à l'inquiétude de ses amis et se plaça à nouveau devant le mage noir.

- Tu es beaucoup moins puissant que dans mon souvenir, Tom, lança-t-elle en le fusillant du regard

- Tu vas regretter ton insolence Potter ! Je vais te tuer aujourd'hui et tuer tes vermines de parents ! Je suis le plus grand sorcier qui soit !

- Albus Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier qui soit ! Tu n'es rien qu'un timbré intoxiqué à la magie noire, je te détruirais et tu ne leurs fera rien du tout !

A ce moment même, le professeur arriva devant Emma, déposé par Fumsek qui se posa ensuite sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Voldemort blêmit mais resserra sa prise sur sa baguette.

- Dumbledore ! Toujours là quand il faut, et comme toujours bien trop honnête pour profiter de ce qui s'offre à toi ! Le jeune homme ici présent vient du futur… intéressant, non ? Mais il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas venu seul…

Les jeunes s'étaient regroupés autour d'Emma et Lily avait prit sa main, sans rien dire.

- Oui, intéressant, répondit Dumbledore. Il semblerait que ces jeunes gens soient apparus dans notre réalité devant la personne qu'ils… soutenaient. Je suis ravi de constater que dans 20 ans, sur quatre adolescents, trois sont du côté du bien !

- Peut-être, mais ma future armée ne se compose pas d'adolescents entrainés par une gamine de seize ans !

- La blague a assez durée, Tom. Regarde donc autour de toi, tu es tellement sur de ta puissance que tu ne remarques même pas que tu te fais encercler… c'est pitoyable !

- On se reverra très vite ! Dit-il avant de fuir comme un lâche, avec ses mangemorts.

Emma n'osait pas lâcher Fumsek du regard. Elle sentait le regard de ses parents sur elle, mais elle n'avait pas la force de les affronter. Dumbledore la sortie de ses pensées :

- Accrochez vous tous à Emma, Fumsek va vous reconduire dans mon bureau… Emma, je voudrais que tu attendes que je sois revenu avant de raconter ton histoire, d'accord ?

Elle hocha seulement la tête, puis Albus fit signe à Fumsek de les emmener.

xXx

Arrivés dans le bureau directorial, Lily força Emma à relever les yeux vers elle. Au moment où elle découvrit les larmes de sa fille, elle la prit dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer aussi.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Lily. Ne pleure pas ma belle, je comprends maintenant beaucoup de choses… Tu es le portrait de ton père !

Emma rigola entre deux sanglots puis essuya ses larmes. James aussi s'était approché d'elle et continua :

- Oui, sauf pour les yeux…

- Tu as les yeux de ta mère, finit Remus.

Emma ne savait pas quoi dire, et Dumbledore arriva juste au bon moment.

- Bien, je pense que nous avons à parler, dit-il.

- Je dois tout leur dire ! S'exclama Emma. Voldemort en sait sans doute presque autant que vous maintenant …

- On ne peut pas le savoir, Emma…

- Si ! Hurla-t-elle. Il m'a appelé l'Elue ! Et l'armée… "Moi je n'ai pas une armé d'adolescents entrainée par une gamine de seize ans" ! Il sait pour l'AD… donc il sait tout… Si ce connard de Malefoy a raconté ça, il a raconté tout le reste ! Il faut rétablir l'équilibre, professeur… sinon autant déclarer forfait tout de suite ! Le futur est sans doute déjà changé… mais dans quel sens ? Voldemort détient maintenant un énorme avantage… on ne peut pas le laisser gagner !

- Emma a raison, osa Hermione. Malefoy père est un mangemort depuis des années, et on sait que le fils savait toujours beaucoup de choses, même souvent avant nous !

- Très bien, je pense malheureusement que vous avez raison… la parole est à toi Emma…

- Je n'omettrais aucun détail… Mais, vous pouvez me rendre… mes cheveux, avant tout ?

Dumbledore sourit et lui rendit sa chevelure brun ébène.

- Alors là c'est flippant ! Lança Sirius. C'est James au féminin !

Il avait le don pour détendre l'atmosphère et Emma se sentit tout de suite mieux. Mais Remus jeta un froid sans savoir encore pourquoi :

- On pourrait peut-être aller chercher Peter avant, il…

- NON ! Cria Emma en lui coupant la parole. Désolée, mais vous allez vite comprendre…

Elle s'assit en face de ses parents et respira un bon coup avant de reprendre :

- Ce que je vais vous raconter va sans doute vous choquer, vous démoraliser… Mais le futur va changer… Tout ce que j'ai vécu est sans doute différent aujourd'hui, a cause de ce… quatrième voyageur … D'abord, pour la petite histoire, Ron, Mione et moi étions en cours de Potion quand quelqu'un m'a bousculé… Un tas d'ingrédients sont tombés dans le chaudron et … pouf ! … on s'est retrouvé, ici, devant un professeur Dumbledore 20 ans plus jeune ! Heu… tout ce que je vais vous dire doit rester secret… Maïa, je… je ne te connais pas dans le futur, je ne sais rien… mais je pense que tu mérite ma confiance, comme tu m'as accordé la tienne alors que tu ne savais rien de moi…

Maïa lui fit un sourire et Emma continua :

- Bon, autant commencer par le commencement… Avant ma naissance, une prophétie a été faite … Elle disait ceci : "…."

Lily lâcha une exclamation d'horreur à la fin de la prophétie et James la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu dois… le tuer ? Demanda James

- Oui… je suis l'Elue… la seule qui ait ce pouvoir… ou ce fardeau… Le hic, c'est qu'un espion de Voldemort a entendu le début de la prophétie… alors, il vous a pourchassé… Pour garantir votre sécurité, Sirius devait devenir votre Gardien du Secret. Mais au dernier moment, vous avez changé d'avis… sans le dire à personne, même pas au professeur… et Peter est devenu le Gardien… mais il était à la solde de Voldemort depuis plus d'un an… et il vous a trahi…

- Ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclama James.

- Si, et il a réussit son coup… Voldemort vous a trouvé… j'avais à peine un an… Il t'a tué en premier, James, puis Lily s'est sacrifié pour moi… grâce à son amour, et à son sacrifice, l'Avada que m'a lancé Voldemort a ricoché sur mon front et l'a détruit… il n'était plus qu'une ombre… Et il ne m'a laissé que cette cicatrice… Ma vie a été un enfer pendant dix longues années après ça… Personne ne savait que Peter était votre Gardien… il a mit en scène sa mort et a tué quatorze moldu… et tout le monde a pensé que Sirius était le responsable… et tu as passé douze ans à Askaban…

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il. Mais je pensais que je t'avais élevé… tu as dit que…

- Sirius était au courant ? Le coupa Dumbledore

- Heu… il a compris tout seul, mais je n'avais donné aucun détail… et Remus à bien faillit me faire cracher le morceau hier…

- Qui t'a élevé alors ? Demanda Lily, inquiète

- … Pétunia …

- Quoi ? Hurla James. Mais qui a bien pu te confier à cette folle ?

- Moi… répondis Dumbledore

- Mais vous êtes dingue ! Pétunia déteste les sorciers ! Emma a du avoir une enfance terrible !

- Pire encore que tu peux l'imaginer… répondit Emma. Mais tu ne peux pas blâmer une personne qui n'a pas encore pris cette décision…

- Et qui ne la prendra jamais ! Lança Lily sur un ton des plus ferme.

- C'était sans doute pas la meilleure des idées, mais j'ai été préservé de mon fardeau… Toute la communauté magique me surnomme la Survivante ! J'aurais sans doute fini folle, ou prétentieuse et égocentrique si j'avais baigné dans le monde magique dès mon enfance, sans avoir de vrais parents…

James et Lily acquiescèrent. Puis Emma raconta tout… elle passa assez vite sur ses 10 années à Privet Drive, mais raconta en détail ses cinq années d'études…

A la fin de son récit, seul Sirius était encore capable de parler :

- Comment peux-tu être ce que tu es ? Avec tout ce que tu as enduré, comment peux-tu être ainsi ?

Elle lui sourit avant de répondre :

- J'avoue que les 10 premières années de ma vie ont été… pitoyables ! Mais dès que je suis arrivé à Poudlard, ma vie à changé… je n'ai plus jamais été seule… J'ai rencontré Ron, puis Hermione et depuis 5 ans ils me permettent de trouver du bon à la vie, sans eux je ne serais pas moi… Et puis il y a toute la famille Weasley, les parents, les frères et la jeune sœur de Ron… puis l'arrivé de Remus et de Sirius… Hagrid, que j'adore depuis ma première année… et le professeur Dumbledore… Je ne suis plus seule… En plus, Sirius a été blanchit cet été, et il a obtenu ma garde… J'ai passé les meilleures vacances de ma vie ! Mais la mère de Ron dit que ça n'a rien arrangé de mon caractère !

Elle réussit à faire sourire ses parents et Ron en profita pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère :

- Et elle a raison ! Tu étais déjà infernale avant, mais tu t'es surpassée depuis la rentrée ! Mais bon, maintenant qu'on connait tes parents… on comprend mieux !

- Digne fille de maraudeur ! S'exclamèrent Sirius et Emma en même temps.

- Remus et Hermione essayent bien de me discipliner un peu, continua Emma, mais avec la cape de James et la carte des Maraudeurs… qui pourrait être sage ?

Elle avait dit ça avec un sourire malicieux et Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire :

- Par Merlin, dit-elle, tu es vraiment James au féminin !

- Elle a aussi ton caractère de lionne ! Répondit l'intéressé en riant aussi. On a tous pu le voir…

- Ohhhh oui ! Lancèrent tous les autres en chœur.

Ils rigolèrent, puis un drôle de silence s'installa… mais Lily voulait en savoir plus. Elle planta ses yeux émeraude dans ceux du professeur Dumbledore avant de demander :

- Tout cela veut dire que nous avons maintenant le droit de tout faire pour changer le passé ?

- Le droit ou non, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir ! Répondit Emma

- Je n'en doute pas, continua Albus en souriant. Mais je pense que Voldemort a en effet déjà tout changé… alors, moi aussi je ferais tout pour que votre vie soit différente…

- Merci, professeur, répondirent simultanément la mère et la fille.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Peter ? Demanda James.

- Je n'ai pas la réponse à cela, répondit le vieux sorcier.

- Il ne faut rien faire, continua Emma. Il n'est sans doute pas encore un mangemort… et même si je le hais plus que quiconque, il ne doit rien savoir tant qu'on n'a pas un plan en béton !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Lily.

- Le jour où vous êtes… heu … Voldemort a été détruit par l'Avada qui a ricoché sur moi… Pendant plus de 10 ans la communauté sorcière à vécu dans la paix. Il n'a retrouvé son corps qu'il y a un an, et même si je souhaite plus que tout au monde avoir une famille, je ne peux pas permettre que des milliers de personnes en subissent les conséquences…

- Tu as raison, répondit Lily. Alors pour l'instant on ne dit rien…

- Ca ne va pas être simple ! Lança James.

- J'te l'fait pas dire ! Railla Emma en souriant.

Tous se mirent à rire devant la tête que faisait la dernière Potter, mais Albus les remmena à la réalité :

- Il va bientôt être l'heure de diner, vous devriez rejoindre la grande salle maintenant

- Une dernière chose, dit Emma. Comment avez-vous pu arriver si vite tout à l'heure ?

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage du directeur et il caressa Fumsek avant de répondre :

- Le patronus d'Hermione venait à peine d'arriver quand Fumsek m'a téléporté devant toi, Emma. Mais tu as peut être une explication ?

Emma sourit. Elle avait compris. Fumsek lui était déjà venu en aide…

- Je suppose que c'est comme lors de ma 2e année ? J'ai montré ma … fidélité ?

- Ton immense et infaillible fidélité. Jamais encore il n'avait aidé quelqu'un d'autre que moi… Tu es une grande sorcière, Emma Potter… et tu feras de grandes choses, j'en suis persuadé… Mais maintenant, filez ! C'est l'heure de diner !

Il rendit Emma blonde à nouveau, et après une grimace façon Potter, tous quittèrent le bureau directorial. Sur le chemin de la grande salle, James et Lily attrapèrent chacun un bras d'Emma et l'embrassèrent.

- Je suis fier d'avoir une fille si exceptionnelle, murmura James.

- Et pour une fois je suis d'accord avec James, continua Lily en souriant.

- Et moi je suis fier d'avoir des parents tels que vous… fier de vous ressembler à ce point… et heureuse de pouvoir enfin vous connaitre, et ne plus mentir…

- Ne soit plus triste, princesse, souffla James. On sera là… on fera tout pour ça…

Elle sourit au surnom … Sirius et son père se ressemblaient beaucoup eux aussi. Elle n'était plus triste… Elle s'avait qu'elle avait maintenant une chance… restait à la saisir.

* * *

**Ca vous plait ? Je continue à poster ? **

**Faites le moi savoir… (juste une pitite reviews, là en bas !lol)**

**Haley **


	8. Discussion sur demande

**Coucou :)**

**Voici la suite… **

**Adenoide**** : la recherche des Horcruxes est encore loin, mais c'est vrai que les parents d'Emma l'on très bien prit… **

**Aillerose**** : lol ! Ok, j'ai bien compris, je continuerais toutes mes histoires !! En tout cas, tu devras attendre un peu pour savoir ce qui va se passer pour Malefoy et Voldemort… **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Haley**

* * *

**8 – Discussion sur demande**

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller dans la grande salle, lança Emma alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du hall. Je n'ai pas envie de redevenir Emma Green…

- Moi non plus, répondit James. Et je n'ai surtout pas envi de voir Peter pour l'instant…

Personne n'en avait envie.

- J'ai une idée… dit Emma avec un sourire malicieux. Mione, tu les emmènes dans la salle sur demande … heu, "un repaire pour maraudeurs bavards"… moi je vais aux cuisines…

- Ok ! Fit Hermione avec un clin d'œil. Suivez-moi …

- Attend, lança James. Tu sais où sont les cuisines ? J'y crois pas, on n'a jamais pu les trouver ! Ni cette salle sur demande d'ailleurs…

Le sourire d'Emma s'agrandit encore avant de répondre :

- Allez, viens avec moi… Je vais te montrer !

Elle attrapa son père par la main et le fit passer par tous les passages secrets qu'elle connaissait. En seulement quelques minutes, ils étaient arrivés devant le tableau qui menait aux cuisines.

- Je suis définitivement fier d'être ton père ! Comment peux-tu connaitre ce château aussi bien ?

- Les frères de Ron ! Un jour j'ai entendu McGo remercier Merlin que les jumeaux Weasley n'aient pas vécu au même moment que les maraudeurs !

- Sérieux ? On est si connu que ça ?

- Oh oui ! Allez viens !

Elle chatouilla la poire sur le tableau, et James pu découvrir les immenses cuisines de Poudlard. Aussitôt entrés, ils furent assaillis par des elfes de maison qui ne semblaient pas choqués du tout de leur présence.

- Peut-on faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda un des elfes en s'inclinant

- Oui, répondit Emma. En fait, on voudrait un repas pour huit personnes si possible…

- Et où le voulez vous, miss ?

- La salle sur demande, vous connaissez ?

- Bien sur, miss. Je m'en occupe, je vous retrouve dans la salle dans dix minutes.

- Merci beaucoup ! Répondirent les deux Potter avant de quitter les cuisines.

xXx

Arrivés devant l'entrée de la salle sur demande, Emma expliqua le principe à son père, comme Hermione l'avait fait pour les autres quelques minutes auparavant.

- Voilà, dit-elle, c'est ici. Il suffit de passer trois fois devant ce tableau en pensant très fort à ce que tu veux… "Un repaire pour maraudeurs bavards" dit elle à trois reprises en passant devant le tableau.

James fut stupéfait de voir une porte s'ouvrir, et la surprise fut plus grande encore quand il pénétra dans la salle. La pièce était grande et très confortable : de grands canapés étaient disposés en cercle autour d'une table basse parfaite pour que huit personnes puissent manger…

- Incroyable ! Souffla James

- N'est ce pas ? Répondit Sirius. C'est tout simplement génial ! Cette pièce te donne exactement ce que tu veux !

Il fut coupé par l'apparition de l'elfe de maison :

- Je vous envoi votre diner sur cette table ?, demanda-t-il

- Oui, merci, ça sera parfait ! Répondit Emma.

Aussitôt, l'elfe s'éclipsa et le repas apparu devant les jeunes.

- Waouh ! S'exclama Lily. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Comment connaissez-vous tout ça ?

- Vive les jumeaux Weasley et Dobby ! Répondirent Emma et Ron avec un sourire complice.

- Dobby ? Demanda Lily

- Oui, l'elfe de maison qui a voulu me "sauver" la vie en deuxième année … c'est lui qui nous a fait découvrir cette salle l'année dernière… Et on en a fait le QG de l'AD…

Tous rigolèrent à la tête qu'avait faite Emma en prononçant le mot "sauver". Elle leur avait bien sur tout raconté, mais certains détail leurs avaient quand même échappés.

- C'est impressionnant que vous ayez créé une telle association, lâcha Remus

- C'est notre cerveau qui en a eu l'idée ! Répondit Emma en riant. L'avantage, c'est que les gens ont arrêtés de me prendre pour une menteuse folle à liée après ça ! Et puis, c'est bien que les élèves veuillent savoir se défendre … mais je pense que cette année, on en aura plus besoin !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Remus

- Parce qu'on a un nouveau prof de DCFM… et je suis sure qu'il sera génial, il m'a déjà apprit plein de truc cet été ! Elle avait dit ça en faisant un clin d'œil à son parrain.

- Non ! S'exclama l'intéressé. Moi ? Prof à Poudlard… je n'y crois pas !

- Si t'avais vu la tête qu'à fait Rogue quand Dumbledore a annoncé ta nomination ! Il a bien faillit s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille ! Il a réussit à faire virer Remus, et maintenant on lui colle Sirius !

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit prof à Poudlard lui aussi, commenta James redevenu sérieux. Après ce qu'il a fait…

- Je sais, répondit Emma. Mais je pense que Dumbledore a de bonnes raisons de lui faire confiance. Il a toujours de bonnes raisons ! Et Rogue regrette vraiment… je l'ai vu en lui quand il a essayé de m'apprendre l'occulmancie.

- Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de te détester ! Fit remarquer James.

- Oui, mais je suis toi tout craché ! Aussi bien physiquement, qu'au niveau de mon caractère… et je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler à quel point vous vous appréciés tout les deux, et combien de vacheries tu as pu lui faire !

James lui fit une grimace et se mit à rire avec les autres.

- Moi y'a une chose que j'aimerais bien savoir, reprit Sirius. Bon, je suppose que je suis toujours célibataire après douze ans à Askaban et trois ans de cavale… mais Remus ? Notre loup préféré a-t-il enfin trouvé l'amour ?

Remus avait rougit, et Emma était tout à coup très gênée. Elle lança un regard à Hermione qui haussa les épaules en souriant.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser tranquille ! S'exclama Lily

- Laisse, Lily, répondit le loup garou. Finalement, moi aussi je suis curieux… Alors, Emma ?

- Ben … en fait, ça pourrait être un peu gênant… heu… Remus est bel et bien amoureux, et c'est réciproque ca ne fait aucun doute, mais elle est plus jeune que lui et…

- Ne me dit pas que c'est toi ! S'exclama James

- Mais non ! Il a vingt ans de plus que moi quand même ! Ne t'en fait pas, mon petit Papa …

Elle avait bien insisté sur le dernier mot, et James ne put répondre qu'un sourire.

- Mais il a douze ans de plus qu'elle… Et il ne cesse de dire qu'il est trop vieux, et qu'il ne veut pas lui imposer son "petit problème de fourrure" ! Pourtant, elle connait sa condition, et elle l'aime depuis toujours…

Sirius avait réfléchit très vite… douze ans de plus… non, ca ne pouvait pas être :

- Nymphadora ! S'exclama-t-il

- Non, dit Remus… Elle a quatre ans, arrête ! Et pourquoi elle ?

- Elle est folle de toi, Mus, même à quatre ans ! Répondit Sirius en éclatant de rire.

- Et dans mon futur, elle en a 24… répondit Emma… Et elle est réellement folle de toi… Si tu étais moins têtu, tu serais peut-être déjà marié ! Je veux des p'tits cousins moi !

Tout le monde éclata de rire une nouvelle fois devant la tête médusée de Remus.

- Finalement, je n'avais pas envie de savoir, dit-il.

- Désolé, Mus… Répondit Emma en retenant son fou rire.

- Ce n'est pas grave… mais si on changeait de sujet ?

xXx

Ils parlèrent alors de tout et de rien pendant des heures. Emma, Ron et Hermione leurs racontèrent plus en détail certaines de leurs aventures, et James fut plus qu'impressionné de savoir que sa fille était la plus jeune attrapeuse depuis un siècle.

Il était déjà tard quand Hermione et Remus réussirent à convaincre tout le monde de rentrer dans la tour Gryffondor. Grace à la carte des Maraudeurs, ils rentrèrent sans croiser personne… mais Peter les attendaient dans la salle commune. Il ne dormait pas, et semblait particulièrement vexé

- Où vous étiez ? Demanda-t-il en lançant un regard mauvais à Emma qui était accrochée au bras de James.

- T'es pas obligé d'être agressif ! Répondit Emma sur le même ton.

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole et il frissonna. Satisfaite, elle continua :

- Sont-ils obligés de te faire savoir le moindre détail de leur emploi du temps ? De quels genres de détails as-tu besoin ?

- Emma… souffla Hermione.

- Je suis crevée, répondit la jeune Potter. Bonne nuit tout le monde !

Et elle partie sans se retourner, laissant un Peter abasourdit :

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a contre moi ? Demanda-t-il

- Aucune idée, répondit James le plus naturellement possible. On a eu une dure journée… on est un peu sur les nerfs… moi aussi je vais me coucher… bonne nuit !

xXx

Et tous le suivirent. Peter se sentit très mal à l'aise et décida de monter se coucher quelques minutes après. Les trois maraudeurs faisait déjà semblant de dormir… Il n'allait pas être facile de vivre avec un traitre…

* * *

**Une petite reviews ??? **

**Vous voulez la suite ? **

**A très vite :)**

**Haley**


	9. L'armée d'Emma

**Salut :)**

**Voici la suite…**

**Aillerose**** : et non, je ne m'arrête jamais lol ! Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi :)**

**Bonne lecture, **

**Haley**

* * *

**9 – L'armée d'Emma**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla très tôt, comme d'habitude. On était dimanche, et toutes les filles dormaient encore, sauf Lily. Hermione en fut étonnée, mais décida de la rejoindre. Après s'être douchée et habillée, elle descendit dans la salle commune. Elle fut surprise de ne pas y trouver Lily, et elle devint même inquiète quand elle ne la vit pas dans la grande salle.

Il faisait un temps magnifique en ce début d'Octobre, et Hermione tenta le parc. Elle aperçue très vite Lily, adossée à un arbre près du lac.

- Salut ! Lança Hermione une fois à sa hauteur. Tout va bien Lily ? Tu es bien matinale …

- Oui, ça va… Merci Hermione.

Elle lui fit signe de s'assoir près d'elle avant de continuer :

- C'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment réussit à dormir… on a eu de sacrés révélations hier !

- Et moi aussi ca m'a empêché de dormir… Salut les filles !

Elles sursautèrent. Elles n'avaient pas vu James arriver. Il avait l'air encore plus fatigué que Lily, mais il leur fit son plus beau sourire avant de s'installer en face d'elles.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur…

- Pas de problèmes, répondit Lily avec un sourire.

Un silence troublant s'installa. Lily et James se regardaient mais n'osaient rien dire. Finalement, Lily se décida à parler :

- C'est incroyable comme elle te ressemble… elle est … exceptionnelle

- Dans ce cas, je dirais plutôt que c'est à toi qu'elle ressemble, répondit-il avec un sourire timide.

Lily rougit et baissa les yeux.

- Elle ressemble autant à l'un qu'à l'autre, reprit Hermione. C'est drôle, maintenant que je vous connais, je sais à qui je dois mes cinq années de souffrances !

Elle avait dit ça en rigolant et elle réussit à les détendre.

- Merci, Hermione, répondit Lily. Merci d'avoir toujours été là pour elle, merci d'être celle qui limite un peu son caractère, merci… pour tout

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier ! Emma est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Moi la née moldue, la miss-je-sais-tout coincée et pas drôle que j'étais en 1ère année… Emma, Ron et moi sommes inséparables car chacun apporte quelque chose à l'autre…

- C'est drôle, commenta James. Tu ressembles tellement à Lily : brillante, réfléchie, mais au caractère qu'il ne vaut mieux pas tester… et Ron, et sans doute encore plus ses frères, les jumeaux, ressemble vraiment aux maraudeurs…

- C'est vrai, remarqua Lily.

- La vie ne laisse jamais grand-chose au hasard, on a pu le remarquer plus d'une fois, répondit Hermione. Vous savez, quand j'y repense, je me dis que chaque chose a son utilité… C'est une drôle de coïncidence, mais la potion qu'on préparait à notre époque, c'était le Félix Felicis…

- La potion de chance, compris Lily. Tu crois que ça voulait dire que la vie pourrait nous offrir une deuxième chance ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione. Le Félix Felicis donne de la chance, mais seul celui qui sait réellement comment la saisir pourra faire de grandes choses…

Ils avaient très bien compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et cette chance, ils feraient tout pour la saisir.

- On devrait retourner dans la grande salle, les autres vont sans doute bientôt se réveiller, proposa Hermione.

James et Lily acquiescèrent, et tous trois rentrèrent au château. A la table des Gryffondors, Remus et Emma étaient avachis devant leur bol de chocolats, et semblaient dormir à moitié.

- 'Jour… murmura Emma quand elle les vit arriver.

- Et ben y'a pas que nous qui n'avons pas réussit à dormir cette nuit… dit James en souriant

- Sirius et Maïa dorment encore ? Demanda Lily. Et Ron ?

- Ron dort encore, répondit Remus en baillant. Mais Sirius et Maïa sont partis vers la tour d'astronomie… on dirait que Patmol a retrouvé son courage

- Maïa est géniale, ils vont bien ensemble je trouve, commenta Emma les yeux dans le brouillard.

Un hibou la fit sursauter quand il déposa un parchemin devant son bol. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit très vite :

- Dumbledore nous demande de le rejoindre dans son bureau dans une heure, dit-elle...

xXx

Hermione partit donc réveiller son rouquin préféré, et Remus partit à la recherche de Sirius et Maïa. Il les trouva endormis, Maïa dans les bras de Patmol, en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Une fois tous réunis, ils gagnèrent le bureau du directeur. Emma entra la première et eut une drôle de surprise :

- Molly, Arthur…

- Ben ça alors ! Lâcha Ron en les apercevant… Vous êtes si jeunes !

Dumbledore rendit leur apparence à Ron et Emma avant d'inviter tout le monde à s'assoir. Molly et Arthur serrèrent Ron dans leur bras avant de s'installer avec les autres. Dumbledore commença alors :

- Etant donné ce que vous m'avez raconté, j'ai pensé que nous pouvions mettre Molly et Arthur au courant, pour avoir un peu d'aide… car, enfin…

- Oui, on est une bande d'ado de seize ans et on n'a aucune idée de la manière de s'y prendre, dit Emma avec un sourire. Vous avez bien fait…

Il sourit avant de reprendre :

- Je leur ai donc tout raconté, je n'ai rien omis… sauf peut-être leur vie privée…

Les jeunes pouffèrent et Molly se fit curieuse :

- Pourquoi ? Y'a-t-il des choses qu'on n'aimerait pas savoir ?

- Oh non, répondit Ron. On est heureux, et nous sommes une famille unie… une grande famille…

- Heu, grande comment ? Demanda Arthur mi-amusé, mi-inquiet

- Grande… répondit Ron. Mais c'est plus drôle que ce soit une surprise ! Pour l'instant vous avez Bill et Charly, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, dit Molly en souriant… mais, oh… par Merlin, combien d'enfants vais-je avoir ?

Elle fit à nouveau rire les jeunes mais personne ne lui répondit.

- Ron a raison, dit Emma. C'est plus drôle si vous ne l'apprenait pas maintenant… Mais sachez que vous êtes une supère maman, même avec Mione et moi…

- Personne ne doute de cela, repris Albus. C'est aussi pour cela que je vous ai mis au courant.

xXx

Ils parlèrent donc stratégie pendant un long moment, mais aucune réelle idée ne ressorti de la conversation. Au dernier moment, Emma eu pourtant une proposition :

- Je pourrais déjà entrainer tout le monde… l'AD a bien marché l'année dernière, et grâce à la salle sur demande, on peut avoir accès à un tas de livre sur la DCFM… On pourrait peut-être trouver quelque chose qui remplacerait le sacrifice de Lily…

- C'est une bonne idée, répondit Albus.

- C'est vrai, continua Hermione. Et puis, Emma est bien plus douée en DCFM qu'elle ne le dit… Sirius lui a appris beaucoup de chose cet été, n'est ce pas, Em' ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en souriant. Il semblerait que je ne suis pas l'Elue pour rien… J'ai une certaine facilité à apprendre les sorts… quelque soit leur nature.

Seule Lily ne semblait pas convaincue :

- Mais si on n'y parvient pas… Si on ne trouve rien qui puisse remplacer mon sacrifice, et si on n'arrive pas à changer le futur… Molly, promettez-moi de prendre soin d'elle… S'il vous plait, je sais que c'est beaucoup demandé… mais promettez-moi de l'aimer comme si c'était votre enfant…

- Oh, Lily, répondit Molly. Nous trouverons une solution…

- Non, Molly, rien est sure… Promettez-moi, je vous en prie…

- Promettez nous, continua James

- Je vous le promets… Mais je vous promets aussi de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous viviez… pour que nous vivions tous…

- Moi aussi ! Reprit Emma. Rien ne sert d'être défaitiste pour l'instant… De toute façon, on n'est pas près de rentrer, on a le temps pour trouver une solution, n'est ce pas professeur ?

- C'est vrai… j'avoue qu'on n'avance pas beaucoup sur la façon de vous renvoyer, mais ca aussi nous trouverons…

xXx

Ils quittèrent le professeur et les parents Weasley quelques minutes plus tard, et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Peter les attendaient, et semblait autant vexé que la veille au soir.

- Bonjour, dit-il. Je vous ai cherché partout…

- On était avec Dumbledore, répondit Remus. Débriefing sur l'attaque d'hier…

- Je vois… je suis content vous alliez tous bien, j'ai eu peur pour vous hier… qu'en pense Dumbledore ?

Emma allait ouvrir la bouche quand Lily la coupa :

- Pas grand-chose. Mais changeons de sujet, rien ne sert de s'inquiéter…

Emma sourit à sa mère, et le reste du repas se déroula assez bien. L'ambiance était tendue, mais chacun faisait un effort pour être correct avec Peter, même si ce dernier se doutait qu'il y avait un problème.

A la fin du repas, il s'éclipsa cinq minutes aux toilettes, et le reste du groupe en profita pour rejoindre la salle sur demande.

- Ca va vraiment être tendu avec Peter, lança Sirius. Et il ne va sans doute pas apprécier quand il se rendra compte qu'on a encore disparu…

- Rien à foutre ! Lança Emma. Je suis désolée, mais maintenant que vous êtes au courant, c'est encore plus difficile pour moi de me taire…

- Je comprends ! Répondit James… Mais chaque problème en son temps… l'égo de Peter peut attendre, pour l'instant je veux juste sauver Lily…

Cette dernière rougit, et lui fit un beau sourire. Emma, aux anges, reprit :

- Moi aussi… alors, on commence ? On va commencer par des sorts simples, et on augmentera la difficulté au fur et à mesure… Ron, Mione, vous êtes déjà au point sur ces sorts, vous pourriez peut-être commencer les recherches sur un sort de protection très puissant ?

- Oui, chef ! Répondit Ron en souriant.

Elle lui tira la langue et reprit pour les autres :

- Ook, on va commencer par l'Expelliarmus… je sais, c'est simple, mais j'ai eu pas mal de surprise l'an dernier avec l'AD, alors je préfère ne rien négliger…

- On te suit professeur Potter, répondit James en souriant.

xXx

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à l'heure du dîner. Emma s'aperçue avec plaisir que les cinq jeunes étaient très doués, et très volontaires. A la fin de la journée, ils étaient donc au même niveau que Ron et Hermione avec les sorts basiques. Ces deux derniers, par contre, n'avaient rien trouvé d'intéressant, mais il restait des milliers de livres à parcourir, au grand damne de Ron :

- On ne s'en sortira jamais, dit-il avant de quitter la salle. Y'a des millions de bouquin… J'en ai mal au crane rien qu'à penser au boulot qui reste …

- Ne t'en fait pas Ronny, répondit Emma. Aujourd'hui c'était particulier… histoire de mettre tout le monde à niveau… Je vais chercher des nouveaux sortilèges à vous apprendre, et je t'épargnerais les futures recherches… Mione et moi, on s'en chargera…

- Moi aussi, répondit Lily.

- Et nous on pourrait chercher les nouveaux sorts de défense, dit James. On peut se partager le travail, comme ça vous aurez plus de temps pour chercher ce sort de protection…

- Bonne idée, approuva Emma. En plus, Mione va sans doute être aussi occupée par la potion pour nous ramener…

- Oui, répondit Hermione, surtout que ce n'est pas Ron et toi qui allez pouvoir nous aider !

- Hey ! Lança Emma. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis nulle en potion ! On ne peut pas lutter contre nos gènes !

- Hey ! Lança aussi James. Je ne te permets pas de vanner ton père, miss Potter !

- J'vais m'gêner ! Je te ferais dire que tous mes défauts je te les dois, mon cher papa !

Tout le monde se mit à rire et James tira la langue à sa fille. Lily était littéralement morte de rire, mais heureuse de pouvoir vivre ce genre de situation. Elle était aussi très fière de sa fille et de tout ce qu'elle leur avait appris en seulement une après midi.

L'armée d'Emma prenait vie : huit adolescents prêt à tout pour changer le futur et profiter de la vie, ensemble.

* * *

**Une petite review ??? Please :))**

**Haley**


	10. Matthew Black

**Salut !**

**Pas de reviews ?? :( Je ne sais pas si je dois continuer à poster… Mais voici quand même un petit chapitre dans lequel on comprend où va vous emmenez cette histoire. **

**Bonne lecture… **

**Et très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année :)**

**Haley **

* * *

**10 – Matthew Black**

1996. Lily, Maïa et Molly étaient dans la cuisine entrain de finir le gâteau d'anniversaire d'Emma… elle avait seize ans aujourd'hui. Tout le monde était réunit pour l'occasion : la famille Weasley au complet, Hermione, le professeur Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Matthew, et bien sur James.

Matthew, le fils de Sirius et Maïa, n'avait qu'un mois de plus qu'Emma, et ils étaient inséparables depuis toujours. Il était le portrait craché de son père : brun aux yeux bleues, très séduisant et digne descendant de maraudeur. Tout le monde savait très bien que les deux jeunes étaient amoureux depuis sans doute toujours, mais ils n'avaient encore jamais osés se l'avouer. Matthew avait décidé de changer ça… et il avait trouvé le cadeau idéal.

Après un super dîner et un énorme gâteau, Emma put enfin découvrir ses cadeaux. Comme chaque année, elle avait été vraiment gâtée. Elle remercia chaleureusement tout le monde, quand elle se rendit compte qu'il restait un paquet. Un tout petit paquet était posé devant elle.

- C'est le mien, précisa Matthew en rougissant.

Elle lui sourit malicieusement puis ouvrit le paquet. Elle découvrir un petit pendentif en or blanc sur une chaine très fine de la même nature. Le pendentif était un petit cœur, gravé de runes, qui semblait pouvoir s'ouvrir sur le côté.

- C'est magnifique, souffla Emma très émue. Oh, Matt, c'est… waouh !

- Je suis content qu'il te plaise, répondit-il encore plus rouge.

Elle lui tendit et il lui accrocha le bijou autour du cou. Mais aussitôt, James s'exclama :

- Le médaillon…

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive papa ? S'inquiéta Emma.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de lui dire, intervint le professeur Dumbledore.

Lily soupira puis se plaça près de sa fille.

- Ma chérie, il faut que tu saches quelque chose… comment expliquer ça ? C'est dingue !

- Ta vie n'a pas toujours été ce qu'elle est, reprit James. Il y a bientôt vingt ans de ça, Hermione, Ron et toi avaient débarqués à notre époque… et vous avez réussit à changer le futur… grâce à ce médaillon…

- Pardon ? Répondit Emma en faisant de gros yeux.

- Sais-tu ce que représente ce médaillon, Matthew ? Demanda soudain le professeur Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme rougit de plus belle avant de répondre :

- Oui, professeur…

Le vieux sorcier l'invita à continuer. Matthew reprit alors, en évitant bien de regarder Emma :

- C'est un porte bonheur très puissant… Il faut l'offrir à la personne qu'on… qu'on aime, et si cette personne est notre… âme sœur… le pendentif ne la quitte plus et la protège… Personne a part elle ne peut l'enlever… Et moi je saurais tout de suite si elle est en danger…

- Mione, essaye de me l'enlever s'il te plaît… dit Emma, qui ne regardait plus Matthew non plus.

Hermione essaya sans succès de retirer le pendentif. Emma se mordit la lèvre et sourit avant d'attraper la main de Matthew. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Mais Emma voulait en savoir plus :

- Comment ce médaillon a pu changer le futur ?

- Il est apparu un jour à ton cou, on ne sait pas comment, répondit James. Ce jour là, Sirius a su qu'il aurait un fils… dans le médaillon, il y avait toutes les instructions nécessaires pour changer le futur…

- Ce médaillon a un grand pouvoir, reprit le professeur… il ne te quittera jamais à partir de ce jour, et la Emma du passé, qui a déjà passé son 16e anniversaire, l'a donc vu apparaitre à son cou.

- Mais comment le futur a pu changer s'ils ne savaient pas comment faire ? Demanda Emma, comment vous avait pu envoyer ses instructions ?

- On n'a rien fait, répondit James. C'est une longue histoire…

xXx

1976. Une semaine était passée depuis leur premier entrainement, et ils réussissaient à s'éclipser chaque soir pour s'entrainer. Peter avait bien compris qu'on le laissait de côté, et il s'isolait désormais de lui même, passant tout son temps à la bibliothèque ou seul dans le parc.

Emma avait réussit à faire progresser tout le monde d'une façon impressionnante. Les garçons avaient trouvés un tas de sorts très utiles pour les duels, et tous montraient une concentration exemplaire pour apprendre tous ses sortilèges. Lily riait beaucoup, en disant qu'au moins Emma avait le pouvoir de les faire travailler sérieusement. Tous étaient devenus très bon en duels, et les filles étaient épatantes.

Le samedi soir, épuisée de leur séance d'entrainement, Emma fit apparaitre des canapés dans la salle sur demande. Maïa et Hermione se nichèrent dans les bras de leurs chéris, et Lily s'installa près de James, l'air de rien. Remus et Emma échangèrent un sourire avant de s'assoir également.

Tout à coup, Emma sursauta et porta la main à son cou :

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? S'étonna-t-elle. Ce pendentif n'était pas là…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Em' ? Demanda Hermione

- Ce pendentif n'était pas là y'a cinq minutes ! C'est quoi ce délire !

- On dirait qu'il peut s'ouvrir, constata Lily.

Emma enleva le bijou et le posa sur la table basse devant elle. Avec une infime prudence, elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit deux petits bouts de parchemin.

Elle regarda les autres avant de lancer un sort sur les parchemins. Elle découvrit alors deux lettres très différentes. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle eu finit de lire la première :

- C'est quoi ce délire… souffla-t-elle à nouveau en tendant la lettre à Lily.

- "Em', tu es tout pour moi depuis toujours ma belle… je t'aime et je t'aimerais à jamais. Comme on le disait quand on était enfant : Potter and Black for ever… aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de te l'avouer enfin… que ce cœur, et le mien, puissent te protéger à jamais. Matthew."

Lily avait lu le parchemin à voix haute et tous étaient stupéfaits.

- Matthew Black... souffla Sirius en regardant Maïa.

Ils avaient parlé bébé une fois, et Maïa lui avait dit qu'elle adorait ce prénom.

- Comment est-ce possible, on ne peut pas avoir déjà tant changé le futur ! Lança Hermione.

- Par Merlin, c'n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama Emma. La seconde lettre… elle dit comment faire… comment changer le futur… Il faut aller voir Dumbledore !

* * *

**Vous voulez connaître la suite ? **

**Une petite review ?? Please … **

**Rendez vous en 2010 :)**

**Haley**


	11. Le cadeau de Merlin

**Salut à tous ! **

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2010 :)**

**Voici la suite …**

**Tipiland**** : merci beaucoup !! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

**Morgane95170**** : merci :)**

**Adenoide**** : joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi :) C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas vraiment attardée sur Drago, désolée :) ! J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même !**

**Polaris93**** : Merci beaucoup :D ! C'est vrai que j'en dévoile beaucoup, mais le voyage dans le passé n'est pas la seule aventure que je réserve à Emma… J'ai aussi updaté mes autres histoires (merci :D) ! Très bonne année à toi aussi :)**

**Morgana Serpentard**** : Merci beaucoup ! :) J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Haley :)**

* * *

**11 – Le cadeau de Merlin**

En moins de dix minutes, les huit jeunes étaient arrivés devant le bureau du directeur. Il fut très surpris de les voir, mais les invita à s'assoir. Emma s'expliqua tout de suite :

- Ce médaillon vient d'apparaitre à mon cou… y'avait ces deux lettres dedans.

Elle lui tendit, et il eut l'air tout aussi stupéfait qu'eux.

- Comment est ce possible, professeur ?

- Alors là, je sèche… répondit-il. C'est tout simplement incroyable…

- C'est plus que ca, c'est impossible ! Reprit Emma. Comment le futur a pu m'envoyer ce message alors qu'on ne savait pas encore comment le changer ? C'est impossible !

- C'est peut être pas le futur qui te l'envoi, lança Hermione

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais tout ça est si étrange… on préparait du Félix Felicis avant de partir… la potion de chance… et pourquoi Malefoy a atterrit devant Voldemort ? Comment une maladresse a pu provoquer un voyage si précis…

- Et alors, Mione ? A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Emma.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à cet été… à ce que tu faisais chaque soir avec Sirius…

- Heu, qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Sirius ? Demanda James

- On ne faisait que regarder les étoiles ! S'exclama Emma

- Mais que faisiez vous en les regardant ? Insista Hermione.

- Comment sais-tu ça Mione, répondit Emma. Peu importe… ok, on discutait… Sirius me racontait un tas d'histoire sur mes parents… et chaque soir je me demandais pourquoi la vie nous avez infligé tout ça… pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça tourne ainsi ? Pourquoi autant de fardeaux… chaque soir, j'ai prié les étoiles de me donner une chance…

- Je t'ai entendue un soir… expliqua Hermione.

- Mais pourquoi mériterais-je une chance ?

- Tu le demandes ? Dit Hermione. Tu es exceptionnelles, Em'. Malgré ton enfance, tu es douce, gentille, drôle, et toujours prête à tendre la main. Dès notre première année, tu as commencé à sauver tout le monde… tu as bravé la mort pour récupérer la pierre, sauver Ginny, Arthur, moi, et tant d'autres… repousser des centaines de détraqueurs pour sauver Sirius, affronter Voldemort… qui plus que toi mériterait d'avoir une seconde chance….

Emma était très touchée par les mots de son amie. Tous acquiescèrent ses paroles, et Emma avait les larmes aux yeux quand elle répondit :

- Mais qui ? Qui a pu faire ça ?

- Moi…

Ils sursautèrent. Un grand sorcier venait d'apparaitre devant eux. Il semblait très vieux. Il avait de longs cheveux et une longue barbe, blancs comme la neige, et il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier toute aussi blanche. Il tenait dans sa main droite un grand bâton, et affichait un grand sourire.

- Merlin, souffla Emma ébahie

- Je suis épatée que tu me reconnaisses, jeune Potter, épaté et flatté…

Personne n'arrivait à parler. Même le professeur Dumbledore restait sans voix. Alors Merlin s'expliqua :

- C'est en effet moi qui vous ai envoyé dans le passé, tout les quatre. Et c'est bien moi qui ai glissé cette seconde lettre dans le médaillon, mais ceci, je n'ai pu le faire que grâce à toi.

- que voulez vous dire ? Demanda Emma

- tu les as rendus plus fort, Emma. Tu as fait en sorte qu'ils soient capables de se défendre face à des mangemorts, dans n'importe quelle situation. Grâce à cela, Matthew Black est venu au monde… Et il m'a permis de vous envoyez ce message

- Maïa… souffla Emma en comprenant qu'elle avait sans doute du mourir dans son futur.

Merlin acquiesça avant de reprendre :

- Je n'ai envoyé le jeune Malefoy que pour te permettre de révéler la vérité à tes parents, et pour te donner une chance de changer le futur. Mais je pense que tu mérites vraiment cette nouvelle vie qui peut s'offrir à toi, alors j'ai décidé de te donner la solution…

- Pourquoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Emma

- Miss Granger à raison, Emma. J'ai entendu tes prières, et tu as montré, dans ton futur, comme ici, combien tu es une grande sorcière, entièrement dévouée au bien et aux autres. Tu as décidé d'entrainer tes parents et leurs amis : tu en as fait de puissants sorciers qui sont capables de se battre et de se protéger… tu ne te considère jamais supérieure aux autres, tu leur fait au contraire profiter de ton pouvoir… et tu gardes le fardeau pour toi seul. Je suis désolé, Emma. C'est moi qui t'es nommé l'Elue… moi qui t'es choisie… et qui t'es imposé ce lourd fardeau.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous élue ?

- De là haut, j'ai vu beaucoup de choses… J'ai sentit ton pouvoir depuis les cieux lorsque ta mère est tombée enceinte. Fille d'un sang pur, courageux, fort et loyal, issu d'une longue lignée de très bons sorciers, et d'une née moldue, brillante, douce, et puissante. Tout deux liés par un amour immense, pure et éternel. Je savais que tu pouvais recevoir ce fardeau. Je t'ai béni, et ton pouvoir en a été plus grand…

Emma, Lily et James étaient très touchés par ses paroles. Merlin reprit :

- Tu mérites de grandir avec eux, tu n'en seras que plus forte, et meilleure. Car je sais que tu n'as pas oublié ce qui t'attend à ton époque. La guerre approche… et je ne peux pas prédire son issue, ni les pertes qu'elle engendrera… mais tu y seras mieux préparé, vous y serait tous préparé… Je te fais ce cadeau pour me faire pardonner ton fardeau… Soit forte et ai confiance en toi, et en ton instinct. Tu as un grand pouvoir, et la vie te réservera encore bien des surprises, jeune Potter, de bonnes surprises. Je dois vous quitter… nous nous reverrons, un jour…

Sur ces mots il disparu en les laissant tous abasourdit.

- Merci Merlin, murmura Emma. Merci pour tout…

Elle sourit aux autres, puis décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle lu la seconde lettre en entier avant de s'exclamer :

- C'est simple … j'hallucine, ça va être simple, enfin presque…

- Comment ça ? Demanda James

- Dans la lettre, Merlin explique qu'à la seconde où nous retournerons dans le futur, Voldemort perdra tout souvenir de notre présence ! Il ne se souviendra pas de tout ce que Malefoy lui a raconté ! Merlin donne la façon de concevoir un talisman qui absorberait un Avada : la victime tombe comme morte, mais elle est seulement endormie pendant cinq minutes… ainsi, en ne changeant rien, il suffit que James et Lily portent ce talisman… Lily me jettera le même sort de protection que dans mon passé, et même si elle ne meure pas, la notion de sacrifice est respectée… Alors Voldemort vous croira mort, et me lancera son Avada… et il disparaitra, pour un temps…

- Ca peut vraiment marcher ? Demanda Sirius

- Oui, vraiment je pense que oui… les talismans ne seront sans doute pas évidents à créer, mais d'après ce qu'il décrit, on ne peut pas se tromper. Et puis, une fois actif, le talisman doit émettre une lueur spéciale, qui indique qu'il fonctionnera bien… il y a aussi une formule qui nous ramènera chez nous, deux minutes après notre départ. L'avantage c'est qu'on n'a pas besoin d'aller chercher Malefoy… même si on n'est pas réunit, elle nous ramènera tout les quatre…

- Mais vous n'allez pas rentrer tout de suite, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Lily

- Non ! Répondit Emma en regardant le professeur Dumbledore. Je ne partirais pas avant que ces talismans soient au point. Et puis je veux assister au bal d'Halloween !

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase avec un clin d'œil pour Sirius et Remus. Elle leur avait raconté que c'était lors de ce bal que ses parents se décideraient enfin…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda James en souriant

- Parce que ! Répondit-elle seulement.

- Je crois qu'on en saura pas plus, dit Lily. Attendons le bal !

Le cœur de James manqua un battement quand elle lui sourit, puis Dumbledore les ramena à la réalité :

- Je pense qu'il est grand temps d'aller vous couchez jeunes gens. Cette soirée a été riche en découverte, et nous avons maintenant tout pour réussir… dormez bien, et demain, tachez de profiter un peu de votre vie d'adolescents…

xXx

Ils sourirent. Cette dernière semaine avait été fatigante et ils comptaient bien écouter le conseil du directeur. Ils savaient aussi qu'ils devraient rattraper le coup avec Peter, car ils auraient besoin de sa traitrise. James n'aimait pas cette idée, et aurait bien chassé Peter sur le champ, mais l'enjeu était trop important. Il faudrait faire un effort. Même Emma promis d'être plus aimable avec lui.

Tous étaient soulagés, et les prochaines semaines promettaient d'être exceptionnelles.

* * *

**Une petite review ?? Sy vous plaitttt !!! :)**

**Bizz**

**Haley**


	12. Halloween

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Voici la suite, un peu en retard, je sais, mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment ! **

**Morgana Serpentard**** : ils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

**Loupiotedu70**** : tu dois télécharger ton fichier avec « document manager » et ensuite tu pourras créer ta fic. Mais si tu lis les guidelines, après c'est simple :)**

**Adenoide**** : ha ha ha… tu verras bien ce que je réserve à Drago :))**

**Vanessa**** : Voilà la suite !! Que d'impatiente lol ! Je suis contente que tu redécouvres cette histoire et que tu l'aimes toujours ! :) A bientôt !! Bisous :)**

**Aillerose**** : merci :) Oh non, la fin est encore loin !! Merlin a bien d'autres surprises pour Emma, et le voyage dans le passé n'est que la première partie de l'histoire ! **

**Très bonne lecture à tous !**

**Haley :)**

* * *

**12 – Halloween**

Durant toute la semaine suivante, les jeunes essayèrent de recoller les morceaux avec Peter et y parvinrent assez bien. Emma continuait de les entrainer, mais ils s'éclipsaient moins longtemps, et profitaient toujours des instants que Peter passait avec sa petite amie.

Après leur séance, les jeunes allaient quitter la salle sur demande quand James leur demanda d'attendre :

- Em', tu sais que demain il y a le premier match de Quidditch, et je voudrais que tu joues à ma place…

- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle. Mais pourquoi ?... Non, c'est ton poste… c'est à toi de jouer !

- Je veux te voir jouer, dit-il. Tu voles si bien, fait moi ce plaisir s'il te plait…

- Mais tu me verras jouer dans le futur… tu m'apprendras même, et dès mon plus jeune âge j'espère !

- Je veux te voir jouer aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît… laisse moi profiter du spectacle dans les gradins… J'ai envie de profiter d'un des talents de ma fille, d'un talent qui n'a rien à voir avec ton fardeau…

Elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Malgré sa force, James cachait aussi une grande sensibilité, et c'était dur d'encaisser que sa fille avait un destin si cruel. Il savait très bien que sa mission n'en était qu'au début, et il voulait juste la voir heureuse… et voler la rendait heureuse.

Lily avait aussi compris, et elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du maraudeur en souriant.

- C'est d'accord, répondit alors Emma très émue. Je te ferais honneur, papa, et je gagnerais ce match, pour toi…

- Je n'en doute pas ! Tu es une Potter !

xXx

Le lendemain, l'équipe de Gryffondor fut surprise de la décision de leur capitaine, mais tous avaient déjà vu Emma voler et ils l'accueillirent avec plaisir. Après les dernières recommandations, James parti donc s'installer dans les gradins, où Lily lui avait laissé une place à ses côtés, loin de Peter.

- Pas trop stressée ? Demanda Sirius à Emma avant d'entrer sur le terrain.

Sirius était un des batteurs de l'équipe. Elle lui sourit avant de répondre :

- Plus que jamais ! C'est drôle de se dire que je vais jouer devant eux…

Et le match commença. Gryffondor contre Serpentard, cela donnait la même chose qu'à l'époque d'Emma. Les Serpentards usaient de toutes les ruses pour tenter de prendre le dessus, mais l'équipe de James était très forte, et très soudée. Ils menaient 90 à 20 quand Emma aperçue le vif d'or près de l'attrapeur adverse. Il ne l'avait pas vu, et Emma décida donc de ruser à son tour. Comme une flèche, elle descendit en piquet vers le sol. L'autre attrapeur la suivi sans attendre… son piège avait fonctionné. Au dernier moment, elle remonta en chandelle, en n'évitant le sol que de quelques centimètres. Cette feinte était bien trop dangereuse pour quiconque ne la métrisait pas, et son adversaire s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol.

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et attrapa le vif d'or devant les yeux ébahi de la foule.

- Elle est géniale ! S'exclama James. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! 240 à 20, c'est la plus belle raclée qu'ils ne se sont jamais pris !

- Elle aurait pu se tuer ! Répondit Lily horrifiée. Je crois qu'on n'est pas au bout de nos peines…

James éclata de rire, puis entraîna Lily vers le terrain où toute l'équipe était entrain de féliciter Emma. Il se précipita vers sa fille et la serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis si fier, murmura-t-il dans son oreille. Tu es géniale !

- Merci papa, répondit-elle aussi bas. J'ai ça dans le sang !

xXx

Une énorme fête s'en suivi dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, qui ne prit fin que quand le professeur McGonagall menaça de priver tout le monde de bal s'ils n'allaient pas se coucher.

La semaine suivante fut tout aussi agréable, et tout le monde ne parlait plus que du bal. Emma et Ron étaient installés dans la grande salle avec les maraudeurs, quand Hermione, Lily et Maïa les rejoignirent. Elles avaient aidées Dumbledore et Molly, comme chaque jour, pour l'élaboration des talismans.

- Tes parents ont finit ce qu'ils avaient à faire, Ron, dit Hermione que la présence de Peter empêchait de dire la vérité.

- Vraiment ? Demanda ce dernier… alors on va rentrer ?

- On peut rester jusqu'au bal, répondit Hermione, on partira le lendemain…

xXx

James et Lily avaient été attristés de cette nouvelle, mais chacun savait qu'ils allaient finir par rentrer. Ils passèrent donc chaque moment de la semaine qui suivit à rire et profiter de chaque seconde.

Le soir du bal arriva très vite, et ce fut avec émotion que les filles montèrent se préparer. Elles avaient choisit le même costume, enfin presque…

Les garçons attendaient en bas des marches, dans le hall. Peter et son amie avaient déjà gagnés la grande salle, mais les quatre autres attendaient avec impatience. Ils étaient très séduisants dans leurs costumes : les quatre mousquetaires. Leurs yeux s'illuminèrent quand ils les virent arriver. Quatre fées, vêtues d'une robe dos nu très courte, et de bottes assorties, toutes d'une couleur différente. Des ailes flottaient dans leurs dos. Elles avaient toutes les quatre les cheveux tressés sur le dessus, puis libre ensuite. Lily était la fée cœur, vêtue tout en rose clair, et un petit cœur était dessiné sur sa pommette droite. Maïa était la fée Eau, en bleue, avec une goutte sur la joue. Hermione représentait la fée Soleil, en jaune et avec un soleil sur le front. Et Emma était la fée chance, en vert, avec un trèfle à quatre feuilles sur la pommette gauche. Elles représentaient quatre des fées d'un célèbre compte sorcier.

Les garçons étaient totalement séduits et béats, et les filles furent obligés de les tirer vers la grande salle. Ils s'installèrent à une table et le diner fut agréable, drôle et délicieux. Une fois les tables débarrassées, le professeur Dumbledore déclara enfin le bal ouvert, et aussitôt les garçons entraînèrent leurs cavalières sur la piste de danse.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique, murmura James à l'oreille de Lily.

Elle rougit et se rapprocha un peu de lui avant de répondre :

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus… je suis contente d'être là, tu sais… dans tes bras.

Ce coup ci, c'est lui qui rougit. Il caressa la joue de la jolie rousse et reprit :

- J'ai l'impression de rêver… jamais, avant l'arrivé d'Emma en tout cas, jamais je n'aurais cru que j'aurais un jour la chance de te serer contre moi… Je t'aime Lily, je t'ai toujours aimé…

- Je t'aime aussi James…

Il s'approcha alors encore un peu plus d'elle et l'embrassa. Un peu plus loin de là, Emma sautait de joie dans les bras de Remus, et on entendit Sirius murmurer un "c'n'est pas trop tôt" en rigolant avec Maïa.

Au bout d'un moment, ils décidèrent de changer de partenaire. Après un rock endiablé avec Sirius, Emma se retrouva pour un slow avec son père.

- C'est pour ça que tu voulais rester jusqu'au bal, princesse ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de répondre :

- Et oui ! Dans mon passé aussi vous avez franchit le pas lors de ce bal ! Je ne voulais pas manquer ça ! Qui peut se venter d'avoir vu ses parents s'embrasser pour la première fois !... Mais tu sais, c'est drôle …

- Quoi ?

- "Princesse''… ça fait plusieurs fois que tu le dis… Sirius m'appelait toujours comme ça dans mon futur… et Molly ne cessait de dire que je suis la princesse de la bêtise en tout genre !

- Alors je suppose que la toi tu futur sera encore pire ! Grandir avec nous ne va sans doute pas arranger ton caractère… comme l'a dit Lily, on n'est pas au bout de nos peines !

- C'est sur ! Rigola-t-elle. Mais elle sera là pour veiller à ce que je ne te ressemble pas trop…

- Si tu sors avec le fils de Sirius, je doute qu'on puisse vraiment limiter les dégâts !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Mais ça me fait peur… je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer en rentrant, et si je ne me souvenais pas de lui ?

- Merlin ne t'aurais pas fait un cadeau empoisonné, j'en suis sur. Il veut te rendre plus forte, et oui je l'ai très bien compris, et je suis sure que tu te souviendras de tout ce qu'à été ta vie après avoir changé les choses…

- J'espère que tu as raison, je l'espère vraiment…

xXx

Le reste de la soirée se passa à merveille. Pendant des heures, ils dansèrent sans s'arrêter et en changeant très souvent de partenaire. Tout le monde était ému, et pensait au départ imminent d'Emma, Hermione et Ron. Le trio leur avait beaucoup apporté ces deux derniers mois. En plus d'avoir changé leur futur, ils leurs appris beaucoup de choses, et les avaient rendus plus forts, et meilleurs. Ils voyaient la vie différemment, et même s'ils savaient que la guerre était devant eux, ils se sentaient confiant. Merlin leur avait redonné confiance en la vie, et ils profiteraient chaque jour de leur chance.

* * *

**Une petite reviews ??? :)**

**Le retour dans le présent se fera dans le prochain chapitre… **

**A bientôt :)**

**Haley**


	13. Ma vie est parfaite, enfin presque !

**Coucou ! **

**Voici la suite de cette histoire, et (enfin) le retour dans le présent ! **

**Et pour tous ceux qui imaginaient que le voyage dans le passé était l'aventure principale de cette histoire, je vous préviens : elle est loin d'être finie !! (Il y a 38 chapitres au total) ! **

**Morgana Serpentard**** : lol, c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignon… J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Tipiland**** : c'est vrai que ca doit faire bizarre lol ! Harg, rien que de penser à mes parents, j'en ai la nausée !**

**Loupiotedu70**** : y'a pas d'quoi…**

**Bonne lecture à tous :)**

**Bizzz**

**Haley**

* * *

**13 – Ma vie est parfaite ... enfin, presque !**

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde préparait ses bagages avec joie pour rentrer chez soi le temps des vacances. Seul huit jeunes Gryffondors semblaient tristes. Peter était entrain de profiter de sa petite amie quand ils s'éclipsèrent en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

- Le grand jour est arrivé, dit-il après les avoir salué. Les talismans sont prêts et actifs, et Lily et James les portent déjà. Nous en avons fait deux de plus… au cas où. Maintenant, il est temps pour vous de rentrer, et de découvrir votre nouveau futur…

Lily et Maïa pleuraient silencieusement dans les bras de James et Sirius. Emma sourit et prit la parole :

- Ne soyez pas triste… on se reverra… Merci, merci pour les moments que vous nous avait offert durant ses deux mois. Maman, papa, restaient tels que vous êtes, soyez fort et ayez confiance… Sirius, ton nom prendra la valeur que tu lui donneras. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, et même 12 ans à Askaban ne pourraient pas te faire changer. Soyez heureux, Maïa et toi… j'ai hâte de rencontrer Matthew… Remus, toi aussi tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Ne laisse pas ton "petit problème de fourrure" de pourrir la vie, profite, tu le mérites. Je vous aime tous, et j'ai hâte de vous retrouver…

Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, et continua :

- N'essayez pas de trop me protéger de mon destin. Au contraire, apprenez-moi à me défendre, et à être forte dès mon plus jeune âge. Il faut que vous sachiez que, avant de partir, je commençais à maîtriser la magie sans baguette. Alors, tout ce que j'ai pu vous enseigner, apprenez le moi en retour sans attendre mon entrée à Poudlard

- Mais tu ne seras qu'une enfant ! Dit Lily

- J'ai une mission importante, maman. Je dois être forte. C'est aussi pour ça que Merlin m'a fait ce cadeau. Je n'en serais pas malheureuse pour autant…vous serez avec moi. Apprendre sera comme un jeu !

James hocha la tête. Après tout, elle avait raison. Avec tout ce qui l'attendait à Poudlard, il valait mieux qu'elle soit forte dès le début.

- Une dernière chose, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas exactement quand, ni où, mais quelque temps avant votre attaque, Bellatrix et son mari vont torturer Franck et Alice Longdubat avec des Doloris… ils vont en perdre l'esprit pour toujours, et leur fils sera comme orphelin… Si vous pouviez changer ça aussi, Neville lui aussi mérite de grandir avec ses parents…

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête, et s'en suivi une longue série d'embrassades et de câlins, dans les larmes et les rires.

- Il est temps, jeunes gens, dit soudain le professeur. Retour au 1er septembre 1996…

- On est près, dit Emma. Au revoir, tout le monde… à tout de suite !

Lily et Maïa pleuraient toujours, et les garçons n'étaient pas plus heureux. Tous se sourirent pourtant tout au long de la formule que prononça le professeur Dumbledore. Puis ils disparurent.

xXx

Dans les cachots, Rogue tentait de rassurer les élèves qui venaient de voir quatre des leurs disparaitre sous leurs yeux. Dumbledore l'avait prévenu que ça arriverait, même s'il ne comprenait pas très bien comment le vieux sorcier pouvait savoir ça. Seulement deux minutes après leur mystérieuse disparition, Emma, Hermione, Ron et Malefoy réapparurent exactement à leur place, tachés de la potion qui a avait explosé.

Le trio se regarda, puis Emma se lança sur Malefoy :

- Je vais te faire ta fête ! Cria-t-elle en lui envoyant son poing au visage. Tu vas regretter ce que tu as fait…

- Emma ! Cria Rogue en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle lâcha aussitôt Malefoy qui semblait ne rien comprendre. A la différence du trio, il avait tout oublié de son voyage. Et elle était abasourdie, comme les deux autres : Rogue l'avait appelé Emma.

C'est alors qu'elle fut envahie par un tas de souvenir… toute sa vie lui arrivait en mémoire, ils avaient réussi… un flot d'émotion l'envahi, puis elle chercha quelqu'un du regard. Elle le reconnu tout de suite. Le jeune brun aux yeux bleus lui sourit timidement. Il savait que ce n'était plus exactement la même Emma, et il avait peur de sa réaction, mais quand elle se dirigea vers lui il sembla moins inquiet… Elle lui sauta dans les bras avant de murmurer à son oreille :

- C'est super bizarre, mais je me souviens de tout… de tout les moments avec toi… tu les as sauvé, Matthew… c'est grâce à ce médaillon, grâce à ton amour…

- Ca n'a marché que parce que toi aussi tu m'aimais…

Il avait dit ça avec un air triste. Comment quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas pouvait l'aimer ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore veux vous voir, les coupa Rogue. Mr Black, pouvez-vous accompagner vos trois amis ? Je me charge de Mr Malefoy et de son nez…

Emma avait du mal à le croire, mais Rogue était aimable !

- Il ne me déteste pas ? Demanda-t-elle à Matthew une fois sortis de la classe.

- Non ! Dit-il avec un sourire. Beaucoup de choses ont changé…

- Toi aussi tu as les doubles souvenirs, Em' ? Demanda Ron.

- Oh, oui… on a grandit ensemble, tout les trois…

- Vous vous souvenez vraiment de tout ? Demanda Matthew avec espoir.

- Oui ! Répondit Emma avant de l'attraper par la main et de l'entraîner en courant vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Emma faillit tomber à la renverse quand elle découvrit toutes les personnes présentent. Tous la regardèrent avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-inquiet : James, Lily, Sirius, Maïa, Remus, ainsi que Tonks, Molly et Arthur. Ils étaient tous là devant eux.

- Merci Merlin, dit-elle seulement avant de se jeter dans les bras de ses parents.

- Bienvenue, princesse, murmura James en souriant.

Elle rit puis regarda tout le monde. Elle alla tous les embrasser, puis elle répondit à la question que tous se posaient silencieusement :

- Je me souviens de tout… on s'en souvient. Tout ce qui s'est passé ces 15 dernières années… c'est étrange, mais un tas de souvenirs m'envahissent… et chaque moment que je revois, c'est comme si je l'avais vraiment vécu. Mais je garde aussi tous mes anciens souvenirs… c'est vraiment étrange ! Je suppose qu'avec le temps, les nouveaux souvenirs prendront le dessus… Chaque seconde, un nouveau souvenir m'arrive… mais y'a un truc qui m'échappe encore, pourquoi Malefoy semblait ne pas se souvenir de notre voyage ? Et pourquoi Rogue m'a appelé Emma ? Et pas Potter, avec son air méprisant habituel ?

Sirius et James ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

- C'est toi qui nous a dit de lui faire confiance, dit James, souviens toi. Severus nous a beaucoup aidés, tu avais raison de dire qu'il regrettait beaucoup ce qu'il a fait… et c'est grâce à lui que Franck et Alice sont en pleine forme aujourd'hui

- Ben ça alors, répondit-elle. J'avoue que je suis épatée ! Et Malefoy ?

- Il ne se souvient en effet de rien, dit le professeur. Merlin avait pris ses dispositions.

- Oups', lança alors Emma.

- Oh, Emma, qu'as-tu fait ? Demanda Lily

Elle fit une grimace qui fit à nouveau rire son père et son parrain, avant de répondre :

- Ben, disons que je lui ai légèrement envoyé mon point dans la figure… et peut-être même que je lui ai brisé le nez… mais c'n'est pas ma faute ! Je n'ai pas senti ma force !

Remus, Ron et Matthew avaient rejoint les deux anciens maraudeurs dans leurs fous rires, alors que Lily hochait la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es plus forte Emma, reprit sa mère. Comme tu nous l'avais demandé, ton père, Sirius et Remus ont commencés à t'entraîner très tôt, aussi bien en magie qu'en combat à main nue, et avec différentes armes… et Matthew est quasiment au même niveau que toi.

- Sauf en ce qui concerne la magie sans baguette. Dit Matthew. Moi, je n'y arrive pas… mais tu es très douée, Emma.

- Merci, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui, c'était incroyable mais ça ne faisait aucun doute. Soudain, un nouveau souvenir l'envahie, et elle s'exclama :

- Et on est des animagus, n'est ce pas ? C'est génial…

Elle se concentra et trouva très vite la façon de se transformer. Elle prit alors l'apparence d'une superbe lionne aux yeux verts. Elle se frotta sur les jambes de Matthew, tel un chat, avant de faire le tour du bureau et de reprendre son apparence.

- Mes sens sont hyper développés quand je suis Kat… elle me rend plus forte aussi n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit James… j'ai toujours dit que tu avais le tempérament de lionne de ta mère !

Emma sourit avant de reprendre :

- Montre-moi Leo, s'il te plait, Matt !

Alors Matthew se transforma en un lion de la même couleur beige clair que Kat, mais avec les yeux bleus.

- Ben ça alors… murmura Emma. On est vraiment identique… ma vie est géniale…

Matthew reprit son apparence et rougit au sourire que lui offrit Emma.

- C'est trop beau pour être vrai, dit-elle. Tout est parfait… Y'a même pas un hic ? C'est incroyable, trop beau pour être vrai…

- Il te reste toujours ton fardeau, dit Matthew très sérieusement.

- Je sais, répondit-elle. Mais je ne me sens plus démunie face à lui… bien sure, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je vais m'y prendre pour le vaincre, mais j'ai enfin ce pouvoir dont il ignore tout…

Seul le professeur avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, et les autres l'interrogèrent du regard.

- L'amour, expliqua-t-elle. Aujourd'hui il coule réellement dans mes veines, il fait vivre mon cœur et mon âme… et il me rend forte… vous me rendez forte… Voilà ce que voulait Merlin.

Elle les regarda tous en souriant avant de se nicher à nouveau dans les bras de sa mère. C'était encore mieux que tout ce dont elle avait rêvé. Elle se sentait prête à tout traverser, grâce à eux… et avec lui… Le pauvre Matthew ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser, et il ne se doutait pas une seconde que la Emma qui était devant lui aujourd'hui l'aimait réellement, autant que celle qu'il avait toujours connu.

Mais elle tenait à mettre les choses au clair, et très vite. Elle ne voulait plus perdre une seconde de sa vie.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà … alors, comment trouvez-vous ce retour dans le présent ?**

**Une petite reviews peut-être ? (Please…. :D)**

**A bientôt**

**Haley :)**


	14. Profiter de la vie

**Coucou :D**

**Voici un petit chapitre qui fait transition entre le passé et le présent…**

**Morgana Serpentard**** : et oui, voici enfin le présent ! Heu…. Les flash back étaient une bonne idée, mais j'avoue que je n'y ai pas pensé à l'époque… J'espère que ça ne te gêneras pas trop :)**

**Tipiland**** : lol, et le pauvre n'est pas au bout de ses peines !**

**Aillerose**** : Lol :) Merci beaucoup pour tes Waouh !! La bataille finale ? Ho non, lol, il reste encore beaucoup de chapitres (il y en a 38 en tout) !!! Le voyage dans le passé n'est que la première aventure que j'ai inventée à Emma… **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! **

**Bsx **

**Haley :)**

* * *

**14 – Profiter de la vie**

Les jeunes quittèrent le bureau directorial pour aller diner. En cherchant dans ses souvenirs, Emma apprit que Sirius était bien leur professeur de DCFM, pour la première année. Il était aussi Auror, comme James et Remus. Lily et Maïa, étaient toutes deux médicomages.

Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors, avec Ginny, quand Neville vint se placer à côté d'eux :

- T'as fait fort encore Em', dit-il. Malefoy avait le nez en miette… J'adore !

Hermione, Ron et Emma fixèrent Neville, ébahis. Le jeune homme n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient laissé. Il semblait sur de lui et heureux. Emma était vraiment contente, et elle se souvint très vite qu'elle connaissait aussi Neville depuis son enfance, comme Ron.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, mais il y avait un peu trop de bruit pour Emma. Il fallait encaisser le choc, et même si c'était un choc merveilleux, Emma avait des souvenirs plein la tête et n'aspirait qu'à un peu de tranquillité.

Elle s'éclipsa donc vers le parc et s'allongea dans l'herbe, près du lac. Le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles illuminaient le parc de Poudlard. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa aller ses pensées. Elle voyait tellement de choses : son enfance, son entrée à Poudlard avec les larmes de sa mère qui ne voulait pas la laisser partir, sa maison… et sa puissance. Elle rouvrit alors les yeux et regarda ses mains. Elle se concentra un court instant, puis fit apparaitre une petite boule de feu au creux de sa main droite. Il suffisait qu'elle referme la main pour que la boule disparaisse. Elle s'amusait à faire apparaitre et disparaitre des boules de feu, de glace ou de lumière quand elle le sentit arriver. Elle sourit toute seule. Elle adorait son instinct de lionne !

- Installe-toi, dit-elle alors qu'il arrivait derrière elle.

Lui aussi sourit. Finalement, elle n'était pas si différente de la Emma qu'il avait connu, son Emma.

- Je me demandais si tu me sentirais arriver, dit-il en s'installant près d'elle.

Elle s'assit et le regarda dans les yeux avant de répondre :

- Je t'ai dit que je me souvenais de tout…

- De vraiment tout ?

- Oui, Matt… de notre enfance, nos jeux, nos délires, nos bêtises… d'ailleurs, il faudrait que je demande à ma mère si je suis toujours punie à cause de la petite ballade avec la moto de ton père…

Il explosa de rire. Ils s'étaient en effet vraiment fait engueuler… deux jours avant le départ pour Poudlard, ils étaient tout deux partis faire un tour sur la moto volante de Sirius. Ce n'était pas la première fois, loin de là, mais ce coup ci, leurs mères l'avaient appris…

Elle redevint sérieuse et regarda le pendentif qu'elle avait autour du cou avant de continuer :

- Et je me souviens parfaitement de mon anniversaire, et de ton cadeau… Tu ne peux pas imaginer le choc que j'ai eu en découvrant ton message quand j'étais dans le passé… Avant, personne ne m'attendais vraiment ici… et depuis tout à l'heure, je ressens des choses incroyables… j'ignorais qu'on pouvait aimer autant, et être aimé de la même façon en retour…

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle plantait ses magnifiques yeux émeraude dans les siens et souriait.

- Il n'y a qu'une chose dont je ne me souviens pas… murmura-t-elle alors.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa… et il ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à ce baiser. C'était la première fois… après les révélations lors de l'anniversaire d'Emma, ils avaient préférés attendre.

Le baiser dura un long moment, puis Emma se nicha dans les bras de Matthew.

- Je t'aime Matt …

- Oh, je t'aime Em'… je t'aime plus que tout… et j'avais si peur que tu ne me reconnaisses pas.

- Je comprends. Mais je suis la Emma que tu as toujours connu… j'ai juste quelques souvenirs de plus, bien qu'ils s'estompent… je te raconterais tout en détail, mais notre vie est 1000 fois mieux !

- Je veux bien te croire !

Ils restèrent ainsi toute la soirée, à parler de tout et de rien et à rire de leurs seize années de complicité. Emma lui raconta aussi ces seize ans dans l'ancien futur, et il fut bien d'accord sur le fait qu'elle n'avait rien à regretter, vraiment rien. Même si les aventures étaient les mêmes à partir de la première année, de la pierre philosophale à l'attaque du ministère, ils les avaient affrontés ensembles…

xXx

Quand ils remontèrent dans la salle commune, ils s'étonnèrent de trouver Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Neville éveillés. Ron et Hermione leur avaient fait un résumé de leur voyage, et Neville avait tenu à attendre le retour d'Emma.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore couchés ? Demanda Emma. Y'a un souci ?

- Non, répondit Hermione. On vous attendez… On vient de finir de raconter à Ginny et Neville notre petite aventure, Dumbledore nous l'a autorisé.

- C'est cool, répondit Emma. Comme ça vous comprendrez mieux si on est un peu étrange quelque fois ! Ca fait bizarre d'avoir les doubles souvenirs !

- Oui, mais tu es aussi frappée dans les deux versions ! Répondit Ron en riant. Quand je pense que tu nous fais souffrir depuis le berceau !

- Hey ! S'indigna Emma. C'est vrai que je ne peux pas être aussi parfaite que Mione ! Maintenant on sait ce qui t'a manqué toutes ses années !

Ron rougit et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle remarqua soudain que Matthew et Emma se tenaient par la main, et elle décida de venger son amoureux :

- Et ben, dit-elle. On dirait que la soirée à été encore meilleure que prévue ! Vous vous êtes enfin décidé les Blacker ! Vous pouviez vous foutre de Ron et moi !

Emma rougit aussitôt, mais rigola au surnom. Elle avait oublié, mais c'est ainsi que les appelait souvent Rogue. Black et Potter inséparables, il connaissait ! Mais aujourd'hui, il s'en amusait.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Continua Neville en riant.

- Oh, tu peux parler Nev' ! Répondit Matthew

Neville arrêta de rire, et jeta un regard suppliant à Ron et Matthew qui pleuraient de rire. Tous savaient qu'il en pinçait pour Ginny depuis leur enfance, mais la jeune rousse ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle faisait croire. Comme Emma avant son voyage, elle considérait que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas, et elle ne démordrait pas. Mais elle pouvait toujours en jouer :

- De quoi vous parlez les mecs ? Demanda alors la jolie rousse en souriant.

Neville rougit de plus belle, et les autres se remirent à rire encore plus fort.

- Bon, pour changer de sujet, reprit Matthew au grand bonheur de Neville. Quand fais-tu les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch, Em' ?

Elle était en effet le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, et un bon nombre de joueurs devaient être remplacés… il lui fallait deux batteurs, et deux poursuiveur.

- Je pense le faire ce week-end, répondit-elle. Tu tentes ta chance cette année, Nev ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas…

En effet, depuis leur plus jeune âge, Emma, Matthew, Ron et Neville jouaient ensemble au Quidditch. Comme son père, Matthew était un excellent batteur, et Neville aussi. Mais ils n'avaient encore jamais fait partis de l'équipe, étant donné que les jumeaux Weasley étaient d'excellents batteurs. Le nouveau Neville était bien plus sur de lui, mais de là à jouer devant toute l'école…

- Oh, allez… Ron à bien réussi à maitriser son stress, tu vas y arriver aussi… Et puis Matt et toi avait l'habitude de jouer tout les deux… je vous veux tout les deux dans l'équipe ! Et Ginny, tu feras une super poursuiveuse, j'en suis sure ! Reste à en trouver un troisième…

- J'arrive à jouer si les Serpentards n'hurlent pas des insultes sur moi, répondit Ron gêné

- Non, Ron, reprit Emma. Ca c'était dans la première version du futur… ici, tu joues avec nous depuis toujours et tu es aussi doué que l'était Olivier !

- Et moi, continua Neville, j'étais comment dans la première version ?

Emma ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, et elle ne savait pas ce que Ron et Hermione lui avait dit sur sa vie d'avant. Il sembla comprendre le malaise de la jeune fille et reprit :

- Je sais, Emma… je sais que si j'ai des parents, c'est grâce à toi… Mione m'a dit que tu avais demandé à tes parents de les sauver… et je ne te remercierais jamais assez… même si j'ignore la vie que j'avais, tu m'as aussi offert une chance…

- C'est normal, Nev'…

- Non, rien ne t'y forçais… tu aurais pu te contenter de sauver tes parents, mais tu as aussi sauvé Maïa et mes parents. Grâce à toi, on a eu une enfance géniale… rien ne t'y forçais…

- C'est vrai, admis Emma. Mais tu le méritais… le Neville que je connaissais avant était timide, et pas sur de lui… beaucoup de monde le pensais même nul en magie… mais quand on a créé l'AD l'an dernier on a pu se rentre compte qu'il suffisait qu'on te fasse confiance pour que tu te fasses confiance aussi. Tu nous as montré ta force et ton courage… tu es venu au ministère… jamais je ne l'oublierais moi non plus !

- Merci, répondit Neville ému. C'est drôle de se dire que tout a été différent…

- Tu m'étonnes ! Lancèrent Emma, Hermione et Ron en chœur.

- Moi ce qui me touche le plus, reprit Hermione, c'est que malgré le fait que vous ayez grandit ensemble tout les cinq, vous m'avez quand même accueillis en première année…

- Et aujourd'hui on ne te laisserait filer pour rien au monde ! Continua Emma. Tu es géniale, Mione, on t'adore ! Et, de toute façon, il fallait bien qu'on trouve quelqu'un pour Ron !

- Et on n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux ! Répondit se dernier en enlaçant Hermione.

Hermione souriait. C'est vrai que la situation était un peu étrange pour elle, mais elle ne se sentait pas du tout à l'écart, même avec Matthew. Ils étaient soudés, et rien ne pouvait entacher leur amitié.

- Bon, reprit Ginny sur un ton plus sérieux. Il est déjà 2h et on a cours demain…

- Merde, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passé, répondit Emma. En plus, on a notre premier cours avec Sirius !

- Moi je l'ai eu aujourd'hui, commenta Ginny. Il est génial, comme l'était Remus !

- Normal, répondit Matthew avec un clin d'œil. Les Black sont géniaux, c'est bien connu !

Tout le monde éclata de rire, puis ils montèrent se coucher. Cette année promettait d'être intéressante, même si aucun d'eux ne pensait à la guerre à cet instant.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà… la suite arrivera bientôt :D**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !! Pleaseeeee ! ;)**

**Haley**


	15. Gryffondor VS Serpentard

**Salut ! **

**Voici la suite de cette histoire…**

**Tipiland**** : lol merci !**

**Adenoide**** : le passé de Severus a changé grâce aux maraudeurs qui lui ont laissé une chance, mais pour le reste, je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même ! :D**

**Morgana Serpentard**** : Merci beaucoup !!! **

**Aillerose**** : LOL !! La voici ! **

**Bonne lecture ;D**

**Haley**

* * *

**15 – Gryffondor VS Serpentard**

Le lendemain matin, les jeunes descendirent déjeuner les yeux dans le brouillard. Emma dormait à moitié sur l'épaule de Matthew quand Malefoy passa devant leur table, comme d'habitude accompagné de Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy.

- Regarde, Drago chéri, Potty aussi démoralise d'avoir un prof de DCFM aussi nul, lança Pansy en rigolant telle une dinde.

- Tu m'étonnes, qu'est ce qu'un clébard débile va bien pouvoir nous enseigner ? Répondit Malefoy sur le même ton.

Emma avait bien sur relevé la tête et bouillait, comme Matthew. Mais elle fut plus rapide pour répondre :

- Le courage peut-être, du con ! Tu faisais moins le malin dans le Poudlard express… il te faut forcement tes deux gardes du corps débile pour réussir à vanner ?

- Toi et moi quand tu veux, Potter, répondit-il plus bas.

- Me tente pas, ton nez est à peine réparé… et puis j'en ai assez de me salir les mains

- Tu regretteras tes paroles, pouffiasse, cracha Malefoy.

Il blêmit quand Matthew se leva en un bon, et l'attrapa par le col :

- Insulte-la encore une fois et tu vas comprendre ta douleur. Ton cher papa pourra venir te ramasser à la petite cuillère, je te le garantis !

Les yeux de Matthew jetaient des éclairs et Malefoy n'était pas fier du tout. Rogue arriva juste au bon moment :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe encore ici ? Dit-il, blasé.

- Rien, répondit Matthew. Une petite mise au point… Malefoy s'en allait justement.

Le jeune blond lui jeta un regard noir mais ne se fit pas prier pour s'en aller.

- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter cinq minutes ? Demanda Severus.

- Il nous a cherchés ! Se défendit Matthew.

- Je te pensais pourtant plus intelligent que lui… je pense que le premier cours de ton père va te plaire…

Il leur fit un clin d'œil et les laissa là. Ron, Hermione et Emma étaient abasourdis :

- Va vraiment falloir que je m'y fasse, dit Emma. C'est drôle, tous les autres changements je m'y adapte sans problèmes, mais là je suis scotchée… Il sourit… et il fait des clins d'œil !

La tête que faisait Emma détendit un peu Matthew, et tous se dirigèrent vers le premier cours de Sirius. Comble de malchance, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors étaient mélangés pour ce cours aussi. Matthew lança un regard noir à Malefoy, puis suivi les autres dans la salle. Les chaises et les tables avaient été poussées sur les côtés et les élèves ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Sirius arriva, un sourire aux lèvres, suivi de Severus qui tentait de cacher son amusement.

- Bonjour à tous ! Lança Sirius. Bon, étant donné que l'an dernier vous n'avez pas eu de véritable professeur, j'ai décidé de tester votre niveau lors de ce premier cours. Le professeur Rogue s'est proposé pour m'aider à contenir vos sorts, et à éviter tous débordements. En effet, nous allons vous répartir par deux et vous regarder vous affronter lors d'un duel. Bien évidemment, il vous est interdit de jeter des sorts dangereux. Au moindre excès, ce cours vous sera interdit. Le gagnant du duel sera le premier à avoir désarmé son adversaire. Voilà, nous allons donc commencer par … Mr Malefoy et Mr Black. N'oubliez pas de vous saluer, et soyez fairplay !

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun, alors que le bond blanchissait à vue d'œil. Les deux jeunes sorciers se placèrent l'un en face de l'autre et se saluèrent brièvement.

- _Furunculus_ ! Hurla Malefoy en premier.

Matthew sourit une nouvelle fois et esquiva le sort sans problème

- _Aguamenti_ ! Répliqua Matthew.

Tous les Gryffondors se mirent à rire quand Malefoy reçu le sort en pleine tête. Il était trempé, et ne semblait pas apprécier du tout.

- _Stupéfix_ ! Repris Malefoy.

Encore une fois, Matthew évita le sort sans problème et sans même prononcer un mot.

- _Evanesco_ ! Répondit-il en visant le pantalon du blond.

Aussitôt, Malefoy se retrouva en caleçon. L'image était hilarante… même Sirius et Rogue avait du mal à se contenir.

- _Levicorpus_ ! Hurla à nouveau Malefoy, rouge de honte

Mais Matthew l'évita encore, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Malefoy bouillait et il n'attendit pas que Matthew réplique pour lancer un nouveau sort :

- _Serpensortia_ !

Alors un énorme serpent apparu aux pieds de Matthew, encore plus gros que celui qui était apparu devant Emma en deuxième année. Severus et Sirius allaient intervenir quand Emma s'approcha :

- _Retourne vers le blond_, dit-elle au serpent. _Fait lui un câlin_…

Tout le monde savait qu'Emma était Fourchelang, et quand ils virent le serpent venir se nicher dans les jambes de Malefoy, tel un chat, ils rirent de plus belle. Mais Matthew répliqua :

- _Finite incantatem_ !

Et le serpent disparu. Matthew décida alors d'en finir :

- _Expelliarmus_ !

La baguette de Malefoy s'envola et atterrit directement dans la main de Matthew.

Sirius ne pouvait pas parler, de peur de laisser aller son fou rire. Il était fier de son fils… digne fils de maraudeurs ! Alors Severus prit la parole :

- Bien, voici un duel intéressant. Mr Black a pu vous montrer que les deux choses essentielles lors d'un duel sont la concentration et la précision… Les suivants sont Miss Potter et Miss Parkinson.

Matthew et Emma se regardèrent et rirent. Décidément, ce cours était un vrai règlement de compte !

Les deux jeunes filles se saluèrent brièvement, et quand Emma sourit, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de murmurer à Severus :

- On n'aurait pas du les mettre ensemble… ce que Malefoy vient de prendre n'est rien comparé à ce qu'Emma va faire endurer à Parkinson… Elle est pire que James et moi réunis !

- Il vaut mieux ça qu'ils se tapent dessus dans les couloirs, répondit Rogue en souriant.

En effet, Emma commença très fort, toujours dans le but d'humilier un maximum la Serpentard :

- _Amplificatum_ ! Lança-t-elle

Pansy ne put éviter le sort et grossit à vu d'œil. Emma stabilisa le sort alors que Pansy devait faire plus de 100 kg. Bien entendu, tous les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire, et les deux professeurs tentaient tant bien que mal de garder leur calme. Pansy était tellement gênée et horrifiée par son allure qu'elle ne répliqua même pas. Alors Emma continua, plus sadique encore :

- _Cheveudisparetes_ !

Et Pansy devint chauve. Ron, Matthew et Neville pleuraient de rire, alors qu'Hermione essayait de se contenir. Encore une fois, Pansy ne sut pas quoi répondre.

- Bon, lança alors Emma, tu te bouges ou je t'achève tout de suite ?

- Fu… _Furunculus_ ! Essaya de lancer Pansy qui tremblait de honte.

Mais rien ne sorti de sa baguette. Emma rit avant de reprendre :

- Non, Pansy chérie, c'est comme ça qu'on fait : _Furunculus_ !

Et Pansy devint couverte de gros furoncles purulent, aussi bien sur le visage que sur son crâne chauve. Elle avait tellement honte qu'elle ne pensa même pas à annuler les sorts d'Emma.

- _Aguamenti_ ! Réussit-elle quand même à répondre.

Emma ne fit qu'un pas sur le côté, et évita le jet d'eau sans problèmes.

- Je m'ennuie, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas drôle…

Comme d'habitude, elle faisait le spectacle : la nouvelle Emma, celle élevée avec Matt et les maraudeurs était bien pire que l'ancienne. Elle reprit alors :

- Bon, finissons-en… oh… finalement, j'ai bien envie de te faire encore un petit cadeau, spéciale dédicace à ma meilleure amie… _dentesaugmento_ ! Lança-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Les deux dents de devant de Pansy grandissaient à une allure incroyable, et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle allait partir en courant quand Severus lança un regard appuyé à Emma. Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel et soupira avant de dire :

- Attends, belle blonde (et les éclats de rire repartirent de plus belle)… t'es une sorcière je te rappelle, espèce d'idiote : _Finite incantatem_ !

Et Pansy retrouva aussitôt son apparence. Emma reprit alors :

- _Aguamenti_ ! _Expéliarmus_ !

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher… Pansy reçu le jet d'eau en pleine figure, comme Malefoy, puis sa baguette sauta directement dans les mains d'Emma, qui lui fit un clin d'œil et un superbe sourire.

- Bien, commenta Sirius, au bord des larmes tellement il se retenait de rire. Vous venez donc de voir qu'il est assez facile de déstabiliser son adversaire pour prendre l'avantage…

xXx

Les duels continuèrent pendant tout le cours. Ron et Neville se débarrassèrent sans problèmes de Crabbe et Goyle, et Hermione se fit un plaisir d'humilier Lavande, qui se retrouva aussi poilue qu'un loup garou, et aussi grosse que Pansy l'avait été.

A la fin du cours, Sirius leur fit signe de rester. Une fois tous les élèves sortis, Severus et lui purent enfin éclater de rire.

- Vous êtes géniaux ! Lança Sirius. Ok, je sais qu'en tant que prof je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais franchement ! Matt, Em'… je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que donneront vos enfants !

- Arrête, parle pas de malheur ! Répondit Severus en riant. Surtout que les maraudeurs empirent à chaque génération… Merlin, faites je ne sois plus là pour la prochaine !

Encore une fois, Emma était ébahie de l'attitude du professeur. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire…

- Un problème, Emma ? Demanda-t-il en voyant sa tête

- Heu, non, professeur… heu Severus ?

Elle interrogea Matthew du regard et ce dernier éclata de rire.

- On peut m'expliquer ? Demanda Severus.

- Dumbledore t'a expliqué hier, répondit Sirius… dans leur première version, tu étais… comment dire ?

- Froid, méchant, désagréable, et plus que méprisant avec moi, répondit Emma. Je ne vous avez encore jamais vu sourire… alors c'est vrai que mes nouveaux souvenirs me disent le contraire… mais je pense que j'ai peur de me faire coller si je t'appelle "tonton Sev" !

- Je vois, répondit Severus en riant. Mais dans ce futur, je ne suis plus un espion de Voldemort depuis des années, alors c'est peut-être cela qui me rend plus … aimable… Je ne te collerais pas si tu m'appelle ainsi, à moins que tu ne le fasses en public ! Et puis, je crois que c'est grâce à toi si je m'entends avec les anciens maraudeurs aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas ?

Elle comprit alors qu'elle avait changé son futur, à lui aussi.

- Oui, continua-t-il comme s'il avait lu en elle. Tu as changé mon futur aussi Emma… ils m'ont accordés leur confiance, grâce à toi. Je n'ai pas été seul toutes ses années, et c'est sans doute pour cela que j'ai refusé de continuer à faire semblant d'être un mangemort…

- J'ai quand même du mal à croire que vous vous entendiez, répondit Emma. Avec ce que j'ai vu dans le passé, jamais je n'aurais pu le croire…

Au moment où elle parla de son voyage, Severus se souvint d'un détail qu'il avait quasiment oublié… le genre de détail qu'on se force à oublier :

- Blonde, souffla-t-il. Mais bien sur ! Green… Comment je n'ai pas pu faire le rapprochement hier ? Tu as une sacrée droite, Emma Potter !

Il avait dit les derniers mots avec un grand sourire, et Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Désolée ! Dit-elle toujours morte de rire.

- Je le méritais, à l'époque ! Répondit-il en faisant rire tout les autres.

xXx

Ils quittèrent les deux profs et allèrent déjeuner, toujours mort de rire. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de raconter à Ginny leur cours, car Neville s'en était fait une joie. La jolie rousse pleurait de rire, comme tout les autres Gryffondor qui demandaient un tas de détail.

A la table des Serpentard, Malefoy et Pansy gardaient la tête baissée, le nez dans leur assiette… Etre la risée de trois des quatre maisons de Poudlard, était la pire des choses pour des Serpentards…

Mais en attendant la vengeance, Gryffondor : 1 / Serpentard : 0.

* * *

**Voilà… **

**Un petit commentaire peut-être ? Please…. :D**

**A bientôt**

**Haley**


	16. Deuxième round

**Coucou :) **

**Voici la suite de cette histoire… **

**Morgana Serpentard**** : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :)**

**Adenoide**** : et oui, Sev est heureux ! Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas changé le futur de Drago… A bientôt ;)**

**Bonne lecture**

**Haley**

* * *

**16 – Deuxième round **

L'après midi se passa sans encombres, et quand le soir arriva Emma croisa son père dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il était en effet assigné à la sécurité du château, et faisait sa ronde.

- Salut, princesse, dit-il. Alors, ce premier cours avec Sirius ?

Elle rigola avant de répondre :

- Génial ! Je me suis éclatée !

- Tu m'étonnes ! On va éviter de raconter ça à ta mère !

- Merci papa ! Rigola-t-elle à nouveau. Tu fais ta ronde ? Je peux t'accompagner ?

Il lui tendit son bras en guise de réponse et elle s'y accrocha.

- Alors, comment ca se passe avec tes souvenirs ?

- Super bien ! C'est incroyable, mais c'est vraiment comme si j'avais vécu avec vous toutes ces années… je me souviens de tout… je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse, tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter…

Il sourit. Sa fille le comprenait mieux que quiconque.

- Alors moi aussi je suis heureux… Et avec Matt ?

Elle rougit un peu, mais décida d'être franche. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire :

- Je l'aime, papa… je l'aime vraiment, et il m'aime aussi…

- Ho oui ! Ca on le sait depuis toujours ! Lily et Maïa vont être ravies de savoir que vous êtes enfin ensemble, comme Sirius et moi… même si ça n'annonce rien de bon sur les futures conneries que vous allez pouvoir inventer !

- C'n'est pas de ma faute si je suis ton portrait craché ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est comme moi… avant, avec Ron et Mione c'était différent… Les conneries partaient toujours de moi, mais maintenant on est deux à avoir ce caractère de maraudeur…

- Les Blacker en force ! Ne le dit jamais à ta mère, mais je suis fier que tu ais mon caractère…

- Tu crois que je suis toujours punie ?

James ne put s'empêcher de rire à la tête que faisait sa fille. Il comprit tout de suite qu'elle parlait de la ballade en moto avec Matthew :

- Ta mère s'inquiétait tellement de savoir si tu te souviendrais de tout, que je pense qu'elle a oublié… mais la prochaine fois, demandez nous, à Sirius ou moi, avant de partir… ça vous évitera de vous faire prendre !

- Papa… tu es censé me dire que c'est trop dangereux, et que par les temps qui cour je ne dois pas quitter les endroits où je suis en sécurité !

Elle avait dit ça en levant les yeux au ciel et en hochant la tête. James rit une nouvelle fois :

- Ben voyons ! Parce que tu vas m'écouter peut-être ! Je préfère savoir où tu es… et je sais que Matt et toi savaient vous défendre…

- Merci de ta confiance… ça aussi c'est une chose que je n'avais pas avant… je t'aime papa…

Il s'arrêta de marcher et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime aussi princesse, murmura-t-il. Mais même si j'ai confiance, n'oublie jamais que je serais toujours là pour toi… à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit…

- Je sais, répondit-elle en souriant. C'est le plus beau cadeau que Merlin pouvait me faire… Mais allez, on change de sujet… on va tomber dans la guimauve là ! Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer !

Il rit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de la lâcher. Elle attrapa son bras à nouveau et ils continuèrent à marcher en direction de la tour Gryffondor.

- Et ton équipe, demanda James. Quand fais-tu les sélections ?

- Ce week-end. Mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur les joueurs…

xXx

Le samedi arriva très vite. Le premier cours de Sirius faisait toujours effet, puisque Malefoy et Pansy se faisaient tout petits. Emma et Matt savaient très bien que la vengeance arriverait un jour, mais pour l'instant ils profitaient du calme.

Vers 9h, Emma descendit donc vers le terrain de Quidditch pour former sa nouvelle équipe. Elle fut stupéfaite de découvrir quasiment toute la maison Gryffondor sur le terrain, et la majorité des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle dans les gradins.

- Et ben t'as du boulot, lança Matthew en arrivant près d'elle.

Elle soupira, puis se posta au milieu de la foule.

- Bonjour à tous, cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre. Je suis ravie de voir autant de monde, mais je vous rappelle que je n'ai besoin que de deux batteurs et deux poursuiveurs. Katie, Ron et moi-même gardons nos postes.

Des exclamations se firent alors entendre, et Emma se dit qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

- Désolé, reprit-elle. Mais Katie et Ron ont fait leurs preuves. Si vous n'êtes pas content, vous pouvez toujours aller vous plaindre au professeur McGonagall…. Mais je pense que si j'ai été nommée capitaine, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Certains seront surement déçus de ne pas être pris, mais c'est ainsi… je choisirais les meilleurs d'entre vous, et je ne vais pas me séparer de ceux dont je connais déjà le niveau et les capacités. Maintenant que ça c'est clair, ceux qui veulent encore se présenter vont faire un tour de terrain… histoire de voir qui sait voler …

Un bon nombre d'élèves partirent du terrain en maugréant, mais Emma s'en fichait. Les autres commencèrent à voler, et Emma remarqua très vite qu'elle avait eu raison de commencer par ça. Une fois tous redescendus, elle se mit à hurler :

- Que tous ceux qui ne savent pas tenir sur un balai dégagent le terrain tout de suite !

Il ne restait plus grand monde tout à coup.

- Ok, maintenant vous allez faire deux groupes : un pour les batteurs, un pour les poursuiveurs. On va commencer par le second …

Les sélections durèrent jusque midi passé. Ginny et Colin Crivey, un cinquièle année, avaient été les meilleurs pour le poste de poursuiveur, et personne n'avait pu égaler Matthew et Neville pour le poste de batteur. Ils jouaient ensemble depuis toujours et leur complicité se ressentait beaucoup sur le terrain. Katie, la plus ancienne de l'équipe, approuva largement les choix d'Emma, et tous purent enfin quitter le stade.

xXx

Septembre passa très vite, entre les cours et les entraînements de Quidditch, les jeunes ne voyaient pas le temps passer. Le mois d'octobre annonçait l'arrivé du premier match, Gryffondor contre Serpentard, et Emma était un capitaine pire qu'Olivier Dubois d'après Katie. Elle les faisait travailler sans relâche, inventant toujours de nouvelles tactiques d'attaque ou de défense. Encore une fois, elle put constater tout ce qu'elle savait, grâce à son père et Sirius. Elle adorait son rôle de capitaine, et était fière de l'équipe qu'elle avait constituée.

Le matin du match, elle retrouva toute son équipe dans les vestiaires.

- Bonjour à tous ! Bon, j'espère que vous êtes en forme ! On a de la chance, il fait beau et il n'y a pas trop de vent… n'oubliez pas tout ce qu'on a vu, et ne vous laissez pas déconcentrer par les Serpentard. Ils sont mauvais joueurs et essayeront de tricher dès qu'ils le peuvent… alors montrer leur votre technique … Matt et Nev, vous allez avoir du boulot… ne vous occupez pas de moi, et défendez un maximum nos poursuiveurs… je veux leur mettre une raclée ! Bon courage à tous ! On y va !

xXx

Dans les gradins, James et Remus avaient pris place avec Sirius et Severus. Ce dernier, pourtant directeur de la maison Serpentard, était curieux de voir l'équipe d'Emma à l'œuvre.

Le match commença très fort. Comme l'avait dit Emma, les Serpentard faisaient tout pour déstabiliser les Gryffondor, mais c'était sans compter le talent de Matthew et Neville. Ils avaient beaucoup joués avec les jumeaux Weasley, et connaissaient toutes les techniques imparables. Ils défendaient donc très bien les trois poursuiveurs, qui purent marquer très vite. Ron se défendait aussi très bien, et rien ne passait dans ses buts. Au bout d'une demi-heure de jeu, Gryffondor menait 50 à 0, et les Serpentard commençaient à s'énerver dangereusement. Emma survolait le terrain, mais le vif d'or ne se montrait pas. Tout en gardant un œil sur Malefoy, elle descendit donc aider les joueurs. Matthew et Neville géraient les cognards, mais les poursuiveurs Serpentard faisaient maintenant tout pour faire tomber Ginny, Katie et Colin de leur balai, et ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à les éviter.

Alors que Colin était en sandwich entre Flint et Pucey, Emma fonça sur eux et envoya un monumental cou de coude dans les côtes de Flint qui lâcha prise tout de suite. Colin put repartir très vite, mais Emma ne vit pas le cognard lui arriver droit dessus.

- Emma ! Hurla Matthew qui était trop loin pour arrêter le cognard.

Neville était plus près, mais Matt savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de l'intercepter. Emma se retourna mais ne put éviter le cognard qu'elle se prit en pleine tête. Comme au ralenti, elle se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience et tomber de son balai. Aussitôt, Ron, Neville et Matthew se précipitèrent. Ron fut le plus rapide et réussit à rattraper Emma au vol. Le choc la réveilla, et elle aperçu son éclair de feu tomber à une vitesse incroyable.

- Accio Eclair de feu ! Cria-t-elle alors que Ron la faisait grimper en amazone derrière lui.

Merci la magie sans baguette pensa-t-elle quand son balai arriva dans sa main.

- Retourne devant tes buts ! Hurla-t-elle à Ron. Je saute !

- Non ! Hurla Ron.

Mais elle avait déjà sauté dans les airs, son balai à la main. Avec une aisance incroyable, elle enfourcha à nouveau son balai et repéra Malefoy. Il était entrain de tenter de faire tomber Ginny de son balai et ne s'occupait pas du vif d'or.

- T'es dingue ! Cria Ron

- Retourne à tes buts ! Hurla à nouveau Emma. Je m'occupe de Ginny.

En effet, pendant le sauvetage d'Emma, les Serpentard avaient réussit à marquer trois fois. Mme Bibine sifflait des penalties en faveur de Gryffondor toute les cinq minutes, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir toutes les fautes. Le score était de 80 à 30, et Emma bouillait de rage. Elle arriva à toute vitesse sur Malefoy qui prit peur et s'éloigna de Ginny.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-elle à Ginny

- Oui, t'en fait pas… mais fait-moi le plaisir de lui faire sa fête encore une fois !

- Je m'en charge !

Emma lui fit un clin d'œil et fonça droit sur Malefoy. Plus rien de ce qui se passait autour ne comptait. Elle arriva très vite sur lui et passa juste au dessus de sa tête, comme si elle s'apprêtait à attraper le Vif d'or. Mais elle avait vu la petite balle scintiller à l'autre bout du terrain… Bien sur, elle aurait tout simplement pu aller la chercher, mais elle voulait lui clouer le bec une fois pour toute….

xXx

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Demanda Remus dans les gradins. Le Vif est de l'autre côté !

- Oh, Merlin fait que Lily n'apprenne jamais ça, répondit James. Elle va le piéger…

- Et il va souffrir, finit Sirius.

xXx

En effet, Emma filait droit sur les pieds en acier des gradins. Elle allait si vite que Malefoy ne se concentrait que sur sa vitesse, sans penser à regarder devant lui ce qui s'annonçait. Seulement deux secondes avant de percuter le pilier d'acier, Emma vira à droite et fonça vers le vif d'or à l'autre bout du terrain. Malefoy ne put rien faire… il eu juste le temps de se protéger le visage avec ses mains, avant de s'écraser sur l'acier, et de tomber dans le vide. Il n'avait pas encore touché le sol qu'Emma avait déjà attrapé le Vif d'or. Il s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit d'os brisé assez désagréable et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Emma se posa avec un peu de mal, et se laissa tomber à genoux. Sa tête la faisait énormément souffrir, mais elle était fière d'elle. Un cri perçant la fit sursauter :

- Drago ! Hurlait Pansy en descendant sur le terrain. Oh, Drago chéri, réveille-toi !

- Ne vous en faite pas, répondit Mme Bibine. Mme Pomfresh le remettra sur pied en un rien de temps, je l'y conduis tout de suite.

Mais Pansy semblait folle de rage. Emma ne lui accorda aucune attention, comme aucun des autres Gryffondor, mais elle le regretta vite. Pansy, lâche et puérile, envoya un bon coup de pied dans le dos d'Emma, qui en eu le souffle coupé une seconde.

- Espèce de salope ! Hurla Pansy. Tu aurais pu le tuer.

Matthew allait répondre, quand Emma se releva, non sans mal :

- Pauvre conne ! Je n'y peux rien s'il ne sait pas voler… mais si tu veux vraiment le rejoindre, pas de problème !

Et elle lui envoya une superbe droite dans le visage et son nez explosa aussitôt.

- Emma ! Cria James. Tu veux finir punie à vie ? Tu n'es pas possible !

- T'es pas obligé de le dire à maman ! Et puis je ne vais pas me laisser me faire taper dessus !

- Et Malefoy ?

Elle lui fit une moue mi-désolée, mi-amusé, et il ne put que rire.

Les Gryffondor remportaient donc le deuxième round… Emma avait juste une belle bosse, mais Drago et Pansy passèrent le reste de la journée à l'infirmerie.

La vengeance allait être terrible…en attendant : Gryffondor : 2 / Serpentard : 0.

* * *

**La vengeance au prochain chapitre ! **

**Une petite reviews peut-être ?? Please :D**

**Haley **


	17. Vengeance et prise de conscience

**Coucou ! **

**Avec un peu de retard (désolée ;D) voici un petit chapitre de plus…**

**Morgana Serpentard**** : lol ! Tu as tout à fait raison… il faut se méfier des Serpy ! Mais bon, Emma est pleine de ressources ;). Merci de suivre mon histoire, et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu de la suite ! **

**Ananas57**** : salut ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments !! Et surtout merci à toi de me lire ;). J'espère que la suite te plaira ! **

**Tipiland**** : lol, c'est vrai bien fait pour lui, mais attention à la vengeance ! **

**Très bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Haley Black**

* * *

**17 – Vengeance et prise de conscience. **

Emma avait eu le droit à une sacrée engueulade de la part de McGonagall, qui lui avait bien fait comprendre que sa mère serait au courant de son comportement lors du match. Malefoy était vraiment mal en point : Mme Pomfresh n'avaient encore jamais réparé autant d'os sur la même personne.

Emma avait donc hérité d'une semaine entière de retenue, et elle ne devait qu'à la clémence du professeur Dumbledore de n'être pas privée de bal d'Halloween et de conserver son poste de capitaine de l'équipe. Mais elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur… avec Malefoy elle avait été trop loin, elle se rendait compte maintenant qu'elle aurait pu le tuer, et même si elle détestait vraiment le jeune blond, ce n'était pas son but, et elle se sentait un peu mal.

Le lendemain matin, à la table du petit déjeuner, James lui envoya un regard plein de compassion et elle comprit qu'il avait du se faire engueuler par Lily. Son cœur manqua un battement quand Hedwige déposa une enveloppe rouge sur son assiette :

- Oh, non, souffla-t-elle.

- Une beuglante, continua Matthew. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de l'ouvrir…

- Non, je ne peux pas l'ouvrir ici…

Elle allait se lever et partir le plus loin possible avec l'enveloppe quand cette dernière explosa. Son message retentit alors dans toute la grande salle :

- EMMA LILY POTTER TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE DE TON COMPORTEMENT ! TU ES TOTALEMENT INCONSCIENTE ! TU AURAIS PU LE TUER ET ESTIME TOI HEUREUSE DE NE PAS AVOIR ETE RENVOYEE !... TU AS INTERET A TE TENIR A CARREAUX … A LA PROCHAINE BETISE TU RENTRE AUSSITOT A LA MAISON. JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE LE MOINDRE REPROCHE SUR TOI !

La beuglante retomba ensuite sur la table, et Emma souhaita de toute son âme disparaitre… tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, et elle aperçue Malefoy et Pansy morts de rire.

- Je suis maudite, dit-elle. Et je suis bonne pour être punie une éternité… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'aille si loin…

Elle n'avait pas vu Malefoy se diriger vers elle, ni Pansy quitter la grande salle en courant.

- Parce que tu n'es qu'une folle ! Répondit Malefoy. Et tu vas me le payer, Potter, je te l'assure… je ne vais pas te lâcher, et je vais devenir ton pire cauchemar !

Elle le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, puis se mit à rire.

- Arrête, Drago chéri ! Bou, j'ai peur… tu vois, j'en tremble ! Mme Pomfresh n'a pas du remettre tous tes neurones en place !

- Tu ne feras plus ta maline très longtemps, l'Elue… j'ai bien plus de pouvoir que tu ne le penses !

Emma se leva aussitôt et toisa Malefoy.

- Arrête, Em', lança Hermione en se levant à son tour. C'est exactement ce qu'il cherche !

Matthew acquiesça mais se leva aussi. Il se posta entre Emma et Malefoy, et le jeune blond frémit en constatant les éclairs que lançaient les yeux du dernier des Black :

- Elle ne peut peut-être plus te démolir le portrait sans risquer de se faire virer, mais je jure devant Merlin que ta vie deviendra pire que l'enfer si tu tente quoi que ce soit contre elle.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, sale fils de chien ! Je commencerais par vous humilier, puis je vous ferez souffrir… vous comprendrez vite que j'en ai le pouvoir !

Matthew allait répondre quand il sentit une pression sur son épaule. Emma lui lança un regard appuyé et le força à se rassoir. Sans le savoir, elle allait faciliter le rôle de Malefoy dans sa première vengeance.

xXx

Dans les cuisines, au même moment, Pansy réussissait à introduire un Polynectar bien particulier dans le verre et le bol d'Emma et de Matthew.

xXx

Emma attrapa son verre de jus de citrouille et se tourna à nouveau vers Malefoy.

- Je bois à ta présomption, fils de mangemort. Il arrivera un jour où tu rejoindras ton maître, et ce jour je serais là sur ton chemin… Je ne peux rien faire aujourd'hui pour clouer ta sale langue de vipère, mais saches que je ne serais jamais très loin… il suffit seulement que j'apprenne à être discrète ! Alors à toi, et à ta connerie !

Elle trinqua avec Matthew, puis tout deux burent une gorgée… Emma fronça les sourcils en apercevant le sourire triomphant de Malefoy, mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait une drôle de sensation… une chose qu'elle avait déjà ressentit… Elle se mit à hurler quand elle aperçue Matthew, et porta les mains devant sa bouche… mais elle n'avait plus de bouche… un bec, elle venait de toucher un bec…

- Mais que c'est-il encore passé ? Cria Sirius qui venait d'arriver. Matt, Emma…

- Du Polynectar, souffla Hermione…

- Auquel quelqu'un a ajouté des poils d'animaux, continua Rogue.

Emma et Matthew ne pouvait rien dire. Ils se regardaient, interdits. Emma avait une tête de Hiboux et deux ailes lui avaient poussé dans le dos. Matthew, lui, avait la tête d'un chien et une queue s'agitait frénétiquement derrière lui. Une fois le choc passé, la majorité des élèves de la grande salle se mirent à rire, et Emma sentit sa colère monter :

- Comment je peux rester sage, hein ?

- Le principal pour l'instant est de vous rendre votre apparence, répondit Rogue. Ça aurait pu être très dangereux … il est fortement déconseillé de mélanger des poils d'animaux dans du Polynectar, vous auriez pu ne pas supporter la transformation… et vous avez de la chance, j'ai gardé un peu de la potion que j'avais fait pour Hermione…

xXx

Les jeunes suivirent donc Severus jusque dans les cachots. Sirius partit prévenir James, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le professeur Dumbledore et les parents Potter. James affichait un sourire mi-amusé, mi-inquiet, mais Lily semblait folle de rage. Emma baisa ses gros yeux globuleux au moment où sa mère la regarda, mais ce n'était pas, cette fois ci, envers sa fille que la colère de Lily était dirigée :

- Mais que se passe-t-il dans cette école ? Cria-t-elle en regardant Dumbledore. Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? Ca aurait été tout aussi facile de les empoisonner ! D'abord vous permettez qu'un match de Quidditch continu alors qu'il était entrain de dégénérer, et maintenant ça ! Comment pouvez-vous me dire ensuite que c'est ici qu'elle est le plus en sécurité !

- C'est pas de sa faute, maman, osa Emma. J'ai dérapé pendant le match, et j'en subi maintenant les conséquences…

- Et tu n'aurais pas du avoir l'occasion de déraper ! Tu aurais du être retirée du match au moment où le cognard t'a frappé la tête ! Et ton verre de jus de citrouille n'aurait pas du être ci facilement accessible à des gens malveillant ! Malefoy est un fils de mangemort ! Te rends-tu maintenant compte que c'est dangereux de t'en prendre à lui ?… il aurait pu faire bien pire !

Lily était au bord de la crise de nerf. En deux jours, sa fille avait frôlé la mort deux fois, et s'en était trop pour elle. Severus détendit un peu l'atmosphère en arrivant avec le remède :

- Voilà, dit-il. Buvez ça tout les deux… ce n'est pas agréable, mais c'est radical.

En effet, Emma et Matthew retrouvèrent leur apparence. Ils n'étaient pas très fier… pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, ils constataient que Malefoy pouvait être dangereux. Lily avait raison, et cela remettait un peu les choses en place.

- Tout est de ma faute, reprit Emma. Depuis mon… retour, je suis… insouciante, et j'ai un peu zappé la guerre et tout ce qu'il y a autour… Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir eu une enfance normale, une vraie famille, des amis… que j'en ai oublié ma mission. Vous n'y êtes pour rien… le mélange de la Emma que vous avez élevé, et de celle que j'étais avant donne ça… Mais je vais me reprendre. Je ne peux pas lutter contre mon caractère, mais je promets d'essayer de réfléchir avant d'agir. Je peux sans doute profiter de la vie sans créer de catastrophes…

Lily sourit, puis enlaça tendrement sa fille avant de dire :

- Je sais que tu en es capable, mon ange, et je suis contente que tu te rendes compte de la situation. Je veux que tu profite de ta jeunesse, mais en étant un peu plus prudente…

- Je le serais, enfin j'essayerai ! Et je pense que je devrais reformer l'AD… il faut que je recommence à m'entraîner… je suis puissante, mais je n'ai toujours aucunes chances face à lui. Et Poudlard doit être protégé… les élèves doivent savoir se défendre…

Les adultes étaient abasourdis par le changement de comportement d'Emma. Mais ils en étaient fiers aussi. Elle avait en effet une mission importante, et même si Voldemort ne s'était pas manifesté depuis l'attaque du ministère, la menace était toujours là.

- Je suis d'accord avec Emma, intervint le professeur Dumbledore.

- L'AD les a conduits droit dans un piège l'an dernier ! Intervint Lily

- Non, maman, c'est Voldemort qui m'a tendu ce piège. Et sans L'AD nous aurions été moins fort… dans l'ancien futur en tout cas. Je peux leur apprendre des choses…

- Et on pourra t'aider, continua James. Elle a raison, dit-il en regardant Lily, il faut se préparer…

xXx

Et ils avaient raison. Ils s'en apercevraient malheureusement très vite. La vie d'Emma Potter, la survivante, l'Elue, ne pouvait pas être simple… ces derniers mois avaient été comme une pause, mais la réalité allait vite reprendre le dessus.

* * *

**Voilà… alors, un petit commentaire ? **

**La suite dans quelques jours !**

**Haley**


	18. Ma mission

**Salut à tous !**

**Voici la suite de cette histoire qui a si peu de reviews :( …**

**Mais merci beaucoup quand même à ceux qui me lisent, et surtout à ceux qui me laissent leur impressions !**

**Morgana Serpentard**** : et oui, la vengeance était inévitable, mais je vois que ton humeur était charmante au moment où tu as écrit cette reviews lol ! Malheureusement, Voldy a toujours des idées terribles… et il faut bien que la réalité reprenne le dessus à un moment ! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)**

**Tipiland**** : lol ! As ton avis, qui gagnera le prochain round ? **

**Clamaraa**** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie de te voir sur la majorité de mes fics, et tes compliments me touchent beaucoup ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite :D**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Haley **

* * *

**18 – Ma mission**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, l'Armée de Dumbledore était à nouveau opérationnelle. En seulement une semaine, et grâce aux dons d'organisation d'Hermione, l'AD vivait à nouveau. Dumbledore les avaient autorisés à recruter les élèves dès la troisième année, et tous les Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle avaient répondus présent. Seul quelques Serpentard avaient répondu à l'appel d'Emma, mais elle était déjà épatée qu'il y en ait certain. Ils avaient conservés le principe des Gallions ensorcelés mais l'avaient appliqués à des bracelets, que seuls les membres de l'AD pouvaient voir. L'avantage était qu'avec son bracelet, Emma pouvait aussi envoyer des messages. Hermione avait aussi réitéré la protection de l'AD : toute personne qui en faisait partie avait du inscrire son nom sur un parchemin ensorcelé, et le premier bavard le regretterait amèrement… La seule différence avec l'AD de leur cinquième année, était que les professeurs et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient au courant. Ainsi, James, Sirius, Remus et Severus s'étaient proposés pour aider en cas de besoin. En plus, Hermione, Ron et Matthew étaient vraiment très doués et pouvaient aussi partager leur savoir avec les autres élèves… et heureusement, car ils étaient 176 ! Une chance aussi que la Salle sur Demande s'adapte à toutes les situations…

Le but d'Emma était simple : non seulement elle voulait leur apprendre un tas de sort défensif et offensif, comme elle l'avait fait dans le passé avec ses parents, mais elle voulait aussi leur enseigner le maniement de l'épée. Sirius avait trouvé une formule géniale permettant d'invoquer une ou deux épée (n/a : je sais, je le mets dans toutes mes histoires, mais j'aime cette idée !), sans avoir besoin de baguette. En effet, Emma savait très bien que face à une Harpie, un vampire ou un loup garou, l'épée était bien plus efficace qu'une baguette…

Les élèves étaient très motivés et apprenaient très vite. En deux séances, la majorité des cinquième, sixième et septième années métrisaient l'appel de l'épée, et certains se révélaient même très doués pour la manier.

Tous savaient maintenant que Voldemort était bel et bien de retour, et chacun voulait participer à la guerre. Ils savaient les dangers qu'ils encourraient, et ils savaient aussi que Voldemort et ses mangemorts ne feraient pas de quartier… alors autant être près.

xXx

La veille du bal d'Halloween, au petit déjeuner, le professeur Dumbledore fit une annonce très appréciée :

- Jeunes gens, je suis ravi de vous annoncer qu'une sortie à Pré-au-lard est organisée cette après midi… les portes seront ouvertes dès 13h et jusqu'à 19h. Mais rien ne sert de vous acheter un déguisement pour le bal d'Halloween… Car j'ai décidé cette année de vous déguiser moi-même ! Et oui ! Demain, en début d'après midi, vous découvrirez tous un parchemin sur votre lit… il vous suffira de lire la formule et vous serez déguisés ! Je trouve cela bien plus drôle ! Sur ce… bonne journée !

Seuls les Serpentard semblaient ne pas apprécier l'idée du professeur. A la table des Gryffondor, la nouvelle faisait place aux suppositions :

- C'est une bonne idée, commenta Hermione, mais j'ai un peu peur de son sens de l'humour !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Répondit Emma. Du moment que je ne me retrouve pas déguisée en princesse de compte de fée moldu, ca me va !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Matthew en souriant. Moi je suis sure que ça t'irais bien une immense robe en guimauve, façon Cendrillon !

Elle lui tira la langue en faisant rire les autres. Emma était féminine, d'accord, mais tous savait qu'elle détestait les comptes de fées moldus où la fille était toujours obligée de se faire sauver par le beau et gentil prince charmant !

- Remarque, si je suis Belle et que tu es la bête, reprit-elle, pourquoi pas !

- Méfie-toi de la Bête, Potter, répondit Matthew en se jetant sur elle pour la chatouiller.

Elle était totalement morte de rire, et James arriva à ce moment, un air grave sur le visage. Les jeunes cessèrent aussitôt de rire.

- Y'a un problème, papa ?

- Non, chérie, enfin je ne crois pas… mais le département des aurors nous a informé que les Détraqueurs se comportaient de façon étrange ces derniers jours… et je n'aime pas trop l'idée que vous sortiez cette après midi

- Dumbledore a du prendre des précautions, non ? Demanda Ron

- Oui, la majorité des membres de l'Ordre et beaucoup d'aurors sont détachés, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… restez ensemble les jeunes, ok ? Et n'oubliez pas votre baguette…

- T'es légèrement flippant là, tu sais papa…

- Désolé princesse, mais mieux vaut être prudent… comment s'en sortent les membres de l'AD ?

- Très bien, répondit Emma. Ils adorent étudier les arts martiaux… je ne l'aurais pas imaginé, mais même les sangs purs s'y intéresse… Matt et moi on a commencé avec le Kick Boxing et le duel avec une épée. On fait des groupes, et Ron et Mione leur enseignent des sorts… mais la majorité n'est pas encore capable de se défendre lors d'une bataille, si c'est là où tu veux en venir…

Il lui lança un regard lourd de sens et elle rajouta :

- Les troisième et quatrième années ne sont pas près, pas du tout… on a fait que trois réunions… mais les autres progressent très vite, et on a basé tous nos entrainements sur les duels, magiques ou non… mais franchement, ils ne sont pas encore au niveau de Ginny et Neville, loin de là…

James comprenait très bien ce que sa fille voulait dire, comme les autres. Emma était la plus puissante, et Matthew l'égalait quasiment, à la seule différence qu'il avait besoin d'une baguette… Ron et Hermione étaient tout près derrière eux, et ils bénéficiaient des doubles souvenirs et de tout ce qu'Emma avait appris à ses parents dans le passé… Quand à Ginny et Neville, ils étaient les moins puissants du groupe, mais ils l'étaient pourtant bien plus qu'un septième année n'ayant eu que des Optimal à ces ASPIC... Mais les autres élèves, hormis les anciens de l'AD, ils n'avaient réalisé l'enjeu des DCFM qu'en apprenant l'attaque du ministère en juin dernier.

- Papa, reprit-elle. Nous six, nous sommes puissants et unis, ce qui nous rend encore plus forts… mais l'AD n'est pas prête… et s'il se passe vraiment quelque chose, je ne peux pas leur demander de se battre, ça serait du suicide…

- Je sais Emma, et je ne te demande pas une telle chose… et j'espère surtout que ce n'est qu'un mauvais pressentiment et qu'il ne se passera rien… mais je me fais du souci pour toi… pour vous tous… et heureusement, j'ai épargné mes états d'âme à ta mère !

Emma sourit à son père, mais cette conversation avait jeté un sacré froid dans le groupe. Elle effleura son bracelet du doigt, et sans réfléchir plus longtemps elle décida de les prévenir.

Ainsi, la minute d'après, près des deux tiers des élèves l'école découvrirent le message suivant : "_pas d'inquiétude, mais les détraqueurs s'agitent… alors ayez votre baguette et restez en groupe hors de Poudlard_".

Elle reçu beaucoup de regards, inquiets ou interrogateurs, mais se contenta d'hausser les épaules. D'un coup, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de sortir du Château et de quitter la sécurité qu'il offrait.

xXx

A 13 heures, les élèves se dirigèrent en groupe vers l'entrée de Pré-au-lard. Les six jeunes marchaient deux par deux, main dans la main, mais Matthew, Ron et Neville avaient l'autre main crispée sur leur baguette, cachée dans leur cape.

- Détendez vous les mecs, lança Emma. Sinon, autant rester au Château…

Sirius et Severus arrivèrent derrière eux et se mélangèrent au groupe.

- Elle a raison, commenta Sirius. Allez, faut pas vous en faire… notre James chéri devient une vrai maman poule !

- Hey ! Répondit Emma en souriant. Touche pas à mon père, Black !

Il rigola et se plaça, de force, entre Emma et Matthew, avant de répondre :

- Oh lala… ma filleule, et sans doute future belle fille de mon cœur, a vraiment un sale caractère !

- Alors imagine donc le caractère de tes futurs petits enfants, parrain adoré !

Il fit une grimace et les embrassa avant d'aller rejoindre les autres professeurs avec Severus.

Le début de l'après midi se passa très bien. Les élèves avaient écoutés la mise en garde d'Emma, et restaient relativement groupés.

- On va boire une Bierraubeurre ? Proposa Ron en milieu d'après midi.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers les Trois balais, et furent stupéfait de constater que la plupart des cinquième, sixième et septième années de l'AD y était, tous regroupés au fond de la taverne. Luna leur fit signe de se joindre à eux, et après un regard d'entendement, tous s'y dirigèrent.

- Et ben, Lança Emma. Qu'est ce que vous faite tous là ?

- On dirait qu'on a tous eu la même idée, répondit Katie Bell. On a vu les élèves arriver par groupe les uns après les autres, tous la main crispée sur leur baguette…

- Désolée, répondit Emma. C'est de ma faute…

- Non, coupa Katie. Tu nous as demandé d'être prudent, tu devais avoir une bonne raison… je préfère ça à ce que tu ne nous dises rien… Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, mon père a été informé que les Détraqueurs se comportent de façon étrange depuis quelques jours, mais je n'en sais pas plus…

- En tout cas c'est la première fois que je vois autant d'aurors dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, commenta Dean. S'il se passe quelque chose, c'est un peu rassurant.

- S'il se passe quelque chose, vous …

Mais Emma ne finit pas sa phrase. Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent au même moment. L'air était tout à coup devenu froid et humide, et Emma se souvenait très bien de cette horrible sensation.

- Non, souffla-t-elle. Merlin c'n'est pas vrai…

- Emma, appela Seamus qui avait blanchit. Ce sont eux ?

- Oui… vous… vous devez rentrez à Poudlard ! Il faut retrouver les autres élèves et vous devez rentrer ! Tout de suite !

- Non ! S'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

- On va se battre, Emma, dit Luna d'un air très sérieux qu'elle avait rarement.

- C'est du suicide… vous n'êtes pas près ! Cria Emma. On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dehors…

- Mais on ne fuira pas ! Répondit Colin Crivey. C'est pour ça qu'on a intégré l'AD…

Emma interrogea Matthew du regard, mais il haussa les épaules avant de dire :

- Ok, mais il faut retrouver les plus jeunes et les renvoyer à Poudlard, ou les faire entrer dans la cabane hurlante.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, mais se reprit vite :

- D'accord… que tout ceux qui veulent se battre se mettent deux par deux… l'un défend, l'autre attaque… heureusement qu'on a vu les patronus en premier… Mais ne jouez pas aux héros ! Si vous ne vous sentez pas encore près, rentrez ! Personne ne pourra vous le reprocher…

Elle fut coupée par la porte de la taverne qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Tous furent soulagés de découvrir James, Sirius, Remus et Severus.

- Merci Merlin, vous êtes là ! Lança James en enlaçant Emma.

- Papa ! Qu'est ce qui se passe dehors ?

Il lâcha sa fille et regarda tous les élèves avant de répondre :

- Il y a des détraqueurs partout… et des mangemorts sont apparus au nord du village, ils seront bientôt là. Il faut partir…

- Ils veulent se battre, dit simplement Emma.

- C'est de la folie ! Commenta Severus

- Je sais, mais ils sont aussi têtus que moi… vous savez où sont les autres élèves ?

- Je pense qu'il n'y a plus que vous, répondit Remus. Les professeurs ont suivis de près les plus jeunes, et ils s'étaient beaucoup regroupés eux aussi… mais il manque pas mal de Serpentard.

- Sans commentaire, soupira Emma… Nous on va à l'entrée sud, celle qui mène à Poudlard. On est nombreux, c'est un avantage…

- J'n'aime pas ça du tout, répondit James. Ta mère va me tuer…

- Je vais avec eux, dit Sirius. Je suis prof et non auror pour l'instant, je dois veiller sur eux…

- Moi-aussi, continua Severus. Allons-y, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre !

Emma, Matthew et les deux professeurs en tête, tous sortirent donc de la taverne et Emma frémit en arrivant dehors. Il y avait en effet des détraqueurs partout…

- Vos patronus ! Cria-t-elle à ceux qui subissaient déjà l'influence maléfique des Détraqueurs. _Spero Patronum_ ! Hurla-t-elle ensuite en ce concentrant sur ces souvenirs les plus beaux.

Son magnifique cerf argenté fila à toute allure vers les Détraqueurs, mais ils étaient vraiment nombreux :

- Il faut aller au sud tout en maintenant les Patronus, dit-elle à Sirius qui acquiesça. Suivez nous ! Cria-t-elle pour les autres.

Ils avançaient rapidement vers l'entrée de Poudlard, mais les Détraqueurs les suivaient. Ils ne dépassaient pas la barrière des sortilèges, mais restaient tout de même très proches. Et le Patronus consommait beaucoup d'énergie, surtout pour des débutants…

Ils s'arrêtèrent à 50 mètres de l'entrée du Château et un bon nombre d'élèves ne parvenaient déjà plus à maintenir le sortilège.

- Deux par deux ! Hurla Emma. Un lance le sort et l'autre se repose, sinon vous allez vous épuiser ! Il faut trouver une autre solution ! Dit-elle plus bas

- Mais quoi d'autre contre des Détraqueurs ? Demanda Hermione qui faiblissait

- On s'y prend mal, dit Matthew. Il faut qu'on les encercle, ils ne le supporteront pas…

- C'est risqué de se séparer, commenta Emma.

- Tu prends à droite, moi à gauche. Ron et Ginny avec toi, Mione et Neville avec moi… passez le mot aux autres, que ceux qui sont les plus fatigués restent là

- Sirius et moi on reste là pour s'assurer qu'ils ne passeront pas, finit Severus.

Les élèves les plus résistants suivirent donc Emma et Matthew. En quelques minutes, ils avaient complètement encerclés les Détraqueurs et faisaient pleuvoir les patronus. Les monstres ne le supportèrent pas longtemps et s'envolèrent directement vers la plaine.

Mais personne n'eu réellement le temps de se réjouir…

- Revenez par ici ! Hurla Sirius. Dépêchez vous !

A quelques dizaine de mètres, on pouvait apercevoir un petit groupe de mangemorts qui se dirigeait droit sur l'AD. Emma et Matthew firent reculer tout le monde, et se retrouvèrent à nouveau en première ligne, entourés de Sirius et Severus.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Emma qui commençait aussi à fatiguer.

- Mais c'est… Commença Sirius stupéfait

- Bellatrix et Malefoy ! Finit Emma. Fallait s'en douter… si les Détraqueurs ont quittés Askaban, les prisonniers aussi… ce n'est pas faute d'avoir prévenu cet abrutit de Fudge !

Les membres de l'AD, épuisés pour la plupart, se resserrèrent derrière les deux professeurs et les six jeunes, et les mangemorts s'arrêtèrent juste devant eux.

- Bébé Potter et ses amis ! Lança Bellatrix. Quelle belle surprise… nous avons des comptes à régler !

Un des mangemort se mit à rire sous sa cagoule et attira l'attention d'Emma qui fronça les sourcils, mais elle se concentra à nouveau sur la mangemorte :

- En effet, mais d'abord j'aimerais connaitre le visage de tous ces abrutis qui t'accompagne…

Elle bougea très légèrement sa main et un souffle glacial se rependit sur les mangemorts, en faisant tomber toutes leurs capuches. Ils étaient frigorifiés et les autres en profitèrent pour en stupéfier la plupart. Il ne restait plus que Bellatrix, et Malefoy… père et fils.

- J'en étais persuadée ! Reprit Emma en regardant Drago. Tu vois, du con… je t'avais bien dit qu'on se retrouverait face à face !

- Ferme lui son clapet une bonne fois pour toute, mon fils, dit Lucius. Nous allons nous occuper des deux petits profs… Bella, je te laisse Black ?

Elle lui fit un sourire maléfique en acquiesçant. Les trois mangemorts avancèrent en même temps que Sirius, Severus et Emma.

- Veillez seulement à ce que les autres ne se réveillent pas, murmura Emma à ses amis. Laissez-moi le plaisir de me le faire toute seule…

- Fait attention mon ange, répondit seulement Matthew qui avait entièrement confiance en elle. Et utilise ta baguette, ils ne doivent pas savoir…

Elle lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se poster devant Malefoy. Ils se tournèrent autour un moment, sans rien dire, en essayant seulement de déterminer quel sort lancerait l'autre. Malefoy commença très fort :

- _Endoloris_ ! Murmura-t-il

Elle n'évita le sort que de justesse, et avec une rapidité hallucinante, elle riposta :

- _Expelliarmus_ !

Lui ne pu pas éviter le sort. Emma lança la baguette de Malefoy au loin et toisa à nouveau le jeune blond :

- Alors, bébé mangemort, sans baguette tu fais quoi, hein ?

- Tu crois être la seule à connaitre l'Eperantium…

A cet instant, Malefoy fit apparaitre une épée dans chacune de ses mains. Emma l'imita et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tout comme Matthew.

- Il va se faire massacrer, murmura Matthew à Ron qui acquiesça.

Malefoy regretta en effet très vite de ne pas être parti en courant ! Emma prit immédiatement le dessus, il n'avait aucune chance. Après seulement deux minutes, il se retrouva à genou, le cou pris entre les deux lames d'Emma.

- Tu vois, si tu bouges d'un seul centimètre, ta tête de con se retrouve séparée de ton corps… ca te tente ?

- Tu n'auras jamais le courage de me tuer, Potter !

Il avait raison, mais elle n'allait surement pas lui dire ! Elle n'était pas une meurtrière, mais elle comptait bien profiter du pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur lui. Elle fit donc un immense sourire qui fit frémir Malefoy :

- Ce n'est pas une question de courage, répondit-elle. Bien au contraire ! Les assassins sont des lâches… moi je préfère largement t'offrir un petit souvenir, pour que chaque jour tu te souviennes de la facilité avec laquelle je t'ais, encore une fois, battue…

Elle fit un mouvement très rapide avec son épée, en murmurant une formule qu'elle avait lu quelques jours auparavant. Malefoy se retrouva alors avec un P dessiné à la pointe de l'épée sur sa joue droite… tel Zorro, Emma avait laissé sa signature et la formule qu'elle avait prononcée lui assurait qu'il garderait ce petit cadeau à jamais !

- Te voilà toi aussi balafré, mon chou ! Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tu pourras lancer une nouvelle mode à Askaban…

Elle fut coupée par l'arrivée d'autres mangemorts, qui cherchaient apparemment à fuir un groupe d'aurors. Ils furent plus que surpris en apercevant tout les élèves, et appelèrent Bellatrix et Malefoy père. Ce dernier lança un regard méprisant à son fils, et rejoint les autres mangemorts, en oubliant totalement ceux qui étaient stupéfiés. Sans attendre d'être pris en sandwich par les aurors et les élèves, les mangemorts transplanèrent aussitôt.

Personne ne remarqua que la baguette dont Malefoy s'était servi avait aussi disparue… il avait murmuré son sort impardonnable pour que seule Emma l'entende… et sans la baguette, elle n'avait aucune preuve, donc aucune chance d'envoyer le blondinet pourrir en prison… mais cette fois, personne ne pourrait lui reprocher son comportement.

* * *

**Voilà… alors ? Ca vous a plut ?**

**J'espère avoir vos impressions :)**

**A bientôt**

**Haley**


	19. Je vais tuer Dumbledore

**Salut à tous ! **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, mais un peu court, désolée :D**

**Yoeniix**** : merci beaucoup ! Hum, fasse que mes lecteurs voient ta reviews et décident de m'en laisser ! Sinon, désolée si tu as trouvé le dernier chapitre un peu vague, parfois je m'emballe un peu trop ! J'espère que le bal te plaira en tout cas ! Bsx ;)**

**Tipiland**** : ouf ! J'avoue que je le mets à tout le coup ce truc la !**

**Morgana Serpentard**** : lol, oui, j'ai bien aimé faire d'Emma un Zorro des temps moderne le temps d'une bataille, et dans ce chapitre elle va entrer dans la peau d'un autre super héro… hum, j'espère que ça te plaira ! (Et défoule toi autant que tu veux sur mes histoires lol :D) **

**Bonne lecture à tous,**

**Haley :D**

* * *

**19 – Je vais tuer Dumbledore**

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Emma était folle de rage :

- Mais c'est dingue ! Alors il m'a lancé un impardonnable et il n'aura rien du tout !

- Il n'a pas utilisé sa baguette, répondit James

- Et il a été assez malin pour ne pas crier son sort, continua Severus

- Alors c'est tout ? s'indigna aussi Lily qui venait d'arriver. Il va s'en sortir sans conséquences ?

- Notre fille lui a tout de même laissé un cadeau, continua James.

Lily fronça les sourcils et interrogea sa fille du regard.

- Heu… je me suis prise pour Zorro… Il a un P gravé à vie sur sa joue droite…

Lily ne put que rire, comme les autres.

- Je vais quand même mettre en place une surveillance poussée de ce jeune homme, reprit le professeur Dumbledore. J'ai du mal à croire qu'à seulement seize ans il soit déjà si mauvais…

- Pas moi ! Répondit Matthew. Ça va être dur de rester sage après ça…

- Tu m'étonnes ! Commentèrent les cinq autres jeunes en chœur.

- Mais il va bien falloir ! Reprit Lily. Il ne faut pas que vous le provoquiez… je suis persuadée que c'est lui qui a prévenu les mangemorts de la sortie, alors il faut restez vigilant ! N'oubliez pas l'épisode du Polynectar, ça aurait pu être bien pire !

- Lily à raison, continua Dumbledore. Et je pense que le jeune Malefoy regrette déjà de s'en être pris à toi, Emma. Me Pomfresh a été obligé de le coller tellement il est devenu fou de rage en apprenant qu'il conserverait cette cicatrice !

- Ce coup ci, on ne peut pas me le reprocher ! Rigola Emma.

xXx

La soirée fut quand même un peu morose. C'était la première fois depuis le voyage dans le passé que la guerre reprenait le dessus. Les mangemorts enfermés en juin dernier étaient à nouveau en liberté, et Malefoy avait affirmé son camp. Difficile de se dire qu'ils devraient vivre avec un futur mangemort…

Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance était plus à la fête. Le bal d'Halloween avait lieu le soir même puis ils profiteraient enfin de 15 jours de vacances bien mérités.

- Salut les jeunes ! Lança James en passant devant leur table au petit déjeuner. Emma, ta mère est d'accord … mais j'ai eu du mal à la convaincre, on bosse tout les deux…

- Génial ! S'exclama Emma. Merci papa !

Les autres sourient aussi : ils allaient tous passer leur 15 jours de vacances au Manoir Potter, à Godric's Hollow… et ils ne seraient même pas surveillés ! Le rêve… Cela faisait plus de dix jours qu'ils prévoyaient ça, et Lily avait été la plus dure à convaincre, comme d'habitude !

xXx

Le soir venu, tous décidèrent d'aller enfin découvrir l'ampleur du sens de l'humour du professeur Dumbledore. Ils trouvèrent tous un petit parchemin où été indiqué une formule. Le professeur avait même pris la peine de les prévenir qu'ils ne pourraient changer aucun détail de leur déguisement… ils ne pourraient même pas l'enlever avant la fin du bal !

Dans le dortoir des garçons, on entendit soudain des éclats de rire. Matthew venait de prononcer la formule, et il s'était retrouvé tout vêtu de cuir noir : un collant moulant, une longue cape et un masque… il était devenu, pour une nuit, Batman.

- Ca te va bien, Mattman ! Lança Ron mort de rire.

Grace à Lily, ils connaissaient la plupart des comptes et les héros moldus. Ron cessa de rire au moment où il découvrit son costume.

- Mais je suis qui ?

- Robin des bois ! Répondit Matt. Tu peux te foutre de moi ! Le collant vert et la jupette, c'est très viril !!!

- Et moi, je suis qui ? Demanda soudain Neville

Les deux autres rigolèrent de plus belle avant de répondre :

- Roméo ! Oh, Roméo… pourquoi es-tu Roméo ?

Les trois costumes étaient en effet parfaits… de la tenue à la coiffure !

Du côté des filles, le costume d'Emma fit aussi beaucoup rire ces amies :

- C'est un peu abusé quand même, non ? Demanda-t-elle

Elle aussi vêtue d'une combinaison en cuir moulante et sexy, avec un masque de chat dont seuls ressortait ses yeux, maquillés en noir : elle était Catwoman.

- Disons seulement qu'il va falloir surveiller les hormones de Matt ! Rigola Ginny

A son tour, Ginny prononça la formule et se retrouva en Juliette. Hermione, elle, était devenue Marianne, la célèbre fiancée de Robin des bois.

- A croire que Dumbledore te connait bien quand même, dit Hermione. Nous ont est des princesses, et toi une justicière masquée et ultra sexy !

- C'est vrai, répondit Emma en riant. Mais finalement j'aurais peut-être préférée être une princesse ! Je n'ai jamais porté un truc aussi moulant !

- T'as raison, Gin', reprit Hermione. On a intérêt à surveiller Matt !

xXx

Les garçons attendaient en bas des marches, aux portes de la grande salle, quand ils virent passer Malefoy et Pansy. Ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant leurs déguisements. Ils étaient Joker et Poison Ivy, deux des ennemis jurés de Batman, et Malefoy était particulièrement ridicule dans son costume : cheveux vert, rouge à lèvres, tenue bariolée et chapeau à clochettes...

Les filles arrivèrent au même moment, et rejoignirent les garçons dans leur fou rire. Ron, pourtant assez ridicule dans ses habits de Robin des bois, pleurait littéralement de rire. Mais Matthew, lui, cessa de rire au moment même où il posa les yeux sur Emma.

- Waouh ! Souffla-t-il. Kat, tu es…

- Incroyablement sexy ! Finirent Ron et Neville.

- Hey ! S'indignèrent Hermione et Ginny. Il ne faut pas se gêner surtout !

Ron et Neville rougirent alors que Matthew éclatait de rire.

- Vous êtes magnifique, les filles, reprit Matthew en faisant sourire les deux concernée. On y va ?

Alors les trois couples rejoignirent la grande salle. Ils furent stupéfaits de découvrir tout les costumes et Emma se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise… surtout au moment où elle vit arriver son père et Sirius.

- Je vais tuer Dumbledore ! Lança James

- C'n'est pas de sa faute si ta fille est si bien roulée ! Rigola Sirius

- Je te rappelle que c'est ta filleule, Patmol ! Arrête de baver sur ma fille tu veux !

- Du calme, Cornedrue, je ne bave pas… je constate seulement que mon fils a une sacré veine !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Lança Matthew.

Mais il regretta aussitôt ses paroles : James lui lança un regard noir lourd de sens :

- Contrôle tes hormones Matt ! Dit-il froidement.

- Papa ! S'indigna Emma. Je te rappelle que Matt est ton filleul, alors arrête de malmener mon petit ami s'il te plaît !

James soupira puis sourit finalement :

- C'est vrai… désolé Matt… mais je vous aurez à l'œil tout les deux ! Je suis bien trop jeune pour devenir grand père…

- Merci de nous donner de bonnes idées, papa chéri !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis entraîna Matthew vers la table de leurs amis.

- Merlin fasse qu'elle ne dise ça que pour me torturer, soupira James alors que Sirius pleurait de rire. Oh tu peux rire toi ! La moitié de la salle n'est pas entrain de baver sur ta fille !

- Non, mais je crois que je vais acheter une combinaison en cuir à Maïa…

- SIRIUS !

Sirius rit une nouvelle fois mais s'éloigna quelque peu de son ami qui semblait vraiment au bord de la crise de nerf. Son état ne s'améliora pas quand Severus arriva :

- Et ben, ta fille fait fureur James ! Faut dire qu'il y a de quoi quand même…

- Non mais je rêve ! S'indigna James avant de partir avouer le fond de sa pensée à un Dumbledore tout autant mort de rire.

- Pauvre James, rigola Sirius. Il n'est pas au bout de se peines !

xXx

- J'ai jamais vu ton père dans une telle colère, souffla Matthew à l'oreille d'Emma alors qu'ils étaient enlacés sur la piste de danse

- Je crois qu'il vient de réaliser que je suis une femme

- Et quelle femme ! Em', je crois qu'il a raison d'avoir peur…

Emma sentit ses joues s'enflammer, mais elle se colla encore plus à lui avant de répondre avec un sourire coquin :

- J'avoue que de te voir toi aussi moulé dans du cuir n'est pas désagréable… au contraire !

Lui aussi rougit, mais il intercepta un regard noir de James et se reprit très vite :

- Mon cher parrain va finir par me tuer rien qu'avec ses regards !

- Laisse mon père où il est et occupe-toi de moi, tu veux. Je ne suis plus une enfant…

Elle l'embrassa alors langoureusement et Matthew cru perdre pied. Par Merlin, Dumbledore leur avait-il aussi donné le caractère de leurs personnages ? Non, impossible…

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle ajouta :

- Non, je ne suis pas devenue Catwoman… je t'aime Matt, c'est tout… je t'aime depuis toujours et le cuir te va très bien… vraiment très bien.

Elle plaça ses mains sur les fesses de son amoureux et éclata de rire à la vue de son expression plus qu'étonnée. Elle lui prit ensuite la main et l'attira hors de la grande salle.

- Ton père va me tuer…

- Alors faisons en sorte qu'il ne nous trouve pas… pour l'instant !

Sur ces mots, elle se mit à courir en entrainant toujours Matthew avec elle. Elle ne s'arrêta que devant la salle sur demande. Une fois à l'intérieur, Matthew prit un air sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas :

- Em', t'es sur que tu es toi-même ?

- Oui, Matt… et crois-tu vraiment que je n'ai pas vu comment tu me regardes ces derniers temps, Mr Black ? Je t'aime… je t'aimerais à jamais…

- Oh, je t'aime Emma…

Ils s'embrassèrent, tendrement au début, puis plus passionnément que jamais… et ce qui devait arriver arriva…

xXx

Dans la grande salle, James était stupéfait. Sa fille, sa petite fille, venait d'attirer Matthew dehors. Elle était devenue folle, aucune autre explications possible… Quoi que… Elle lui ressemblait tellement… et Lily et lui n'avait pas attendu plus d'une semaine avant de passer le cap.

- Je vais tuer Dumbledore ! Souffla-t-il avant d'attraper la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu.

* * *

**Je sais, je sais, c'était vraiment court, mais la suite arrivera bientôt !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plut, et j'attends vos impressions (S'il vous plait !!! 76 visiteurs sur le dernier chapitre et seulement 3 reviews… pourquoi tant de haine ?!)**

**A bientôt**

**Haley :D**


	20. Bienvenu chez les Potter

**Coucou ! **

**Voici la suite de cette histoire, et pour une fois, de toutes mes fics à updater c'est celle-ci que je fais en premier ! Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que ce doit être la première fois que je dépasse trois reviews pour un chapitre de cette histoire ! (J'avoue que je commençais un peu à désespérer quand même :D)**

**Alors merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser leur avis (et encore plus aux habitués de cette histoire :D) ! **

**Yoeniix**** : mdr, pourquoi tant de haine ? Hum, Dumby a un peu abusé cette fois quand même ! Et le pauvre James a du mal avec l'idée que mêmes ses amis bavent sur sa fille lol ! En tout cas, voilà la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! **

**Ananas57**** : et oui, je poste vite, j'avoue : en général le mercredi et le dimanche ! Merci beaucoup, et je crois que tu devrais bien compatir… pauv' James ! … :P**

**Lilique**** : bienvenue sur cette histoire ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ca me touche beaucoup !! J'espère que la suite te plaira, et j'attends tes commentaires ! :D**

'**Lla**** : Merci beaucoup, et bienvenue sur cette histoire ! Lol, je sais ce que c'est, c'est pas très crédible de rire quand on est censé bosser, mais je suis ravie de te faire rire !! J'espère continuer :D !**

**Tipiland**** : oh oui, comme tu dis ! Mais surtout pauvre Matthew finalement… **

**Je vous laisse maintenant avec le début des vacances pour la petite troupe de sorciers…**

**Bonne lecture à tous :D**

**Haley**

* * *

**20 – Bienvenu chez les Potter**

Le lendemain matin, Emma se réveilla nichée dans les bras de Matthew. Il était déjà réveillé et l'admirait dormir depuis plus d'une heure.

- Bonjour mon amour, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser. Bien dormi ?

- Mieux que jamais… je me demande pourquoi !

Elle lui fit un sourire taquin avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Mais quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était déjà presque 10h et qu'ils étaient toujours dans la salle sur demande, elle se leva d'un bon, attirant le drap avec elle.

- Merde ! Matt, on part dans une heure ! Faut se manier…

Lui non plus n'avait pas vu l'heure, et il se précipita lui aussi hors du lit.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, leur quatre amis les attendaient, tous impatient d'avoir quelques détails.

- La soirée à été bonne ? Lança Ron en riant.

Le jeune couple rougit, puis Emma tira la langue à son ami avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers, suivie de près par Ginny et Hermione.

- Alors ? Demanda Ginny

- Alors quoi ? Répondit Emma l'air innocent.

- Oh arrête, Em', je te connais depuis toujours !

Emma sourit et s'assit sur son lit avant de répondre :

- Ok… la seule chose que je dirais c'est… merci Merlin !

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire. Au même moment, dans la salle commune, Matthew avait répondu exactement la même chose aux questions indiscrètes de Ron et Neville.

xXx

Une fois les bagages bouclés, tous se dirigèrent vers le parc où les attendaient les calèches menant à la gare, et Matthew blêmit quand il vit arriver James, que Sirius essayer tant bien que mal de retenir. Emma non plus n'en menait pas large, mais elle se plaça au côté de son amoureux et fit son plus beau sourire.

- Bonjour papa ! Lança-t-elle gaiement.

- J'ai deux mots à vous dire, répondit-il seulement, à vous deux.

Matthew lança un regard implorant à son père qui se retenait de rire, puis suivi les deux Potter.

- Papa, commença Emma, je ne suis plus une enfant !

- J'avais remarqué, merci… j'espère au moins que vous avez pris vos précautions !

Précautions… quel était ce mot dont ils ignoraient la signification… Oups !

- Bien sur ! Répondit-elle, pas gênée du tout de mentir à son père pour la première fois.

- Si tu tombe enceinte, je vous tue ! Et ce n'est rien comparé à ce que ta mère te fera subir ma fille !

- Tu lui as dit ?

- T'es folle ! Tu veux qu'elle me tue ! Si je lui dis que je n'ai rien fait pour vous en empêcher, je suis bon pour la chaise électrique ! Et ce n'est pas drôle, Emma Lily Potter !

Emma cessa de rire. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son père en colère.

- Papa, je suis assez grande pour prendre mes décisions… bonnes ou pas… on s'aime, et tu étais ravie de nous savoir ensemble… ça aurait finit par arriver.

- Oui, ben j'aurais préféré que vous ayez 30 ans ! Et que je ne sois pas au courant !

Matthew n'osait rien dire… il n'osait même pas regarder son parrain en face. Emma lança un regard lourd de sens à son père, qui soupira avant de reprendre :

- Ne fait pas cette tête Matt, je vais m'y faire… et puis je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt qu'un autre…

- Je l'aime James, je l'aime plus que tout… et tu sais que c'est avec elle que je veux passer le reste de ma vie… j'espère que tu me pardonneras…

Il soupira et attira son filleule près de lui.

- Bien sur, il faut juste que je me fasse à l'idée que ma petite fille n'est plus si innocente qu'elle l'était !

- Innocente ! S'exclama Sirius qui s'était tût jusque là, de peur d'éclater de rire. Tu es sur qu'on parle de la même Emma ? Celle qui a inventé des conneries encore pire que les nôtres ?

- Hey ! S'indigna-t-elle en souriant.

James ne put que rire, et Sirius fut heureux d'avoir pu détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Surtout qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment… il avait bien vu la tête de son fils quand James avait parlé de précautions…

xXx

Arrivé à la gare King's Cross, les six jeunes furent accueillis par Lily, Maïa, Dora et Remus.

- Bonjour ma chérie ! S'exclama Lily en prenant sa fille dans ses bras

- Bonjour m'man. Et ben, la protection est à son minimum, ça fait plaisir !

- J'ai pris la voiture…

Emma sourit. Lily avait passé son permis de conduire moldu quelques années auparavant, et James et Sirius s'étaient fait un plaisir de modifier la voiture, non sans l'aide d'Arthur… Non seulement la voiture volait et pouvait devenir invisible, mais elle pouvait aussi s'agrandir à volonté à l'intérieur, et elle était protégée par un bouclier perpétuel.

Il ne fallut que vingt minutes pour arriver à l'entrée de Godric's Hollow. Emma sentit soudain l'émotion l'envahir. Pour une partie d'elle même, une partie bien que lointaine à présent, c'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans ce village. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller quand elle reconnu enfin le Manoir Potter, caché derrière de lourdes grilles en fer forgé où trônait un phénix. Les grilles s'ouvrirent seules dès l'arrivée de la voiture, et ils pénétrèrent dans le domaine. Le jardin de devant abritait de nombreux arbres fruitiers et de multiples variétés de Roses. Lily laissa la voiture dans la cours et tous la suivirent vers la porte d'entrée. Comme s'ils avaient sentis l'émotion d'Emma, personne ne parla. Quand Lily ouvrit enfin la grande porte en bois, elle s'effaça pour laisser entrer sa fille en premier :

- Bienvenue chez toi, mon ange, murmura-t-elle à Emma qui avait les yeux brillants d'émotion.

Elle découvrit un grand hall, très chaleureux, remplis de tableaux et de photos en tout genre. Sur la droite, elle savait que les deux portes menaient à la cuisine et à la salle à manger. En face, un grand escalier menait aux six chambres, toutes équipées de salle de bain, et au grenier que James et Sirius avaient aménagé pour les jeunes l'été dernier. Derrière l'escalier, se trouvaient les bureaux de James et Lily. Et sur la gauche, il y avait trois portes : une grande bibliothèque qu'Hermione adorait, un salon spacieux et chaleureux, équipé d'un home cinéma dernier cri et d'une immense baie vitrée qui menait au jardin, et enfin une salle sur demande, utilisée pour leurs entrainements…

Emma était toujours au milieu du hall mais elle venait de visualiser la maison en entier. Elle la connaissait par cœur, mais elle la découvrait aussi. Personne n'avait troublé le calme, mais un pop sonore sortit Emma de ses pensées.

- Dobby ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant

- Bonjour, miss, couina l'elfe en souriant. Dobby est content que vous soyez rentrée au manoir

- Je suis contente aussi…

- Dobby a préparé un encas si vous et vos amis avez faim, miss.

- Merci Dobby, on va dans la cuisine.

Lily sourit. La Emma d'avant adorait la cuisine. Elle était grande et lumineuse, et ressemblait beaucoup à une cuisine équipée moldue, avec une grande table en bois au milieu. Une double porte, constamment ouverte menait directement à la salle à manger. Ils l'utilisaient rarement mais elle était magnifique : le blason de la famille Potter trônait au dessus d'une grande baie vitrée qui laissait voir l'immense jardin, comme dans le salon. De l'autre côté de la cuisine, deux grandes fenêtres donnaient une vue magnifique sur le jardin de Roses de Lily, vue qu'Emma adorait depuis son enfance.

Ils s'installèrent à la cuisine et Emma remarqua enfin que tous la regardait en souriant

- Oh, je sais, je dois sans doute avoir un drôle d'air… mais ne vous moquez pas ! Quelque part c'est aussi la première fois que j'entre dans cette maison… même si je la connais comme ma poche ! D'ailleurs… est-ce un rêve ou ai-je vraiment un dressing immense entre ma chambre et ma salle de bain ?

Lily pouffa de rire avant de répondre :

- Ce n'est pas un rêve ! Tu as tanné ton père avec ça pendant des mois ! Ca fait un peu plus d'un an qu'il a rajouté la pièce entre la chambre et la salle de bain…

- C'est cool… et Matthew a une chambre à lui ?

- Comme tu en as une chez moi, répondit l'intéressé. Je la partage avec les mecs…

- Et Mione et Ginny ont des lits superposés dans ma chambre…

- Et tu nous accorde même un peu de place dans ton dressing ! Dit Hermione en riant.

xXx

Ils continuèrent à parler de la maison et de leurs souvenirs pendant plusieurs heures. Remus et Dora partirent assez tôt, rappelés au bureau des aurors. James et Sirius arrivèrent tard, un air grave sur le visage. Emma eut d'abord peur que son père et son parrain se soient disputés à cause d'elle, mais elle comprit vite que c'était autre chose.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Lily qui avait aussi compris.

- On doit partir en mission, répondit James.

- Quelle genre de mission ? Demanda Maïa à son tour

- Pas dangereuse, répondit Sirius, mais je ne suis pas sur que ça va vous plaire…

Les deux femmes lancèrent des regards interrogatifs, et les deux maraudeurs se regardèrent avant de s'assoir. James prit la parole :

- Le chef nous envoi aux Etats-Unis… pour dix jours. Vous savez qu'il appartient à L'Ordre, et le professeur Dumbledore et lui ont pensé que ça serait aussi bien d'emmener des représentants de l'Ordre qui ne soit pas des aurors… On a pour mission de recruter de nouveau aurors, et de les faire éventuellement entrer dans l'Ordre…

- James, Remus, Dora, Franck et moi devons partir, continua Sirius. Dumbledore pense qu'Alice et vous deux pourrait nous accompagner. Vous représenterez l'Ordre, et en tant que nos femmes, le ministre ne s'étonnera pas vraiment de votre présence… En plus, le chef a appelé Ste Mangouste et votre patron pense que vous pourriez aussi recruter de futurs médicomages…

- Mais, réagit soudain Lily. Molly et Arthur sont en Roumanie chez Charly… on ne peut pas laisser les enfants tout seuls pendant dix jours !

- On n'est pas des enfants ! Intervint Emma. Et puis on ne risque absolument rien ici ! Avec le Fidelitas et toutes les protections qui entourent le Manoir, personne ne peut entrer !

- Elle n'a pas tord, dit James.

- As-tu perdu l'esprit, James ? Reprit Lily. Il est hors de question de laisser six adolescents de 16 ans, débordant d'hormones, seuls ici pendant dix jours !

Emma et Matthew virèrent instantanément au rouge pivoine, et James pria Merlin que Lily ne s'en aperçoive pas … mais il ne fut pas exaucé :

- Y'a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? Demanda Lily en regardant sa fille.

- Matthew ? Insista Maïa.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent et commencèrent à paniquer, mais Sirius intervint :

- Allez, laissez-les tranquilles… Qu'est ce qu'on faisait nous, à leur âge ?

Les deux mères firent de gros yeux, mais Maïa finit par sourire face au sourire coquin de son mari. Lily, en revanche ne semblait pas apprécier.

- Emma Lily Potter, dans le salon avec moi ! Et maintenant, jeune fille !

Emma lança un regard suppliant à son père, mais ce fut encore Sirius qui limita la casse :

- Lily, on doit rendre une réponse pour la mission ce soir. Nous devons partir demain, alors prend le temps de digérer cinq minutes avant de crucifier Emma.

Cette dernière ne savait pas si elle devait remercier son parrain de son intervention ou si elle devait paniquer encore plus. Finalement, Lily sembla se calmer :

- Je répète qu'il est hors de question de les laisser seuls…

- Je suis d'accord, appuya Maïa.

Ils furent interrompu par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, et surpris de voir Severus entrer dans la cuisine.

- Bonsoir à tous, dit-il. Désolé de passer si tard, mais Dumbledore m'a dit que vous pourriez bien avoir besoin… je n'ai pas compris pourquoi mais il m'a dit de passer ce soir.

Les deux anciens maraudeurs ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, sous l'œil suspect de Severus.

- Dumbledore est sadique, traduisit Maïa pour Severus.

Ils expliquèrent la situation à Severus, qui devint blanc comme un linge quand il comprit son rôle dans l'histoire.

- Vous êtes dingue ! S'exclama-t-il. Vous n'allez pas me laissez ici avec six ado déchainés et bourrés d'hormones ?

Emma et Matthew rougirent à nouveau, et leurs pères repartirent aussitôt dans leur fou rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle James Potter ! S'indigna Lily. Mais attends, tu étais au courant ?

Et James cessa de rire.

- Dumbledore les a déguisés en Batman et Catwoman, répondit-il. Imagine ta fille toute vêtue d'un cuir noir ultra moulant. J'avais passé une assez mauvaise soirée comme ça… je n'ai pas eu le courage de te la raconter…

- Bon, ce n'est pas le tout, les Potter, coupa Sirius. Ils attendent notre réponse…

Merci Sirius ! Pensa très fort Emma. Lily secoua la tête comme pour chasser une image désagréable de son esprit, et interrogea Maïa du regard.

Pendant la minute qui suivit, personne ne parla. Les deux mamans réfléchissaient, et Severus priait pour qu'elles refusent. Les jeunes, eux, espéraient vraiment qu'elles acceptent. Mieux valait passer dix jours avec le prof de Potion, qu'avec Lily qui allait être terrible !

- Ok dit soudain Lily, c'est d'accord. Mais il va falloir établir quelques règles avant de partir…

- Je vais prévenir le chef, lança Sirius qui embrassa sa femme avant de sortir.

- Non, souffla Severus. Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Vous n'allez pas me demander de faire ça ?

- Tu es prof, répondit Lily. Je suis sure que tu t'en sortiras très bien avec eux. Et puis, je t'autorise à les punir s'il le faut, n'est ce pas Maïa ?

- Tout à fait ! Et je suis sure que Molly et Mrs Granger seraient de notre avis !

Les jeunes cessèrent de sourire. Ils savaient d'expérience que Severus avait une imagination débordante pour les punitions en tout genre ! Et même s'ils le méritaient à chaque fois !

- On n'a pas dix ans ! S'indigna Emma. La confiance règne !

Mais quand elle vit son père hocher la tête de dépit, elle comprit qu'elle aurait du se taire.

- Maintenant que tout est réglé, reprit Lily, dans le salon tout de suite Emma Potter !

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre… **

**J'espère vraiment avoir votre avis ! (Si vous plaittttt :P)**

**A bientôt**

**Haley**


	21. Pauvre Severus

**Salut à tous ! **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira ! :D**

**Tipiland**** : lol ! Il n'y a pas qu'Emma qui va être à plaindre dans ce chapitre ! ;)**

**Yoeniix**** : merci ;) c'est vrai que Matt s'en sort plutôt bien, mais Emma va s'en sortir pas trop mal… je crois bien que le plus à plaindre est bien Severus ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :D **

**Lilique**** : oh oui, mdr, pauvre Severus !! Merci beaucoup ;) je suis contente que tu aimes la réaction des maraudeurs, et pour le reste je ne dis rien ! Non, non, non lol ! Je continue, pas de problèmes et j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! :D**

**Morgana Serpentard**** : MDR ! Et bien on dirait que je suis percée à jour lol ! Hum, mais désolée, il n'y aura pas de discussion Emma/Lily, non c'est un petit chapitre pour Sevy cette fois ci ! J'espère que ca te plaira quand même ! Bsx ;)**

**Allez, je vous laisse… Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Haley**

* * *

**21 – Pauvre Severus**

Alors que les autres étaient partis installer leurs affaires, Matthew attendait désespérément Emma en haut des escaliers. Maïa n'avait pas fait trop d'histoire, mais elle avait juste précisé à son fils l'importance de se protéger et de respecter Emma…

Au bout d'une heure, il la vit enfin sortir du salon. Lily n'avait plus l'air fâchée, mais Emma semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Arrivée en haut des escaliers, elle s'assit près de Matthew sur la dernière marche.

- Alors, dit-il. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Mieux que ce que j'imaginais… elle m'a fait tout un discours sur la vie et ses risques…

- Em', on ne s'est pas…

- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle. Mais je t'avoue que j'ai oublié de lui préciser ce détail ! A nous de ne plus l'oublier maintenant…

- Elle ne m'en veut pas ?

Emma sourit avant de répondre :

- Mais non ! Ne t'en fait pas… il faut juste qu'elle se fasse à l'idée qu'on est aussi précoce que l'étaient nos parents ! Allez viens, on va retrouver les autres !

Matthew sourit et se laissa entrainer au grenier où les autres avaient entamé une partie de Monopoly version sorcier. Elle sourit quand elle entra dans la pièce. Elle était immense et très chaleureuse, avec de nombreux fauteuils très confortables, une grande table, une petite bibliothèque, un écran plat et un lecteur DVD, et même une table de billard moldu. Emma adorait ça !

- Alors ? Demanda Hermione

- Ca va, répondit Emma en souriant. Mais je suis quand même contente de ne pas l'avoir sur le dos pendant dix jours ! Elle nous aurait épiés à longueur de journée !

xXx

Le lendemain matin, Lily réveilla les jeunes de bonne heure. Sirius, Maïa et Severus arrivèrent pendant le petit déjeuner, et ne purent s'empêcher de rire à la tête des jeunes. Ils avaient passés une bonne partie de la nuit à jouer et à discuter, et le réveil à 7h avait été dur à avaler.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Claironna Sirius.

- Jour'… Répondirent les jeunes sans lever les yeux.

- Tu vois, Sev, reprit Sirius, ça ne va pas être si dur que ça ! Dans une heure tu peux les mettre à la sieste !

Emma et Matthew levèrent la tête et se contentèrent de tirer la langue à Sirius.

- Mouai, souffla Severus pas convaincu. Oh arrêtez de rire vous deux ! Lança-t-il à James et Sirius. Vous allez passer du bon temps avec vos femmes, et moi je dois faire la nounou !

Au mot nounou, les jeunes le regardèrent avec une pointe de mépris qui fit rire les deux anciens maraudeurs de plus belle. Mais vu comme Lily et Maïa appréhendaient de les laisser seuls, chacun eu la présence d'esprit de ne rien répondre… pour l'instant.

xXx

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, les deux couples étaient enfin près à décoller.

- Bon, dit Lily. Qu'on soit bien d'accord : vous ne sortez pas de la propriété, pas d'expériences bizarres si les jumeaux viennent vous voir (Severus blanchit encore plus…), évitez de faire bruler la maison… et les chambres ne sont pas mixtes !

- Et soyez sympa avec Severus, finit Maïa avec un sourire.

Les jeunes acquiescèrent en souriant, peut-être un peu trop…

- Ouai, soyez sympa, répéta le concerné toujours pas convaincu.

- Promis, dit Emma. On sera sage avec notre nounou !

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à Severus, et les rires de James et Sirius n'arrangèrent pas son impression.

- Et sois sage aussi avec Matt, murmura Lily à l'oreille de sa fille avant de l'embrasser.

Emma rougit et se garda bien de promettre une telle chose…

xXx

Les jeunes se mirent tous devant la fenêtre de la cuisine pour apercevoir les quatre adultes. A la minute même où ils avaient transplanés, un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage d'Emma.

- Alors, nounou Sev', dit-elle, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Ce que vous voulez ! Mis à part des conneries bien sur ! Moi je vais profiter du home cinéma…

- Oh, non ! Nounou, moi ze veux un cocholat chaud ! Lança Emma en imitant une enfant de trois ans.

- Ben tu te le fait !

- Non, ze peux pas… ze suis cro pitite !

- Ha ha ha, dit-il en souriant à moitié. Je vais dans le salon… si vous avez besoin de moi…

Et il les laissa là.

- Alors on va faire quoi ? Demanda Ron.

- J'n'apprécie pas vraiment d'être considérée comme une enfant incapable de se gérer toute seule… si on faisait souffrir un peu notre nounou ? Demanda Emma en riant.

- On va le regretter, répondit Hermione.

- Possible, reprit Matthew, mais moi non plus je n'ai pas apprécié… Et puis on n'est pas obligé de faire des conneries… Em', tu m'as donné une super idée…

Matthew leur expliqua son plan, et tous montèrent se mettre en condition : les filles se firent des couettes et mirent des jupes plus que courtes, et les garçons optèrent pour des vieux pyjamas. Emma retrouva même une vielle tétine qu'elle dupliqua en six exemplaires.

- A toi l'honneur, mon ange ! Lança Emma à Matthew.

Ce dernier mit la tétine dans sa bouche et descendit les escaliers en trottinant. Les autres sortirent les oreilles à rallonge pour ne rien perdre du spectacle.

- Nounou ! Cria Matthew en entrant dans le salon.

- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai…

- Nounou Sev, je crouve pu mes habits… faut tu m'aide, regarde … y'a un crou dans mon jamana !

- Je rêve … Dehors, Black ! Sinon je te colle une super potion à faire !

Matthew fit de gros yeux et partit en courant, mort de rire.

Ils n'attendirent que cinq minutes avant d'envoyer la seconde vague… Ginny et Neville, main dans la main, entrèrent à leur tour dans le salon :

- Dit nounou, lança la rouquine, comment on fait les bébés ? C'est vrai que si Neville y me fait un bizou je vais zavoir un bébé ?

- Hein ? C'est vrai, nounou ? Appuya Neville

Severus détacha son regard de la télé et se retint de rire.

- Allez donc demander aux Blacker, ils savent comment on fait !

En haut des escaliers, les deux concernés éclatèrent de rire en entendant la réponse de Ginny :

- Ben, et toi tu sais pas ?

Il soupira avant de répondre :

- Dehors ! Vous êtes complètement frappés…

- A nous, dit Ron une fois les deux autres remontés.

- Oh, non, soupira Hermione. Je ne suis vraiment pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée… attendons un peu, on va vraiment l'énerver !

- Allez, Mione ! Dit Emma. Et puis, tu es bien plus douée que tu ne le dit pour la comédie !

Elle fit une grimace mais se laissa finalement entraîner par Ron. Ils s'arrêtèrent en bas des escaliers, et Hermione s'assit par terre avant de crier :

- Nounou ! Ouinnnnnn…

En effet, elle était très douée pour faire semblant de pleurer. Les autres durent même enlever les oreilles à rallonge tellement elle criait fort …

Severus sortit en trombe du salon et découvrit Hermione à terre, et Ron à côté, faisant semblant de bouder.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

- Ronny y m'a poussé ! Il est mézant… moi z'ai mal…

- Ben t'avais cas zouer avec moi, d'abord ! C'est toi la mézante… t'es même pas drôle !

Hermione lui tira la langue et se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles, et il commençait à comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas du aimer le mot "nounou"…

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Remontez !

- Non ! Cria Hermione en boudant. Les autres y sont pas zentils… moi ze veux rester avec toi… je peux te faire un câlin sur le canapé ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et retourna au salon en levant les yeux au ciel et en maugréant :

- Je rêve… c'est ça, je vais me réveiller chez moi, tranquille, et me rendre compte que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve… dix jours… je ne tiendrais jamais dix jours !

Il s'était à peine réinstallé dans le salon qu'il entendit cavaler dans les escaliers. Il soupira à nouveau et voulu se boucher les oreilles quand les jeunes entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Non ! Cria Emma. Ca c'est cro nul ! Moi je veux regarder Winnie !

- Oh, arrête espèce de bébé ! Répondit Ron. Les Power Rangers c'est dix fois mieux !

- Non, pouf' c'est cro nul, Em' elle a raison, reprit Ginny. Moi ze veux princesse Sarah !

Severus les regardaient, l'air interdit et les yeux grands ouverts.

- Ha non ! Continua Neville. Franklin ! Ze veux Franklin !

- Ouh le bébé ! Répondit Hermione. C'est cro nul ! Mais Dora c'est cro bien par contre !

- Tu rigoles ! Lança Matthew. Vous êtes tous nul avec vos cruc de bébé !

- Ha oui, répondit Emma en plaçant ses mains sur sa taille. Alors c'est quoi le mieux ? Hein, Monsieur je zuis le plus fort !

- Ben, les Tortues Ninja, évidemment ! Répondit-il en hochant la tête.

- Pouf' ! Nounou, cria Emma alors qu'il était juste à côté. Qu'est ce que tu préfère toi ?

Moi je préfèrerais tous vous enfermer à la cave et ne vous laissez ressortir que dans dix jours ! Il l'avait pensé très fort, mais préféra ne pas le dire, de peur de leur donner des idées... Il était pourtant au bord de l'explosion nerveuse. Il se leva et se mit à crier :

- très bien ! Vous avez gagné ! J'ai bien compris… vous n'êtes pas des enfants et vous n'avez pas besoin de nounou ! Mais je vous rappelle quand même que j'ai supplié vos parents de ne pas me laisser ici ! Alors maintenant je vais m'enfermer dans la bibliothèque et je ne veux pas vous voir avant le déjeuner ! Foutez-moi le camp avant que je m'énerve !

Les six jeunes éclatèrent de rire, mais ne se firent pas prier pour remonter à l'étage. Ils vérifièrent que Severus s'était bien enfermé, puis Emma, plus que satisfaite, lança :

- Bon, on va où alors ?

- Comment ça ? Demanda Hermione qui avait peur de comprendre.

- Ben, il a dit "foutez-moi le camp", n'est ce pas ? Répondit Matthew en regardant Emma.

Les autres comprenaient alors où ils voulaient en venir.

- Y'a le plein d'essence dans la voiture… un petit tour dans le Londres moldu et un MacDo ça vous tente ? Demanda Emma avec un sourire espiègle.

Seule Hermione se semblait pas convaincue, mais pas du tout.

- Non, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Emma, tu es recherchée par des centaines de mangemorts ! Ici tu es en sécurité, tu ne dois pas sortir !

- Oh, arrête Mione, on dirait ma mère ! Et puis les mangemorts ne se baladent pas côté moldu ! Tiens, et comme ça on ne me reconnaitra pas !

D'un geste de la main elle changea sa couleur de cheveux, et devint aussi rousse que Ginny.

- Allez, Mione, elle a raison, approuva Matthew. Et puis on ne part pas longtemps… il est 10h… disons qu'on revient pour 13h, avec le repas de Sev !

- Vous êtes inconscients tout les deux ! S'insurgea Hermione. Matthew, tu devrais pourtant être le plus inquiet de sa sécurité !

- Je le suis, et tu le sais très bien, Hermione. Mais elle a le droit de vivre aussi !

Ça commençait à dévier un peu. Matthew n'aimait pas la façon dont Hermione venait de lui parler.

- Du calme, répondit Ron qui avait senti le vent tourner. Vous n'allez quand même pas vous égueuler pour rien !

- Ce n'est pas rien ! Cria Hermione.

- Et ben tu restes là et nous on bouge ! Répondit Matthew un peu trop sèchement.

Les yeux d'Hermione lançaient des éclairs, et elle allait répondre quand Emma intervint :

- Ca suffit ! Mione, on a 16 ans ! Si ce n'est pas maintenant qu'on en profite ça sera quand ? Hein ? Je ne suis même pas sure de vivre assez longtemps pour avoir des enfants ! Alors je veux en profiter ! Je sais très bien ce que je risque tout les jours ! On me le répète assez souvent ! Je n'ai jamais rien le droit de faire… pour ma sécurité ! Oui, l'autre face de serpent veut ma peau ! Donc je dois arrêter de vivre, c'est ça ? Je dois attendre bien gentiment qu'on me permette de respirer ? Non, désolé, ce n'est pas moi, et tu le sais bien depuis le temps…

Les paroles d'Emma résonnaient dans le grenier. Elles avaient instantanément calmées Matthew, et Hermione se mordait la lèvre de dépit.

- Désolée, dit-elle enfin. Tu sais que c'est seulement parce que je m'inquiète…

- Je sais, Mione. Mais assez d'adultes s'inquiètes pour moi… votre rôle à vous cinq, c'est de me rappeler que je suis avant tout une adolescente…

- Pleine de conneries, finit Ginny en souriant.

- Exactement ! Alors, vous me suivez ou pas ?

Tous hochèrent la tête, même Hermione. Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, elle ne pouvait quand même pas les laisser partir seuls !

xXx

Ils descendirent donc les escaliers en silence. Emma prit quand même la peine d'informer Severus, en quelque sorte… Elle accrocha un parchemin sur la porte verrouillée de la bibliothèque : "On est partis chercher le déjeuner ! Bisous Nounou !"

Doucement, ils ouvrirent la porte d'entrée, puis se dirigèrent vers la voiture en courant.

- Je conduis ! Lança Emma

- Ha non ! Répondit Ron. Je n'ai pas envi de mourir ! T'es un vrai danger public !

- Je suis d'accord ! Continua Matthew.

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant et laissa Matthew s'installer au volant. Aussitôt, il enclencha le mode "invisible et top silence" et le groupe quitta la propriété, sans le moindre bruit…

xXx

Dans le Londres moldu, après avoir laissé la voiture dans un parking, les six jeunes se baladèrent, insouciants et heureux de profiter un peu d'une belle journée d'automne. Même Hermione s'était finalement détendue, grâce aux douces paroles de Ron. Ginny et Neville semblaient beaucoup se rapprocher depuis le bal d'Halloween, et le jeune Gryffondor osa même attraper la main de la jolie rouquine qui rougit de plaisir. Ils firent un tas de magasin, sans jamais rien acheter et en se faisant à chaque fois remarquer à cause de leurs éclats de rire incessants.

Vers midi, ils se dirigèrent enfin vers un Macdonald et passèrent une énorme commande à apporter. Ils prirent même les sandwichs préférés de Severus… Puis ils décidèrent de rentrer… Ron avait faim !

xXx

Dans le manoir Potter, cela faisait deux bonnes heures que Severus s'était enfermé, et il n'entendait plus aucun bruit. Un mauvais pressentiment le poussa à aller vérifier que tout se passait bien au grenier. Mais au moment où il referma la porte de la bibliothèque derrière lui, il tomba sur le parchemin…

- Non… souffla-t-il… je suis maudit ! Dobby !

L'elfe arriva dans un pop sonore :

- Monsieur m'a appelé ? Demanda-t-il

- Oui, as-tu vu les jeunes sortir ?

- Dobby n'a rien vu, monsieur. Mais Dobby vient de remarquer que la voiture de la maitresse n'est plus là, monsieur.

- Merlin c'n'est pas vrai… Merci Dobby…

L'elfe disparu aussi vite qu'il été arrivé, alors que Severus était partagé entre la panique et la colère.

- Ok, dit-il pour lui même, réfléchit… où peuvent-ils être… Ha ! Je maudis ces sales mômes ! Ils vont le regretter ! Mais je fais quoi moi en attendant… Prévenir Dumbledore… non, il va me croire fou et incapable de m'occuper de six ado… ho, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça…

Il tourna en rond pendant une bonne demi-heure, en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, et en espérant qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé… Lily le tuerais s'il arrivait quelque chose à Emma… Soudain, il entendit la voiture entrer dans la propriété, et il sentit la colère monter en lui.

xXx

- Avec un peu de chance il n'a même pas remarqué qu'on été partis, dit Emma en sortant de la voiture.

Mais au même moment, Severus apparu sur le pas de la porte, rouge de colère.

- Tu disais ? Demanda Matthew.

- Qu'on va passer un sale quart d'heure, répondit-elle… Désolé !

- Non mais vous êtes complètement dingue ! Hurla Severus en venant vers eux. Pas la peine de demander qui a eu cette brillante idée ! Emma, j'ai hâte d'assister à la colère de ta mère !

Pas moi ! Pensa-t-elle. La tienne suffira…

- Vous allez le regrettez jeunes gens ! Vous ne saviez pas quoi faire, et ben moi je vais vous en trouvez des occupations ! Je vous le garanti !

Hermione prit son air de "je vous avez prévenu" mais fut assez maline pour ne rien dire. Les cinq autres savaient qu'ils allaient en baver, mais se retenaient de rire… Severus était fou de rage, mais tous sentaient qu'il s'était inquiété, et le voir en maman poule était hilarant !

- Et le premier qui ose se foutre de ma tronche va le regretter encore plus !

Cette fois, ils n'avaient plus envie de rire, plus du tout… Et ce n'était rien comparé à la tête qu'ils feraient quand ils découvriraient leur punition…

* * *

**Voilà… alors ? Ais-je le droit à vos impressions ? **

**Vous découvrirais la punition au prochain chapitre…**

**Bye :D**

**Haley**


	22. La punition

**Coucou !! **

**Vous vouliez la punition ? La voici lol ! **

**Mais d'abord, quelques remerciements… :D**

**Sylve.77**** : bienvenue sur cette histoire ! Je suis ravie de savoir que mon idée ne se retrouve pas souvent !! C'est difficile de faire des fics originales ;)… mais je dois avouer que cette histoire n'a pas encore révélé toutes ses surprise ! :D Pour la punition, la voilà ! Mais pour le reste, tu vas devoir attendre ;) Bye !! :P**

**Yoeniix**** : Lol ! Mais je n'y peux rien : j'adore martyriser mes personnages ! C'est tellement plus drôle !! Mais bon, Sev ne va pas y aller de main morte ! J'espère que ca te plaira :) Bsx !**

**Lehna**** : Bienvenue sur cette fic, et merci beaucoup !! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :D**

**Morgana Serpentard**** : Lol ! Et oui, Emma est débordante d'idée farfelue (à moins que ce soit moi lol !), mais Sev aussi :D !! J'espère que tu aimeras ma punition ;)**

**Luffynette**** : Merci beaucoup !!! J'adore voir autant de reviews sur mes histoires :D !! J'attends tes impressions pour la suite ! **

**Tipiland**** : Lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre là te fera autant rire !! **

**Allez, je vous laisse avec l'imagination débordante de Sevy … hum, pourtant on sait tous qu'il ne faut pas le chercher lol !! **

**Bonne lecture, **

**Haley :D**

* * *

**22 – La punition**

Severus fit disparaitre le Macdonald que les jeunes avaient ramené, et les obligea à manger ce que Dobby avait préparé… Epinards et gigot… super !

Le repas se passa sans bruit. Severus était entrain de réfléchir à la punition qu'il pourrait bien leur infliger, et décida de mixer toutes les idées que lui avaient laissées Lily et Maïa. Ainsi, à la fin du repas, il annonça la couleur :

- J'espère que vous avez bien profité ce matin, car maintenant vous allez servir à quelque chose… Accio baguettes ! dit-il.

Six baguettes arrivèrent directement devant lui, et les jeunes commencèrent à avoir peur, sauf peut être Emma que cela n'handicapait pas.

- Emma, rien ne sert de te servir de ta magie, je le saurais tout de suite ! Voici ce dont vous aurez besoin pour votre punition…

Les jeunes regardèrent avec stupéfaction les brosses à dents qui venaient d'apparaître devant eux, et interrogèrent le maitre des Potions du regard.

- Vous semblez avoir bien compris… Lily va être ravie de savoir que le manoir a été briqué de fond en comble… à la brosse à dents !

- Non ! Laissa échapper Emma.

- Oh si, Miss Potter ! Et ce n'est que la première partie de la punition… Je te laisse le grand honneur de t'occuper du hall, des escaliers et du couloir du premier étage, Matthew se sera la cuisine, Hermione la bibliothèque, Ginny le salon, Neville la salle à manger, et Ron le grenier… Je ne vous épargne que les chambres. Vous avez jusque demain soir, et je veillerais à ce que ce soit nickel ! Au boulot !

Hermione quitta la cuisine la première, un éclair de rage dans les yeux. Elle leur avait bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, et maintenant ils allaient subir la colère de Severus pendant dix jours !

Les autres soupirèrent avant de rejoindre eux aussi leur calvaire. C'était cher payé pour à peine trois heures de balade dans Londres…

xXx

Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu'Emma briquait le sol du hall quand Severus passa par là, une tasse de café dans les mains.

- Oups ! Dit-il au moment où il lâcha la tasse là où le sol brillait le plus.

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le sourire que lui fit Severus la stoppa net. Avec un air boudeur et rageur, elle entreprit donc de tout recommencer… Elle maudissait Severus, mais elle se maudissait encore plus d'avoir entraîné ses amis dehors.

Il ne leur permis de s'arrêter que vers 20h, et tous rejoignirent rapidement le grenier après un nouveau repas dans un silence total.

- Je vous avez prévenue ! Lança Hermione folle de rage

- C'est ma faute, répondit Emma. Je suis désolée… mais au moins, il n'est pas venu resalir derrière vous toutes les dix minutes !

- T'as pas à t'excuser, Em', on été tous partant, reprit Ginny, enfin presque, ajouta-t-elle en réponse au regard meurtrier d'Hermione. Mais on savait tous ce qu'on risquait, et je doute qu'on soit au bout de nos peines…

- Tu m'étonnes ! Continua Matthew. Sev est sadique… je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui nous réserve après ça…

- Tu crois qu'on en a pour dix jours ? Demanda Neville en rigolant.

- C'est certain ! S'exclama Hermione. Tu parles de vacances ! J'aurais mieux fait de rentrer chez mes parents ! Un de ces jours, vous vous déciderez peut-être à m'écouter !

Emma fut un peu blessée par les paroles de son amie. C'était dans ce genre de moment que les autres se rendaient compte de la différence qu'il pouvait y avoir avec Hermione. Les autres avaient grandis ensemble, et avaient l'habitude des punitions de groupe et ils en rigolaient toujours…

Matthew remarqua le malaise de sa bienaimée et ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

- C'est bon, Hermione, on sait que tu es parfaite et qu'on est seulement bon à faire des conneries ! Mais tu ne te plaignais pas quand on s'est tapé toute les librairies ce matin !

- Matt, commença Emma qui ne voulait pas que ça dégénère.

- Non, Em', ne la défend pas ! J'ai bien vu l'effet que t'on fait ses paroles ! On savait tous ce qu'on risquait en partant !

- Et moi je vous ai bien dit de ne pas partir ! Reprit Hermione qui s'était levée pour faire face à Matthew.

Emma lança un regard désolé à Ron, mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention d'intervenir car il savait que Matthew avait raison, et il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'attirer les foudres d'Hermione… Tout comme Ginny et Neville d'ailleurs.

- Personne ne t'a obligé à nous suivre, Miss-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde ! Répondit Matthew, maintenant fou de rage.

- Ca suffit ! Hurla Emma. Deux fois en une journée ce n'est pas gérable ! Oui, Hermione, je suis inconsciente, insouciante et je me fiche pas mal d'être punie car je sais que j'en rirais dans dix jours ! Je suis comme ça, on est comme ça ! Et tu le sais depuis cinq ans… on ne changera pas ! Et, toi Matt, ça ne sert à rien de s'enflammer ! Je te rappelle que je sais me défendre. Oui, ces paroles m'ont blessée, mais toi aussi tu la connais, elle aurait gueulé cinq minutes et ça aurait été finit… Raz le bol, je vais me coucher !

Elle quitta le grenier en claquant la porte. Hermione et Matthew étaient stupéfaits de la réaction d'Emma, mais Ginny en rajouta une couche :

- Elle a raison, alors va falloir que vous fassiez un effort ! Vous croyez que sa vie n'est pas assez difficile comme ça, pour en plus supporter les engueulades de son petit copain et de sa meilleure amie ? Tu l'as blessée, Hermione ! Elle s'est démenée pour que Lily accepte que nous passions tous les vacances ensemble ! Et elle s'en veut assez qu'on soit puni, même si ce n'est pas de sa faute !

- Ce n'est pas moi sa meilleure amie, répondit Hermione avec une petite voix

- Si ! Répondit Ginny en criant. Moi, je suis sa petite sœur… bien sur, on a grandi ensemble, mais tu as partagé avec elle un tas de choses dont je n'ai pas fait partie ! Ne serais-ce que les anciens souvenirs ! Je ne me plains pas un instant de ma place dans son cœur, au contraire ! Mais tu ne devrais pas douter de la tienne. Et ce soir tu lui as fait mal ! Tu nous as tous fait mal. Tu as une place égale à tous les autres dans notre groupe, et tu dois savoir que si tu nous suis dans nos conneries, tu dois assumer derrière, et sans rien dire ! Moi aussi ça me fait chier de devoir subir le sadisme de Severus, mais je n'en préfèrerais pas pour autant rentrer chez ma mère !

- Je suis désolée, souffla Hermione qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Moi-aussi, continua Matthew qui prit Hermione dans ses bras. Allez, ne pleure pas, Mione. Quelque part tu as raison, on le sait tous, comme on sait qu'on a été trop loin en partant avec la voiture. Mais on est comme ça, et je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi…

- Moi non plus, _snif_, mais moi, _snif_, je ne suis pas si, _snif_, habituée que vous, _snif_, a être punie pendant dix jours !

- Tu devrais depuis le temps qu'on t'embarque dans nos conneries, répondit Matthew en riant.

Elle lui sourit. La paix été revenue dans le grenier, mais Emma était mal. Elle était descendue dans le jardin de devant et avait laissé couler ses larmes une fois cachée au milieu des Roses. Severus l'avait vu passer, et, étonné, il l'avait suivie.

- Emma, dit-il quand il l'a trouva, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle essuya ses larmes et se redressa avant de répondre.

- Mione m'en veux, à cause de la punition… et, Matt et elle se sont engueulés, encore une fois… elle ne voulait pas qu'on y aille, mais nous on a insisté, comme d'habitude ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je prenne plaisir à faire des conneries, même si je sais très bien que j'en payerai les conséquences ?

- Parce que tu es une Potter sans doute, élevée avec un Black et une tripotée de Weasley en plus de ça ! Mais ça fait de toi ce que tu es. Car comme tu l'as dit, tu sais qu'il y aura des conséquences, et tu les accepte… et c'est ce qui fait que c'est drôle pour nous, les adultes ! Parce qu'on peu ensuite se venger des frayeurs que vous nous faites…

Elle rigola, mais réalisa une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas réellement pensé avant :

- On t'a fait peur ?

- Bien sur ! Imagine ce qui m'es passé par la tête avant que Dobby me dise que la voiture avait disparue. J'étais paniqué ! Tu es l'Elue, Emma… Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te le rappelle, mais c'est comme ça. Et je suis sur que c'est aussi pour ça qu'Hermione essaye de limiter vos conneries… c'est la plus sage et la plus réfléchie de vous tous !

- Je sais, je suis désolée, Sev… on aurait du se contenter de te faire tourner en bourrique… tu va nous faire souffrir, n'est ce pas ?

- Oh oui ! Allez, va retrouver tes amis et faites la paix. Demain, lever à 6h !

- Non ! Allez, Sev, s'il te plait… laisse nous au moins jusqu'à 9h ! Allez, s'il te plaît mon professeur de Potion préféré, si doué, si intelligent, si parfait…

Elle avait dit ça avec son fameux regard suppliant et si mignon, auquel Severus ne pouvait jamais résister. Il se faisait avoir à chaque fois depuis 16 ans !

- Ca va, ça va ! Arrête-toi là ! Ok pour 9h, mais je ne serais pas moins impitoyable dans la punition, parole de Serpentard !

Elle pouffa et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue avant de remonter au grenier. Elle fut ravie de retrouver Matthew entrain de consoler Hermione. Après une série d'excuses, d'embrassades et de câlins, ils décidèrent enfin d'aller se coucher. La journée avait été longue, et demain ne serait pas mieux.

xXx

9h ok, mais pas de réveil en douceur dans ce cas ! Pensa Severus en regardant sa montre. A 9h précise, une alarme aigue et très puissante se mit en route. Severus pouffa et tendit l'oreille.

Simultanément, dans deux des chambres du manoir, on entendit crier de stupeur. Emma qui s'était levée en sursaut, se rallongea et enfui sa tête sous son oreiller :

- Je jure que je trouverais une vengeance qui ne m'apportera pas de punition… oh, par pitié qu'il arrête ça…

- Faut descendre, souffla Hermione. Je suis sure que ça ne s'arrêtera pas avant…

Les trois filles, endormies et légèrement de mauvaise humeur, sortirent donc vers la cuisine. Elles retrouvèrent les garçons qui semblaient avoir eu la même idée.

- Heureusement qu'il a attendu 9h, dit Ron sur un ton las. Je n'aurais jamais supporté ça à 6h…

Il reçu comme réponse un soupir de confirmation groupé de ses cinq amis.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, ils furent accueillis par un Severus d'une humeur joyeuse :

- Salut les jeunes ! Bien dormis ?

Il reçu six regards noir en guise de réponse et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils étaient en pyjama (tee-shirt / caleçon pour tous le monde) et avaient les cheveux en bataille. Leurs visages se détendirent un peu quand Severus arrêta enfin l'alarme. Il fit apparaitre un copieux petit déjeuné où chacun reconnu ce qu'il préférait, avant de dire :

- Bon appétit… je ne suis pas totalement cruel… Vous avez une heure pour déjeuner et vous préparer : à 10h chacun retrouve sa brosse à dent !

Il fut amusé d'apercevoir l'esquisse d'un sourire sur chacun des jeunes, même Hermione. Ils ne restaient jamais fâchés très longtemps, tant mieux ! Pensa-t-il. Ils en auraient besoin pour la suite …

xXx

A la fin de la journée, ils avaient enfin fini. Emma avait la plus grosse partie, que Severus s'amusait à resalir sans cesse, et les autres l'avaient aidée à finir. Ainsi, à 18h, la maison brillait.

- Pas mal, dit Severus, vous avez fait du bon boulot. Vous pouvez profiter de votre soirée, vous découvrirait la suite demain… Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, si vous ne sortez pas du domaine et que vous ne rajoutez pas de conneries à la liste !

Ils sourirent et ne se firent pas prier pour aller ranger leurs vêtements de Cendrillon des temps sorciers.

- Une partie de Quidditch ? Demanda Matthew

Ron regarda Hermione mais cette dernière sourit :

- Allez-y ! Moi je vais m'installer pour lire tout en vous regardant !

Ils dévalèrent donc à nouveau les escaliers et filèrent dans le jardin. Emma ouvrit en premier la porte de derrière du garage et ouvrit l'armoire à balai.

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'hallucine ! Ecoutez ça : "punition n° 1 sur la liste que Lily et Maïa m'ont laissé… j'avoue que j'y aurais pas pensé !"

- Bien joué ! Souffla Matthew… on l'a même pas senti venir celle là ! "Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez"… Ha ! Il savait très bien qu'on se précipiterait ici !

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas enlevé le billard ou la télé ! Répondit Emma.

Sur ces mots, ils se précipitèrent à nouveau dans la maison et montèrent directement au grenier. Par chance, rien n'avait changé. La soirée fut donc agréable, partagée entre billard, Monopoly version sorcier et DVD pour finir.

xXx

Les deux jours qui suivirent, ils durent vider, repeindre, trier et ranger le garage. Heureusement, cette fois il les laissa ensemble et la punition en fut moins dure. Et les trois jours suivants, ils furent enfermés dans la bibliothèque pour faire tous leurs devoirs, sous l'étroite surveillance de Severus.

Ce dernier était stupéfait, durant une semaine, les jeunes avaient tout subis sans rien dire. Il reçu un bon nombre de regards meurtriers, mais personne n'osa protester. Finalement, ils avaient muris…

xXx

A la fin de la troisième journée de devoirs intensifs, qui clôturait une semaine complète de punitions, quand les jeunes entrèrent dans la cuisine pour diner, ils furent stupéfaits de trouver les jumeaux Weasley mort de rire avec Severus. Ils devinèrent vite que le maître des Potions s'était fait un plaisir de raconter la semaine passée.

- Allez, venez vous installer, les jeunes ! Lança Severus. La punition est levée ! Mais j'espère au moins que vous vous tiendrez tranquille la semaine prochaine ! J'avoue que je suis épaté, aucun n'a bronché… si vous n'êtes pas trop chiants ces trois prochains jours je pourrais peut-être oublier d'en parler à Lily et Maïa… qui sais…

Les regards des jeunes s'illuminèrent et les jumeaux rirent de plus belle.

- C'n'est pas drôle ! S'insurgea Emma. On a souffert !

- Le seul avantage, reprit Ron, c'est que nos devoirs sont bouclés !

- Oui, continua Matthew. Maintenant, on est tranquille… Dit, Sev, nos balais sont revenus ?

Toutes les têtes, sauf peut-être celle d'Hermione, se levèrent aussitôt vers lui. Il se contenta de répondre :

- Vous avez une demi-heure avant le diner !

xXx

Les trois jours suivant se passèrent donc sans problèmes. Comme l'aurait dit Severus, les jeunes étaient chiants, mais ils n'inventèrent aucunes réelles conneries. Bien qu'il ne sache pas si les heures que passaient Matthew et Emma enfermés dans la chambre de la jeune fille représentaient une connerie… ça aussi il omettrait sans doute de le raconter à Lily et Maïa…

Severus n'avait pas réellement précisé aux jeunes s'il parlerait ou pas de leur petite ballade. Ainsi, au moment où les quatre adultes rentrèrent, les jeunes n'étaient pas très fier…

- Alors ? Demanda Lily une fois avoir embrassé tout le monde. As-tu eu besoin de notre petite liste de punition, Severus ?

- Oh, répondit-il. Ils ont été très chiants le premier jour… du coup, le garage est repeint !

Bien joué, Sev… Les jeunes avaient oubliés ce détail, il fallait bien justifier la métamorphose du garage…

- Mais sinon, pas de grosses conneries, continua-t-il.

James et Sirius remarquèrent pourtant le petit sourire de Severus, et se promirent de lui parler, loin des femmes et de leur sens de l'humour quasi inexistant.

Ainsi, le lendemain, alors que les jeunes étaient tranquillement installés devant la télé du grenier, Sirius et James entrèrent, mort de rire, dans la pièce.

- Alors, dit James, vous avez gardé vos brosses à dent en souvenir ?

Les jeunes se regardèrent avant de rire à leur tour.

- Tu ne diras rien à maman ? Demanda Emma avec une moue suppliante.

- Ne t'en fait pas ! Et puis, si on lui dit, Sev va douiller ! Mais plus sérieusement, évitez ce genre de conneries… par les temps qui courent, ce n'est pas très malin !

- On sait ! Répondirent-ils en chœur.

xXx

Le reste des vacances fut calme et reposant. Les adultes travaillaient et n'étaient là que le soir. Emma adora passer des moments seule avec sa mère, à parler de tout et de rien, et surtout à admirer toutes les photos de son enfance.

De retour à Poudlard, Emma n'avait jamais été si heureuse. Chaque partie d'elle même savait maintenant ce que signifiait avoir une famille, une maison et une histoire.

* * *

**Et voilà… alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ma punition ? **

**Une surprise au prochain chapitre… **

**A bientôt**

**Haley :D**


	23. Ma mère va me tuer !

**Coucou !! **

**Désolée pour le retard, mais voici la suite :D**

**Merci encore à tout ceux qui me lisent, et à ceux qui me laisse des reviews ! :)**

**Yoeniix**** : lol ! J'ai bien peur que mon imagination sadique fasse encore des siennes dans ce chapitre … J'espère vraiment que ca te plaira !! **

**Morgana Serpentard**** : mdr ! C'est si sadique que ça une brosse a dent ? Hum, remarque, oui ! J'avoue lol … Je crois que ma mère à moi a définitivement compris que j'étais atteinte du cerveau lol ! Mais franchement ca fait du bien de rire, non ? (Et moi ca me fait super plaisir de savoir que je te fais rire :D). Pour Emma… hum, je te laisse lire ce chapitre !! Hi, hi !! Bsx ;)**

**Luffynette**** : merci beaucoup :D**

**Tipiland**** : Lol ! Et oui, je suis sadique avec mes personnages… et je n'ai pas fini !!!**

**Bonne lecture à tous :D**

**Haley**

* * *

**23 – Ma mère va me tuer ! **

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient sur Poudlard. Avec les cours, le Quidditch et les entrainements de l'AD, les jeunes n'avaient pas une minute pour eux. On était déjà mi décembre, et la neige avait envahie le Château, offrant un paysage magnifique.

Emma était épuisée et avait beaucoup de mal à dormir. Et depuis quelques jours, elle devait en plus subir des nausées et des étourdissements… jamais elle n'avait eu un rhume pareil… si bien qu'Hermione commençait à se demander s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un rhume…

Le second match des Gryffondor approchait, et Emma faisait travailler son équipe pendant des heures. Les Serdaigle étaient très fort, et avaient gagnés leur match contre les Poufsouffle. Gryffondor devait donc gagner son match pour s'assurer de rester en tête du classement.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, Em, dit Matthew à la fin d'un entraînement. T'as une tête à faire peur à un Troll !

- Merci mon ange, j'apprécie la comparaison ! Mais le match est demain, et il faut que je revoie un peu la stratégie !

- Em ! C'est largement au point ! T'es blanche comme un linge, t'as besoin de repos !

Elle n'eut pas vraiment le choix et partit se coucher de bonne heure ce soir là. Mais encore une fois, elle dormit mal. Le lendemain matin, elle se précipita aux toilettes aussitôt réveillée :

- Merde ! Souffla-t-elle une fois avoir relâché tout le diner de la veille.

- Ca va Emma ? Demanda Hermione. Tu es encore plus blanche… tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie…

- Non, ça va aller… j'ai du manger un truc qui passe pas

- Depuis quinze jours ? C'est bizarre quand même …

- Je sais, Mione… allons déjeuner, ça ira mieux après…

Hermione savait qu'Emma ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cela faisait quinze jours que la jeune brune était barbouillée, et la seule chose qu'elle supportait au réveil était un chocolat chaud…

L'heure du match arriva bien trop tôt au gout d'Emma. Elle avait l'impression que le simple fait de voler allait lui faire rendre son petit déjeuner, aussi frugal avait-il été.

- T'es sur que ça va aller ? Demanda Matthew avant d'entrer sur le terrain.

- Je suis sure ! Arrête de me couver Matt, je n'suis pas en sucre !

Il leva les mains au ciel en signe d'abandon, mais se promit de garder un œil sur elle durant le match.

xXx

Comme Emma l'avait imaginé, voler n'était pas franchement agréable dans son état. Le vent frais qui lui fouettait le visage lui donnait un peu d'énergie, mais à chaque virage qu'elle prenait, elle sentait son cœur se soulever. Heureusement, le match ne dura pas plus d'une heure. Par une chance incroyable, le vif d'or apparu juste devant Emma, et elle n'eu presque besoin que de tendre la main pour, "enfin !" pensa-t-elle, mettre fin au match.

Les Gryffondors étaient ravis, et tous se précipitèrent vers Emma dès qu'elle descendit de son balai. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et sentit une énorme bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, quand soudain, elle s'évanouie.

- Emma ! Cria Matthew en se précipitant sur elle.

James arriva lui aussi très vite, suivi de près par Sirius, Remus et Severus.

- Emma, chérie, murmura James à sa fille toujours inconsciente. Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'elle à ?

- Amenons-la à l'infirmerie, répondit seulement Sirius.

xXx

Seul James pu entrer dans l'infirmerie avec sa fille. Elle était très blanche, mais ne semblait pas avoir de fièvre et son cœur battait normalement.

- Je ne comprends pas, lança Mme Pomfresh, elle semble être en parfaite santé. Rien ne semble expliquer la fatigue et les … oh, Merlin… j'ai bien peur d'avoir trouvé…

Elle murmura une formule, et une fumée bleue se dessina sur le ventre d'Emma, en laissant très nettement apparaître un fœtus.

- Non ! S'écria James. C'n'est pas vrai !

- Si, James, ta fille est enceinte… et je dirais d'un mois et demi.

- Halloween, souffla-t-il avant de tomber dans les pommes à son tour.

Devant la porte de l'infirmerie, le bruit que fit James en tombant força les autres à enfreindre l'interdiction de Me Pomfresh et d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

- Ben, qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Sirius en ramassant James. Et oh, James chéri, t'a vu un fantôme ou quoi ?

Il lui donna une petite gifle et James se réveilla en sursaut.

- J'ai rêvé ? Demanda-t-il.

Mme Pomfresh se contenta d'hocher négativement la tête, en réprimant son rire.

- Quoi ? Demanda Sirius

- Je vais tuer ton fils ! Hurla James en se relevant. Et après je m'occuperais de Dumbledore !

- Du calme ! Reprit Sirius en se mettant entre son fils et son meilleur ami. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe, James ?

- On va être grand père !

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe. Remus et Severus réprimèrent leur fou rire en voyant Sirius changer de couleur, et les jeunes n'osèrent rien dire. Matthew, comme son père, devint livide, mais eu la présence d'esprit de reculer le plus loin possible de James et Sirius.

- Non, souffla Sirius…

- Si ! Alors laisse-moi passer, Sirius !

La potion revigorante de Mme Pomfresh et les hurlements de son père avaient réveillés Emma, qui comprit très vite ce qu'il se passait.

- Papa, murmura-t-elle, s'il te plaît…

- Non, Emma Lily Potter ! Tu es enceinte, te rends-tu compte de ce que ça veux dire ? Vous n'avez que 16 ans… et tu m'as menti ! Si vous vous étiez protégés à Halloween, tu ne serais pas dans cet état ! Mais qu'avez-vous dans la tête !

Emma ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle s'en doutait un peu depuis quelques jours, mais n'avait pas osée aller voir Mme Pomfresh. Le silence de sa fille ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de James :

- Alors ? Rien à répondre ? J'hallucine… attend de voir la réaction de ta mère, jeune fille ! Je suis déçu… de vous deux… Jamais je n'aurais pensé que vous soyez si stupide !

- Matt n'y peux rien, répondit Emma. C'est moi qui t'ai menti… et de toute façon ça n'aurait rien changé du tout !

- Sur un autre ton, ma fille ! Reprit James en la faisant sursauter. Je me fiche de savoir le pourquoi du comment ! Les conséquences sont les mêmes ! ... J'ai besoin d'air !

Il jeta un regard noir à Matthew avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Sirius, qui jusque là n'avait pas su quoi dire, prit enfin la parole :

- J'ai du mal à croire que vous soyez si bête ! Non mais franchement, c'est une chose de vouloir être des adultes, mais sachez au moins en prendre les responsabilités ! Vous allez faire quoi maintenant avec un bébé sur les bras à 16 ans ? Hein ?

- Papa, commença Matthew

- Non ! Cria-t-il. Je ne veux rien entendre ! Je sais comment on fait, merci ! Moi-aussi vous me décevait beaucoup, jeunes gens ! Moi qui suis sans cesse entrain de vous trouver des excuses pour tout, ce coup ci, débrouillez-vous ! J'y crois pas …

Et sur ces mots, il sortit lui aussi de l'infirmerie. Aussitôt, Emma se mit à pleurer, et Remus fut le plus rapide pour aller la consoler. La colère de James ne le choquait pas du tout, mais celle de Sirius était étonnante. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son ami sortir de ses gonds.

- Allez, Emma, ça va aller, lui dit-il.

- Non, répondit-elle en larmes. Il est déçu… j'aurais jamais du lui mentir… comment on va faire ?

- Vous allez vous adapter, et ils finiront par se faire à l'idée qu'ils vont être grand père avant 40 ans

- C'n'est pas drôle, Mus ! S'insurgea Emma

- Oh je le sais bien ! Mais désolé, c'est plus fort que moi !

Il ne pouvait que rire ! Il savait bien que les jeunes étaient démoralisés et paniqués par ce qui les attendaient, et que leurs pères étaient pour l'instant fous de rage. Il savait aussi que la réaction de leurs mères serait sans doute pire, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire…

xXx

James était partit directement dans le parc, et avait enfoui sa tête dans la neige… juste pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il vit arriver Sirius au loin, et esquissa un sourire quand il vit son ami se laisser tomber lui aussi dans la neige fraîche de Poudlard.

- J'n'arrive pas à y croire ! Souffla Sirius une fois qu'il l'eu rejoint

- J'ai des envies de meurtre, Sirius… empêche moi d'approcher ton fils ! Je sais qu'ils sont tous les deux fautifs, mais je ne suis pas sure de me maitriser…

- Je comprends, Cornedrue… Comment nos femmes vont prendre ça ?

James lui lança un regard lourd de sens, puis son cœur manqua un battement. Hagrid venait d'ouvrir la grille de Poudlard à Lily et Maïa.

- Salut ! Dirent-elles en chœur.

- James, chéri, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- Moi aussi…

- Moi en 1er, s'il te plaît…

- On vous laisse ? Demanda Maïa avec un sourire.

- Non, répondit Lily, ce n'est pas la peine… James, tu te souviens de ce dont on a parlé aux Etats-Unis ?

James acquiesça… oh, Merlin ai pitié de moi, pensa-t-il… bébé, ils avaient parlé de bébé… Quand Emma leur avait demandé pourquoi elle était fille unique, ils lui avaient expliqué qu'ils avaient eu trop peur qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de son frère ou sa sœur… et elle leur avait répondu qu'il n'était pas trop tard… Sur le coup, James était d'accord, mais là…

- Et bien, reprit-elle… tu vas être papa, à nouveau !

Il fit de gros yeux, et tomba dans les pommes, une nouvelle fois.

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? S'inquiéta Lily.

- Allons à l'infirmerie, répondit Sirius… Vous allez comprendre.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il jeta un sort à James pour le transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où Emma était encore en pleurs dans les bras de Remus. Matthew, lui, était assis près du lit de sa bienaimée, et semblait complètement déconnecté du monde réel.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites tous là ? Demanda Lily.

- Et toi ? Répliqua Remus. Pourquoi James est encore tombé dans les pommes ?

- Encore ? Demanda Lily

A ce moment, tous comprirent que Lily n'était pas au courant. Sirius évitait le regard de son fils et de sa filleule, et Lily commençait à se poser des questions :

- Va-t-on me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ! Emma, pourquoi es-tu allongée dans ce lit ?

C'est à ce moment précis que James décida de se réveiller.

- James, dit Lily, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne rêve toujours pas ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Sirius.

Son ami hocha simplement la tête, et James soupira. Lily regarda son mari, puis sa fille, et croisa les bras pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'elle attendait une réponse.

- Demande à ta fille, reprit seulement James. J'hallucine, murmura-t-il ensuite…

Lily fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers sa fille et Matthew. L'air qu'ils affichaient tout les deux ne promettait rien de très réjouissant. Mais au moment où elle allait parler, elle fut prise d'une violente nausée et couru vers les toilettes de l'infirmerie.

- Non ! Souffla Remus. James, c'est bien ce que je pense ?

Il hocha simplement la tête, et Remus et Severus ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Pauvre James !

Emma aussi semblait avoir compris, vu l'air béat qu'elle affichait. Mais elle n'avait pour l'instant aucune envie d'ouvrir la bouche… Lily revint vite et annonça sans attendre :

- Et oui ! On va avoir un nouveau petit Potter !

Remus et Severus rirent de plus belle, ils en pleuraient même, mais James leur envoya un regard foudroyant qui les calma rapidement.

- Mais enfin, James, on était pourtant d'accord…

- Je sais, c'est une très bonne nouvelle Lily, vraiment…

- T'es franchement pas convainquant !

Lily commençait à s'énerver, alors Emma décida d'intervenir. De toute façon, il fallait bien lui dire…

- Je suis enceinte…

Lily et Maïa se retournèrent vers elle, dans un même mouvement.

- Quoi ? Hurlèrent-elles.

- C'est une blague ? Demanda Lily. Emma, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

- Je… je suis désolée, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Désolée ? Reprit sa mère. Je me fou pas mal que tu sois désolée ! Non mais je rêve ! Vous n'avez que 16 ans…

- Et je croyais que vous vous étiez protégé ! Lança Maïa sur le même ton. J'n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez aussi irresponsables ! Non mais franchement !

- Enceinte… ma fille est enceinte…

Maintenant, il allait falloir digérer tout ça… Emma et Matthew ne disaient rien, mais personne ne semblait se soucier que dans cette histoire, c'était eux qui avait le plus peur… 16 ans, ils n'avaient que 16 ans… Et ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines !

* * *

**Et voilà… alors ? Verdict ? **

**A bientôt :D**

**Haley**


	24. Joyeuse Saint Valentin

**Coucou ! **

**Voici un petit chapitre (désolé…), qui sert surtout à intégrer une nouvelle énigme à cette histoire… Et oui, ce n'est pas fini ! **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews… Je suis à 99 ! Qui me laissera la 100****e**** ? ! **

**Yoeniix**** : lol ! Mais si, je l'aime bien James (quoi que je suis assez sadique avec lui dans la plupart de mes fics…) ! En tout cas merci beaucoup ! Et j'espère ne pas te décevoir ;)**

**Morgana Serpentard**** : Lol ! Ta réflexion sur les enfants/frère/sœur/nièce etc m'a beaucoup fait rire ! Voici la suite :D**

**Luffynette**** : merci ! Lol, moi aussi je veux un bébé !! (ca doit se ressentir d'ailleurs… y'en a dans toutes mes histoires !!)**

**Lehna**** : oh, oui, cela va amener des questions, et encore plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! Mais il va falloir attendre un peu pour le savoir… :D**

**Sahada**** : lol ! Tu avais bien deviné, elle est enceinte ! Mais je dois avouer, que ca va servir mon histoire…mais chutttt, je ne dirais rien de plus ! Merci à toi ;)**

**Allez, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture**

**Haley**

* * *

**24 – Joyeuse Saint Valentin **

Deux mois étaient passés depuis ces deux grandes nouvelles. James et Sirius avaient eu du mal à digérer le fait qu'ils allaient être grand père à 36 ans, mais Remus et Severus les avaient bien aidés à faire face à cette nouvelle. James était ravi d'être à nouveau père, mais il se doutait qu'avec deux femmes enceintes à la maison, la vie n'allait pas être simple tout les jours. Les filles aussi s'étaient faites à l'idée qu'elles allaient être grand-mère, peut-être même plus facilement que leurs époux finalement. En effet, Emma avait été très peinée de leurs réactions, et avait pleuré pendant des jours entiers. Et de la voir ainsi avait pas mal calmé tout le monde. Ils savaient tous que les jeunes ne l'avaient pas cherché, et qu'ils allaient déjà devoir en subir les conséquences, alors l'ambiance était revenue sereine.

La Saint Valentin était dans deux jours et Matthew ne tenait plus en place. Avec l'aide d'Hermione, il avait acheté une magnifique bague de fiançailles pour Emma, mais il n'avait pas encore parlé à James. Bien sur, ce dernier lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était hors de question que sa fille soit mère avant d'être une épouse (vieux jeu les sorciers !), mais il fallait maintenant concrétiser.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Matthew se dirigea donc vers le parc où il avait aperçu James.

- Salut Matt ! Dit James en le voyant arriver. Tu cherches un peu de tranquillité ?

Matthew sourit. Emma avait déjà un caractère bien particulier, et les hormones n'arrangeaient rien !

- Non, je voulais te parler en faite…

- Je t'écoute alors, répondit James en souriant.

- Ben… je voudrais demander Emma en mariage le jour de la Saint Valentin, mais je voulais faire les choses dans l'ordre… enfin, pour ça au moins, ajouta-t-il en réponse au sourire amusé de son parrain.

- Ca me touche que tu me le demande… tu te doutes bien que vu la situation, je ne vais certainement pas m'y opposer ! Je suis heureux que vous soyez ensemble, on a toujours su que ça finirait ainsi, même si j'espérais vivre ça dans quelques années !

- Et moi aussi ! Tu sais, j'ai peur, James… On est si jeune… le mariage ne me fait pas peur du tout, je sais que je l'aime et que je veux passer ma vie avec elle… mais un bébé… comment savoir si je serais un bon père ?

- Tu apprendras sur le tas ! On n'avait que 20 ans quand on a eu Emma, et ton père pourras te le dire aussi, j'étais tout aussi paniqué que toi aujourd'hui ! Mais vous ne serez pas seuls, et je suis sur que vous vous en sortirez très bien !

- Mais la guerre…

- Pour l'instant elle n'est pas réellement déclarée. Voldemort ne s'est pas beaucoup manifesté, et il faut espérer qu'il apprendra la grossesse d'Emma le plus tard possible. Mais ne doute pas de sa puissance, Matt. Elle est bien plus forte qu'elle en a l'air, tu le sais…

- Oui, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter… et je me fais rembarrer ! Elle n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle n'est pas en sucre !

- Et elle n'est enceinte que de trois mois et demi… le pire est à venir !

- Super ! Je suis tout de suite plus rassuré !

James rit. Pauvre Matthew, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui l'attendait…

xXx

Le matin de la Saint Valentin, tous les élèves étaient impatients de sortir à Pré-au-lard et profiter des premiers jours de soleil. Les jeunes avaient convenu de ne se retrouver qu'en fin de journée. Ainsi, Ron et Hermione, Ginny et Neville, ensemble depuis Noel, et Emma et Matthew, quittèrent le Château main dans la main. Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée du village sorcier et Matthew entraina Emma vers la cabane hurlante.

- Où tu m'emmènes, Matt ? Demanda la jolie brune

- Il fait beau, j'ai pensé qu'on n'était pas obligé de s'enfermer dans un café… j'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

Emma sourit et le suivi. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans l'herbe, à quelques mètres de la cabane hurlante. Matthew sorti un petit panier de sa poche et lui lança un sort pour qu'il reprenne sa taille d'origine. Il en sorti une grande couverture qu'il installa à terre, puis invita sa bienaimée à s'assoir. Il sorti aussi une thermo de thé aux fruits rouge (le seul thé qu'Emma supportait depuis sa grossesse), deux tasses et une boîte de gâteaux divers. Emma était épatée, et très touchée du geste :

- Et ben, dit-elle, tu fais les choses bien mon ange. C'est une super idée !

- Merci… si jamais tu as froid, je t'ai pris une autre cape…

Elle lui fit un regard signifiant clairement "je ne suis pas en sucre", mais sourit à l'attention.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle et servit le thé, en tremblant légèrement. Emma ne manquait rien du spectacle. Cela faisait quelques jours que Matthew semblait anxieux, et Emma s'en amusait beaucoup… il s'imaginait sans doute qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué, mais elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre.

- Aurais-tu quelque chose à me demander, mon cœur ? Dit-elle avec un sourire sournois.

Il fit de gros yeux, mais sourit à son tour :

- Ok, je suppose que je suis démasqué… tant pis, je vais quand même te faire subir le petit discours que je répète depuis trois jours…

Elle se mordit la lèvre et attendit qu'il commence :

- Emma, comment te dire tous ce que j'ai sur le cœur… tu es tout pour moi… ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, mon amour… chaque jour je me dis que j'ai une chance incroyable de t'avoir près de moi… je n'imaginais pas mettre la nouvelle génération en route tout de suite, mais je suis fier de me dire que dans quelques moi on aura un petit ange issu de notre amour… Je veux que tu saches que je ne dis pas tout ça parce que tu es enceinte, mais seulement parce que c'est ce que j'ai au fond du cœur… Emma Lily Potter, acceptes tu de devenir ma femme et de passer toute cette vie, et celle d'après, près de moi ?

Emma pleurait (foutues hormones !), mais elle pleurait de joie.

- Oui ! Ho oui, j'accepte de devenir ta femme ! Je t'aime Matt… je t'aime plus que tout et depuis toujours… tu es le premier à qui j'ai pensé en rentrant de mon petit voyage… jamais je n'imaginerais ma vie sans toi, alors oui ! Oui, oui et re-oui !

Elle se jeta ensuite dans ses bras, et s'en suivi un long baiser, passionné et plein d'amour. Il lui passa ensuite la bague de fiançailles au doigt. C'était une bague magnifique, en or blanc sertie d'une émeraude en forme de larme.

- Elle est magnifique, murmura-t-elle.

Il la sera contre son cœur et ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, sans parler, juste à profiter de leur chaleur et de leur amour, jusqu'à ce que des rires les sortent de leur bulle. Ils étaient à l'abri des regards là où ils s'étaient installés, mais ils voyaient très bien le groupe qui arrivait vers eux. Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent avant d'apercevoir le jeune couple et commencèrent à parler :

- Tu es sur ? Demanda Pansy à Malefoy

- Oui ! Tu sais, mon père a beaucoup de relations, et il y a des espions partout ! Cet idiot de Dumbledore est bien trop confiant pour s'en apercevoir ! Tant mieux pour nous ! On a un vieil ami de la famille à Ste Mangouste, et il a accès aux dossiers médicaux !

- Alors cette sang-de-bourbe est enceinte ! Reprit Pansy.

xXx

Emma étouffa un cri et Matthew la sera plus fort contre lui…

xXx

- Ouai ! Reprit Malefoy. Ca me dégoute que ces gens puisse faire des enfants ! Mais bon, mon père et ses amis lui réservent une petite surprise ! J'espère qu'ils réussiront à la tuer ! Une sang-de-bourbe en moins c'est déjà ça de gagné !

- Qu'est ce qu'il attend pour déclarer la guerre le maitre ? Demanda Crabbe

- T'es vraiment stupide ! Cracha Malefoy. C'est pourtant évident ! D'abord il place des espions un peu partout, et une fois que ça sera fait, il pourra prendre le contrôle ! Mais pour l'instant il cherche surtout à savoir pourquoi personne n'arrive à trouver le dossier médical de la pouffiasse Potter…

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange, commenta Pansy. Que peut-elle bien avoir à cacher ?

- Je trouverais ! Répondit Malefoy. Elle m'a humiliée devant mon père, et je prépare ma vengeance depuis le temps… Je ne ferais rien tant que le maître ne me l'aura pas permis, mais je découvrirais son secret, parole de mangemort !

Sur ces derniers mots, ils s'éloignèrent. Emma était en état de choc et des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ces joues. Après s'être assuré que Malefoy et sa bande étaient assez loin, Matthew aida Emma à se lever et rangea toutes leurs affaires :

- Viens, dit-il, on va chercher ton père, il doit être au Trois balais…

Elle attrapa la main qu'il lui tendit et le suivi, sans pouvoir dire un mot. Elle sentait que si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle aller éclater de colère.

Matthew fut rassuré de trouver James à l'auberge des Trois balais, en pleine discussion avec Sirius et Severus.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda James, inquiet, en voyant la tête de sa fille.

- Il faut qu'on parle, répondit Matthew. Mais pas ici, personne ne doit nous entendre…

Les trois adultes se regardèrent, surpris, mais suivirent Matthew hors de l'auberge. Emma n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche et James commençait vraiment à craindre le pire. Matthew les amena plus loin dans le village, et une fois s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait les entendre, il expliqua la situation :

- On vient de surprendre une conversation de Malefoy… il sait pour Lily… il a dit que Voldemort était entrain d'installer ses espions un peu partout, et qu'il en avait un à Ste Mangouste qui fouille dans les dossiers médicaux…. Et ils s'étonnent que le dossier médical d'Emma ne soit pas avec les autres…

- Comment ça il n'est pas avec les autres ? S'inquiéta James. Ce n'est pas normal…

- C'n'est pas le plus important ! S'insurgea Emma. Il faut protéger maman !

- Je sais, princesse, je lui répète tous les jours…

- Mais ils veulent la tuer ! Cria-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Calme-toi, Emma, reprit son père. Ta mère ne s'est pas cachée de sa grossesse à Ste Mangouste et on savait très bien que Voldemort l'apprendrait rapidement. Elle a aussi fait ça pour protéger le secret de la tienne le plus longtemps possible. Elle ne risque rien, je te le promets. Remus a été affecté là bas et il ne quitte pas ta mère de la journée…

- J'ai peur, papa…

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux en murmurant, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant :

- On est là ma belle, je vous protègerais toutes les deux… on vous protègera… il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiète, ce n'est pas bon pour toi, ni pour lui…

- Ou elle, finit-elle en souriant malgré ses larmes.

- Oui, ou elle… Merlin ai pitié de moi…

Il réussit à la faire rire et à détendre l'atmosphère, mais James n'oubliait pas cette histoire de dossier médical. Ou pouvait-il être ?

* * *

**Mais que cache cette histoire de dossier médical ? Hum… La réponse au prochain chapitre ! **

**J'attends vos impressions ! (Et ma 100****e**** reviews :P)**

**Bises**

**Haley**


	25. Le secret d'Albus

**Coucou :)**

**Voici la suite… et un tournant dans l'histoire (désolée… je ne contrôle absolument pas mon imagination !)**

**Merci une nouvelle fois à ceux qui me suivent, même si je déplore le peu de reviews que j'ai eu sur le dernier chapitre… (Hum 2 reviews pour 95 visiteurs… snif, snif…). Mais merci beaucoup à mes fidèles reviewers !!**

**Morgana Serpentard**** : Ma 100****e**** reviews pour cette histoire !!! Durement obtenue, j'avoue, mais je suis ravie que ce soit toi qui l'ai laissée… Alors tout d'abord, merci ;) et tu vas avoir des réponses sur ce fameux dossier médical dans ce chapitre. Et enfin, j'ai un cadeau !! Si, si ! Obligée, pour cette 100****e**** reviews, je t'offre un OS, sur le sujet de ton choix bien sur ! J'accepterais n'importe quel défi (sauf un lemon : j'avoue que j'aime en lire, mais je crois bien être incapable d'en écrire :D)… Alors j'attends de tes nouvelles :) Bisous !**

**Sahada**** : oh oui… mais la vraie question est de la protéger de quoi ? Hum… la réponse dans ce chapitre ;)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Haley**

* * *

**25 – Le secret d'Albus**

James avait tout de suite été prévenir le professeur Dumbledore de cette triste découverte, et il été persuadé que le vieux sorcier avait feint d'être étonné de l'absence du dossier médical d'Emma. Les mesures de sécurité autour de Lily avaient été renforcées, mais James ne laissait pas tomber avec le dossier d'Emma.

Le professeur était très ennuyé. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire, c'était trop tôt et il n'en n'avait pas le droit. Tout ça à cause d'un gène… un simple gène qui faisait d'Emma un être unique au destin royal, et Voldemort ne devait pas savoir… Albus avait même espéré que le mage noir soit vaincu avant qu'Emma ne découvre son secret, mais rien n'avait marché comme il l'espérait. On était déjà début mai et Voldemort ne s'était toujours pas manifesté. Emma entamait son septième mois de grossesse, et Albus était persuadé que le mage noir en était au courant, surtout que le mariage des jeunes n'était pas resté secret plus de quinze jours... Que préparait-il ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Fumsek qui poussa un drôle de cri. Il eu tout de suite un mauvais pressentiment. Emma devait rejoindre sa mère à Ste Mangouste pour une visite de routine, et seul James et Matthew l'avaient accompagné.

Comme pour appuyer son pressentiment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau, mais n'attendit pas de réponse pour entrer. McGonagall, Sirius et Severus entrèrent en trombe dans le bureau :

- Une attaque ! Cria Sirius. A Ste Mangouste ! Il faut partir tout de suite ! On vient de recevoir le patronus de Remus…

- Ils sont nombreux, continua Severus, bien trop nombreux ! Il faut emmener avec nous les plus forts de l'AD… certains sont presque du niveau des jeunes aurors…

- Ok, dit le professeur. Minerva, je vous confie le château. Vous deux, aller chercher les plus puissants de l'AD, je fais confiance à votre jugement. Je m'assure que l'Ordre et le ministère sont prévenus et je vous rejoins dans le hall.

Moins de cinq minutes après, des dizaines d'élèves, Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Neville en tête, attendaient le professeur avec Sirius et Severus.

- Allons-y ! Cria-t-il en arrivant. Fumsek va nous téléporter…

xXx

Trente secondes après, ils atterrissaient tous devant l'hôpital sorcier. De dehors, on entendait des cris et des explosions, et tous respirèrent profondément avant de courir vers le hall d'entrée. Plus rien ne laissait penser que cela fut un hall… tout n'était que ruines et poussières, mais ils n'aperçurent aucuns corps. Albus savait qu'il fallait aller directement au service Génicomage et il sentait au fond de lui qu'Emma était en danger. Ils couraient tous le plus vite possible, mais Albus les fit s'arrêter devant une grande double porte… l'entrée du service.

- Il y a un piège, dit-il pour les autres. C'est trop facile… Restez derrière moi, je vais tenter quelque chose…

Il murmura une longue formule que personne ne comprit, et la porte devint transparente. Ce qu'ils découvrirent derrière les fit frémir… Il n'y avait pas de piège, mais des dizaines de mangemorts se battaient avec les aurors déjà présents. Ils aperçurent James qui tentait de protéger en même temps sa femme et sa fille de Bellatrix, et Matthew qui se battait contre Malefoy père. Sans plus attendre, Albus fit exploser la porte et tous s'engouffrèrent dans le service. Les aurors et les médicomages furent peu rassurés de voir une bande d'adolescents, mais les sorts fusèrent tellement vite qu'ils en oublièrent rapidement leurs aprioris.

Albus se dirigea directement vers Lily et Emma, et fut horrifié de voir d'autres mangemorts arriver de tous les côtés. Même avec les membres de l'Ordre et de l'AD, ils étaient en minorité, et il fallait veiller à la sécurité des innocents…

- Comment on va s'en sortir, professeur ? Demanda Emma, complètement paniquée.

Elle envoyait un tas de sorts, surtout pour protéger sa mère et son futur petit frère, mais elle n'avait jamais eu si peur… sa vie n'était pas la seule en jeu et elle sentait sa fille s'agiter en elle.

- Tu dois partir d'ici, Emma ! Répondit-il. Tu dois vivre ! Il faut que tu partes !

- Non ! Je ne bougerais pas ! Pas tant qu'ils sont tous en danger !

Mais Albus sentait les choses mal tourner. Il y avait de plus en plus de mangemorts, et peu à peu, Emma, Lily, James, Matthew et lui, se retrouvèrent encerclés.

- Comme c'est amusant ! Lança Malefoy père. Nous avions pour mission de tuer la sang-de-bourbe mais on va même pouvoir faire un sacré ménage !

Emma et James se placèrent aussitôt devant Lily, et Matthew se rapprocha de sa femme.

- Tu ne lui feras rien du tout, espèce de dégénéré ! Hurla Emma. Touche un cheveu de ma mère et tu le regretteras tout le reste de ta misérable vie !

On entendit un rire sadique et glacial s'élever après les paroles d'Emma.

- Ouh lala ! Railla Bellatrix. On est mort de peur… bébé Potter-Black veux nous faire du mal… au secours ! Tu es pitoyable pauvre idiote ! Vous n'avez aucune chance et vous allez tous mourir !

Au moment où elle finit sa phrase, des dizaines d'expelliarmus arrivèrent sur le groupe d'Emma, et toutes leurs baguettes s'envolèrent vers les mangemorts… ils étaient mal ! Mais comme s'ils avaient lu dans ses pensées, Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Neville arrivèrent derrière les mangemorts et en désarmèrent la plupart. Emma profita de la diversion pour envoyer un sort puissant sur Bellatrix, qui tomba à genoux, comme foudroyée sur place :

- Tu vas me le payer petite garce ! Hurla Bellatrix en s'approchant d'Emma. Avada Kedavra !

- NON ! Hurlèrent James et Matthew simultanément.

Tout se passa très vite. Le sort arrivait droit sur Emma, quand Albus se retourna vers elle. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire, puis se plaça, au dernier moment, juste devant la jeune brune. Il se prit l'Avada en plein cœur et tomba mort, aux pieds d'Emma.

- NON ! Hurla-t-elle à son tour. Non ! … Tu vas payer Mangemorte !

Emma sentait la colère monter en elle, tout comme sa puissance. Elle écarta les bras, paumes tournées vers le ciel, et relâcha sa colère. Un vent d'une puissance inégalable et glacial déferla sur les mangemorts qui tombèrent à terre. Des larmes coulaient sur ces joues, mais elle invoqua une épée. Sans remarquer que l'épée était complètement différente de celle qui apparaissait d'ordinaire, elle lui lança un sort pour qu'elle ne soit plus tranchante, mais seulement blessante, et se jeta dans le tas de mangemorts. Sans réfléchir, James et Matthew récupérèrent leur baguettes et couvrirent Emma qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : trouver Bellatrix. Elle envoyait son épée avec force sur les mangemorts, brisant des nez et divers autres membres, mais ils fuyaient les uns après les autres. La puissance d'Emma les effrayait et aucun ne souhaitait réellement se retrouver face à la jeune femme. Soudain, elle aperçu Bellatrix. Elle lui lança un sort pour l'immobiliser, puis s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui envoya d'abord un coup de pied dans le tibia pour la forcer à s'accroupir et la désarma en même temps. Avec un regard meurtrier, elle ôta la protection de son épée et l'envoya vers Bellatrix. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques millimètres du cou de la mangemorte, juste sous son menton. Les larmes d'Emma, silencieuses, coulaient toujours en abondance lorsqu'elle parla :

- Tu vas mourir espèce de sale mangemorte !

- Tu n'en auras jamais le courage petite folle ! Tu es aussi faible que ce vieux cinglé !

Emma avança la lame de l'épée jusqu'à toucher le cou de la mangemorte qui blêmit.

- Albus Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier qui soit … prêt à sacrifier sa vie … et toi tu vas mourir !

- Non ! Emma !

James, Sirius et Matthew venait d'arriver derrière elle, et au même moment, Fumsek se posa sur l'épaule d'Emma. Elle regarda l'oiseau et pleura de plus belle :

- Elle l'a tué…

- Mais tu n'es pas une meurtrière, Emma, répondit James. Ca n'apaisera pas ta peine…

- Non, mais ça apaisera ma colère ! Hurla-t-elle en ne lâchant pas Bellatrix des yeux

Fumsek caressa la joue d'Emma avec son bec et la fixa dans les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ? Hein ? Dit-elle ironiquement à l'oiseau

- Sans doute que Dumbledore n'aurait pas voulu ça, répondit Matthew qui s'était approché. Tu ne règleras rien ainsi. Elle sera punie, Em, je te le jure. On va l'enfermer et faire en sorte qu'elle soit punie pour tous ces crimes, mais tu ne peux pas faire justice toi-même

- Bla bla bla ! Lança Bellatrix toujours menacée de l'épée. C'est navrant ! Je t'avais bien dit que tu n'en n'aurais pas le courage…

- La ferme ! Hurlèrent Emma et Matthew en cœur.

- T'as raison pouffiasse, je n'ai pas le courage de tomber si bas que toi et tes semblables… je vais vous pourchasser, et vous anéantir, les uns après les autres… En y réfléchissant, j'ai bien mieux que la mort…

Elle baissa l'épée et la fit même disparaître. Elle se concentra très fort et réussit facilement à retrouver une formule qu'elle avait découverte récemment dans un vieux grimoire de magie blanche, entièrement rédigé en runes (merci Hermione pour la traduction). Elle fit un sourire sadique à la mangemorte qui effraya un peu Matthew, puis elle écarta les bras avant de murmurer :

- _Finite magiculum totalis y eternitis_

La mangemorte fut entourée d'une lumière aveuglante, puis une sorte d'ombre noire s'échappa d'elle pour se dissiper dans l'air.

- Que m'as-tu fait ? Hurla Bellatrix.

Les trois hommes se posaient la même question. Emma prit le temps de regarder autour d'elle avant de répondre. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Lily et Maïa les avaient rejoints. La plupart des mangemorts étaient partis, et les derniers avaient été maitrisés par les aurors et les membres de l'Ordre et de l'AD.

- Ca a marché ? Demanda Hermione qui avait bien compris.

Les autres la regardèrent avec interrogation mais Emma répondit :

- On a une façon très simple de savoir. Je suis sure que tu connais la formule qui permet de détecter sur les jeunes enfants s'ils sont des sorciers…

- Oui, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Emma, tu es géniale ! _Revelatis Magick_ ! Lança-t-elle ensuite sur la mangemorte.

Rien ne se produisit et les adultes comprirent aussitôt ce qu'Emma avait fait, Bellatrix y compris

- Non, souffla-t-elle, c'est impossible…

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit un jour que tout est possible, à condition que l'on s'en donne les moyens, et qu'on en ait le pouvoir. Et oui, Bellatrix, te voilà devenue une simple moldue… Je pense qu'il aurait adoré ça ! Quelle plus belle façon de te punir…

Bellatrix se leva d'un bond pour se jeter sur Emma, mais une dizaine de baguettes se levèrent en même temps et projetèrent des sorts en tout genre qui la percutèrent de plein fouet.

- Oups ! Lança Ron. Elle est encore vivante ?

Emma s'approcha et palpa le cou de la mangemorte.

- Oui, elle est juste sonnée. Tant mieux, ça aurait été dommage qu'elle meure après ça…

- Tu l'as vraiment privée de tout pouvoir ? Demanda Lily après qu'un auror soit venu récupérer Bellatrix toujours inconsciente.

- Oui, mais je vous raconterez tout en détail plus tard…

Elle regarda ensuite plus loin, là où le corps du Professeur Dumbledore se trouvait. Quelqu'un l'avait recouvert d'un drap blanc, mais elle était persuadée que c'était lui. Sans un mot, elle avança dans sa direction et tous la suivirent. Il n'y avait plus de bruit. Les médicomages étaient partis s'occuper des patients qu'ils avaient réussi à isoler au début de l'attaque, et les aurors étaient partis avec les mangemorts restant. Les membres de l'Ordre et de l'AD regardaient eux aussi le drap, sans oser parler ni bouger.

Matthew et les autres s'arrêtèrent avant Emma, qui s'assit près du corps du vieux directeur. Fumsek, qui était toujours sur son épaule, émit un cri sourd, presque muet, mais chargé de tristesse. Il s'envola ensuite et se posa de l'autre côté du corps. Avec le plus grand respect, Emma souleva le drap pour regarder une dernière fois celui qui l'avait tant aidé et quelle aimait comme un grand père. Ses larmes se remirent à couler aussitôt :

- Pourquoi, professeur… pourquoi… vous n'auriez pas du… oh, comme je m'en veux… tout est ma faute, pardon professeur… pardonnez moi…

Comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle se trompait, Fumsek vint à nouveau se poser sur son épaule. Et elle sentit la main bienveillante de sa mère caresser ses cheveux :

- Rien n'est de ta faute, ma chérie, tu le sais… rien n'est de ta faute…

Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et Fumsek s'éclipsa. Emma pleura ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Quand James arriva vers elle, elle se laissa emporter sans rien dire, comme si elle était déconnectée de la réalité. Ils rentrèrent aussitôt à Poudlard, et Mme Pomfresh administra à Emma une potion de sommeil.

xXx

La nouvelle fut terrible à annoncer. James raconta tout en détail à Minerva qui manqua de s'évanouir quand elle apprit la mort du vieux sorcier.

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, Emma resta à l'infirmerie, partagée entre sommeil et crises de larmes. Le monde sorcier était sous le choc et le peu de sécurité qui régnait à Ste Mangouste révolta la communauté. Le ministre fut poussé à démissionner, et Kingsley Shacklebolt, aurors et membre actif de l'Ordre, prit l'intérim dans l'attente d'une nouvelle élection

Minerva fut nommée directrice de Poudlard, et l'enterrement de Dumbledore devait se tenir en fin de journée. Le testament de l'ancien directeur avait été ouvert et le conseil d'administration de l'école lui avait accordé une dernière faveur. Il serait enterré dans son école, devant le lac noir.

Mais avant l'enterrement, Minerva voulait parler à Emma. Elle figurait dans le testament, et elle devait le savoir. Ainsi, une heure avant la cérémonie, les six jeunes, les parents Black et Potter et Severus entrèrent dans le bureau directorial. Rien n'avait changé, mis à part le perchoir de Fumsek qui avait disparu.

- Bonjour à tous, commença Minerva. Je vous ai tous demandé de venir car Albus l'a demandé… nous avons ouvert son testament, et tu y figure, Emma. Mais il dit que tout t'es expliqué dans cette lettre.

Elle lui tendit un parchemin verrouillé par magie. Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que la lettre avait besoin d'un mot de passe…

- Jusqu'au bout il aura eu de l'humour, dit Emma. Sorbet citron !

Aussitôt, le parchemin se déroula sous les yeux pleins d'émotion d'Emma. Elle prit sa respiration et lut à voix haute :

- "Emma, si tu lis cette lettre aujourd'hui c'est que je suis mort… mais aussi que tu t'es souvenu de notre mot de passe préféré. Je n'aurais que peu de conseil à te donner. Le premier : ne soit pas triste de ma mort. J'ai eu une vie longue et bien remplie. J'ai eu la chance de rencontrer des gens formidables, dont vous faites tous partis. Le second : ait confiance en tes pouvoirs, chacun de tes pouvoirs. Tu n'es pas seulement puissante, tu es aussi juste, courageuse et pleine de bonté. Le dernier : ne prend pas tout comme un fardeau, de nombreuses choses d'attendent… Comme je le mentionne dans mon testament, je te lègue ma pensine et tous les souvenirs qui vont avec, en espérant que cela puisse t'aider dans ta mission. Je te lègue aussi un livre, "les légendes d'Avalon". Prends le temps de le lire, ou charge Hermione de le faire, je suis sure qu'il lui plaira. C'est un livre très rare, le dernier exemplaire. Je l'ai trouvé il y a quelques années dans une librairie moldue. Il est la source de nombreuses légendes moldues… Encore une fois, je finirais mystérieux. Tu découvriras ton destin par toi-même, mais sache seulement que je suis fier de t'avoir connu Emma Potter-Black…. Il faut aussi que tu sache que lorsqu'un Phénix perd son maitre, soit il meure lui aussi, soit il décide de se lier à une autre personne, qui a un lien avec son défunt maitre. Tu as montré plus d'une fois ta loyauté envers moi et envers le bien, et à plusieurs reprises, Fumsek t'es venu en aide. Je pense donc qu'il t'a choisi. S'il s'est posé sur toi ne serais-ce qu'une fois après ma mort, c'est qu'il est devenu ton plus fidèle protecteur. Voilà, soit heureuse, soyez le tous… Et, une dernière chose : sois sage ! … Albus Dumbledore."

Il avait écrit ceci peu de temps auparavant : Emma et Matthew était mariés depuis à peine deux mois. Emma se demandait ce qu'il insinuait et elle se promit de lire ce livre, ou du moins d'essayer. Mais pour l'instant, elle devait aller lui rendre hommage une dernière fois. Elle se leva et dit :

- Il a raison, je dois arrêter de pleurer. Jamais je ne l'oublierais. Pour tout ce qu'il a fait dans cette vie, mais surtout dans l'autre. Jamais il ne m'a laissé tomber… J'honorerais sa mémoire.

- Bien parlé Me Black !

Emma sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas aperçu avant, sans doute avait-il été faire un tour, mais le professeur Dumbledore avait maintenant son tableau dans le bureau directorial. Il lui fit juste un clin d'œil et quitta à nouveau son tableau.

- Je suppose qu'il ne me parlera vraiment que quand j'aurais réellement fait mon deuil, dit Emma.

- Je le pense en effet, répondit Minerva. Emma, comme vous tous, sachez que vous pouvez compter sur moi, pour quoi que ce soit…

- Je sais, professeur. Merci beaucoup, vous ferez une excellente directrice, et je vous promets d'essayer d'être sage…

Tout le monde sourit, mais le professeur McGonagall avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Je doute que de devenir une Black t'ais assagi ! … Mais, plus sérieusement, une chose me travaille depuis que James m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé… Le sort, Emma, ne peux-tu pas l'utiliser sur tu-sais-qui ?

- Non. Quand on a trouvé ce sort avec Hermione, on en a tout de suite parlé avec le professeur. Et je lui ai posé la même question ! Mais ce sort ne fonctionne que sur des sorciers ordinaires, des sorciers qui n'ont pas poussés leur pouvoir à ses limites. Voldemort est bien trop puissant…

- Et sur toi, elle aurait un effet ? Demanda Matthew

- Il pensait que non…

C'était déjà ça…

Tous allèrent ensuite rendre un dernier hommage à leur ancien directeur. La cérémonie fut magnifique. De nombreux sorciers étaient présents, et tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient vêtus de blanc. Une imposante stèle fut posée sur la tombe, devant laquelle chaque personne présente déposa un Lys blanc avant de partir. Fumsek laissa à nouveau pousser un cri de chagrin puis se posa sur l'épaule d'Emma qui sourit malgré elle.

Le soir, elle constata que le perchoir de Fumsek était apparu a côté de son lit, dans la tour Gryffondor. Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle ne dormait que très rarement dans son lit, préférant aller se nicher dans les bras de Matthew.

xXx

Deux jours étaient passés depuis l'enterrement. Les cours et la vie avaient repris son cours, et les six jeunes s'étaient réunis dans la salle sur demande après leur dernier cours. Hermione s'était proposée, avec une euphorie presque enfantine, de lire le livre de Dumbledore, et au grand damne de Ron, elle y passait tout son temps libre.

Alors que Ron, Ginny et Neville faisaient une bataille explosive, et que le couple Black parlait prénoms, Hermione sursauta et faillit tomber de son fauteuil :

- Merde j'hallucine ! S'exclama-t-elle. Emma, ça ne va pas te plaire…

- De quoi tu parles Mione ? Demanda Emma

Hermione hésita un instant, mais face au regard insistant de son amie, elle se décida à parler :

- Ok… euh, d'abord, ce livre raconte l'aventure d'Arthur, choisi par Merlin pour gouverner les hommes à l'époque où la magie et le monde moldu s'est séparé. Arthur fut connu pour avoir régné avec justesse, recherchant toujours le bien de son peuple, et Merlin est resté près de lui des années. Merlin, qui fut le sorcier le plus puissant qui soit. Bien sur, vous pourriez penser que ce n'est qu'un compte pour moldu, mais ça peut pas être une coïncidence, c'est impossible…voilà pourquoi il t'a donné ce livre…

- Hermione ? S'impatienta Emma

- Désolée, voilà : ici, il est écrit que la première prophétie connue, date de la mort de Merlin lui même. Elle disait : "un jour le monde magique verra naitre l'héritière de Merlin et d'Arthur. Fille d'un sang pur et d'une née moldue, elle aura pour première mission de détruire le mal. Marquée d'un éclair, elle survivra et délivrera le monde magique. Lorsque l'Elue deviendra femme, qu'elle donnera la vie, elle recevra son titre. La Princesse deviendra Reine et sera à jamais protégée par le pouvoir des étoiles. Elle assurera la paix, le respect et l'égalité. Un jour, le monde magique verra naitre sa Reine."

Emma ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était sous le choc… son ascendance, l'éclair, l'Elue… parlait-on réellement d'elle ? Elle ne voulait pas y croire.

- Ron, peux-tu aller chercher mon père. Demande-lui de réunir Sirius, Severus et nos mères, et de venir ici le plus vite possible. Précise-lui seulement qu'il n'y a rien de grave.

Ron hocha la tête et partit aussitôt.

- Emma, dit Matthew, tu ne penses pas que…

- J'n'en sais rien, le coupa-t-elle. J'espère que non… Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

C'est dans le silence qu'ils attendirent Ron et les autres. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, James entrait en trombe dans la salle.

- Que ce passe-t-il à la fin, Ron n'a rien voulu dire.

- Vous devriez vous assoir, répondit Emma. On a besoin de votre avis… Le professeur m'a laissé un livre vous savez, et Hermione y a fait une découverte… troublante. Hermione …

Hermione répéta son discours, en version allégée, et lut la prophétie. Les adultes blanchirent aussitôt.

- C'est impossible, dit Lily, je ne peux pas…

- Etre l'héritière d'Arthur ? Finit Emma. J'espère que non, tout comme j'espère que tu n'es pas l'héritier de Merlin, papa. Mais si c'est le cas, alors il sera obligé de répondre…

Elle se leva et se posta au milieu de la pièce. Elle écarta les bras et leva les paumes vers le ciel avant de fermer les yeux et de s'exclamer :

- Merlin ! Merlin si je suis réellement ton héritière je t'ordonne de te présenter devant moi ! Tu m'avais dit qu'on se reverrait … et bien le jour est arrivé ! J'ai besoin d'explications ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Que je ne vais pas échanger un fardeau contre un autre !

- Ce n'est pas un fardeau, dit-il seulement en apparaissant devant elle.

* * *

**Voilà… Et oui, je sais : une idée farfelue de plus !! **

**J'attends vos commentaires (please, please, please !!)… **

**A bientôt**

**Haley**


	26. Il ne manquait plus que ça

**Hello :D**

**Voici la suite de mon délire royalement déjanté :P**

**Morgana Serpentard**** : LOL ! J'avoue que j'ignore d'où peuvent me venir tant d'idées déjantées (et c'est pas fini lol), mais je suis contente que ça t'ai plût… J'avais un peu peur que mon histoire de reine effraye un peu, vu les complications qu'elle implique, alors je suis rassurée lol. De rien pour mon petit cadeau :), ça fait tellement plaisir d'avoir des reviews, qu'il faut bien que je vous remercie à ma façon ! En tout cas, tu me lance un sacré défi, mais j'avoue que le Harry/Voldy me plait bien ! J'en ai lu pas mal, et je pense que je vais m'amuser en écrivant le défi n°4 ! Je ne te promets pas de l'écrire tout de suite car j'ai 4 fics encours, dont une assez en retard sur l'écriture… (Mais on ne sait jamais avec mon imagination farfelue, le déclic peut me venir dans 5 minutes, et ne plus me faire lâcher mon clavier avant que j'ai terminé !). En tout cas, merci pour toutes tes reviews, et merci pour ce défi ! (Je n'ai écris qu'un petit slash (un OS triste Harry/Severus… lol, je fais ma pub au passage :D), et j'avais bien envie de recommencer !) Bisous !**

**Tipiland**** : merci beaucoup ! Oh oui, il en a de bonnes ce Merlin, et ce n'est pas fini ;)**

**Luffynette**** : merci, merci :D J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

**Vanessa**** : merci beaucoup :) Je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies de relire cette histoire… A bientôt, bizz**

**Allez, je vous laisse avec la suite… **

**Bonne lecture**

**Haley**

* * *

**26 – Il ne manquait plus que ça**

Tout le monde sursauta. Il était exactement le même que quand il était apparu dans le passé, et affichait un sourire mi-amusé, mi-gêné.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ? Demanda Emma. N'est ce pas ? Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, une énorme et improbable coïncidence ? Vous ne pouvez pas me faire un coup pareil !

Tout le monde regardait successivement la jeune femme et Merlin. Les yeux d'Emma envoyaient des éclairs, mais le vieux mage blanc semblait s'en amuser.

- Albus n'aurait pas du te donner ce livre, reprit-il. Tu n'aurais pas du savoir…

Emma blêmit. Non, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

- Je suppose qu'il s'en voulait de te l'avoir caché si longtemps, continua-t-il. Il l'a découvert il y a trois ans, et je lui avais demandé de ne rien dire. Tu devais le découvrir le jour où tu recevrais tes pouvoirs… mes pouvoirs… et puis, je n'imaginais pas que tu donnes la vie si jeune… je pensais que nous avions encore plusieurs années devant nous…

- Alors je suis vraiment…

- L'héritière d'Arthur et de moi-même ? Oui, Emma, tu l'es bien. Tu comprends sans doute maintenant pourquoi tu as été Elue. Tes pouvoirs sont grands, mais ils le deviendront bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, autant que les miens... Et d'Arthur, tu as hérité du courage, de la bonté et de la justesse.

- Mais pourquoi une Reine ? A quoi ça peut servir !

- Le monde sorcier à connu bien trop de guerre. A l'époque de ma mort, les oracles avaient déjà prévu que le monde tomberait dans le chao bien trop de fois. Les sorciers ont besoin d'un guide, d'une personne qui saura respecter les hommes et les sorciers de la même façon, qui saura veiller à la paix, mais se battre au besoin. Le monde sorcier à besoin de toi, de ta force et de ta sagesse.

- Mais j'ai 16 ans ! Quel guide puis-je bien être ?

- Le même que tu es déjà, jeune princesse. L'AD en est bien la preuve.

- Ce n'était pas mon idée !

- Je le sais, mais tu partage chaque jour tes pouvoirs, ton savoir et ton courage. Les gens voient en toi l'espoir du monde magique et c'est ce qui fera de toi la meilleure Reine qui soit. Je ne te demande pas de gouverner les sorciers, mais seulement de les aider à maintenir la paix. A toi de voir comment…

- Mais, est ce que ça pourrait rester secret ?

Il lui sourit. Emma connaissait déjà la réponse…

- Non, cela ne restera pas secret. Je ne te donnerais pas plus de détail, mais la communauté sorcière sera au courant, sans que tu ais besoin de le dire… Tu dois savoir que tu va hériter d'une grande force, Emma. Entièrement dévouée à la magie blanche, mais tu seras la sorcière la plus puissante du monde magique…

- Je serais plus puissante que lui ?

- Oui, mais tu sais comme moi que cela ne suffit pas toujours. Tu auras besoin de chacun de tes pouvoirs, et sache rester entourée de tes amis. Toutes les personnes ici présentes te rendent plus forte.

Elle regarda sa famille et ses amis. Il avait raison, ils la rendaient forte, mais elle ne voulait pas de ce fardeau.

- Pourquoi me faire ça… je veux juste être Emma, une ado déjantée, une femme, une mère même, oui… mais pas une Reine. Je suis peut-être forte et courageuse, mais je suis loin d'être sage !

- Tu le deviendras avec le temps, tu es jeune, princesse.

- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! Cria-t-elle.

- C'est ce que tu es, depuis ta naissance. Les épreuves que tu as traversées jusqu'ici ont prouvées que tu es digne d'hériter de ce titre. Et je sais que tu sauras comment l'utiliser pour servir ton peuple.

Elle fit les gros yeux. Son peuple… s'en était trop pour elle.

- Ca suffit ! Je refuse ! Je ne veux pas de ce titre ! Etre l'Elue m'a déjà bien assez pourri la vie comme ça ! Le monde n'a pas besoin de moi !

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Emma. Ce n'est pas moi qui en ai décidé ainsi. Tu as le gène…

- Quoi ?

- Il y a trois ans, quand Albus a découvert le livre et la prophétie qu'elle contenait, il a demandé à consulter ton dossier médical. Voilà pourquoi il a disparu et que Voldemort n'a jamais pu mettre la main dessus. Albus a voulu te protéger, une nouvelle fois. Voldemort aurait compris tout de suite. Tu as un gène spécial, un gène que nous sommes les deux seuls à avoir, et qui fait de toi quelqu'un d'unique…

- Pourquoi attendre que je donne la vie alors ?

- Je ne sais pas… je sais seulement que c'est ça qui déclenchera le pouvoir de ton gène.

- Quel genre de pouvoirs ?

- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Tu ne devrais déjà pas être au courant, alors je te laisse découvrir tout ça pas toi-même. Prends cela comme un cadeau, Emma.

- C'est facile à dire pour vous ! Vous n'avez pas à subir tout ça !

- Je l'ai connu. Je sais ce que cela représente, et je te promets que cela t'apportera plus de bonheurs que de peines.

- Ca reste à prouver… et ma fille ? Sera-t-elle une…

- Princesse ? Oui, et elle héritera de ton trône quand tu quitteras le monde des vivants.

- Génial ! Non seulement elle va devoir subir d'être la fille de l'Elue et en plus elle hérite d'un fardeau elle aussi !

- Tu apprendras à aimer ton rôle, et à en être fière… Je dois vous laisser à présent. Tu pourras m'appeler à nouveau quand tu recevras tes pouvoirs. Je serais toujours là pour t'aider… Je suis fière d'être ton ancêtre, jeune Black. Aimes la vie et profite… A bientôt…

Sur ces mots, il disparut dans une lumière blanche. Emma se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche et caressa son ventre rond en soupirant.

Tout le monde resta muet. Personne ne savait quoi dire ou penser de tout ça. Au bout d'un moment, Emma rompit le silence :

- J'n'arrive pas à y croire… il ne manquait plus que ça ! Je ne veux pas de ce rôle… je veux juste être Emma, est-ce vraiment trop demandé ?

Puis elle se mit à pleurer. Les hormones et le choc… s'en était trop pour elle.

- On sera là, dit James en la prenant dans ses bras. On sera toujours là… tu ne seras jamais seule ma belle… cesse de t'en faire, nous aviserons en temps voulu. Pour l'instant tu dois juste prendre soin de toi et de ma petite fille.

Elle sourit entre deux sanglots. Il avait raison, rien ne servait de s'inquiéter pour l'instant, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

- Allez venez votre majesté, on va manger, dit Ron avec une révérence pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Très drôle Ronny chéri ! Répondit Emma. Méfie-toi où je te jette aux crocodiles !

Cette fois ci, tous sourirent. Comme d'habitude, Emma préférait prendre les choses à la rigolade. Elle aurait bien le temps d'être sérieuse…

xXx

La semaine suivante, l'élection du nouveau ministre eu enfin lieu. Au petit déjeuner, les jeunes eurent donc la bonne surprise de découvrir le nom de l'élu officiel :

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Lança Hermione. Kingsley a été élu. Au moins on a enfin un ministre digne de ce nom…

- Oui, continua Emma, c'est une bonne chose. On peut lui faire confiance pour faire tout ce qu'il faut. Pour une fois qu'on n'aura pas un crétin… Je pense qu'il faut que je lui dise.

Matthew faillit s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille avant de s'exclamer :

- T'es barge ! Tu dois garder ça secret, Em'

- Mais il a le droit de savoir… j'ai beaucoup réfléchit à tout ça, et il est hors de question de changer le système actuel…

- Alors que veux-tu faire ? Demanda Hermione.

- J'en sais rien, mais justement, je suis sure que Kingsley aura de bonnes idées. C'est quelqu'un de bien, et Dumbledore avait une grande confiance en lui… Je le respecte trop pour le laisser découvrir ça par lui même. On ne sait pas comment les sorciers vont l'apprendre, et encore moins comment ils vont réagir. Alors je dois m'assurer d'avoir des alliés fiables, qui ne me prennent pas pour une arriviste…

- Tu n'en es pas une ! S'exclama Matthew. Tu n'as pas le choix de ton destin.

- Je le sais, vous aussi car vous étiez là. Mais les autres ne sont pas censés me vouer une confiance aveugle ! Alors je lui dirais.

xXx

Sa décision était prise, et personne ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. Elle en parla tout de même avec ses parents qui comprirent son point de vue. Après avoir tout expliqué au professeur McGonagall qui fut plus qu'émue, Emma demanda un rendez vous au ministre.

Mi mai, Emma se présenta donc au ministère, escortée par son père. Arrivé devant le bureau du ministre, Percy les accosta.

- Bonjour, dit-il de son air hautain. Le ministre t'attend, Emma. Ne le fait pas attendre, c'est un homme très occupé comme tu peux t'en douter.

- Merci, je ne suis pas stupide !

- Emma, la coupa James. Je vais retrouver mon chef, tu me rejoins au service des aurors quand tu as finit, ok ?

Elle hocha la tête et lança un regard mauvais à Percy. Elle n'avait pas oublié que lui aussi l'avait traité de menteuse lors de sa cinquième année. D'ailleurs, il ne parlait toujours pas au reste des Weasley, et Emma ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait être aimable.

Elle frappa à la porte du grand bureau, et entra dès qu'elle en fut invitée :

- Bonjour, Emma, lança Kingsley avec un sourire. Je suis content de te voir. Comment vas-tu ? La petite Black pousse bien dirait-on.

- Oui, répondit-elle en souriant. Tout va bien, merci… Félicitations pour le poste. Je suis contente de savoir que c'est quelqu'un comme vous qui va gérer notre communauté.

- Et ce n'est pas une mince affaire ! C'est incroyable. Niveau sécurité, la plupart des lieux public stratégiques sont moins protégés que le chaudron baveur ! Mais bon, je suppose que tu es là pour une raison bien particulière, n'est ce pas.

- Oui. Je dois vous dire quelque chose. Mais avant, je veux que vous sachiez que c'est ultra secret… je ne devrais même pas être au courant, mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a légué un livre pour s'assurer que je le découvrirais avant que ça arrive. Je sais, je suis mystérieuse, désolée. Mais c'est vraiment important… vous devez me jurer de ne rien dire …

- Me te le promets, que Merlin me foudroie si je trahis ma parole.

Elle sourit tout en levant les yeux au ciel, et prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre :

- Voilà, sachez déjà que si je vous le dit, c'est parce que j'ai un profond respect pour vous. Je sais que vous êtes un très bon sorcier, juste et entièrement digne de confiance. J'ai appris quelque chose que je dois vous dire… Je suis l'héritière de Merlin et d'Arthur… et le jour où j'accoucherais, je recevrais les pouvoirs de Merlin et je deviendrais la… la Reine du monde sorcier…

Une expression de surprise mêlée d'émerveillement se dessina sur le visage du sorcier.

- Ben ça alors…

- Oui, comme vous dites ! Je vous avoue que je ne veux pas du tout de ce rôle, mais Merlin m'est apparu et il m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'ai pas le pouvoir de refuser. J'ignore comment, mais toute la communauté sera au courant… Voilà pourquoi je voulais vous le dire, je ne veux en aucun cas prendre votre place, et encore moins changer notre système actuel. Je n'ai que 16 ans, et je suis incapable de tenir ce rôle !

- J'en doute. Tu es bien plus mûre, forte et courageuse que les jeunes de ton âge. L'AD en est la preuve. Les gens te font confiance, Emma, et tu viens encore de prouver ta valeur. Rien ne t'obligeait à me le dire, bien au contraire. Je suis très touché de la confiance que tu m'accordes. J'ai donc pris la bonne décision…

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Oh, tu le sauras ce soir… Je suppose que Minerva vous a informé que Matt, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Ginny et toi, êtes conviés à une réunion spéciale de l'Ordre.

- Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport…

- Tu comprendras… Mais revenons au premier sujet. Alors, que comptes-tu faire ?

- Rien ! Je ne veux rien faire du tout ! Je ne veux pas être une reine.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, puis une idée lui vint.

- Tu sais, on pourrait peut-être adopter le même système que les moldus : ils ont un premier ministre et tout un gouvernement qui gèrent le pays, tout comme nous, et au dessus il y a la Reine. Elle a surtout un rôle symbolique, même si elle a le droit de tout savoir et qu'elle détient un droit de véto non négligeable, mais elle ne gère pas le pays. Tu pourrais être cela. Le symbole de la paix. Celle qui aura le pouvoir d'unir les gens pour défendre les valeurs que nous estimons primordiale : la paix, le respect, l'égalité, la tolérance…

- Je ne sais pas…

- Apparemment, les sorciers sauront qui tu es, alors autant prévoir tout de suite… Notre organisation ne serait pas très différente… Et je pense que c'est une bonne chose, les sorciers ont besoin d'espoir, et de savoir qu'ils sont protégés par une sorcière qui a autant de pouvoir que Merlin lui-même.

- Même si j'aurais à peine 17 ans quand je recevrais ces pouvoirs ?

- Oui, Emma. Ta valeur n'est plus à prouver.

- Merci, Kingsley, merci beaucoup.

- Merci à toi, princesse.

Elle fit une grimace, mais il continua en souriant :

- Merci pour ta confiance, cela me touche beaucoup. J'ai hâte de travailler avec toi… On se voit ce soir, au QG ?

- Ok… merci encore, et à ce soir.

Elle sortir du bureau et lança à nouveau un regard noir à Percy qui baissa les yeux sans rien dire. Emma était contente d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, mais elle s'inquiétait un peu de savoir ce que lui réservait la réunion prévue le soir même.

xXx

Le soir venu, les six jeunes, accompagnés de James, Sirius et Severus, quittèrent Poudlard pour rejoindre le QG de l'Ordre, le manoir familial des Black.

- Ca me débecte toujours autant d'entrer dans cette maison, lança Sirius.

- T'as tord, dans la première version on en a fait un truc génial, répondit Emma

- Mouai, j'ai un peu de mal à y croire…

Elle sourit, puis tous s'installèrent dans la grande salle à manger. Emma fut surprise de trouver l'Ordre du Phénix au complet, ainsi que le chef des aurors, Williamson.

- Bonjour à tous ! Lança Kingsley en arrivant. Bon, je sais que vous avez tous beaucoup de choses à faire, j'irais donc droit au but. Albus avait laissé quelques instructions que j'ai trouvées très intéressante. Nous en avons beaucoup discuté, Minerva, Williamson et moi, et nous en sommes arrivés à la même conclusion. Il est temps d'unir nos forces : je vous propose d'unir l'Ordre, les aurors et l'AD en une même alliance. Cela nous permettra d'être plus rapides pour réagir face à toute attaque. L'épisode de Ste Mangouste ne doit pas se reproduire ! Les mangemorts n'auraient pas du entrer si facilement… Donc nous vous proposons l'Alliance. Et nous avons pensé qu'en tant qu'Elue, Emma Black devrait en prendre la tête.

Emma manqua de s'étouffer et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Soupira-t-elle. C'est une chose de gérer l'AD, sans est une autre d'être capable de former une Alliance puissante et solide… Je ne suis que moi…

- Une jeune fille au caractère de feu qui n'hésite jamais à braver le danger pour sauver les gens, répondit Williamson. Tu es l'Elue, Emma, et tu as montré plus d'une fois que tu savais diriger les hommes lors d'une bataille. Nous ne te demandons pas de tout gérer toute seule, mais tu as l'art de la guerre dans le sang, que ça te plaise ou non.

- Si je comprends bien, je n'ai pas trop le choix ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

- Nous n'avons qu'à voter, intervint Minerva. Que ceux qui veulent qu'Emma prenne la tête de l'Alliance lèvent la main…

A sa plus grande stupeur, absolument toutes les personnes présentent levèrent la main, un sourire d'encouragement sur le visage.

- Je dois rêver ! Reprit Emma en soupirant. Bien, alors je pense que je dois dire Ok ! Mais il faut s'organiser… la bataille c'est mon fardeau, je suis d'accord, mais pour le reste… Il faut déjà que vous me mettiez au courant de tout ce que j'ignore… et il faut s'organiser… créer des groupes d'espions, de chercheurs… on ne sait toujours pas comment vaincre l'autre face de serpent !

- Et nous sommes là pour ça, répondit Kingsley en souriant. Je pense que nous pourrions en effet créer différents groupes, et se réunir chaque semaine pour discuter de nos efforts

- Alors parlons organisation, reprit Emma.

xXx

La réunion se termina tard dans la nuit. Différents groupes avaient été créés et ils avaient convenus de se réunir la semaine suivante pour affiner l'organisation. Hermione et Lily avaient été nommées à la tête du groupe de chercheurs. Elles avaient pour mission de découvrir de nouveau sortilèges, et surtout la façon dont Voldemort s'y était pris pour devenir si fort. Les frères Weasley devaient continuer à mettre au point de nouvelles inventions très utiles, dans la lignée du chapeau bouclier. Et les aurors et membres de l'Ordre se répartissaient les endroits stratégiques à protéger. Emma, quand à elle, s'était donné pour première mission de rallier les autres pays, ils avaient besoin d'aide !

Emma avait du mal à y croire. Elle n'avait même pas 17 ans, et elle était à la tête de l'Alliance. Elle devait assurer l'issue de la bataille… quel meilleur entrainement pour son prochain rôle…

* * *

**Bon, après relecture de mon chapitre, je me rends compte qu'Emma accepte peut-être un peu trop facilement tout ça, mais il faut juste penser que c'est en elle : que quelque part elle avait toujours su que ca finirait ainsi…**

**Enfin bref, j'attends vos commentaires !! **

**Bises**

**Haley**


	27. Macabre jeu de piste

**Salut ;)**

**Me revoilà avec pas mal de retard (désolée !!), mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot… et puis ne suis pas sure que cette histoire plaise réellement… 2 reviews pour 110 personnes sur ce chapitre… snif snif ! Pourquoi ???.... **

**En tout cas, merci à … :**

**Morgana Serpentard**** : une fidèle ! Ca fait plaisir, vraiment ;) ! Merci beaucoup ;) et il faudra que je trouve du temps pour aller te lire… mais pas pour le moment… trop de boulot, mais aussi trop de fics en cours :P ! Mais bon, j'assume mon imagination lol ! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;) et je n'oublie pas mes défis !! Bizz**

**Vanessa**** : pour toi ce n'est pas une découverte, mais j'espère aussi que la suite te plaira autant que ta première lecture… tu aura de quoi lire en mangeant !! Merci en tout cas, et à demain ! Bizz**

**Voilà, je vous laisse… avec un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, et que j'aime beaucoup… **

**Bonne lecture **

**Haley **

* * *

**27 – Macabre jeu de piste**

Le lendemain de la réunion, Emma avait convoqué l'AD pour expliquer aux élèves la création de l'Alliance. Tous avaient trouvé l'idée très intéressante, et certains s'étaient répartis dans les groupes d'Hermione et des jumeaux Weasley, qui venaient faire leurs recherches à Poudlard.

Emma avait confié la pensine d'Albus à Hermione, en espérant que les recherches sur Voldemort avanceraient plus vite, et elle avait eu raison.

Fin mai, alors qu'Emma se prélassait dans l'immense baignoire de la salle de bain des préfets (Hermione lui en avait donné le mot de passe), elle vit arriver Hermione et Luna en trombe.

- Hey ! S'exclama-t-elle. Vous n'auriez pas pu attendre que je sorte !

- Désolé, répondit Hermione avec un air grave. Em, on a trouvé quelque chose de très inquiétant… il faut réunir les responsables de l'Alliance pour en parler…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- On sait comment il a fait pour être si fort, répondit Luna.

- Ok, vous avez gagné, je sors du bain… Allez prévenir McGo et demandez lui d'appeler Kingsley et Williamson. Je vous retrouve dans la salle sur demande.

Hermione et Luna ne perdirent pas une minute, et se précipitèrent dans le bureau de la directrice. Seulement dix minutes plus tard, Emma retrouvait ses amis ainsi que son père, Sirius, Severus, Kingsley, Williamson et McGonagall dans la salle sur demande.

- Bonjour ! Lança-t-elle. Hermione et Luna ont quelque chose à nous dire…

- On a trouvé quelque chose ! Expliqua Hermione. Et ça ne va pas vous plaire, du tout… Bon, vous savez déjà que Voldemort est plus fort, étant donné qu'il est l'hériter de Serpentard, mais il a en plus trouvé le moyen d'être immortel… Vous savez ce qu'est un Horcruxe ?

- Non, lança Williamson, ce n'est pas possible…

- Si, répondit Hermione. D'après les souvenirs du professeur Dumbledore, il pense que Voldemort a créé sept Horcruxes… en gros, il a découpé son âme en sept morceaux… un seul est resté en lui, et les autres sont dans des objets, qu'il faut trouver et détruire si on veut pouvoir le tuer. C'est pour cela qu'il est devenu une ombre la première fois.

- Et tu sais quels sont ces objets ? Demanda Emma, de plus en plus inquiète.

- Il y a pas mal de piste. Dumbledore pensait que Voldemort a utilisé des objets qui ont appartenus aux fondateurs. Et tu en as déjà détruit un, Emma…

- Le journal intime, soupira Emma. Ok, il faut que je vois ces souvenirs. Je suppose que moi seule peut détruire ces âmes…

- C'est aussi ce que pensait Dumbledore, intervint Luna. Et on pense que tu comprendras certains souvenirs mieux que nous. C'est un vrai jeu de piste, mais tu connaissais Dumbledore mieux que nous et je pense que ces souvenirs t'étaient vraiment destinés, nous on n'a pas pu tout comprendre…

- Je suis d'accord, dit Emma. Dumbledore avait tout prévu, et il a toujours su me faire comprendre les choses. Alors je vais me plonger dans ses souvenirs, et il faut réunir l'Alliance au complet pour les informer… Bien sur, cette info ne doit pas sortir de l'Alliance, mais avec le parchemin d'Hermione on ne risque pas qu'il y ait des fuites…

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Kingsley. Je m'occupe de réunir tout le monde et je vous tiens au courant pour la date et l'heure.

- En tout cas, il est hors de question que tu tentes de retrouver ou détruire ces choses avant d'avoir accouché, lança James en regardant sa fille.

- Il a raison, continua Williamson avant qu'Emma ne puisse répondre. On ignore quels genres de protections Voldemort a placé dans ces choses.

- De toute façon, reprit Emma, il faut déjà trouver quels sont ces objets, et les recherches ne risquent pas de me faire du mal !

- Et puis, continua Hermione, il serait intéressant de chercher un sort qui permettrait de détecter la présence des ces choses… d'après les souvenirs, on peut envisager qu'il y en ait au moins un à Poudlard

- Vraiment ? S'inquiéta Minerva.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Emma. Dumbledore m'a souvent dit que Voldemort est plusieurs fois venu demander le poste de prof de DCFM. Et puis il a commencé à tuer très jeune… il a tué son père alors qu'il n'avait même pas 16 ans.

- Oui, on le comprend dans un des souvenirs, dit Luna. Même qu'il a fait accuser Morphin Gaunt, son oncle. Et Dumbledore avait réussit à avoir un de ses souvenirs, mais ce n'est pas clair pour nous…

- Bon, je m'occupe des souvenir tout de suite, et on vous fera un résumé quand l'Alliance sera au complet. Kingsley, on attend votre message.

- Ok, répondit-il. Alors à plus tard.

xXx

Les adultes retournèrent alors à leurs occupations, et les garçons rejoignirent les membres de l'AD dans l'autre pièce de la salle sur demande. En effet, il l'avait séparée pour permettre à tout le monde de travailler dans le calme. Matthew entrainait surtout les autres, avec Ron et Neville, et les jumeaux passaient très souvent pour préparer leurs nouvelles inventions, avec l'aide des plus doués en potions de l'AD. Dans la dernière salle, qui ressemblait beaucoup à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, Emma, Hermione et Luna se plongèrent dans la pensine. Le premier souvenir les emmena dans le bureau du directeur, quand Emma lui racontait ce qui s'était passé avec le journal intime.

Le second souvenir les emmena dans un village qu'Emma connaissait malheureusement.

- C'est le village de ses parents, commenta-t-elle.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et suivirent le fil du souvenir. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans une vieille maison, semblant presque en ruine, où un serpent ornait la porte d'entrée.

- Là on a besoin de toi, dit Hermione.

C'était un souvenir que Dumbledore avait pris à Morphin Gaunt. On y voyait Voldemort, jeune, entrain de parler à son oncle. Emma comprit vite que les deux hommes parlait en Fourchelang.

- Morphin ordonne à Voldemort de sortir de sa maison, qu'il n'est qu'un sale moldu et qu'il n'a rien à faire là. Mais Voldemort répond qu'il est un sorcier, et pas n'importe le quel… il est le fils de Mérope, la sœur de Morphin… Morphin y crois tout de suite puisque l'autre le comprend. Il lui explique que Mérope a charmé Tom Jedusor, le moldu de la maison d'à côté, mais qu'il la laissé tombé…

Emma regardait la scène avec une extrême minutie. Voldemort, une fois satisfait de ses informations, désarma Morphin et lui jeta un sort. Sans doute pour modifier sa mémoire et le faire accuser du meurtre de son père. Le souvenir commençait à devenir flou, mais Emma aperçu un dernier détail, et pas des moindres. Une fois éjectées de la pensine, Emma s'exclama :

- La bague ! Il lui a pris sa bague. Vous n'avez pas vu ? Juste dans les dernières secondes du souvenir. Je suis sure que cette bague est un Horcruxe… c'est un héritage de Serpentard…

- Oui, tu as raison, dit Hermione. Mais reste à la trouver…

- J'ai aussi ma petite idée là-dessus, dit Emma.

- Il l'a remise où il l'a prise ! S'exclama Luna. C'est sur ! Personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il l'abandonnerait dans la maison… elle doit être complètement en ruines aujourd'hui.

- Je suis d'accord avec Luna, acquiesça Emma.

Elle prit un parchemin où elle inscrivit :

"_1 : Voldemort_

_2 : le journal intime de Jedusor – détruit avec une dent de Basilic_

_ 3 : la bague de Gaunt ? Dans la maison des Gaunt ?_ "

- Voilà déjà une bonne piste à explorer, dit Luna.

- Oui, mais personne ne me laissera y aller ! S'insurgea Emma.

- on pourrait peut-être laisser ton père et Sev y aller, répondit Hermione. Ils ont une bonne expérience pour contrer la magie noire. Il faut seulement qu'ils ramènent l'objet. On verra plus tard pour le détruire.

- Mouai, dit Emma. Bon, on se fait le troisième souvenir ?

Hermione sourit discrètement, puis déversa le contenu du souvenir dans la pensine. Cette fois ci, Emma fut surprise de se retrouver Square Grimaud, en face d'un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Sirius, mais un peu plus vieux.

- Regulus je suppose, dit Emma. Le frère de Sirius…

- Bien sur ! Lança Hermione. Ha ! Je savais bien qu'il me disait quelque chose…

Emma fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Kreattur, l'elfe de la maison Black. Il était mauvais et sournois, mais à son grand étonnement, il semblait vouer un culte à Regulus.

- Tu dois à tout pris le cacher, murmurait Regulus à l'elfe. Personne ne doit jamais découvrir ce médaillon. Même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais, je dois l'empêcher de continuer….

Emma s'approcha un peu plus et découvrit ce que l'elfe tenait dans ses mains, comme le plus beau des cadeaux qu'il avait pu recevoir. Un médaillon où deux serpents s'entrelaçaient. Le souvenir s'arrêtait là. Dès qu'elles furent sorties de la pensine, Emma déclara :

- J'ai déjà vu ce truc quelque part. J'en suis sure… mais où ?

- Au QG, répondit Hermione. Dans la première version du futur… quand Molly nous a fait ranger le manoir, je me souviens qu'on a trouvé ce médaillon… le médaillon de Serpentard…

- Oui ! Bien sur. Hermione, tu es géniale ! Ca veut dire que dans cette version, étant donné que personne n'a rangé ce vieux manoir miteux, le médaillon doit encore y être !

Elle reprit son parchemin et y ajouta :

"_4 : le médaillon de Serpentard ? Square Grimaud ?_"

- Ensuite ? Demanda Emma.

- Le prochain n'est pas vraiment facile à comprendre, dit Luna. Il est en deux parties…

Elles se retrouvèrent d'abord dans une grande demeure, face à un Voldemort très jeune et à une vieille femme nommée Hepzibah Smith.

- Voici le plus bel objet de ma collection, dit la veille femme. Il vient de mon ancêtre, Helga Poufsouffle… j'en suis tellement fière…

- Puis-je ? Demanda Voldemort, avec un air courtois et séducteur.

- Je vous en prie, Tom, je vous ai fait venir pour ça…

Voldemort prit l'objet dans ses mains, et un sourire sadique apparu aussitôt sur son visage. C'était une magnifique coupe en or, frappée des armoiries de la famille Poufsouffle. Aussitôt l'objet en main, il sortit sa baguette et tua la vieille femme.

Emma fut choquée de constater de quelle façon il avait su charmer la femme avant de la tuer…

Aussitôt, le décor changea. Emma comprit que le souvenir avait changé. Elles étaient à présent dans un immense bâtiment, un orphelinat moldu, là où Voldemort avait grandit. Dumbledore était en pleine discussion avec une femme à l'air stricte :

- Il est étrange, disait la femme. L'an dernier, nous avons emmené les enfants sur la côte, à quelques kilomètres d'ici, et je ne sais pas comment, mais lui et deux plus jeunes enfants, se sont retrouvés dans une caverne impossible d'accès ! Nous avons du appeler les pompiers pour les faire remonter. Les deux plus jeunes étaient traumatisés !

Et elles sortirent de la pensine.

- Ok, dit Emma. Donc le suivant est sans aucun doute la coupe. Et je suppose que si ces deux souvenirs sont mélangés, c'est que cette coupe doit être dans la caverne. Seul un sorcier pourrait y pénétrer, et seul quelqu'un qui savait où il a grandit pourrait trouver cette caverne… il va falloir aller faire un tour dans cet orphelinat… les archives mentionneront sans doute l'endroit exact de cette caverne…

- On a fait la même conclusion, commenta Hermione.

- Donc, continua Emma en reprenant son parchemin :

"_5 : la coupe de Poufsouffle ? Caverne sur la côte près de l'orphelinat de Voldemort ?_ "

- Le suivant se déroule à Poudlard, reprit Hermione, ça va t'intéresser… encore une fois, il est en deux parties…

En effet, ils atterrirent cette fois dans un couloir de leur école. Voldemort, encore élève, discutait avec le fantôme de Serdaigle, la Dame Grise, et Dumbledore espionnait la conversation de loin.

- Oui, disait le fantôme, je suis bien la fille de Rowenda Serdaigle…

- Alors vous savez où est son diadème, demanda Voldemort, avec son air séducteur.

- Oh oui, c'est moi qui lui ai pris… je l'ai caché en Albanie…

Encore une fois, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage du futur mage noir. Tout devint flou, et ils se retrouvèrent ensuite dans le bureau de Dumbledore, face à un Voldemort plus vieux, et déjà marqué par son imprégnation dans la magie noire.

- Tom, lança le vieux directeur. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Vous savez que je ne me nomme plus ainsi, répondit l'autre froidement

- Oui, mais pour moi tu seras toujours Tom. Lord Voldemort n'est rien qu'une façade…

Le mage noir lui lança un regard mauvais, mais se reprit vite.

- Je viens, une nouvelle fois, vous demander le poste de professeur de DCFM…

- Je suis désolé, Tom, mais ma réponse n'a pas changée… je doute que ta place soit ici.

- Très bien. Je m'en souviendrais, Dumbledore. A bientôt !

Sur ces mots, il quitta le bureau, bien trop vite au goût de Dumbledore qui le suivit discrètement. Voldemort s'arrêta alors devant l'entrée de la salle sur demande et y pénétra…

- Ben ça alors ! Lança Emma une fois sortie de la pensine. Ça voudrait dire que le diadème est ici !

- C'est aussi ce qu'on pense, dit Luna, mais comment retrouver ce qu'il a appelé ?

- Regardons le dernier souvenir, dit Hermione, on verra ça après, ok ?

Emma hocha la tête, et toute trois pénétrèrent une nouvelle fois dans la pensine de Dumbledore.

Emma se souvenait très bien de ce dernier souvenir, elle en était la source. Elle était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, en cinquième année, après qu'elle ait vu Arthur Weasley se faire attaquer par Nagini…

- Où étais-tu Emma, demandait le professeur. Comment as-tu vu la scène ?

- J'étais le serpent, répondait-elle. C'est moi qui l'ai attaqué…

Le souvenir ne contenait que ça.

- Il est épatant ! S'exclama Emma. Bien sur, c'est logique !

- Pour toi peut-être, répondit Hermione, mais nous on a rien compris !

- Il m'a expliqué l'an dernier que ma cicatrice est un lien avec Voldemort. C'est pour ça qu'il arrivait à m'envoyer des images. Quand je rêvais, je voyais comme si j'étais en lui, sauf quand Arthur a été attaqué… j'étais Nagini… en y réfléchissant, la sensation était bien différente, mais je suis sure d'avoir sentie la présence de Voldemort…

- Tu veux dire que le dernier Horcruxe est ce serpent ? Demanda Luna.

- Oui, répondit Emma. Sinon, ce souvenir n'a aucun intérêt !

- Alors on les as tous ! Dit Hermione. Reste à les trouver…

Emma reprit à nouveau le parchemin et indiqua :

"_6 : le diadème de Serdaigle ? Salle sur demande ?_

_ 7 : Nagini ?_"

- Y'en a un qu'on peut chercher tout de suite, répondit Emma.

Elle se dirigea vers la pièce où Matthew et les autres se trouvaient et fit sortir tout le monde. Après s'être assurée qu'il ne restait personne dans la salle, elle sortie à son tour et se plaça devant la porte.

- Ok, dit-elle pour elle-même. Réfléchit Emma… il voulait cacher la coupe…

Tous les membres de l'AD la regardaient bizarrement. Hermione leur fit comprendre qu'ils seraient mis au courant à la prochaine réunion de l'Alliance, mais Neville se rapprocha d'Emma quand il l'entendit réfléchir à voix haute :

- L'an dernier j'ai voulu cacher un horrible pull que ma grand-mère m'a offert, dit-il, et je me suis retrouvé dans une immense pièce remplie d'objets en tout genre.

- T'es génial Neville ! S'exclama Emma. Qu'avais-tu demandé à la salle ?

- Juste un endroit où cacher mon pull…

- Alors demande à la salle l'endroit où le récupérer, intervint Hermione.

Emma sourit à son amie et se recula pour laisser faire Neville. Il passa trois fois devant la pièce en se concentrant et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Ha la vache ! S'exclama Emma. On va en avoir pour des heures…

La salle était en effet devenue une sorte de dépôt immense, où les élèves semblaient cacher des objets en tout genre depuis des générations.

Emma se retourna et fit face aux membres de l'AD qui ne comprenaient toujours pas ce qui se passait :

- On a besoin de tout le monde, dit-elle. Il faut retrouver un diadème. Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi il ressemble, mais il est primordial de le retrouver. Mais ne le touchez pas ! Vous m'appelez avant de faire quoi que ce soit ! Envoyez des étincelles rouges si vous trouvez… bon courage !

Donc, l'AD au complet entra dans la salle à la recherche du fameux diadème. La salle était immense, parsemée de dizaines d'étagères entassées dans tous les sens.

- Autant chercher une mornille au fond du lac noir ! Lança Matthew déjà découragé

- Courage, mon ange, dit Emma. C'est sans doute un des Horcruxes, il faut le trouver !

Au bout de plus d'une demi-heure, Emma aperçue des étincelles rouge non loin de l'endroit où elle cherchait avec Matthew. Elle le prit par la main alors, et l'entraîna à toute vitesse dans les rayons. Il sourit en constatant que même enceinte de sept mois, sa femme était toujours plus rapide que lui…

- J'ai trouvé ! Lança Ginny. Regarde Emma, il est là !

Emma leva les yeux vers le haut de l'armoire que lui indiquait la rouquine et sourit. C'était forcement ça !

- Bien joué, petite sœur ! Lança Emma. Que personne n'y touche surtout. Mione, tu peux aller chercher Severus s'il te plait ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête et partie en courant. Elle eu un peu de mal pour retrouver la sortie de la salle, mais revint seulement quelques minutes plus tard avec le professeur de Potion.

- C'est vraiment un des Horcruxes ? Demanda-t-il

- Il semblerait, dit Emma. D'après les souvenirs qu'a laissé Dumbledore s'en est un. Tu crois qu'on risque quelque chose en y touchant ?

- Y'a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, répondit-il. Que tout le monde recule !

- Non, Sev, c'est trop dangereux ! S'exclama Emma.

- Je n'ai rien à perdre, dit-il, recule Emma, s'il te plaît !

- Non ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'il attrapait le diadème.

Heureusement, rien ne se passa… Emma s'approcha alors de Severus et lui prit l'objet des mains. Mais aussitôt l'eut-elle touché, qu'elle le relâcha en sursautant, comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Severus en ramassant l'objet

- Tu ne sens pas ? Dit-elle. C'est bien ça… ce truc est imprégné de magie noire…

- Mais tu n'as rien ? Demanda Matthew

- Non, j'ai juste été surprise qu'il dégage une aura si maléfique… c'est la première fois que je sens un truc pareil !

- Je ne sens rien du tout, dit Severus en passant l'objet à Matthew

- Moi non plus, commenta ce dernier.

- Il ne doit sans doute réagir qu'avec Emma, intervint Hermione, puisque c'est elle qui doit les détruire.

- Oui, sans doute, répondit Emma. Mais en attendant, gardez ce truc loin de moi, s'il vous plait ! Et sortons de là, je deviens claustrophobe ici !

Elle mit un doigt sur sa gorge pour amplifier sa voix et se mit à crier :

- Nous avons trouvé, vous pouvez tous sortir de la salle…

xXx

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit arriver le patronus de Kingsley, lui indiquant que l'Alliance au complet se réunirait, vu l'importance de la chose, le soir même, à Poudlard.

Elle demanda alors à la salle sur demande une grande salle de réunion, et vers 20h, tout le monde était enfin là. Kingsley fit signe à Emma de prendre la parole. Elle se leva donc et se plaça devant les centaines de sorciers présent. C'était la première réunion où l'Alliance était au complet, et elle appréhendait un peu, mais elle se lança.

- Bonjour à tous… Nous avons convoqué l'Alliance car Hermione et Luna ont fait une découverte capitale dans les souvenirs que le professeur Dumbledore m'a légués, et nous en avons eu la preuve tout à l'heure… Voldemort a trouvé le moyen d'être immortel. Il a réussit à créer des Horcruxes…

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, certains savaient donc de quoi elle parlait…

- Malheureusement, c'est bien vrai. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, un Horcruxe est la concrétisation de la plus noire des magies. Il permet de séparer l'âme de la personne qui le crée. Voldemort en a apparemment crée six… tant que nous ne les auront pas détruits, il ne pourra pas mourir…

- As-tu compris tous les souvenirs d'Albus ? Demanda Kingsley

- Oui, Luna avait raison. Il m'a laissé une sorte de jeu de piste, assez simple à déchiffrer. Voilà nos conclusions… L'âme de Voldemort est donc divisée en 7 parties…

Elle fit apparaitre un tableau derrière elle et y inscrivit la liste suivante :

_ 1 : Voldemort lui même _

_2 : journal intime de Jedusor – détruit avec une dent de Basilic_

_ 3 : la bague de Gaunt ? Dans la maison des Gaunt ?_

_ 4 : le médaillon de Serpentard ? Square Grimaud ?_

_ 5 : la coupe de Poufsouffle ? Caverne sur la côte près de l'orphelinat de Voldemort ?_

_ 6 : le diadème de Serdaigle – trouvé dans la salle sur demande_

_ 7 : Nagini ?_

- Vous avez vraiment trouvé le diadème ? Demanda Kingsley

- Oui, tout à l'heure, répondit Emma. Le professeur McGonagall l'a mis en sureté dans son bureau, avec ce qui reste du journal intime. Pour le reste, j'ai mis des points d'interrogations, car ce sont des déductions… Mais les souvenirs étaient limpides !

- Attend, dit Sirius. T'es sure de toi ? Tu veux dire qu'il y en a un au QG ?

- Oui, c'est certain ! Dit Hermione. Et Kreattur sais où il est…

- Il faut aller les chercher au plus vite, reprit Emma. Même si j'ignore totalement comment les détruire, il faut les récupérer. On aura un sacré avantage sur lui…

- Que proposes-tu ? Demanda Williamson en souriant

Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle menait les opérations le plus naturellement du monde, et continua sans hésiter :

- On s'est dit que James et Severus pourrait aller fouiller la maison des Gaunt. Sirius s'occuperait du Square Grimaud. Et Maïa, en tant que née moldue, pourrait aller voir l'orphelinat moldu où Voldemort a grandit. Il faut savoir où est cette caverne, puis y envoyer des aurors. Merlin seul sait ce qui pourrait nous y attendre ! En ce qui concerne Nagini, je crois qu'il faudra attendre le dernier moment… En tout cas, les Horcruxes ne sont pas dangereux…

- Sauf pour toi ! Lança Severus.

Elle soupira avant de répondre.

- J'ai juste sentit la magie noire que contenait le diadème… Mais je pense en effet qu'il faudra prendre de sacrées précautions pour les détruire.

- Penses-tu qu'une dent de basilic pourrait aussi détruire les autres Horcruxes ? Demanda Maugrey

- Aucune idée, mais il suffira d'essayer…

- Une fois que t'auras accouché ! Lancèrent James, Lily et Matthew en chœur.

- J'ai bien compris ! Répondit-elle en grimaçant. De toute façon, le plus important pour l'instant c'est de les retrouver…

- Alors on fait comme tu l'as dit, conclu Minerva. Et on se revoit dès que vous avez des nouvelles…

xXx

Tout le monde fut d'accord avec le plan d'Emma, et la réunion prit fin rapidement. Emma était ravie de sa journée. Ils avançaient enfin, encore une fois grâce à Dumbledore. Le meilleur sorcier au monde, pensa-t-elle en souriant avant que Fumsek n'apparaissent sur son épaule.

- Et oui, mon beau Fumsek, encore une fois, il nous sauvera…

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! **

**J'espère avoir votre avis … ;)**

**A bientôt**

**Haley**


	28. L'étoile

Salut :)

J'ai toujours très (trop) peu de reviews pour cette histoire, mais voici quand même la suite pour ceux qui l'attendent…

Morgana Serpentard : Salut ! Lol, ta reviews m'a fait rire… mais c'est vrai que Emma ne sait pas tenir en place… J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

Silver : merci beaucoup ! Et voici la suite :)

Luffynette : merci beaucoup ;) Je connais pour le boulot ! Moi j'ai pris pas mal de retard dans l'écriture de mes fics ! A bientôt j'espère :D

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture… en espérant avoir votre avis au bout !

Haley

* * *

**28 – L'Etoile, sur la plus haute colline – Godric's Hollow**

Le lendemain matin, James et Severus partirent sans attendre pour Little Hangleton, le village des parents de Voldemort. Ils repérèrent facilement la ruine qu'était à présent l'ancienne maison des Gaunt. Mais Emma avait négligé un détail important : la porte. Pendant plus de 20 minutes, les deux hommes essayèrent en vain d'ouvrir la porte de la maison, jusqu'à ce que Severus comprenne que les deux serpents devaient sans doute être une sorte de serrure.

- Il nous faut Emma, dit-il. Seul un Fourchelang pourra ouvrir cette porte

- J'n'aime pas ça, répondit James.

- Je sais, James, mais on veillera sur elle. Dès qu'elle a ouvert la porte, je la ramène, ok ?

James soupira. Non, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il n'avait pas envie d'imposer à sa fille un retour dans ce village où Voldemort avait repris forme humaine devant elle.

- Allons la chercher… Dit-il finalement.

Ils revinrent alors avec la jeune fille, ravie de servir à quelque chose. Elle se posta devant la porte et ordonna, en Fourchelang :

- _Ouvre_-_toi_ !

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

- Maintenant on te ramène, dit James.

- Ha non ! Maintenant que je suis là, j'y reste ! Accio bague de Gaunt ! Dit-elle sous le regard horrifié de son père et de Severus.

Mais un sifflement leur fit comprendre que l'Horcruxe était bel et bien là. Severus l'attrapa au vol avant que la bague n'arrive à Emma. Elle passa juste un doigt dessus et retira sa main aussitôt.

- C'est bien ça, dit-elle. Elle est aussi maléfique que le diadème…

xXx

Sirius et Matthew partirent pour Square Grimaud au même moment. Et aussitôt arrivé, Sirius se mit à crier :

- Kreattur !

L'elfe apparu dans un pop sonore, et se courba devant Sirius.

- Le maitre – ce sale traitre à son sang, murmura-t-il – m'a appelé ?

- Oui, répondit seulement Sirius qui avait seulement envie d'étriper cette créature.

- Kreattur, reprit Matthew plus diplomate. Nous cherchons un médaillon, le médaillon que Regulus t'a confié il y a des années… Nous devons le récupérer pour achever la mission de Regulus…

- Non, répondit l'elfe, le maitre Regulus a demandé à Kreattur de ne jamais le donner à personne !

- Tu vas me le donner et tout de suite ! Cria Sirius. C'est un ordre ! Et si tu ne veux pas finir en trophée dans l'escalier, tu obéis ! Maintenant !

Matthew regarda son père en grimaçant. Il n'était pas sure que c'était la meilleure façon d'obtenir ce médaillon, mais à sa plus grande surprise, l'elfe disparu et réapparu quelque secondes plus tard, son précieux objet dans la main, qu'il tendit à Sirius.

- Merci Kreattur ! Lança Matthew. Merci beaucoup !

xXx

De son côté, Maïa, accompagnée d'Hermione, eu moins de chance. Voldemort était passé dans l'orphelinat plus de 50 ans auparavant et il fallait étudier toute la salle des archives, qui était immense. Il fallut cinq jours complets pour enfin trouver l'endroit de cette fameuse caverne. Le sixième jour, Maugrey, James, Sirius et Severus transplanèrent donc à l'entrée de la caverne. Mais encore une fois, Voldemort avait pris ces précautions, pour que seul lui puissent ouvrir la porte.

- Merde ! Dit James. Je paris qu'il faut encore parler Fourchelang !

- J'ai bien peur que tu ais raison, commenta Maugrey. Il nous faut Emma.

Encore une fois, James soupira, mais transplana sans attendre. Mis à part Nagini, ils ne leurs manquait que cet Horcruxe, et James savait donc qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix.

- Alors ? Demanda Emma une fois qu'ils furent arrivés. Où est la porte ?

- Ici, répondit Severus.

Elle se plaça alors devant et ordonna une nouvelle fois en Fourchelang qu'elle s'ouvre, mais rien ne se produisit.

- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? Demanda Sirius.

- Il y a des runes sur la porte, répondit Emma. Si je ne me trompe pas, ça dit un truc du genre "sans pur et Fourchelang, paye et ordonne, la porte s'ouvrira"

- Depuis quand tu lis les runes ? S'étonna James.

- J'en ai marre de toujours demander à Mione… ce n'est pas si compliqué finalement !

Severus fit les gros yeux. Pas compliqué ? Il n'y avait rien de pire que l'apprentissage des runes… Et qu'elle puisse les apprendre en quelques semaines montrait encore une fois la puissance de la jeune fille.

- Comment on fait alors ? Demanda Maugrey. Toi seul est Fourchelang, et tu n'es pas une sang pur.

- Papa, dit-elle, répète après moi …

Elle mit plus d'une heure pour réussir à apprendre à son père à siffler "ouvre-toi" en Fourchelang. Il paya alors de son sang et réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte.

- Je te ramène, dit James avant qu'elle n'ait pu passer la porte.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de protester que déjà son père avait transplané devant Poudlard.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre ! S'insurgea-t-elle

- Non mais tu es enceinte de plus de sept mois Emma ! Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer avec ta santé !

- Ha ! Y'en a mare ! Vivement qu'elle vienne au monde !

Elle rentra, en colère, dans le parc alors que son père transplanait à nouveau vers la caverne.

Dans la caverne, les quatre hommes durent affronter des infiris avant de pouvoir enfin récupérer la coupe de Poufsouffle.

xXx

Emma, rentrée à nouveau dans le château, tomba sur sa mère qui remarqua tout de suite sa colère :

- Que ce passe-t-il ma chérie ?

- Y'en a marre ! Cria Emma. J'en ai assez d'être sans cesse protégée de tout !

Elle criait tellement fort, que Matthew, Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Neville sortirent de la grande salle, légèrement inquiets.

- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Matthew en s'approchant de sa femme.

- non ! Ca ne va pas ! Lâchez-moi un peu ! J'étouffe moi avec toutes vos protections… je ne suis pas en sucre ! Je suis puissante et je sais me démerder toute seule ! Vous m'faite chier avec toutes vos conneries ! A croire que j'ai cinq ans … Harg … Finalement j'ai hâte de recevoir mon héritage !

Tous la regardaient bizarrement, sans oser répondre, quand une lumière blanche les éblouis quelques secondes. Ce qui calma aussitôt la jeune sorcière : un parchemin venait d'apparaître dans ses mains.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Souffla Emma.

Elle ouvrit le parchemin et commença à lire à voix haute :

- "Toi qui accepte ton destin, reçoit ton premier cadeau, grâce à ce parchemin, tu découvriras ton château. Devient la gardienne, du domaine de l'Etoile, cette chance est la tienne, avant que ta magie ne se dévoile. Reine au grand cœur, que ceci apaise ta rancœur. Là où tu es né, sur la plus haute des collines, tu verras apparaitre ta cité, qui restera anonyme, tant que la princesse n'est pas née."

Tous la regardaient avec une expression de stupeur. Elle leva les yeux vers sa mère et demanda :

- Où suis-je née ?

- A Godric's Hollow, répondit Lily.

Aussitôt, Emma ressortit du château en courant et se dirigea vers la grande grille.

- Hagrid ! Hurla-t-elle alors que les autres la rattrapaient.

- Emma ! Lança le semi géant. Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Ouvre-moi la porte, s'il te plaît…

- Non ! Em' tu ne vas… commença Matthew

- Si ! Le coupa-t-elle. Je vous rappelle que je sais transplaner (et oui, James lui avait appris il y a déjà un bout de temps), et je ne vais pas rester là à me demander ce que tout ça veux dire !

Hagrid ouvrit donc la porte, et Emma transplana aussitôt à Godric's Hollow. Les autres aussi savaient transplaner depuis peu, et atterrirent au même endroit qu'Emma, au pied de la plus haute colline...

- Merlin je rêve, murmura Emma émue.

Elle était la seule à le voir. Un Château en pierre blanche, plus petit que Poudlard, mais imposant et majestueux. Une immense grille, où trônait une sorte d'Etoile en fer blanc, marquait le début du domaine. Il y avait un parc d'une centaine de mètres avant de voir l'entrée du Château. Des dizaines d'arbres en tout genre et des milliers de fleurs parsemaient le parc.

- Heu… qu'est ce que tu regardes ? Demanda Matthew

- Quoi, vous ne le voyez pas ?

Les autres hochèrent négativement la tête.

- Bien sur ! Reprit-elle. "Deviens la gardienne"… Ok, L'Etoile se trouve sur la plus haute colline de Godric's Hollow…

Aussitôt, les autres virent apparaitre le domaine de l'Etoile et furent tout autant éblouis qu'Emma.

- C'est magnifique ! Souffla Hermione.

Emma sourit et s'avança vers la grande grille, qui s'ouvrit toute seule devant elle. Ils traversèrent, sans un mot le parc. Tous étaient éblouis par la beauté du lieu. Sur la droite, ils purent apercevoir un grand lac dont l'eau semblait presque transparente. Sur la gauche, il y avait une sorte de petite maison, elle aussi en pierre blanche, sans doute destinée à un éventuel gardien.

Enfin arrivé devant la grande porte d'entrée, Emma constata que l'étoile présente en haut de la grille, ornait aussi la porte. Encore une fois, elle n'eut rien besoin de faire et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même.

- Ben ça alors ! Souffla-t-elle une fois dans le hall.

Il était immense, et donnait sur des dizaines de portes, et sur un grand escalier en marbre blanc. Ils le visitèrent en entier. En bas, ils trouvèrent deux salons, une immense salle à manger, une salle de réception, une cuisine à faire pâlir les elfes de Poudlard, une bibliothèque où Hermione pourrait y passer le reste de sa vie, une immense salle d'entrainement avec tous les équipements possibles et inimaginables, un grand bureau et une immense salle qui serait parfaite pour les réunions de l'Alliance.

Aux deux étages, ils découvrirent en tout seize chambres. Toutes spacieuses et équipées de salles de bains privées et de dressing où Emma aurait pu mettre dix gardes robes comme la sienne. Elle sut tout de suite la chambre qu'elle choisirait. La première du premier étage… elle donnait directement sur le lac et, encore une fois, une étoile ornait le dessus de la porte.

- C'est incroyable ! Dit Matthew

- Oui, souffla Emma. Mais il semblerait que ce soit chez nous…

Matthew la regarda en souriant et se rapprocha de la fenêtre où Emma se trouvait, dans leur future chambre.

- La vue est magnifique, reprit-il.

- C'est magique, répondit Emma en se cala dans ses bras. Venez, on va voir le jardin ! Je suis sure qu'il continu sur des centaines de mètres derrière le château !

Et tous la suivirent en souriant. Elle avait totalement oublié sa colère, et ses yeux était remplis d'émotion, telle une enfant devant le sapin de Noël.

Elle découvrit une porte sous l'escalier qui menait directement au jardin. Aussitôt sortie, elle étouffa un cri. S'était encore plus grand qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. On voyait, à des kilomètres, le mur de briques blanches qui délimitait le domaine. Le jardin, pour autant qu'on puisse encore appeler ça un jardin, était, comme devant, parsemé d'arbres et de fleurs en tout genre. Des allées sillonnaient le parc en dessinant une grande étoile, en plein milieu.

- Avec ça, si je n'ai pas compris que mon pouvoir me viendra des étoiles…

Aussitôt, on entendit deux pops sonores qui la firent sursauter. Deux elfes apparurent devant elle. Ils étaient tout deux vêtus d'un pagne orné, bien évidemment, d'une étoile.

- Bienvenue chez toi, princesse, dit le premier elfe qui semblait être un mâle. Je me nomme Menka, et voici ma compagne, Adara.

Le second elfe, donc une femelle, se courba devant Emma avant de dire :

- Nous sommes honorés de te rencontrer enfin, princesse. Nous nous sommes réveillés en même temps que le domaine, expliqua-t-elle.

- Nous sommes les responsables des elfes du domaine, continua Menka.

- Combien êtes-vous ? Demanda Emma. Et où vivez-vous ?

- Nous sommes 24 au total, précisa Adara, et la cave nous est réservée. Nous sommes très bien installés, princesse.

- Nous avons pour mission de tenir cette maison, reprit Menka, mais aussi d'assurer la protection du domaine et de ces habitants. Une fois que tu seras devenue Reine, il ne sera plus caché aux yeux des sorciers, mais seuls pénètreront ici ceux que tu auras autorisés.

- Tu peux nous appeler où que tu te trouve, continua Adara. Nous te sommes entièrement et à jamais dévoués, princesse.

- Si vous pouviez arrêter de m'appeler comme ça… Je suis Emma, par pitié, appelez moi Emma !

Adara sourit, et Emma en fit aussitôt autant. Les elfes avaient décidemment une drôle de façon de sourire, toutes dents dehors.

- Merlin nous a prévenus, dit Adara. C'est un honneur de servir une Reine qui se considère égale à son peuple. Nous t'appellerons donc Emma, comme tu le souhaites.

- C'est drôle, répondit Emma. Vous êtes différents des elfes que je connais…

- Nous sommes en sommeil depuis plusieurs siècles, répondit Menka. Et nous avons été élevés par Merlin, qui ne nous a jamais considérés comme des esclaves. Mais nous pouvons te vouvoyer si tu le souhaite…

- Non ! Oh, non, surtout pas ! Appelez moi par mon prénom, tutoyez moi, soyez heureux et ne vous punissez pas… et faite cela avec tout le monde ! Je préfère largement ça ! Il est hors de question que j'ai des esclaves !

Les deux elfes sourirent.

- Veux-tu rencontrer les autres ? Demanda Adara.

- Oui, avec plaisir Adara. Puis-je visiter la cave ?

- Suivez nous ! Dirent en chœur les elfes

Tous les suivirent donc à l'intérieur du Château. Une fois dans la cuisine, Menka tira sur une sorte de longue corde couleur argent, et une porte apparu devant eux. Après un grand escalier en colimaçon, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la cave. La première pièce était spacieuse et très colorée. Des fenêtres magiques donnaient une vue sur le parc arrière du château, et de l'autre côté on pouvait voir beaucoup de portes, avec des noms inscrits sur chacune.

- Merlin s'est arrangé pour élever des couples d'elfes, expliqua Adara. Ainsi, aucun n'est seul, et nous pouvons assurer une descendance pour que le Château soit toujours protégé. Nous sommes encore jeunes, mais nous espérons que ta lignée durera… nos descendants pourront donc servir les tiens…

- C'est incroyable, lança Hermione, vous êtes vraiment bien installés…

- Hermione est une fervente protectrice des droits des elfes, expliqua Emma.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Menka. Je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu souhaite faire, Hermione, peut être pourrons nous en parler un de ces jours ?

- Avec plaisir ! Répondit cette dernière en rougissant.

C'est alors que tous les elfes sortirent de leurs chambres et virent saluer le groupe. Emma était vraiment épatée de leur façon de parler et d'agir, et elle se promit de toujours les respecter…

xXx

Il commençait à se faire tard, et Lily leur fit comprendre qu'il était temps de rentrer. Mis à part Hagrid, personne ne savait où ils étaient partis…

- A bientôt, dit Emma à Adara et Menka une fois devant le grand portail. Je dois encore rester à Poudlard pour mes cours, mais je serais là début juillet, et je passerais peut-être vous voir avant ça… je suis heureuse d'avoir fait votre connaissance !

Sur ces mots, tous se saluèrent et le groupe transplana devant Poudlard. Dans le parc, James, Sirius, Maïa, Severus, Remus, Tonks et McGonagall les attendaient, l'air très inquiet.

- Mais où étiez-vous ? Hurla James. Ça fait des heures qu'on vous attend !

- Du calme, papa, tout va très bien… il faut que je vous montre quelque chose… Mais avant, sachez que L'Etoile se trouve sur la plus haute colline de Godric's Hollow…

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda James

- Venez, transplanez au pied de la plus haute colline…

xXx

Tous la suivirent et ils furent stupéfaits de découvrir L'Etoile, les elfes et tout le domaine, et en rentrant à Poudlard, Emma se promit aussi d'emmener Kingsley et les Weasley avant la naissance de sa fille.

C'était un cadeau magnifique, mais qui rappelait à la jeune femme qui elle allait devenir, bientôt…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ca vous a plut ! … laissez moi votre avis :D

A bientôt

Haley


	29. Ma fille, ma mission, mon pouvoir

Coucou ;)

Voici la suite…

Luffynette : Lol ! Je suis contente que mes idées farfelues te plaisent ! A bientôt ;)

Sahada : merci… et oui, je ce détail ne colle pas trop :( désolée ! J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même !

Voltéa : hey ! Bienvenue sur cette histoire aussi !! Je suis ravie te voir là, et encore plus de lire une fois de plus tes compliments ! C'est moi qui te remercie vraiment du fond du cœur ;) et j'espère ne jamais te décevoir !! A très vite, bisous :D

Silver : hum… j'espère que tu aimeras la nouvelle tournure de l'histoire… A bientôt j'espère !

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre…

Bonne lecture !

Haley

* * *

**29 – Ma fille, ma mission, mon pouvoir… mon peuple**

Emma était ravie. Ils avaient trouvés les Horcruxes, et même s'ils ne savaient pas encore comment les détruire, c'était déjà un gros avantage sur Voldemort. En plus de ça, les mangemorts ne s'étaient pas manifestés depuis l'attaque de Ste Mangouste. Le sort qu'avait réservé Emma à Bellatrix avait vraiment du leur faire peur… L'Alliance marchait de plus très bien, et avait même accueillis des Français, Espagnol et Italiens, qui partageaient aussi leur savoir.

Fin juin, les jeunes quittèrent Poudlard avec plaisir pour leurs dernières grandes vacances en tant qu'étudiants de la grande école de sorcellerie.

Après avoir longuement bataillés avec leurs parents, les six jeunes s'installèrent à L'Etoile pour les vacances. Matthew, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà majeurs, et seule Ginny se le serait pas à la fin juillet, alors les parents avaient acceptés… en sachant très bien que seules trois des seize chambres du château seraient occupées…

xXx

Le 31 juillet, pour les 17 ans d'Emma, les elfes avaient préparés une fête dans le parc de l'Etoile, juste à côté du lac. Les jeunes furent donc rejoints par Lily et James, Sirius et Maïa, Remus et Tonks, Severus, Minerva, Kingsley, Hagrid et le reste de la famille Weasley. Emma n'avait pas informé plus de monde sur sa condition future, mais cela lui suffisait largement.

La fête était réussit. Menka et les jumeaux Weasley s'amusaient à lancer toute sorte de feux d'artifices. L'elfe s'entendait très bien avec les jumeaux, qui avaient été épatés de rencontrer un elfe avec un tel sens de l'humour. Les autres s'étaient tous très vite retrouvés dans le lac. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante, et Lily et Emma n'étaient bien que dans l'eau.

Vers 16h, alors qu'Adara faisait apparaitre un immense gâteau d'anniversaire, Emma poussa un cri de surprise. Elle venait de perdre les eaux…

- C'est le moment, souffla-t-elle difficilement. Ho Merlin ce que c'est douloureux… Matt ! Elle arrive… Sarah arrive…

- Heu… on fait quoi là ? Demanda Matthew complètement paniqué.

Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

- On l'emmène à Ste Mangouste ! Railla James, finalement pas plus fier

- Non ! Cria Emma. Je dois accoucher ici… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sais, je le sens… Maïa... aide moi par pitié !

- Elle a raison, dit Adara. La princesse doit venir au monde ici, pour sa protection, comme pour celle d'Emma… elle va recevoir ces pouvoirs…

- C'n'est pas le moment de me le rappeler ! Hurla Emma. Mais faites quelque chose ! Ça fait mal…

- Je l'emmène dans sa chambre, dit soudain Menka.

- Et moi je vais chercher tout ce qu'il faut, continua Maïa. Adara, peux-tu m'emmener ? Ça sera plus rapide…

Maïa revint quelques minutes après. Tous, sauf Matthew, attendaient devant la porte de la chambre d'Emma. En entrant, Maïa constata que Menka était reparti, mais Adara lui fit comprendre qu'elle l'aiderait, puisque Lily n'était pas en état de le faire.

- Tout va bien se passer, murmura Maïa pour rassurer Emma et son fils. Respire, Emma, doucement, oui, comme ça… allez… on y va !

Au bout de plus d'une heure, tous entendirent enfin le cri perçant qu'ils attendaient impatiemment. Matthew, dont l'émotion se lisait sur son visage, sortit alors de la chambre, un petit paquet dans les bras.

- Je vous présente Sarah, dit-il. Sarah Emma Black, ma fille… Emma va très bien…

Il leur fit alors découvrir son trésor. Elle avait les cheveux aussi noirs que ces parents et les yeux du même vert qu'Emma et Lily. Elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère.

- Elle est magnifique, dit James en s'approchant.

- Plus que ça encore ! Répondit Matthew. Veux-tu prendre ta petite fille ?

Mais au moment où il allait répondre, on entendit Maïa crier :

- Ben ça alors !

xXx

Aussitôt, tous entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre. Emma était assise sur son lit, l'air hébété, et la main posée sur son front.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda un James très inquiet

- Ca… répondit seulement Emma en enlevant sa main de sur son front.

En plein milieu de son front, elle portait à présent une étoile, couleur argent, similaire à toutes celles que l'on pouvait apercevoir dans le château. Elle ne devait faire que deux centimètres de diamètre, mais on ne pouvait pas la manquer…

- C'est la marque, expliqua Adara. Tu as reçu le pouvoir des étoiles, Emma. Tu es devenue notre Reine, et tes pouvoirs sont à présent immenses.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça, répondit Emma. Me voilà bien entre ma cicatrice et ça !

- Ta cicatrice disparaitra le jour où tu le vaincras, expliqua Adara.

- Vraiment ? C'est déjà ça… mais je me sens différente… quels sont mes pouvoirs, Adara ?

- Tu dois te reposer, ma Reine, je te promets de tout t'expliquer plus tard, quand tu auras repris des forces. Pour l'instant, Sarah et toi avaient besoin de dormir…

- Adara a raison, commenta Matthew en déposant Sarah dans le couffin installé près du lit.

- Ha non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer, je n'ai pas besoin de repos ! Je sens une puissance immense m'envahir et j'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis. Je ne pourrais jamais à me reposer avant de savoir !

Tous sourirent. Emma avait croisé ses bras et attendait manifestement une réponse.

- Très bien, reprit Adara. Tu as sans doute compris que ton pouvoir te vient directement des étoiles, là où reposent tous vos ancêtres sorciers. Ta puissance est tout d'abord illimitée. Tu as la capacité de créer toute sorte de sort, d'invoquer les éléments à un niveau bien supérieur que ce que tu pouvais faire jusqu'à présent, et tu possèdes aussi un fort don de l'esprit : tu as reçu le don de télépathie et de télékinésie. Ce qui signifie que, entre autre, tu peux te téléporter, comme un Phénix. Et enfin, toi seule dans le monde sorcier actuel peut invoquer l'ancienne magie blanche. Bien sur, tu n'as plus du tout besoin de baguette… ta magie est dans tes mains…

- Ha oui, quand même, murmura Emma.

- Tu découvriras tout ca par toi-même, Emma, reprit Adara. Mais je peux t'enseigner quelque chose… tu n'as pu besoin d'utiliser un sort pour faire apparaitre une épée… demande seulement à ton épée d'apparaitre. Vas-y, tu vas sans doute être surprise…

- Mais comment je fais ?

- Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi. Tu sens ta puissance… demande lui seulement ton arme …

Emma s'exécuta et demanda son épée à son fort intérieur. Elle sentit alors quelque chose prendre forme dans sa main droite. Elle rouvrit les yeux et s'exclama, plus que surprise :

- Excallibur ! L'épée que Merlin à offerte à Arthur… Ben ça alors… je suppose que personne d'autre que moi ne pourra tenir cette épée ?

- En effet, répondit Adara, c'est ton ultime cadeau… En plus, je crois savoir que ton talent à l'épée n'est plus à prouver, digne héritière d'Arthur.

Emma sourit. C'était un cadeau magnifique…

Les autres avaient jusque là écouté sans rien dire, mais affichaient tous un air béat devant ses révélations, et surtout à cause de la voix qui venait de s'élever dans leur tête.

- Ben faites pas cette tête ! Dit Emma. Je suis toujours moi !

- Lis dans mes pensées, Em', dit seulement Matthew.

Elle le regarda bizarrement. Il semblait concentré sur quelque chose, comme tous les autres, et elle décida donc d'écouter. Elle réussit très facilement et ce qu'elle entendit la fit frémir… la voix de Merlin s'élevait dans l'esprit de Matthew, et des autres :

- _"Sorciers et sorcières du monde entier, accueillez aujourd'hui votre Reine. Héritière de Merlin et d'Arthur, elle devient à l'instant la gardienne du monde magique. Sur la plus haute colline du plus ancien village sorcier, est enfin apparu le domaine de l'Etoile. L'Elue est devenue Reine, et la princesse est née. Voici la deuxième chance du monde sorcier… L'héritière veillera à rétablir et à maintenir la paix, l'égalité et la bonté dans notre monde. Détentrice du pouvoir des étoiles, elle chassera le mal. Sorciers et sorcières, accueillez votre Reine. Emma Potter Black est notre chance. Reine au grand cœur, soit la bienvenue"_

- Et ben voilà, dit Emma, blasée. Maintenant tout le monde est au courant… heu, y'a moyen de me cacher pour les 50 ans à venir ?

- J'en doute, répondit Adara en souriant. Les gens vont commencer à arriver… les créatures magiques sont déjà là…

Emma regarda par la fenêtre et fut plus que surprise de voir des centaines de créature dans le parc.

- Mais, comment sont-ils entrés ?

- C'est ainsi, répondit Adara. Les hommes devront attendre que tu leur ouvre les portes, mais les créatures magiques n'en ont pas besoin. Elles sont venues te rendre hommage…

- Je dois descendre ?

Adara hocha positivement la tête. Emma regarda alors ces parents et amis, qui étaient tous très émus, avant de dire :

- Alors allons-y.

- C'est à toi d'y aller, répondit Matthew.

- Non, je refuse d'être seule. Tu es mon mari, Matt, et vous autres, vous êtes ma famille. Alors votre place est à mes côtés. Si je descends, vous venez avec moi, ce n'est pas négociable !

- A vos ordres, votre majesté ! Lança James en se courbant, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres

- Très drôle, grand père ! Allez, venez…

Les autres ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la tête de James. Et oui, il était bel et bien grand père ! Père d'une Reine, grand père d'une princesse… il n'était pas au bout de ses peines !

Emma se leva alors de son lit et aussitôt, sa tenue changea. Elle se retrouva habillée d'une longue robe blanche, cintrée et fluide, parsemée d'étoile argentées.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Souffla-t-elle.

- C'est la tenue officielle, expliqua Adara. Ne t'en fait pas, Emma, tu pourras te vêtir comme tu le souhaite, mais là, tu dois te présenter au monde…

- Mouai, bon… allons-y.

Matthew prit sa fille au creux de ses bras et attrapa la main qu'Emma lui tendait. Une fois arrivés sur le pas de la grande porte, la foule présente se fit encore plus impressionnante.

Il y avait, par dizaines, des centaures, des elfes de maison, des hippogriffes, des hiboux, des sombrals, des gnomes, des licornes, et d'autres créatures dont Emma ignorait encore le nom.

Dès qu'Emma eu franchit la porte, toutes les créatures se courbèrent en signe de respect. Elle avança à quelques mètres des premières créatures, sans lâcher la main de Matthew. Elle regarda toutes ses créatures avec émotion et respect, et se sentit envahie par une puissance qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée.

Soudain, un des centaures s'avança vers elle en souriant. Elle reconnu tout de suite Firenze, qui se courba arrivé devant elle.

- Soit la bienvenue, Reine au grand cœur. Nous attendions ta venue depuis si longtemps. Nous sommes heureux de voir que les étoiles t'on choisies. Ta mission est grande, ton fardeau augmente, mais nous savons que tu sauras inspirer paix, courage et liberté au monde des sorciers. Reçoit en ce jour le gage de notre fidélité. Où que tu sois, les créatures magiques seront là pour veiller sur toi, et te venir en aide au besoin. Soit la bienvenue, ma Reine.

Sur ces mots, toutes les créatures lancèrent leurs cris. Cris de joie, qui firent sourire Emma.

- Merci, dit elle assez fort pour être entendue par les créatures les plus lointaines. Toi qui me connais, Firenze, tu te doute bien que je ne voulais pas de ce nouveau fardeau… Alors, appelez-moi Emma, par pitié !... Mais j'accepte ma mission, et je ferais en sorte d'être digne de votre confiance.

- Nous n'en doutons pas une seconde, reprit Firenze toujours souriant. Et nous avons un cadeau pour toi, pour vous, les Black…

Alors une magnifique licorne s'approcha d'Emma, Matthew et Sarah. Les autres étaient restés un peu en retrait, et profitaient du spectacle silencieusement.

La licorne passa d'abord devant Emma, et caressa la paume de la main de la jeune femme avec son museau. Emma sursauta de surprise, mais n'eu rien le temps de dire que déjà la licorne faisait la même chose avec Matthew, et avec Sarah, qui avait tendu sa toute petite main vers la créature, comme si elle comprenait ce que cela signifiait. Matthew était plus que surpris. Il était très connu que les licornes n'approchaient jamais les hommes d'elles même…

La licorne retourna dans la foule de créatures, et seulement alors Emma et Matthew regardèrent la paume de leur main droite. La petite Sarah souriait, en agitant sa main devant le visage de son père. Alors les deux jeunes parents comprirent… ils avaient tous trois une étoile argentée, la même que celle présente sur le front d'Emma, gravée du creux de leur paume droite.

- Vous venez d'être bénis, commenta Firenze. Vous êtes tous trois unis par le pouvoir des étoiles, et vous saurez tout de suite si l'un de vous est en danger, tout comme nous le saurons… Matthew, tu constateras assez vite que la licorne t'a offert plus qu'une protection… tu as prouvé que tu en étais digne, jeune cœur pur… Nous devons vous laissez, les hommes approchent. Soyez heureux, et n'oubliez jamais le plus important… l'Amour.

Sur ces mots, toutes les créatures disparurent dans la Foret attenante au domaine. Mais Emma n'eu pas le temps de souffler. Elle sentait des présences magiques, beaucoup de présences…

- Il a raison, dit-elle. Je le sens… des gens arrivent… beaucoup de gens… oh… Kingsley, qu'est-ce-que je dois faire ?

- Aucune idée, Emma. Je pense qu'il faut que tu les affrontes… tu ne vas pas avoir le choix !

- Adara ? Demanda Emma.

- Il a raison, répondit l'elfe. Tu dois les accueillir et ouvrir les portes du domaine…

- Mais on va être envahi ! S'insurgea Emma. Quand je dis que je sens beaucoup d'aura, je veux dire énormément ! Et puis, y'a peut être des mangemorts qui vont venir… tout le monde a sans doute entendu le message de Merlin… l'autre face de serpent y compris !

- Aucun être maléfique ne peut passer les grilles, répondit Adara. C'est une des protections que Merlin avait mis en place.

Tout à coup, des centaines de personnes transplanèrent devant le Château. Emma ne savait pas comment, mais elle savait que tous ces gens étaient pour le bien. Elle sentait leur aura… et soudain, elle sentit le mal approcher.

- Oh, non, dit-elle. J'en étais sure… ils arrivent eux aussi… il faut faire rentrer tout le monde… Maman, tu rentres dans la maison avec Sarah… les autres, aidez moi à diriger les gens vers le parc…

Elle s'élança alors en courant vers la grande grille, mais à mi-chemin elle se souvint qu'elle était à présent super puissante.

- Ouvre-toi ! Cria-t-elle alors à la porte qui s'exécuta sans attendre. Entrez ! Hurla-t-elle pour les sorciers qui arrivaient toujours en masse. Dépêchez-vous, par pitié ! Entrez dans le parc !

Mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour entrer à temps dans le parc. Elle se concentra alors sur ces nouveaux pouvoirs et se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire… la télépathie, le pouvoir de se téléporter : cela lui donna une idée.

- _Ne bougez plus_, dit-elle en pensée à tous les visiteurs_. Vous êtes trop nombreux, je vais vous transporter moi-même dans le parc… nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, ils arrivent… alors ne bougez plus, s'il vous plaît._

Les autres, derrière Emma, furent stupéfaits de voir la foule s'arrêter et devenir silencieuse. Emma leur fit un signe pour qu'ils ne la déconcentrent pas, et elle se focalisa sur la foule. Elle visualisa le parc arrière du Château, où il y avait énormément de place, puis téléporta tout le monde.

Les sorciers déjà entrés dans le parc, ainsi que sa famille, poussèrent un cri de surprise.

- Je reviens, dit-elle seulement.

Elle se téléporta dans le jardin arrière et constata avec plaisir qu'elle avait réussi. La téléportation était très agréable, bien plus que de transplaner…

- Désolé, dit-elle pour tout le monde, mais les mangemorts arrivent… vous ne risquez rien dans le parc… vous pouvez rejoindre le parc de devant par les allées à droite et à gauche. Je vous y retrouve.

Elle se téléporta à nouveau devant la porte d'entrée.

- Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait ? Demanda Matthew

- J'ai réussi à tous les téléporter derrière… oh Merlin dis moi que je rêve…

S'en suivi des cris de frayeurs. Ils étaient là, juste derrière la grande grille qu'Adara avait refermée. A croire que Voldemort avait envoyé tous ses mangemorts… ils étaient eux aussi des centaines.

Peu à peu, tous les sorciers présents se regroupèrent près du lac, rejoint par ceux qu'Emma avaient téléportés. Elle s'approcha alors de la foule et prit alors la parole :

- Vous devez vous doutez qu'eux aussi ont entendus le message de Merlin. Oui, je suis devenue une Reine. Non, rien ne changera… mis à part la guerre. Vous êtes à l'abri dans le parc, aucun mangemort ne peut rentrer. Sachez que vous pourrez toujours trouver refuge ici. Pour l'instant, ne bougez pas, je vais m'occuper de chasser ces mangemorts !

Aussitôt, elle reconnu un bon nombre de membres de l'Alliance qui sortirent de la foule pour lui venir en aide. Elle sourit, mais leur fit signe de s'arrêter :

- Je ne vais pas me battre, dit-elle. Je suis devenue très puissante, mais je ne suis pas suicidaire ! Je veux juste leur montrer à qui ils ont affaire… Mais vous pouvez venir profiter du spectacle…

Les membres de l'Alliance, et surtout ceux de l'AD, sourirent. Ils l'a reconnaissait bien là.

xXx

Les mangemorts blêmirent quand ils la virent s'approcher des grilles, entourée de Matthew et de Kingsley, et suivie par toute la foule présente.

- C'est le moment de tester réellement ma force, dit-elle une fois devant la grille.

- Emma, vas-y doucement quand même, dit Matthew. Tu viens d'accoucher…

Elle le regarda en souriant et remarqua une chose étrange. Elle sentait les auras magiques… et la sienne était très particulière, bien plus puissante que les autres sorciers. Elle se concentra quelques secondes, et comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire Firenze. Matthew avait eu un sacré cadeau…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en la voyant réfléchir.

- Tu vas adorer mon ange… _la magie sans baguette et la télékinésie_, ajouta-t-elle en pensée

- Non ! S'exclama-t-il. Mon cadeau ?

- Oui… essaye, c'est super simple… ton esprit commande tout, tes mains guide ta magie… Viens, allons envoyer planer ces sales mangemorts. Tu prends à droite, et moi à gauche, et on les envois les uns sur les autres. Ok ?

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, trop surpris par cette révélation. Juste pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se trompait pas, il bougea très légèrement la main en se concentrant sur un caillou. Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il fit valser le caillou à plusieurs mètres.

Emma le regarda faire en souriant, puis lui attrapa la main. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres de la grille, alors que les autres étaient restés quelques mètres en arrière.

- Tu crois que des grilles vont tous vous protéger ? Cracha Malefoy père de l'autre côté.

- Absolument, répondit Emma. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que vous voulez affronter. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez entendu le petit message de Merlin. Vous êtes vraiment incultes ? Ou votre maître vous envoi-t-il juste à votre perte par plaisir ?

- Tu ne feras plus de long discours bien longtemps, Potter ! Lança Malefoy fils en se découvrant.

- Tiens-tiens, t'as vu, chéri… notre meilleur ennemi… un petit entrainement avant le spectacle, ça ne te tentes pas ?

Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux et un clin d'œil, et Matthew comprit où elle voulait en venir. Il sourit à son tour et regarda Malefoy avant de répondre :

- Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ça ressemblait un mangemort volant !

Aussitôt, d'un revers de la main, il envoya Malefoy s'écraser sur d'autre mangemorts, quelques mètres plus loin. Il était plus que satisfait, mais aussi confiant. Il avait réussit à doser la puissance du sort, et il n'avait utilisé que peu d'énergie… très peu. Emma l'avait sentie aussi, et elle s'en sentie encore plus forte.

- Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, dit Emma. Et dites bien à votre face de serpent de maître que sa fin est proche.

Elle regarda Matthew et il plaça ses mains comme elle. Ils avaient tous deux les mains levées devant leur visage, paumes face à face, écartées d'une vingtaine de centimètres. L'air était comme figé autour d'eux, aucuns bruits ne venaient perturber leur concentration, et aucun mangemort n'eut la présence d'esprit de transplaner. Quand ils comprirent leur sort, il était déjà trop tard. Emma et Matthew commencèrent par lever les mains plus haut, et tous les mangemorts s'envolèrent de quelques mètres. Puis, dans un même mouvement, ils déplacèrent leurs mains. L'un vers la droite, l'autre vers la gauche.

Les autres furent stupéfaits. En deux groupes, tous les mangemorts venaient de se percuter en plein ciel et de retomber sur le sol, qu'Emma avait rendu mou. Elle ne voulait pas les tuer. Pas comme ça. Elle n'était pas lâche, et malgré se puissance, elle se battrait pour de vrai. Elle voulait juste leur faire comprendre…

Et elle avait réussi. En quelques minutes, tous les mangemorts transplanèrent. Beaucoup étaient blessés mais personne n'était mort. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle en était persuadée.

Elle regarda ensuite Matthew, qui avait les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

- Tu as été épatant, murmura Emma à son oreille. Tu sais, je ressens la magie… ta télékinésie est aussi puissante que la mienne, Matt. C'est génial !

Il la regarda en souriant puis l'enlaça, avant de répondre :

- C'est incroyable ! C'est une magie si différente… si pure… c'est un cadeau magnifique !

Des bruits se firent entendre derrière eux et ils revinrent à la réalité. La foule était abasourdie. Il fallait maintenant passer aux explications.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre… J'espère avoir votre avis ;)

A bientôt

Haley


	30. Royale interview

Salut ;) Voici la suite, avec un petit délire…

Luffynette : merci beaucoup !

Voltéa : hum… je comprends ton appréhension pour la suite, mais je te dirais seulement que j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, et que les aventures ne sont pas encore terminées… J'en n'ai dirai pas plus, et il faudra que tu attendes encore un peu pour avoir les réponses à toutes tes questions… En tout cas, encore une fois, mille mercis pour tes compliments :) et à très vite ! Bisous ;)

Morgana Serpentard : merci beaucoup ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Bonne lecture à tous :D

Haley

* * *

**30 – Royale interview **

- Vous êtes flippant ! Lança James en rompant le silence.

- Matt, depuis quand tu as ce pouvoir ? Demanda Sirius

Emma et Matthew sourirent.

- La licorne, répondit seulement Matthew.

- Je pense qu'il est l'heure des explications, Emma, reprit Kingsley.

- Oui… mais j'aimerais assez me changer avant… et puis je pense que l'on pourrait s'assoir un peu… mine de rien, un accouchement et deux super sorts, c'est légèrement fatiguant ! Adara, pouvez vous installer des tables dehors pour tout le monde ?

- Bien sur, répondit l'elfe en souriant. Nous installons cela derrière, il y a plus de place. Le temps que tout le monde s'y rende, tout sera installé.

- Merci Adara. Je vous invite à tous suivre Matt vers l'arrière du jardin, dit-elle pour les autres. Des tables et des rafraîchissements vont être installés, par cette chaleur, ce n'est pas négligeable. Je vous rejoins tout de suite, et je vous promets des explications…

Matthew entraina donc tout le monde vers le parc arrière et Emma rejoignit sa mère dans le château.

- Vous avez été épatant, dit Lily qui avait suivi toute la scène par une fenêtre. Alors Matt a hérité de la télékinésie ?

- Oui ! C'est génial… c'est vraiment un super cadeau, et puis sa télékinésie est aussi puissante que la mienne. Il a aussi hérité de la magie sans baguette… mais ça on va le garder pour nous pour l'instant !

- Tu as raison, autant garder quelques atouts…

- J'ai envoyé tout le monde derrière… je vais me changer et j'arrive. Tu peux emmener Sarah ?

Lily hocha la tête et Emma monta dans sa chambre. Elle enleva la robe et la posa soigneusement sur son lit. Cette robe était vraiment magnifique, mais elle faisait un peu trop Royale à son gout… elle voulu donc enfiler une de ses tenues habituelles, mais quelque chose la gênait. Dans aucun de ses vêtements elle ne se sentait bien. D'un coup, elle comprit pourquoi. Elle avait enfilé une petite robe fluide bleue, et d'un sort elle la fit devenir blanche. Elle se sentit alors bien mieux…

- C'est pas vrai, souffla-t-elle. Voilà que je ne peux plus porter que du blanc !

Elle redescendit vers le jardin, un air ennuyé sur le visage.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Lily qui l'attendait pour sortir.

- Je ne supporte plus que le blanc ! Pas moyen de mettre une autre couleur !

Lily sourit à la tête que faisait sa fille, puis lui déposa Sarah dans les bras.

- Ce n'est pas grave, chérie. Au moins, tu peux quand même mettre autre chose que la robe officielle

- Mouai… allez, allons affronter la foule !

xXx

Emma fut stupéfaite de constater que tout le monde était déjà installé. Les elfes avaient disposés plusieurs grandes tables en face d'une plus petite où était installés ceux qui était déjà au courant. Elle s'installa donc près de Matthew et fit apparaître le couffin de sa fille juste derrière elle.

Personne ne parlait, et Kingsley lui fit comprendre que tous attendait qu'elle prenne la parole. Elle se concentra sur son esprit pour faire en sorte que tout le monde l'entende et se lança :

- Bon, et bien allons-y pour les explications. Je ne vais pas vous faire un discours interminable, mais je me dois de vous expliquer. Comme vous l'avez tous compris et entendu, j'ai reçu un pouvoir particulier qui fait de moi la gardienne de la magie. Je ne veux pas être une Reine, et je ne veux rien changer à notre système. Notre ministre à montré ces derniers temps que notre système marchait très bien, à condition d'être géré par des personnes compétentes. Comme beaucoup de sorciers, j'ai entièrement confiance en Kingsley. C'est un homme juste, et entièrement dévoué au bien. Ma mission est de préserver la paix, et je l'accepte. J'en ai aujourd'hui le pouvoir, mais je reste moi… Je ne suis qu'Emma, Emma Black. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'appelle "majesté" ou tout autre truc dans le genre !

La foule se mit à rire, puis une petite voix se fit entendre :

- Mais vous êtes quand même la Reine de la magie, et ce Château le prouve bien…

Emma fronça les sourcils quand elle la reconnu :

- Rita Skeeter ! Dois-je craindre qu'une plume à papote déforme tout mes propos ?

- Non, Emma. Je jure de ne déformer aucun de vos propos. Mais le monde à le droit de savoir… et vu cette conversation, je ne pensais pas que vous refuseriez que cela paraisse dans la gazette.

- Je suis d'accord. Le monde a le droit de savoir… mais n'oubliez pas que j'ai une petite information croustillante dont je peux encore me servir, une toute petite information…

Rita blêmit un peu. Emma n'avait jamais dénoncé que la journaliste était un animagus non déclaré…

- Je le sais bien, Emma. Mais je ne souhaite rien déformer. Au contraire ! Les sorciers ont besoin d'espoir. De savoir que cette guerre prendra fin, et que nos enfants pourrons grandir en paix… vous êtes cet espoir.

- Merci, Rita. Pour répondre à votre question, oui je suis la Reine du monde magique. Mais je trouve ce terme mal choisit. Considérez moi juste comme une protectrice… je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour rétablir et maintenir la paix, entre les sorciers, avec les moldus et aussi avec les créatures magiques. Le monde a besoin de respect, d'égalité et de paix… mais pas d'une Reine. Et puis j'ai 17 ans ! Je n'ai pas la prétention de savoir comment gérer un pays, et ce n'est pas mon rôle…

- Quels sont exactement vos pouvoirs ? Demanda Rita.

Emma sourit. Cette conversation était entrain de dévier en une interview, menée par la pire journaliste qui soit…

- Je doute que ce soit très malin de les énoncer dans la presse ! N'oublions pas que Voldemort va chercher à me détruire ! Et encore plus à présent… alors, il est sans doute préférable de garder mes cartes secrètes pour m'instant ! Je peux seulement vous dire que j'ai une très grande puissance… vous avez pu le constater vous-même…

La foule acquiesçait. Emma avait raison, et tous le savait.

- et Matthew ? Reprit Rita. Lui aussi a de nouveaux pouvoirs ?

Emma regarda son mari en souriant. Rien ne pouvait échapper à Rita.

- Oui, il a reçu le don de télékinésie.

- Alors vous êtes plus fort que Vous-savez-qui ? Demanda à nouveau Rita.

- Ce n'est pas une question de pouvoir. Oui, en quelque sorte je suis plus puissante, mais cela ne suffit pas. Voldemort (frisson dans la foule) a été bien plus loin que quiconque dans la magie noire. C'est pour cela que l'Alliance est nécessaire. Car nous aurons sans doute à nous battre. Voldemort n'est pas la seule menace, nous devons aussi arrêter tous ses mangemorts… pour que jamais nous ne connaissions à nouveau la situation actuelle…

- Mais tout à l'heure, pourquoi avoir laissé les mangemorts partir ? Et pourquoi avoir rendu le sol mou pour leur chute ?

- Je suis entièrement vouée à la magie blanche. Il est hors de question que je tue. Et puis, grâce à cela, ils savent à quoi s'en tenir. Bien sur, certain dirons peut être que je les ai énervés pour rien… mais ils sont dangereux et imprévisibles, et cela ne changera pas. Maintenant, en revanche, ils savent à qui ils ont affaire… enfin, ils peuvent imaginer !

- Et vous allez retourner à Poudlard en septembre ?

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Matthew et les autres réprimaient leur fou rire.

- Oui, Rita. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je souhaite être comme les autres… et j'ai mes ASPIC à passer ! De plus, Voldemort a toujours était attiré par Poudlard, et je me dois de le protéger…

- Mais ce Château ? N'a-t-il pas besoin de protection aussi ?

- Non, je pensais que vous l'aviez compris. Aucun être maléfique ne peut entrer ici… C'est pour cela que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure, qu'en cas de danger, vous pouvez venir vous réfugier ici.

- Avez-vous vraiment besoin de vos ASPIC, continua Rita. Vous savez ce que vous comptez faire en sortant de Poudlard ?

- Vous êtes incroyable, Rita… Oui, je veux mes ASPIC, et non je ne sais pas ce que je ferais après Poudlard et après cette guerre… J'utiliserais mes ressources pour la paix… je ne peux pas encore savoir comment ! Je pense maintenant que j'ai répondu à toutes vos questions… N'oubliez pas, Rita, je veillerais à ce que la gazette ne déforme pas mes propos…

Rita hocha la tête, et la foule se leva dans un même mouvement, et se mit à applaudir. Emma rougit, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Arrêtez, je vous en prie… je dois être plus rouge qu'une pivoine !

La foule se mit à rire, et Emma reprit :

- je vous laisse faire ce que vous voulez… vous pouvez profiter du parc, et du lac si vous le souhaitez. Adara, peux-tu ouvrir une des salles de réception, pour que l'on puisse aussi profiter de la fraicheur du Château ?

Adara hocha la tête et partie ouvrir la salle qui donnait sur le parc arrière. Les gens se dispersèrent un peu et les conversations s'élevèrent de partout.

Kingsley regarda Emma avec beaucoup de respect et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire :

- Oh ça va ! Dit-elle. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas tous les mettre dehors !

- Je n'ai rien dit ! Répondit-il. Tu as bien fait, et puis si on a bien compris ce que disait Adara, ce Château doit rester ouvert à toute la communauté sorcière…

- Oui, mais je pense qu'on pourrait quand même prévoir des gardiens, répondit James. Quelques aurors pourraient être détachés à la sécurité ici. Je sais que le Château n'en a pas besoin, mais quand même… et puis, la maison dans le parc avant est sans doute faite pour ça.

- Moi j'accepte ce rôle avec plaisir, intervint Hagrid.

- Mais, et Poudlard ? Demanda Emma.

- Poudlard n'es plus le même sans Dumbledore, répondit-il. Et puis ici, j'aurais de quoi faire… je pourrais être un vrai garde chasse.

- C'est une très bonne idée, intervint Adara qui était revenue. Le Château a toujours eu un grande chasse, et Hagrid a un grand respect pour toutes les créatures magiques, et tout les hommes. Ce rôle lui convient parfaitement. Et puis, la petite maison est très confortable… il suffirait de l'adapter un peu à la grandeur d'Hagrid…

- Merci Adara, répondit le demi-géant. Alors Emma ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Tu sais combien je t'aime, Hagrid, et ça serais un honneur de t'avoir ici près de nous… mais tu vas manquer à Poudlard…

- Tu sais que Dumbledore n'a créé ce poste que pour moi, Emma.

- Je sais…

Elle sourit et se nicha dans les bras du demi-géant, dont les yeux brillaient d'émotion.

- Alors, bienvenu chez toi, Hagrid, reprit-elle. Tu verras, la maison est super… ça va te changer !

Hagrid sourit. En effet, ça allez lui changer de sa cabane. La maison n'était pas très grande, mais disposait tout de même d'une cuisine spacieuse, d'un salon-salle à manger, et d'une chambre…

xXx

Emma se posa enfin, loin de la foule. Matthew, chargé de leur fille, vint le rejoindre très vite :

- Ca va ma belle ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en souriant. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée… et on dirait qu'elle aussi…

La petite se frottait les yeux en baillant, et Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Elle est si belle, dit Matthew comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de sa femme.

- Si parfaite, continua Emma…

- Oui, mais si elle a les même pouvoirs que toi, on n'est pas au bout de nos peines !

- Et ça sera encore pire si elle a notre caractère !

Ils rirent tout en continuant d'admirer leur trésor. Sarah regardait ses parents avec ses grands yeux verts et souriait aussi, comme si elle avait compris ce qu'ils disaient.

- Ca va les jeunes ? Demanda Minerva en les rejoignant.

- Oui, professeur, merci…

- Vous pourriez peut-être vous décider à m'appeler Minerva. Je vous l'ai déjà dit un bon nombre de fois !

- Oui, mais ça va faire bizarre à Poudlard ! Répondit Matthew.

- Ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude ! Justement, en parlant de Poudlard, j'avais quelque chose à vous annoncer… Nous en avons discuté à l'instant avec les professeurs, et oui, ils sont tous là, tout comme l'Alliance au complet ! Enfin, étant donné que vous êtes mariés, je vous propose d'avoir un appartement pour vous trois à Poudlard…

- Oh, prof… heu, Minerva, répondit Emma. Je n'ai pas envie de traitement de faveur… Que vont dire les autres élèves ?

- Depuis quand tu préoccupes-tu de ce que les gens penses ? Et puis, ils seront sans doute tellement focalisés sur ton nouveau statut, que ça passera tout seul !

- Vous n'avez jamais su mentir ! Répondit Emma en souriant. Mais en même temps, je ne veux pas être loin de Sarah, alors je pense qu'on peut accepter, non ?

Elle avait finit sa phrase en interrogeant Matthew du regard.

- Je le pense aussi, répondit-il. De toute façon, on est plus à ça près !

- Une dernière chose, reprit Minerva. Emma, veux tu reprendre ton poste d'attrapeur et de capitaine dans l'équipe de Quidditch ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée. Mes pouvoirs sont trop développés et ils pourraient me donner un avantage sur les autres joueurs. Je pense que je vais me contenter de regarder… Ron fait un très bon capitaine, et Ginny est une attrapeuse très douée…

- T'as raison, continua Matthew. Et puis, Ron est tellement content d'être capitaine…

- Oui, reprit Minerva. Pour une fois, il n'a pas à subir les comparaisons avec ses frères ! Très bien, alors tout est réglé… Je vais rentrer, il commence à se faire tard. A plus tard !

Ils saluèrent chaleureusement la directrice, et constatèrent que beaucoup de sorciers était déjà partis. Peu à peu, le parc se vida.

Mais ce n'est qu'en fin de soirée, qu'ils ne se retrouvèrent enfin qu'en famille.

- Je vais vous laissez aussi, dit Kingsley. On se revoit très vite… Emma, je pense que tu vas devoir venir faire un tour au ministère…

- Oui, je m'en doute… Merci Kingsley…

xXx

Il lui sourit et s'en alla. Les autres ne tardèrent pas non plus à rentrer, laissant les trois Black seuls dans leur Château. C'est l'esprit dans les étoiles qu'ils allèrent se coucher, serein et heureux. L'espoir était revenu sur la communauté sorcière. Et même s'ils savaient que la guerre ne faisait que commencer, ils savaient aussi que la chance avait tourné… et Voldemort en ferait les frais, fois de Black !

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre… j'attends vos commentaires !

A bientôt

Haley


	31. Retourd à Poudlard

Bonjour à tous,

Bon, je me décide quand même à mettre la suite de cette histoire, mais je vous avoue que je suis assez déçue : 148 personnes ont lues mon dernier chapitre, et UNE seule m'a laissé une reviews ! Alors j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi ? Si c'est nul lancez moi des pierres et dites moi d'arrêter, mais si ce n'est pas le cas consacrez moi seulement quelques minutes pour me le faire savoir… c'est frustrant de poster dans le vide, et ça ne donne pas envie de continuer ! Alors je vous préviens tout de suite, si je n'ai pas au moins 10 reviews pour ce chapitre, je ne mettrais pas le prochain (bien que j'ai terminé cette fic il y a bien 2 ans !)… je sais, le chantage c'est pas top, mais j'ai d'autres histoires en cours et je ne perdrais pas mon temps avec celle-ci si elle ne plait pas …

Enfin, en tout cas, merci beaucoup à toi, Morgana Serpentard, pour me suivre fidèlement, et je m'excuse pour le temps que tu as du attendre ce chapitre ! Saches que je n'oublie pas non plus mes défis… A bientôt, j'espère !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

Haley…

* * *

**31 – Retour à Poudlard**

Le mois d'aout avait passé à une vitesse incroyable. Dès le lendemain de la naissance de Sarah, Rita avait fait paraitre son article dans la gazette : elle n'avait rien déformé des propos d'Emma, et avait même fait un éloge impressionnant de la jeune femme, ca qui avait beaucoup fait rire Emma…

Durant tout le mois, les visiteurs s'étaient succédés à l'Etoile. Venus de tout pays, les sorciers venaient rendre hommage à Emma, et lui offrir son soutien. Elle avait aussi du faire tout un discours devant les grands responsables du ministère, et on lui avait installé un bureau, attenant à celui de Kingsley. Elle avait d'abord refusé, mais la présidente du Magenmagot, Amélia Bones, avait insisté. Emma avait, selon elle, un regard jeune et juste, qui ne pouvait être qu'un atout pour le ministère. Emma avait donc à présent un siège à vie dans la Cour de justice Magique… Et son premier projet allait prendre vie : la réhabilitation d'Askaban. Grâce à ses nombreuses idées, une délégation particulière d'aurors était à présent chargée de surveiller les prisonniers, de jour comme de nuit, comme dans les prisons moldues. Elle avait installé bon nombre de protections de diverses nature, et la prison était maintenant aussi sécurisée qu'Alcatraz.

xXx

Le 15 aout au matin, Lily donna naissance à un magnifique petit garçon, Harry, lui aussi le portrait de son père, mais aux grands yeux verts émeraudes, comme sa mère, sa sœur et sa nièce. Tous étaient totalement éblouis par les deux bébés, qui se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Le 1er septembre arriva bien trop vite pour les deux jeunes Black. Même s'ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient pas séparés de Sarah à Poudlard, il était difficile de se dire qu'il faudrait quand même laisser la petite le temps des cours. Adara s'était proposée de venir avec eux, afin de s'occuper de Sarah pendant les heures de cours, et Emma avait tout de suite accepté. Il y avait bien assez d'elfes de maison à l'Etoile, et seul Menka sembla ne pas trop apprécier que sa compagne s'éloigne. Mais Emma lui promit qu'elle rentrerait chaque soir… Elle adorait ses deux elfes. Ils étaient si différent des autres elfes, et en même temps si proche des hommes.

Emma insista pour prendre le Poudlard express. C'était leur dernière fois dans le sens du départ, et elle ne voulait pas manquer ça ! En plus, Adara lui avait fabriqué une sorte de grande écharpe dans laquelle Emma pouvait caler Sarah sans avoir les bras pris. La petite était ainsi au chaud, et à l'abri des regards.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous à la gare, Emma regretta son choix. Des dizaines d'élèves accouraient vers elle pour la questionner, ou voir la petite. Hermione s'aperçue très vite du malaise de sa meilleure amie, et en tant que préfète en chef (et oui !), elle décida d'intervenir :

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant. Monter dans le train ! Emma reste toute l'année à Poudlard, vous aurez tout le temps de l'ennuyer plus tard !

- Merci Mione, rigola Emma en voyant la tête des élèves. Va falloir être sage, dit-elle pour les autres, avec notre nouvelle préfète en chef… on va souffrir !

Hermione rigola et tira la langue à Emma avant d'aller faire le gendarme pour les élèves les plus disciplinés.

Les six jeunes réussirent à trouver un compartiment vide, et ils furent vite rejoints par Luna, la tête dans la lune, comme d'habitude.

- Bonjour ! Lança-t-elle. Je peux me joindre à vous ? Y'a plus de place nulle part…

- Bien sur, Luna ! Répondit Emma. Alors, les vacances ont été bonnes ?

- Oh, oui… en plus j'ai rencontré la Reine ! Vous saviez qu'elle était aussi à Poudlard ?

Emma et les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

- Ben quoi ? Demanda Luna l'air de rien. Ha ! Emma ! Incroyable, je ne vous avez pas reconnu, votre majesté !

Emma envoya le coussin qui calait son bras en plein dans la tête de la petite blonde qui éclata de rire.

- Oh allez, ma Reine, il parait que tu es la sorcière la plus douée, la plus juste et même la plus drôle ! Mon père a adoré l'article de Rita !

- Vas-y ! Moques-toi ! Répondit Emma. N'empêche ça vaux mieux que de se faire traiter de menteuse folle à lier ! Et puis, mis à part le portrait qu'elle a fait de moi, elle n'a rien déformé…

- Oui, c'est déjà ça ! Répondit Luna. Bon sinon, comment ça se passe avec Sarah ?

- Oh, elle est adorable ! Elle ne pleure presque jamais, et elle passe son temps à sourire !

- Tout le portrait de sa mère ! Conclu Matthew.

- Et ben, on est mal ! Rit Luna.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, et le tout voyage se passa ainsi, dans la fraternité et la bonne humeur. Mais au moment d'enfiler leurs uniformes de Poudlard, Emma se souvint d'un détail assez gênant :

- Merde, je fais comment… je ne supporterais jamais l'uniforme… Je ne peux plus porter que du blanc, dit-elle pour Luna qui ne comprenait pas.

- Tu peux peut-être rendre l'uniforme blanc, et faire en sorte que les autres le voient de sa couleur d'origine, non ? Proposa Hermione.

- Peut-être… je peux toujours essayer…

Alors elle se concentra, et réussit sans aucuns problèmes.

- Ca marche ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui ! Répondit Matthew. Enfin, il parait comme d'habitude…

- Cool ! Merci, Mione ! Qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans tes bonnes idées !

xXx

Arrivés à la gare de Pré-au-lard, ils reconnurent Hagrid qui leur fit signe. Il avait accepté de débuter l'année à Poudlard en attendant que Minerva trouve un nouveau professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques.

Emma fit une entrée très remarquée dans la grande salle, Sarah toujours nichée dans la ceinture. La petite s'était réveillée à la sortie du train, et admirait le plafond magique avec curiosité.

Ils s'installèrent avec difficulté à la table des Gryffondor, et Minerva demanda le silence. Après la répartition, la directrice se leva :

- Bonjour à tous ! Nous voilà donc réunis pour une nouvelle année. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler la situation dans laquelle nous sommes… Mais sachez tout de même, surtout pour les premières années, que des aurors sont toujours assignés à la protection de Poudlard. De plus, et même si elle préfèrerait sans doute que je ne le rappelle pas, nous avons notre protectrice, Emma. Je vous demanderez de ne pas l'ennuyer toutes les trente secondes. Oui, elle est devenue notre Reine, et oui, elle a de très grands pouvoirs. Mais ceux qui la connaissent savent qu'elle ne change pas… et je veux juste vous prévenir qu'il n'est pas bon d'ennuyer trop longtemps une Potter-Black !

Les élèves rirent. La majorité le savait en effet…

- Après une discussion avec le conseil d'administration et les professeurs, nous avons également décidés de faire de l'AD une association officielle de Poudlard…

Les six jeunes se regardèrent, surpris, mais vraiment heureux. Cela signifiait que l'AD ne disparaitrait jamais…

- Comme vous le savez sans doute, cette association a été créée pour soutenir notre ancien directeur, et c'est une sorte d'ultime hommage que nous lui faisons. De plus, il est important que vous sachiez vous défendre… L'AD est donc, comme l'année dernière, ouvert à tous les élèves à partir de la troisième année. Emma Black vous informera de la date de la première réunion. Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit !

- Alors, l'idée vous plaît ? Demanda Sirius qui venait d'arriver derrière eux, suivi de Severus

- Oui, répondit Emma. C'est une très bonne idée…

Ils laissèrent tout le monde sortir de la grande salle, et attendirent, comme convenu, que Minerva les rejoignent.

- Merci Minerva, dit seulement Emma.

La directrice lui fit un clin d'œil façon Dumbledore, qui fit rire les jeunes.

- Severus va vous montrer votre appartement, reprit Minerva. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas !

- Merci beaucoup, répondit Matthew. C'est un peu gênant quand même…

- Vous êtes le seul couple marié de l'école ! Répondit James qui venait d'arriver avec Remus. Salut mon petit cœur… vient voir papy…

Il avait dit ça en se penchant sur Sarah qui avait tout de suite sourit et tendu les bras. Emma et Matthew retinrent leur fou rire, mais Sirius en rajouta une couche, qui les fit éclater :

- Hey, toi tu as ton fils aussi… laisse moi câliner ma petite fille tu veux !

- C'est aussi la mienne, grand père ! Répondit James

- Oh, c'est mignon ! Lança Emma qui pleurait de rire. Allez, rendez moi ma fille, vous allez la rendre complètement gaga !

Sirius et James lui tirèrent la langue, tels deux adolescents, et elle récupéra sa fille.

- Bon, on y va ? Demanda Severus. Votre appart est juste à côté de la tour Gryffondor, suivez moi

xXx

En effet, un tableau représentant un couple de lions de couleur crème était apparu à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

- Le mot de passe est "l'Etoile", dit Severus. Mais vous pouvez le changer… il suffit de le demander aux lions… Après toi, Emma.

Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- Ben ça alors !

Ils venaient de rentrer dans une grande salle, qui ressemblait beaucoup à la salle commune Gryffondor. Une grande cheminée, des canapés confortables, une grande table près d'une petite bibliothèque, le tout dans une ambiance plus que chaleureuse, dans les tons rouges et beige. Sur la droite, un petit escalier menait vers les deux chambres et la salle de bain. Bien sur, les chambres étaient communicantes, et Emma se retint de verser une larme quand elle entra dans celle de sa fille. Elle était toute blanche, parsemée d'étoiles de toutes les couleurs, sur les murs et le plafond. Le mobilier était aussi clair, et des centaines de peluches de toutes sortes envahissaient la pièce.

- Heu, j'avoue qu'on s'est un peu lâché, expliqua Severus. On a fait ça tout les quatre, James, Sirius, Remus et moi. J'espère que ça vous plaît…

- C'est parfait, Sev… merci à vous quatre… c'est vraiment parfait. T'as vu ma belle, comme ils prennent soin de toi, tes grands pères, oncle et parrain…

- Parrain ? Demanda James en souriant.

Il avait très bien compris. Peu de gens était au courant étant donné qu'Harry n'avait que 15 jours, mais James et Lily avaient demandé à Remus d'être son parrain. Emma et Matthew en avait beaucoup discuté, entre eux, et avec les quatre autres jeunes et tous étaient d'accord avec leur choix.

- Allons nous assoir, proposa Matthew, on va vous expliquer…

Alors les quatre adultes et les six jeunes prirent place dans le chaleureux salon, et Matthew invita Emma à parler d'un sourire /

- Voilà, on y a beaucoup réfléchit en faite, et beaucoup parlé aussi. Notre choix va peut-être vous étonner, mais on ne compte pas avoir qu'un enfant, alors il y aura encore des places à pouvoir !

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

- Non, sérieusement, on a beaucoup hésité, et on a finalement décidé de choisir Severus comme parrain, enfin si tu es d'accord bien sur.

- Quoi ? Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Fallait-il vraiment lui dire pourquoi ? Ils l'avaient choisit, parce que malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus du tout le Severus qu'ils avaient connus dans la première version, il était toujours seul… il semblait tout simplement refuser l'amour d'une femme, sous prétexte qu'il avait été, des années auparavant, un mangemort.

- Pour te montrer que tu peux aussi être aimé, Sev, répondit Matthew. Tu es le seul à refuser de vivre réellement… à chaque fois qu'on t'a présenté quelqu'un, tu as toujours dis que tu avais fait bien trop d'horreur en tant que mangemort et que tu ne le méritais pas… Aujourd'hui, si tu l'acceptes, tu seras le parrain d'une princesse… et tu pourras enfin connaitre ce que c'est l'amour.

- Bien sur, on sait que tu nous aimes, continua Emma, et nous t'aimons comme un oncle. Mais avec elle se sera différent, ton rôle sera plus grand…

- Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire… vraiment, c'est… le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'a jamais fait…

- Alors ça veux dire oui ? Demanda Matthew en souriant.

- Oui… avec plaisir et honneur… oui !

Emma se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui déposer Sarah dans les bras. La petite lui fit son plus beau sourire et attrapa son doigt qu'elle ne lâcha plus. L'émotion pouvait se lire sur le visage du si redouté prof de Potion.

xXx

Les adultes repartirent peu de temps après, et les six jeunes passèrent une très agréable soirée chez les Black, comme disait Ron. Quand tous furent partis, Emma s'assura que Sarah dormait puis enfila sa cape :

- Je vais faire un tour sur la tombe de Dumbledore, dit-elle.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, Matt, ça va… je veux juste lui dire quelques mots… j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il la laissa partir sans rien dire. Il savait très bien le respect qu'elle avait pour lui et comprenait le besoin qu'elle avait de lui parler. Emma l'embrassa et se téléporta directement devant la tombe de son ancien directeur. Elle s'accroupit au sol et fit apparaître un énorme bouquet de roses blanches qu'elle déposa sur la pierre.

- Bonjour professeur, dit-elle tout bas. Je suis sure que de là où vous êtes vous veillez sur nous… parfois j'ai même l'impression de sentir votre présence. Vous me manquez beaucoup… vos conseils, votre sens de l'humour et votre courage me manque… Je me sens seule, professeur. Je suis plus entourée que jamais, mais j'ai l'impression de perdre le contrôle de ma vie. Une Reine… la Reine… oh, pourquoi... toute ma vie je devrais assumer ce rôle… moi qui voulait juste faire du Quidditch ! Je sais que je ne devrais pas me plaindre, mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur que le pouvoir me corrompe. Je sais qu'ils veilleront tous sur moi… mais si je n'étais pas si forte que ça… si mon cœur n'était pas si pur… j'ai peur, professeur…

Elle sentie soudain une brise lui caresser le visage, tel le geste réconfortant d'un père. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- J'ai compris… je suppose que ça veux dire "arrête de t'en faire et sois toi-même"… j'ai bien du l'entendre un million de fois en un mois…J'aurais tellement eu besoin de vos conseils… J'espère que vous êtes fier de ce que vous voyez… Je ferais de mon mieux, professeur… A plus tard…

Elle se releva et déposa un baiser de la main sur le haut de la tombe, avant d'aller retrouver Matthew.

xXx

Sur son nuage, Albus avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu avais sans doute raison, dit-il à Merlin

- J'en suis sur, répondit ce dernier. Elle sera parfaite. Le pouvoir ne l'attire pas, sinon elle l'aurait déjà revendiqué. Elle se contente de se présenter comme une protectrice, et elle a ouvert l'Etoile au monde magique, comme je l'espérais. Elle fera de grandes choses…

- Mais son pouvoir, ne peut-il pas la corrompre comme elle le craint ?

- Non, Albus. Tu l'as vu comme moi le jour de son anniversaire. Elle aurait pu tuer tous les mangemorts en un battement de cils, elle le sait très bien. Mais elle a juste voulu leur montrer de quoi elle était capable. Elle ne tuera jamais un homme… elle ne le peut pas.

- Elle ne peut pas ?

- Non, son cœur est bien trop pur… Ne t'en fait pas pour elle, Albus. Elle y arrivera. Elle le détruira et elle sera l'emblème de la paix et de l'espoir.

- Mais lui ? Ne faut-il pas qu'elle le tue ?

- Si, mais il n'est plus un homme… La magie noire a fait de lui un être entièrement maléfique… Je suis sur qu'elle l'a aussi compris.

- Puisses-tu avoir raison, sur tout…

- J'ai une plus grande expérience que toi dans l'observation des hommes, Albus. Et elle, je la surveille depuis sa naissance… elle réussira…

- Mais sera-t-elle un jour heureuse, réellement heureuse ?

- J'en suis persuadé… quand cette guerre sera finie, leur vie pourra prendre un chemin différent. Bien sur, elle restera la Reine… mais elle a su faire comprendre aux gens ce que cela signifiait pour elle… Ais confiance, mon ami…

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre... maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire si vous voulez la suite… Il reste sept chapitres, et j'espère vous les faire partager.

Haley


	32. Double jeu

Salut à tous…

Bon, j'ai beaucoup hésité à mettre la suite de cette histoire, mais par respect pour ceux qui me suivent depuis le début de cette fic (surtout Morgana :D), je me décide enfin… J'avais réclamé 10 reviews, j'en ai eu 8 donc ca peu aller… Je pourrais poster deux chapitres par semaines, mais vous attendrez une fois de plus que j'ai un nombre « correct » de reviews… (désolé, mais je ne poste pas pour rien :D et puis avec 147 personnes qui m'ont lu, demandé 10 reviews c'est pas tant que ça quand même !)…

En tout cas, merci à ceux qui m'ont accordé deux minutes, et j'espère qu'ils continueront !

Shahada : merci beaucoup :D

Tipiland : lol, c'est vrai que ça change ! )

Malicia-Malfoy : merci :D

Morgana Serpentard : merci beaucoup, vraiment ! Ca me touche de voir que tu ne m'abandonne pas lol ! Et oui… monde cruel… pas de reviews… mais bon, voici quand même la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous ^_^

Voltéa : ouf lol ! Heureusement que t'as là toi aussi :P ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, et je suis d'accord avec tes remarques :) … c'est pas facile de faire durer une fic, et à l'époque j'avais plus de mal avec les personnages… Je ne promets pas vraiment des moments d'insouciances, mais l'aventure n'est pas terminée ! Alors j'espère que tu aimeras quand même les derniers chapitres de cette fic :D et j'attends avec impatience tes commentaires ! Gros bisous )

L'inconnue du mercredi soir : voici la suite :) Merci pour ta reviews, et j'espère réavoir de tes nouvelles !

Lilas : merci :) La voici la suite, et j'attends une prochaine revioews :D

Voilà… je vous laisse avec un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, et j'espère avoir votre avis (pour poster la suite plus vite :P)

Bonne lecture,

Haley

**

* * *

**

**32 – Double jeu**

Deux mois. Cela faisait déjà presque deux mois qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard, et Emma commençait seulement à se faire à tous les changements. Elle avait été obligée de se mettre à hurler en plein milieu de la grande salle pour que les gens arrêtent enfin de la voir comme une Reine. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile pour elle qui voulait seulement la paix…

On était vendredi, et il ne restait plus qu'une semaine de cours avant de profiter enfin des vacances d'Halloween. L'Alliance avait donc décidé de se réunir, au complet, y compris les représentants français, espagnol, italien et américain.

- Tout le monde est là ? Demanda Kingsley une fois la foule installée dans la plus grande salle

- Oui, répondit Emma. Luna et Ginny seront un peu en retard, mais on peut y aller. Bonjour à tous ! Reprit-elle plus fort. Je suis contente que vous ayez tous pu venir. Commençons par les nouvelles…

Elle fut coupée par la porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée, laissant apparaitre Ginny et Luna essoufflées et à la limite de la panique :

- Désolé, Lança Ginny. On a une info capitale…

- Beaubâton va être attaqué, finit Luna

La foule s'agita aussitôt, et Mme Maxime, directrice de l'Ecole française, blêmit :

- Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Vous êtes sures ? Appuya Emma

- Oui ! Dit Ginny. La mission Polynectar a été un succès !

- Ok, dit Emma, on vous écoute.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent place autour de la table et Luna commença :

- Voilà, cela fait déjà trois semaines que l'on utilise du Polynectar pour approcher des mangemorts, connus pour leur langue un peu trop pendue quand ils boivent…

- Et ce soir on les a bien saoulé, continua Ginny. Et ils nous ont dit, super fier d'eux, qu'une attaque est prévue à Beaubâton pour ce soir, à minuit. Ils n'ont pas voulu donner de détail, et on ne voulait pas se faire repérer donc on n'a pas insisté.

- Est-ce que cela pourrait être un piège ? Demanda Mme Maxime

- C'est possible, répondit Luna. Mais je doute qu'ils nous aient repérés… ils auraient pu nous arrêter sans problème. Par contre, on ignore si Beaubâton sera la seule cible… Ils ont affirmés que Voldemort faisait ça pour montrer à Emma que sa seule puissance ne suffirait pas à sauver tout le monde … ils ignorent l'existence de cette Alliance…

La tension montait et les gens commençaient à paniquer. Alors Emma prit les choses en main :

- Ok, dit-elle. Mme Maxime, retournez à Beaubâton, et emmenez ici tous les élèves trop jeunes. Je crois que les plus vieux ont créés une association, comme nous, donc si vous les jugez capable de se défendre, ils ne seront pas de trop… on ignore ce qui nous attends… Les 3èmes, 4èmes et 5èmes années de l'AD, vous restez à Poudlard

- Pourquoi ? La coupa un 4ème année

- Parce que Luna a raison. Et Voldemort a toujours voulu Poudlard. Je ne laisserais pas le Château sans protections ! Les professeurs et Hagrid, vous y restez aussi.

- Non, Emma ! Lança Sirius

- Si ! Si le Château est attaqué, il doit être protégé ! Les 1ères et 2èmes années peuvent être amenés ici, mais le Château ne doit pas être déserté ! C'est ce qu'il cherche ! Même s'il ignore tout de l'Alliance, il sait qu'on ne restera pas les bras croisés alors que d'autres se font attaquer !

- Elle a raison, intervint Minerva.

- Ca compte aussi pour vous, reprit Emma. Poudlard n'a pas besoin de perdre un second directeur !

- J'avais bien compris, répondit Minerva. Et je suis d'accord…

- Ok. Il faudrait aussi laisser quelques aurors à Poudlard… Vous autres, dit-elle aux représentants étrangers, vous devriez aussi assurer la protection de vos écoles, on ne sait jamais…

- Il ne trouvera jamais Salem, répondit le représentant américain. Je vais aller chercher nos aurors, et j'en enverrais aussi à Poudlard. Tu as raison, Emma…

- C'est pareil pour l'école de Madrid, il ne pourra pas nous trouver… je vais aussi chercher des renforts.

- Nous avons de bonnes protections, continua la représentante italienne. Je vais informer tout le monde, mais je peux aussi envoyer des renforts…

Emma était épatée. L'Alliance internationale prenait aujourd'hui une vraie signification…

- C'est parfait, dit-elle. Ok, il est 20h. On se retrouve ici dans une heure. Nous partirons tous ensemble pour Beaubâton et nous auront encore un peu de temps pour nous organiser.

Personne n'attendit plus longtemps pour réagir.

- Adara, Menka ! Appela alors Emma.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Menka qui sentait la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

Emma leur fit un résumé de la situation puis reprit :

- Adara, je voudrais que tu restes à Poudlard. Si jamais il se passe quelque chose, tu viens me chercher. Menka, réuni les elfes de l'Etoile et préparez vous à partir avec nous…

Les deux elfes acquiescèrent et s'éclipsèrent aussitôt.

- Emma, tu ne peux pas nous laisser à Poudlard ! Lança Sirius

- Je t'en pris, parrain. Sev et toi êtes de très bon sorcier… Poudlard a besoin de vous… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais pressentiment ! Maman, toi tu restes ici avec les enfants.

- Mais… commença Lily

- Non ! Mais rien du tout ! Il est hors de question que tu viennes avec nous. Harry a besoin de sa mère, et je ne serais tranquille que si je sais que Sarah est avec toi. S'il te plaît maman. Je sais que trop bien ce que c'est de grandir sans famille.

- Emma, ne dit pas ça, souffla Lily.

- On ne sait pas ce qui va se passer ! Cria Emma. Je ne peux pas garantir que tout le monde reviendra en vie ! On est en guerre, maman. Chacun de nous sait ce qu'il risque… et je veux laisser une chance à Harry et Sarah de grandir avec une famille…

Les personnes restantes s'étaient retournées vers Emma dont les larmes coulaient à présent.

- D'accord, répondit alors Lily. Je resterais ici avec les enfants et les élèves…

- Merci, dit Emma. Je vais à Poudlard pour téléporter les plus jeunes ici… à tout à l'heure …

Elle se téléporta sans attendre. Mieux valait ne pas trop réfléchir… Elle constata que c'était la panique à Poudlard. Minerva tentait tant bien que mal que réunir les plus jeunes, alors que les autres râlaient de devoir rester…

- Emma, on veut se battre ! Lança un 5ème année en la voyant arriver.

- Je le sais, répondit-elle. Et je sais aussi que vous en êtes capable. Mais j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment… Poudlard ne doit pas être déserté. Les 1ère et 2ème années, je vous veux tous dans le parc dans cinq minutes, je vous conduis à l'Etoile.

xXx

Ainsi, à 21h, tous les plus jeunes élèves étaient en sécurité à l'Etoile, avec quelques mères qui s'étaient proposées pour les surveiller. Un quart de l'Alliance internationale était partie veiller sur Poudlard, et le reste attendait le départ pour la France. Emma alla embrasser sa fille, puis rejoignit les autres.

- Allons-y ! Cria-t-elle. Mme Maxime, pouvez vous visualiser Beaubâton ? Je vais lire en vous pour téléporter tout le monde…

Trente secondes plus tard, la foule de défenseurs arrivaient sur la pelouse du Château français. Ils étaient vraiment nombreux, mais Emma n'était toujours pas confiante… C'était la première fois qu'elle allait utiliser ces nouveaux pouvoirs lors d'une bataille, et elle ignorait encore leur étendue…

Mais avec une rapidité et une poigne qui impressionna tout le monde, Emma répartit l'Alliance autour du Château, en fonction des aptitudes de chacun. Bien évidemment, elle se plaça devant la grande porte, entourée de Matthew, James et Mme Maxime.

Il était 23h et tous bouillaient. Les sorciers s'étaient installés à terre, pour conserver leurs forces, et les elfes de maison passaient avec des boissons et des sandwiches.

D'un coup, Emma eu une idée et cessa de faire les cent pas :

- Mme Maxime, avez-vous une carte du domaine ?

- Bien sur, voilà… répondit-elle en faisant apparaitre une immense carte.

Emma s'installa par terre et se concentra sur la carte. Elle agrandit tout d'abord le parchemin pour avoir une vue sur plusieurs kilomètres autour du parc, puis lança un sort. Deux sortes de petits points apparurent alors et Emma frissonna.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veux dire ? Demanda Mme Maxime

Emma regarda son père qui avait très bien compris, avant de s'expliquer :

- Les points bleus, c'est nous… et les rouges…

- Non ! S'exclama la directrice. Emma, ce n'est pas possible…

Sa réaction était plus que compréhensible. Il y avait peut-être trois fois plus de points rouge que de bleus… ils étaient trois fois moins nombreux…

- J'ai bien peur que si, répondit Emma en se relevant. Il faut que j'aille voir…

- Tu déconnes ! Lança Matthew. Comment veux-tu faire ? Ho, non, Emma… tu n'as encore jamais essayé ! C'est bien trop risqué !

- J'n'ai pas le choix ! Il faut qu'on sache ce que c'est… ça ne peut pas être que des mangemorts…

Elle eu soudain une illumination… elle pensa à Remus… c'était la pleine lune… Elle leva les yeux vers la lune et Matthew comprit aussi.

- La pleine lune, dit-il. Ho Merlin viens nous en aide ! … Non ! Emma…

Mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait profité de la diversion pour se transformer. Elle n'avait encore jamais testé la métamorphose animale. Bien sur, elle était une animagus, mais sa lionne ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose. Il fallait mieux… il lui fallait des ailes. Par soucis de discrétion, c'est en aigle royal qu'elle se transforma. Puis elle s'élança dans le ciel…

Elle ne partit que quelques minutes, mais Matthew et James ne tenaient plus en place… et leur sang se glaça quand ils virent l'air qu'elle affichait une fois redevenue elle-même.

- C'est à ce point là ? Demanda James.

- C'est même pire encore… loups garou, vampires, harpies, inferies… et détraqueurs en prime… il n'y a pas de mangemorts… ils peuvent transplaner au dernier moment, mais j'en doute… Adara !

L'elfe apparu aussitôt.

- Adara, dit à Minerva de se tenir sur ces gardes… j'ai peur que des mangemorts attaquent Poudlard… seules des créatures arrivent ici…

Adara repartie aussitôt, et Emma se concentra pour parler dans l'esprit de chaque personne présente :

- Des créatures vont arriver… n'oubliez pas : loups garou ou vampires, les sorts les ralentiront, mais seule une arme blanche plantée en plein cœur ou dans la tête pourra les stopper. Les harpies, aucuns sorts ne fonctionneront. Et les inferies, il faut les bruler… Des détraqueurs arrivent aussi… Répartissez-vous, que certains préparent déjà leurs armes, surtout les archers… Ils arrivent… bonne chance à tous…

Elle regarda Matthew et l'embrassa avant d'avancer dans le parc. Elle savait très bien que les détraqueurs seraient les premiers à arriver…

Alors qu'ils commençaient à apercevoir des ombres de tous les côtés, Adara apparu près d'Emma :

- Ils sont là, Emma, des centaines de mangemorts viennent d'apparaitre… la protection ne tiendra pas longtemps

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Cria Emma.

- Allez-y, dit Mme Maxime, nous sommes nombreux…

- Non ! Pas assez… si seulement je pouvais me dédoubler…

A ce moment précis, elle fut entourée d'une lumière aveuglante, puis Matthew s'exclama :

- Merde ! Heu, Emma ?

Elle le regarda bizarrement puis tourna la tête à droite. Elle faillit tomber à la renverse quand elle l'a vit… quand elle se vit

- Mais, qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle à l'autre elle

- Toi ! Répondit l'autre avec un sourire qui ne convenait pas du tout à la situation. Tu m'as appelé, je suis là !

Emma fit les gros yeux et secoua la tête pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Mais c'était bien elle, qui se trouvait juste à ses côtés…

- Faut vraiment que je fasse attention à ce que je demande ! Tu es vraiment moi ?

- Oui ! Bon, je vais à Poudlard ?

- _Adara_, dit Emma en pensée, _peut-on avoir confiance ?_

- _Oui_, répondit-elle. _C'est bien toi_…

- Ok, alors tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?

- Bien sur ! Je suis toi !

Et elle se téléporta, suivie par Adara.

xXx

A Poudlard, la seconde Emma apparu au côté de Sirius.

- Me voilà ! Dit-elle joyeuse. Alors, par où on commence ?

Sirius et Severus la regardèrent bizarrement, puis Adara leur expliqua la situation.

- Sérieux ? S'exclama Sirius. Mais elle est … bizarre !

- Je ne suis pas bizarre… je suis seulement la face caché d'Emma. Celle qui ne se soucie de rien et qui est toujours heureuse !

- Heu… ben là, il va falloir te faire du souci le clone ! Lança Sirius.

- Ho, déstresse parrain de mon cœur, j'ai autant de pouvoirs qu'elle ! Ça va aller !

Sirius et Severus s'échangèrent un regard inquiet, qui s'aggrava quand la grille céda. Mais la Emma n°2 s'élança vers les mangemorts, les mains levées, prête à défendre le domaine.

xXx

A Beaubâton, la bataille avait commencé. Emma, en première ligne, envoyait une multitude de Patronus pour faire fuir les détraqueurs, et Matthew avait réussit à ralentir la progression des monstres, pour permettre aux archers de faire un peu de ménage.

- C'est la merde ! Lança Emma. Ils sont trop nombreux, comment je peux les chasser… réfléchit Emma… réfléchit…

- L'ancienne magie ! Cria Matthew entre deux sorts. Je te couvre !

- Facile à dire !

- Appelle du bonheur ! Continua James.

- Ben voyons ! Que le bonheur envahisse ce parc, pour que les détraqueurs rembarquent ! Si c'était si simple… Ho ben merde ! Je suis trop forte !

En effet, sa petite phrase ironique avait eu l'effet escompté. Une sorte de brume argentée avait envahie le parc et les détraqueurs avaient fuis aussitôt.

Matthew, James et Mme Maxime étaient abasourdis, et fixaient Emma, estomaqués. Si bien qu'ils ne virent pas arriver les quatre loups garou sur eux.

- Attention ! Hurla Emma en agitant les mains devant elle.

Ce qui se passa ensuite la laissa elle aussi stupéfaite :

- Ils ne bougent plus ? Demanda Matthew. Em' tu les as… figés ?

- Heu… faut croire… mais je ne sais pas du tout pour combien de temps…

D'un revers de la main, Matthew les envoya valser à plusieurs mètres, et il s'aperçu que tout le monde s'était arrêté… Emma avait figé toutes les créatures qui se trouvaient devant eux. Seules celles qui se trouvaient sur les flans du Château ne l'étaient pas.

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda James

Emma haussa les épaules et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire

- Désolé, dit-elle, c'est nerveux… Incroyable… je ne sais même pas comment les défiger… finalement, j'adore mes pouvoirs !

- Il faut en profiter ! Lança Matthew. Je sais que ça va pas te plaire, Em' mais tu peux sans doute en profiter pour les détruire, ou au moins les téléporter loin d'ici, non ?

- Je suppose que je peux les téléporter… mais où ?

- Tu ne peux pas les envoyer directement à Voldemort ? Demanda Matthew

- Mais je ne sais pas où il est ! Lança Emma.

- Et l'ancienne magie ? Demanda James

- Après tout, plus rien ne m'étonne… voyons voir… _que ces créatures figées par le temps, quittent ce lieu à l'instant, pour atterrir juste devant, Lord Voldemort et son serpent_…

Elle claqua des doigts et les monstres disparurent aussitôt.

- Tu es vraiment incroyable ! Souffla Mme Maxime

- Merci… j'espère que ça a marché ! Allons aider les autres maintenant… y'a encore du boulot !

xXx

Dans son repaire, Voldemort caressait Nagini en souriant. A cette heure ci, Beaubâton et Poudlard étaient entrain de tomber… Sa vengeance approchait… Mais soudain, des centaines de créatures apparurent devant lui. Sans réfléchir, il transplana aussitôt, tout en maudissant cette fameuse Reine aux pouvoirs bien plus grands qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer…

xXx

A Poudlard, le clone Emma se débrouillait aussi très bien. Elle réussissait à se battre tout en protégeant les autres, et on aurait vraiment cru que c'était la vraie… du moment qu'elle ne parlait pas !

Mais les mangemorts étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et se rapprochaient dangereusement de la grande porte.

- Il faut trouver autre chose ! Lança Sirius. On ne va pas s'en sortir ! La vrai Emma a beaucoup plus d'imagination !

Le clone sembla se vexer légèrement, et fonça dans la foule de mangemort sans réfléchir.

- Merde ! Cria Severus. A quoi elle joue, elle va se tuer !

En effet, la clone était insouciante, et semblait ne pas se rendre compte du risque qu'elle courait. Les autres essayaient de la protéger un maximum, mais cela ne suffit pas…

Elle se retrouva encerclée par une bonne dizaine de mangemorts, menés par Malefoy père :

- Ce coup ci, tu ne m'échapperas pas Potter !

- C'est Black mon nom ! Répondit-elle sur un ton d'une frivolité déconcertante.

Sirius soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne put rien faire pour éviter ce qui suivit :

- Si tu y tiens, Black ! Avada Kedavra !

- Non ! Hurlèrent Severus et Sirius en même temps.

Même si ce n'était qu'un clone, voir Emma tomber raide morte s'en était trop pour eux… Et d'une même voix, ils ripostèrent sur Malefoy père :

- Avada Kedavra !

Et le mangemort tomba lui aussi, au pied du clone Emma, qui disparu soudain…

xXx

A Beaubâton, alors qu'elle était en plein combat avec une harpie particulièrement coriace, Emma sentit son cœur bruler, comme s'il se brisait en mille morceaux. Elle tomba à genoux, et ne du qu'aux superbes réflexes de Mme Maxime de ne pas perdre la tête, dans le sens littéral du terme…

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la directrice

- Elle est morte… la clone est morte… je l'ai senti au plus profond de moi… ils ont besoin d'aide

- Vas-y Emma, intervint James. Nous sommes plus nombreux à présent… va aider Poudlard !

- Je viens avec toi ! Lança Matthew

- Non, ton pouvoir peut être utile, Matt… tu dois rester… Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je vais emmener quelques aurors avec moi, j'ai bien peur que Poudlard en ait besoin…

Elle l'embrassa et disparu avant même qu'il puisse répondre. Elle passa dans la foule des défenseurs et emmena avec elle une trentaine d'aurors.

xXx

Arrivée à Poudlard, Emma constata en effet que les renforts n'étaient pas de trop. Tous se lancèrent directement dans la bataille, et elle se rapprocha de Sirius et Severus, en plein combat avec Malefoy fils et mère. Drago semblait fou de rage, et Emma comprit pourquoi quand elle aperçu le corps de son père.

Elle se précipita vers son parrain, et d'un revers de la main, elle envoya valser les deux Malefoy un peu plus loin.

- Oh Emma ! Cria Sirius en la serrant contre elle

- Doucement ! Que s'est-il passé ? Comment elle est morte ?

Ils lui racontèrent en vitesse, mais durent rapidement revenir sur le combat. Les Malefoy ne lâchaient pas prise, mais Drago changea de couleur quand il aperçu Emma

- Mais tu es morte ! Cracha-t-il

- Non, crétin, puisque je suis là !

- Alors tu vas mourir ! Continua Narcissa

Elle lança un regard à Sirius et Severus, qui signifiait clairement :"je me les fais", et les deux hommes sourirent avant de retourner au combat.

- Ok, les Malefoy… alors, vous préférez quoi ? Askaban ou l'asile pour moldu comme Bellatrix ? Hein ? Tic Tac Tic Tac… le temps de réflexion est écoulé… c'est donc moi qui choisirait pour vous !

- Petite insolente ! Hurla Narcissa. Tu vas payer !

- Ta sœur a dit la même chose avant de perdre ses pouvoirs !

Narcissa leva sa baguette mais Emma la fit à nouveau voler d'un revers de la main. Elle tomba assommée un peu plus loin, et Emma décida de la ligoter. Bien sur, des liens éternels… qu'elle seule pouvait défaire.

- Et bien il ne reste plus que nous deux, mon chou ! Alors ? Baguette, épée, poing ? Je te laisse le choix des armes !

Il sera juste les dents et hurla :

- Avada…

Mais elle était bien plus rapide que son clone. Un seul geste de la main et la baguette de Malefoy s'envola. Elle lui fit ensuite un clin d'œil et invoqua Excalibur.

- Je pense que ton autre joue est jalouse… alors, tu te bats ? Ou tu te pisses dessus, mauviette ?

Il sortit une épée, mais sa main tremblait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se savait en réel danger. Il l'avait déjà affrontée une fois à l'épée, et elle n'avait pas encore ses nouveaux pouvoirs…

- Et ben, respire mini mangemort ! Tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui, pas de ma main en tout cas…

Et elle tendit son épée vers la joue du jeune blond. Il ne put rien faire… sur sa joue gauche, était maintenant gravé, et aussi à vie, un B de la même taille que le P de sa joue droite. Elle l'envoya ensuite voler vers sa mère et le ligota aussi. Elle s'approcha ensuite des deux mangemorts :

- Ca c'est fait ! Dit-elle. Vous allez avoir l'honneur de découvrir le nouvel Askaban. Vos amis les détraqueurs ne pourront plus rien pour vous ! Je vous souhaite une longue et pénible vie !

- Tu le regretteras ! Cracha Drago. Il te trouvera et te détruira !

- Non, mon chou : je le trouverais, et je le détruirais ! Allez, fait dodo !

Un claquement de doigt, et Malefoy fils s'endormit profondément. Emma regarda alors autour d'elle… C'était vraiment inquiétant : un certain nombre de mangemorts étaient à terre, mais il en restait encore beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Et il fallait à tout prix les empêcher d'entrer dans le Château.

Elle eu alors une idée. Après tout, elle avait pu constater ce soir à quel point ces pouvoirs étaient immenses. Elle se téléporta donc sur les marches menant à la grande porte. De là, elle pouvait voir toute la bataille. Elle écarta alors les bras et se concentra avant d'hurler :

- DEHORS !

Son cri glaça le sang de toutes les personnes présentes, mangemorts ou non. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle pensa avoir loupé son coup. Mais la seconde suivante, un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Tous les mangemorts encore debout, dans un même mouvement, s'envolèrent et atterrirent, sans douceur aucune, juste devant la grande grille. Seuls ceux qui étaient inconscients ou ligotés restèrent dans le parc.

Emma ne perdit pas une seconde et se téléporta devant la grille, qu'elle referma d'un geste de la main. Elle réussit à figer tout les mangemorts qu'elle avait éjectés. Elle réuni ensuite les mangemorts inconscient, et les envoya directement à Askaban, escortés par quelques aurors. Puis elle téléporta Minerva, Sirius et Severus près d'elle. Tout cela c'était passé en seulement quelques minutes.

- Désolé de vous avoir téléporté comme ça, dit-elle. Mais il faut trouver un moyen de les empêcher définitivement de franchir ces grilles. Je me suis renseigné sur le sort qui protège l'Etoile, et je pense que je peux en faire un à ma sauce… mais j'ai plus de chance d'y arriver si vous m'aidez…

- Mais comment ? Demanda Sirius

- On ne peut pas utiliser l'ancienne magie, continua Minerva.

- Non, c'est vrai, répondit Emma. Vous seul, vous ne le pouvez pas. Mais l'ancienne magie est la base de la nouvelle, elle coule donc dans vos veines. Je serais le catalyseur… mais votre magie agira aussi dans le sort. Je vais dire la formule une première fois, et vous la répèterais avec moi… tenons-nous par les mains…

Les quatre sorciers se donnèrent donc les mains et Emma se concentra plus fort que jamais :

- _J'en appelle aux pouvoirs des anciens, pour que ce Château reçoive enfin, l'ultime protection de Merlin. Qu'aucun être ou créature marqué par le mal, ne puisse franchir cette muraille. Merlin offre ta protection, dès aujourd'hui et pour toutes les futures générations_.

Les mangemorts se défigèrent au moment même où elle finit la formule pour la première fois. Elle lança un regard appuyé aux trois autres, puis en chœur, ils reprirent la formule tous les quatre.

Le parc de Poudlard fut, quelques secondes, entouré d'une lumière blanche et aveuglante, puis tout revint à la normale.

- Tu crois que ça à marché ? Demanda Severus.

- Y'a qu'un moyen de le savoir, répondit Emma. Reculez-vous…

Ils obéirent, puis elle rouvrit la grande grille. Les mangemorts la regardèrent avec un air étrange, mais certains sautèrent à pied joint dans le piège… Un petit groupe se mit à courir vers Emma, mais au moment de passer les grilles, ils furent stoppés net par une sorte de mur invisible qui les envoya voler plusieurs mètres plus loin.

- Ca c'est de la protection ! Lança Emma, fière d'elle. Il faut encore vérifier quelque chose…

Elle figea à nouveau les mangemorts.

- Sev, reprit-elle, passe la porte, s'il te plaît.

Il avait très bien compris pourquoi. Il avait été marqué par le mal, dans sa chair… mais son âme et son cœur ne l'était plus, et Emma espérait que sa formule sache faire la différence.

Severus s'avança donc. Il sorti du domaine sans problème, puis pris une profonde inspiration avant de tenter d'entrer à nouveau… et le Château ne le rejeta pas.

- Génial ! Lança Emma. Ce sort est parfait…

- Mais je suis marqué ! Répondit Severus

- Seulement ton bras ! Ton cœur et ton âme ne le sont pas, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle ferma à nouveau la grande porte et défigea les mangemorts.

- Je dois aller faire la même chose à Beaubâton… à tout à l'heure !

Ils n'eurent rien le temps de dire qu'elle était déjà partie.

xXx

Arrivée à Beaubâton, elle constata que les autres s'étaient bien débrouillés : il y avait de moins en moins de créatures. Elle rejoignit donc Mme Maxime, James et Matthew et elle leur expliqua très vite ce qu'elle venait de faire à Poudlard.

Ainsi, elle éjecta d'abord toutes les créatures, puis lança le même sort, avec l'aide des trois sorciers. Elle laissa la grille ouverte pour tester la réussite de son sort, et Mme Maxime poussa un cri de joie quand les créatures furent stoppées par une ligne invisible.

- C'est incroyable ! Dit Mme Maxime.

- Plus aucun être voué au mal, créature ou homme, ne pourra entrer ici, répondit Emma. Ni à Poudlard ! Voilà encore un avantage pour l'Alliance… Prépares-toi tête de serpent… j'arrive !

* * *

Et voilà… il ne me reste plus qu'a vous réclamer des reviews maintenant ! La suite en dépendra…

Bizz

Haley


	33. Le grand Grimoire

Coucou :D

Bon, je n'ai toujours pas beaucoup de reviews :( mais voici quand même la suite !

Tipiland : lol, c'est vrai que c'est assez drôle à imaginer !

Sahada : Oui, j'avoue que c'est un peu simple… désolée :D

philae89 : merci ! :D

O'jy : Holala lol ! Ca c'est ce que j'appelle de la critique constructive ! Sérieusement, j'ai eu quelques méchantes critiques sur ma toute première histoire, mais je ne peux que m'incliner face à ta reviews : je suis complètement d'accord ! Mon histoire va trop vite, et j'en gâche certains aspects du coup, mais il faut juste savoir que c'était ma seconde fic (je l'ai terminée d'écrire il y a deux ans !), et depuis j'ai fait du chemin (enfin j'espère lol) ! Alors, si tu veux lire quelque chose de plus agréable, et si tu aime les crossover, je te conseille ma fic 'à l'ombre du crépuscule'… oui, je fais ma pub, mais je pense vraiment m'être améliorée ! En tout cas, ta critique ne me vexe pas du tout, et j'espère malgré tout que tu pourras apprécier la suite de cette histoire… Merci vraiment pour ton honnêteté, dénuée de méchanceté (je dois être barge, c'est la première fois qu'une critique me fait plaisir !)… A bientôt, j'espère !

mmmcha : merci beaucoup ! Et je n'ai pas fini avec mon imagination… :D

so23 : lol, je continuerais, pas de problème… L'histoire est finie d'écrire, alors c'est juste mon rythme de parution qui dépendra des reviews… Merci :)… Mais lequel de mes crossover lis-tu ? … A bientôt, j'espère !

Voilà, je vous laisse avec un long chapitre… Il n'en reste plus que trois après celui là !

Bonne lecture,

Haley

* * *

**33 – Le grand Grimoire de l'Histoire de la magie**

La bataille avait fait des dégâts côté Alliance, mais son issue avait redonné le moral à tout le monde. Il restait maintenant à trouver le repère de Voldemort avant qu'il ne décide de s'en prendre à la population.

La semaine qui suivi, Emma installa donc des détecteurs de magie noire un peu partout dans le Londres sorcier pour anticiper une éventuelle attaque. Mais elle passait surtout beaucoup de temps à méditer… il fallait trouver son repère, par n'importe quel moyen…

Le jour des vacances d'Halloween, tous les élèves repartirent en cheminée, et les six jeunes se retrouvèrent à l'Etoile. Emma et Matthew étaient mariés, mais ils appréciaient toujours autant de passer du temps entre eux, et puis avec la guerre, c'était plus sur… et leurs parents s'inquiétaient moins…

xXx

Alors que Matthew s'occupait de Sarah, maintenant âgée de trois mois, et que les autres profitaient d'une des dernières journées de soleil, Emma s'était installée dans le jardin de derrière, au beau milieu de l'Etoile que formait les allées. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait que cet endroit précis recelait encore plus de magie. Elle y passait donc son temps à méditer, assise en tailleur et les yeux fermés.

Elle essayait de se concentrer sur l'emplacement du repaire de Voldemort. Pas facile. Autant rechercher un vif d'or sur la surface de la terre… oui, mais elle était la plus jeune attrapeuse depuis plus d'un siècle ! Se dit-elle en souriant. Elle devait trouver…

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient rentrés et sa méditation ne donnait toujours rien. Elle pensa donc à invoquer l'ancienne magie. Elle réfléchit longuement à son sort puis se lança :

- J'en appelle aux Etoiles, pour qu'elles me dévoilent, le repère de Lord Voldemort, et de ses mangemorts…

Elle répéta la formule plusieurs fois, en se concentrant au maximum. Elle sentit soudain une chaleur sortir de son corps et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était entourée d'une sorte de fumée couleur or, qui se matérialisa très vite en une lionne, identique à la sienne, mais sans réelle substance. La lionne se mit d'un coup à courir vers l'avant du Château.

- Attends ! Cria Emma avant de se transformer en Kat.

La lionne de fumée ne s'arrêta que devant Matthew et s'assit, comme si elle attendait.

- Heu… c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Matthew

Emma leur raconta le sort qu'elle avait invoqué et conclu :

- Elle doit être la matérialisation de mon pouvoir à sentir les auras… et je pense qu'il faut que je la suive… mais on dirait qu'elle veut que tu viennes avec nous…

- J'aime ta magie, répondit Matthew. Je préfère largement venir avec toi…

Emma sourit avant de reprendre :

- Mione, tu peux veiller sur Sarah ?

- Bien sur, répondit cette dernière. On pourrait aussi prévenir les autres de votre départ, non ?

- Préviens mes parents, mon père sera qui informer… De toute façon, on ne prendra pas de risque, je veux juste savoir où il se cache, je ne suis pas folle, je ne vais pas me jeter dans ses griffes ! Mais il peut toujours réunir les responsables de l'Alliance en attendant notre retour.

- Ok, dit Hermione. Faites attention à vous…

- T'en fait pas, répondit Matthew en bombant le torse, je veille sur elle !

- Ben voyons ! Lança Emma en rigolant. On aura tout entendu ! Allez viens, beau brun, et arrête de dire des bêtises devant ta fille !

Comme si elle avait compris, la petite Sarah se mit à rire.

- Tu vois, reprit Emma, même elle tu la fais rire !

Les jeunes éclatèrent de rire, et Matthew tira la langue à Emma avant de se pencher sur sa fille :

- Hein mon bébé tu ne te moque pas de papa ?

Sarah rit une nouvelle fois.

- Ok, j'ai compris, reprit Matthew en souriant, t'es vraiment le portrait de ta mère !

La lionne de fumée, qui jusque là n'avait pas bougée, se releva et passa entre les jambes d'Emma.

- Bon, je crois qu'elle nous attend, dit Emma. On y va ?

Matthew acquiesça, et ils embrassèrent longuement Sarah avant de se transformer en Kat et Léo et de suivre, enfin, la lionne.

xXx

Aussitôt transformés, la lionne s'élança vers la forêt attenante à l'Etoile. Ils traversèrent ainsi le pays pendant plus de deux heures, avant que la lionne ne s'arrête. Emma reconnu à un moment les abords de Londres, mais elle était incapable de dire où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Ils étaient dans un petit village que dominait un immense et tout autant étrange manoir. Il était sur les hauteurs, sans doute à plusieurs kilomètres des premières habitations, et Emma sentait la présence de magie noire… ils étaient arrivés, elle en été persuadée. Alors la lionne se tourna vers elle et dit :

- Voilà, ma Reine, tu as trouvé ce que tu cherches… ce manoir enferme et protège celui qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort. Mais prends garde… tu as de grand pouvoirs, mais ce manoir bénéficie des protections de Salazar Serpentard… Ma mission est finie… au revoir…

Elle s'inclina devant les deux Black puis disparu comme elle était venue, dans une fumée couleur or. Kat attira Leo plus loin, puis ils reprirent leur apparence humaine.

- Incroyable ! Souffla Matthew. Emma, tu vois ce que je vois ?

De là où ils étaient placé, personne ne pouvait les voir, mais ils avaient une vue sur l'entrée du village… et sur son nom :

- Pottersbar, lu Emma. Ben ça alors ! C'est assez ironique que Voldemort vive dans un village dont le nom comporte le mien !

- C'est clair ! Mais bon, l'aura que dégage ce manoir ne me plait pas du tout, reprit Matthew.

- Tu le sens ?

- Oui… enfin, je ne saurais pas le définir, mais je sens que c'est mauvais…

- Et tu as raison… très mauvais… on s'approche ?

- Je ne sais pas, Em', je doute que se soit une bonne idée…

- Je ne te savais pas peureux, Black !

Elle avait dit ça avec un sourire moqueur, et il ne put que rire :

- Oh, si tu me prends par les sentiments !

Et il se transforma à nouveau en Léo et sauta sur Emma avant qu'elle ait le temps de réagir. Elle tomba au sol, sous lui, et il en profita pour lui lécher toute la joue de sa grande langue râpeuse de Lion.

- Ha ! Cria Emma en rigolant. T'es crade ! Je jure que je me vengerais !

Et elle se transforma elle aussi en Kat.

Ils firent le tour du village à couvert (deux lions dans un petit village d'Angleterre ce n'est pas des plus discret !) et s'arrêtèrent au plus près du manoir. Grâce à leur vision de félin, ils purent distinguer des mangemorts dans la cour intérieure, beaucoup de mangemorts.

Kat attira à nouveau Léo dans la forêt avant de se transformer à nouveau.

- Ils sont vraiment très nombreux, dit Emma. C'est flippant, ils sont plus nombreux que nous…

- Et les créatures sont là aussi ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'elles sont enfermées au sous sol... Je sens des centaines d'auras maléfiques, c'est horrible…

- Viens, on rentre, on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant de toute façon…

Elle acquiesça puis les téléporta directement dans le parc de l'Etoile. Les quatre jeunes avaient été rejoints par les parents Black et Potter, Remus et Dora, Severus, Minerva, Hagrid, Williamson et Kingsley.

- Merci Merlin, vous êtes là ! Souffla Lily qui berçait le petit Harry

- Fallait pas vous inquiéter ! Répondit Emma. On ne s'est pas approché…

- Vous avez trouvé ? Demanda Kingsley

- Oui, dit Emma. Et les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes… je pense qu'on devrait réunir l'Alliance au complet, on a un plan à mettre au point

- Un plan béton ! Appuya Matthew.

Hermione partit réunir l'AD alors que Minerva, Williamson et Kingsley allèrent prévenir les autres membres de l'Alliance, et deux heures plus tard, l'Alliance était réunie au grand complet.

- Bonjour à tous ! Lança Emma. Voilà, si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui c'est pour discuter d'un sujet très grave… Matt et moi avons trouvé le repère de Voldemort.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Mme Maxime qui n'en revenait pas.

- Oui, répondit seulement Emma. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'il vit dans l'ancien manoir de Salazar Serpentard, dans un village nommé Pottersbar…

- C'est une blague ? Demanda James

- Et non ! Ironie du sort, face de serpent vit dans un village qui comporte mon nom. Espérons que cela nous porte chance… Ce manoir est ultra protégé. On n'est pas resté longtemps, mais j'ai repéré un repousse moldu très puissant et de très nombreuses protection contre la magie blanche. Il va falloir trouver chacune des protections pour pouvoir les contrer, et on a du boulot ! En plus, j'ai ressentis énormément d'auras maléfiques… ils sont plus nombreux que nous…

La salle étouffa un cri : ils étaient plusieurs centaines…

- Tu es sure de ça ? Demanda Williamson

- Malheureusement, oui. Il n'envoyait jamais la totalité de ses mangemorts. Je pense aussi qu'il enferme des créatures dans la cave, genre vampires, inferies ou harpies. On va avoir besoin d'un super plan, voilà pourquoi nous sommes là… Et il faut agir vite : il sait que Poudlard et Beaubâton sont à présent intouchables, et il ne faut pas lui laisser le temps d'attaquer ailleurs. Voilà ce que je propose : un groupe, mené par Kingsley, devrait essayer de recruter encore des combattants. Nous n'avons pas demandé d'aide à tous les pays européen, on ne sait jamais… Un autre groupe, que je mènerais, devra trouver les protections qui entourent le manoir, et surtout trouver un moyen de les détruire. Et un dernier, mené par Williamson, devra continuer à rechercher des nouveaux sorts qui peuvent être utile pour faciliter une bataille. Je sais que c'est facile à dire, mais la fin approche. Ca va être dure, certain d'entre nous vont sans doute y rester, mais nous sommes sur la dernière ligne droite…

- As-tu trouvé le moyen de détruire les Horcruxes ? Demanda Maugrey

- Les dents de basilic ont fonctionnées, les Horcruxes sont détruits… Il ne reste plus qu'a tuer Nagini et Voldemort sera mortel. Mais attention, même mortel il est très puissant…

- Et crois-tu que le manoir peut être protégé contre les sorciers au sang mêlé, ou les nés moldus ? Demanda un membre de l'Ordre.

- Impossible ! Voldemort est un sang mêlé, et il n'est pas regardant sur l'origine de ses mangemorts

Vu la réaction de la majeure partie de l'assemblée, Emma s'expliqua :

- Je pensais que tout le monde savait ça… Le père de Voldemort était un moldu, ensorcelé par sa mère, descendante de Serpentard.

- Ben ça alors ! Lança une auror qu'Emma savait née-moldue. Il est encore plus tordu que je ne l'imaginais ! Prôner le sang pur quand on est fils de moldu !

- Et oui, répondit Emma. Le sang n'est rien… et je jure qu'il paiera ce qu'il a fait subir aux sorciers. Bon, je pense que nous pouvons nous répartir à présent… L'Etoile est bien sure à votre disposition pour les recherches ou les entrainements.

Les gens allaient se lever, mais Emma eu une dernière idée.

- Attendez… Hagrid, je pense avoir aussi une mission pour toi… je viendrais t'aider s'il le faut, mais tu pourrais te rendre dans la forêt de l'Etoile, et demander de l'aide aux créatures magiques. Elles ont beaucoup de respect pour toi, et je pense qu'elles pourront nous aider pour la bataille finale…

- Sans problème, répondit le semi-géant. Je peux aussi aller voir celles de la forêt interdite…

- Oui, bonne idée… Bon, je pense que c'est tout… On se revoit dans deux jours, même heure, pour voir où on en est…

La roue était lancée… restait à espérer qu'elle s'arrêterait sur la bonne case. Chaque sorcier de l'Alliance choisit son groupe, et tous se mirent au travail tout de suite. Le chemin était encore long, mais ils commençaient enfin à en apercevoir le bout, et cela motivait tout le monde.

Emma sortie de ses pensées et entraîna son groupe dans la bibliothèque, pour des heures et des heures de recherches…

xXx

C'était décidé, Emma voulait retourner au manoir de Voldemort pour faire des mesures et essayer de découvrir les protections qui l'entourait. Bien sur, elle avait tout de suite repéré certains charmes tels que le repousse moldu, mais elle sentait que quelque chose clochait.

- Je vous dis que j'y retourne maintenant, lança Emma après plusieurs heures de recherches infructueuses. On n'a pas de temps à perdre !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu peux faire de plus que tout à l'heure ? Demanda Matthew

- Placer des détecteurs de magie, pour avoir une chance de comprendre ce qui protège ce manoir. Tu l'as senti toi aussi, Matt. Il y règne une aura maléfique… une aura qui ne vient pas des mangemorts ou des créatures… elle vient du manoir lui même ! Et je ne trouverais rien dans les livres !

- Tu penses que Voldemort pourrait-être aller encore plus loin qu'on le croit ? Demanda Hermione qui était bien souvent la première à comprendre Emma

Emma la regarda en soupirant, puis répondit :

- J'en ai bien peur…

- Attends, qu'est ce que tu veux dire Emma ? Demanda James

- Je n'en sais rien encore, mais c'est plus maléfique que tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir jusqu'ici, même les Horcruxes. Et pourtant, Dumbledore disait que c'était la plus noire des magies !

Elle ne voulait pas dire à quoi elle pensait. Il ne fallait pas pousser quand même ! Elle avait vraiment de drôles d'idée et ça ne servait à rien d'inquiéter tout le monde. Mais d'après ce qu'elle avait pu lire ces dernières heures, et le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait ressenti sur place, c'était la seule solution… Elle ne voulait rien dire, mais Hermione en décida autrement :

- Dis-nous à quoi tu penses, Emma ! Je te connais par cœur, qu'est ce que tu caches ?

- Mione, je t'adore… mais pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune certitude. Je vais placer les détecteurs et on analysera ça ensemble, Ok ?

Mais elle ne laissa le temps à personne de lui répondre. Elle s'était aussitôt téléportée dans la forêt où la lionne l'avait conduite le matin même. Elle se lança alors un sort d'invisibilité et s'approcha du manoir à pas feutrés. Avec toute les protections magique, elle doutait vraiment que les mangemorts fassent des rondes, mais mieux valait rester prudente.

Elle posa le premier détecteur juste devant le grand portail d'entrée. Ces objets étaient fascinants : Maugrey lui en avait enseigné les moindres secrets, et avec son pouvoir en plus, elle réussissait à décrypter toute magie. En effet, elle avait appris qu'il existait différents degrés de magie, blanche comme noire. Elle utilisait la plus pure et la plus puissante des magies blanches. Les sorciers ordinaires utilisaient une magie blanche plus légère et Voldemort, lui était imprégné de la plus noire des magies, tout comme ce manoir. Et Emma voulait en découvrir la cause réelle. Les Horcruxes étaient un fait. Mais il manquait un détail…

Les détecteurs étaient assez longs à emmagasiner toutes les informations, aussi Emma décida-t-elle de lancer quelques sorts. Une heure durant, elle essaya des sorts variés, mais elle ne découvrit rien de plus que ce qu'elle savait déjà. Elle trépignait. C'était frustrant de ne pas trouver… depuis qu'elle avait reçu ses pouvoirs, la magie n'avait plus de secrets pour elle. Mais là, elle séchait totalement.

Les détecteurs émirent un sifflement signifiant que leur travail était achevé, et Emma décida de rentrer tout de suite.

xXx

- Mione, j'ai besoin de toi ! Lança-t-elle sans préambule en apparaissant à l'Etoile. Il faut qu'on analyse ça. Sev, ton expérience ne sera pas de trop non plus.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Matthew.

- Non, répondit-elle après avoir embrassé sa fille. Mais les détecteurs vont nous dire ce que je ne peux pas déchiffrer toute seule. On y va ?

Hermione et Severus acquiescèrent et tout trois s'enfermèrent dans le bureau d'Emma, qui avait les propriétés d'une salle sur demande.

Ils commencèrent tout de suite les analyses des détecteurs. Au bout d'un moment, Emma abandonna le sien et demanda un gros grimoire qu'elle avait aperçu dans la bibliothèque. Le titre disait : "Le grand Grimoire de l'Histoire de la magie".

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Hermione

- Juste une intuition, continuez à les analyser. Faut que je vérifie quelque chose, et puis vous devriez bientôt déterminer le degré de magie noire…

Hermione et Severus se regardèrent un instant puis reprirent leur tâche. Aucun n'avait compris où Emma voulait en venir, mais rien ne servait d'insister.

Emma parcouru l'index du grimoire et trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait : "séparation de la magie". En regardant d'un peu plus près, elle put apercevoir des sujets très récents, tels que… elle ! Non, ce grimoire devait avoir des centaines d'années… la curiosité fut la plus forte et elle alla à la fin du livre. Il y avait en effet toute une page sur la chute de Voldemort et l'Elue, et… les deux prophéties y étaient inscrites, celle sur Voldemort, et celle sur sa qualité de Reine. Elle revint soudain au début du grimoire et examina la première page. Tout en bas, en runes, était inscrit : "_Il s'agit du grimoire de l'Histoire de la magie. Chaque évènements majeur y sera retranscrit, pour que jamais notre histoire ne tombe dans l'oubli_".

Elle se promit de montrer tout cela aux autres, mais se concentra à nouveau sur son idée. Elle alla donc à la page "séparation de la magie" et commença à lire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Severus lança un juron de surprise :

- Ne dis rien, lança Emma qui venait de finir sa lecture. Le détecteur ne peut pas mesurer le degré exact de cette magie, n'est ce pas ?

- Cette magie est aussi noire que la tienne est blanche, répondit-il. Comme si…

- Elles avaient la même origine, finit Emma.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda seulement Severus.

- Il faut réunir l'Alliance à nouveau, on a un problème…

Elle n'en dit pas plus et sortit du bureau, l'énorme grimoire sous le bras. L'Alliance ne fut pas longue à réunir à nouveau, puisque la plupart des membres étaient encore là, malgré l'heure tardive. Emma alla, en vitesse, s'assurer que Sarah dormait bien, puis elle descendit annoncer de sombres nouvelles.

xXx

- Re-bonjour à tous, dit-elle. Nous avons du nouveau. Severus et Hermione ont fait des analyses sur la magie qui protège le manoir, qui est d'ailleurs la même que Voldemort, j'en suis sure. Enfin, ils ont découvert que, cette magie et aussi noire que la mienne est blanche, pour reprendre les mots de Severus. Ce qui veux dire qu'il tient son pouvoir que quelqu'un… aucun sorcier ne peut maitriser cette magie si on ne lui en a pas fait don. Je tiens mes pouvoirs de Merlin… et j'ai bien peur qu'il tienne les siens d'Hadès…

- Le Dieu des enfers ? Demanda Hermione

- Mais c'est de la mythologie moldue ! S'exclama Severus.

- L'histoire de Merlin et d'Arthur fait partie de cette mythologie ! Répondit Emma. Ecoutez, j'ai trouvé ce grimoire. C'est le grimoire de l'Histoire de la Magie. Le plus dingue, c'est qu'il se met à jour tout seul… J'y figure même ! Enfin, je suis remonté au chapitre de la séparation de la magie… je vais vous lire quelques passages, et vous comprendrez.

Elle se racla la gorge et commença :

- "Il y a de cela plusieurs siècles, le monde à vu naitre les deux premiers sorciers. Aussi différents que complémentaires, ils avaient, à l'origine, un pouvoir similaire. Mais Merlin, bon et courageux, prônait le bien et n'usait que de magie pure. A l'inverse, Hadès, impitoyable et imbu de pouvoir, usait seulement du côté sombre de sa magie…"

Tous les membres de l'Alliance étaient suspendus aux lèvres d'Emma. Elle fit une pause pour respirer et elle reprit :

- "Après un horrible massacre d'hommes innocents, Hadès fut bannit du monde sorcier et envoyé directement dans une dimension sous terraine, qui est depuis devenu l'Enfer si redouté des sorciers. A ce jour, la magie fut séparée en magie blanche et noire. Les Dieux nommèrent Merlin comme gardien de la pure magie blanche, et Hadès se déclara lui même Dieu des Enfers et gardien de la magie noire… A sa mort, Merlin fut envoyé à Avalon, paradis éternel des bons sorciers…"

Elle regarda à nouveau la foule et déclara :

- Le meilleur est pour maintenant : "A l'aube de la mort de Merlin, diverses prophéties ont été faite. Les grandes prêtresses blanches ont prédis, qu'un jour lointain, Hadès sera appelé par l'héritier représentant le mal et qu'il lui cèdera ces pouvoirs. Une jeune fille au cœur pur, l'Elue, devra le vaincre. Mais elle aura une chance… héritière de Merlin et d'Arthur, elle recevra elle aussi le pouvoir absolue. Puisse les Dieux faire en sorte qu'elles les reçoivent avant que le Mal n'envahissent la magie. Réunies, leur magie ne font qu'une. La puissante magie pure ancestrale. Mais rivales, elles pourraient faire des ravages. Le bien a toujours su triompher, car l'amour et le courage ont plus de poids que la haine et le désir de pouvoir. Bien des obstacles se dresseront devant elle, mais l'Elue trouvera toujours les réponses dans les étoiles. La plus brillante de toute la mènera à Avalon… puisse Merlin l'aider…"

Plus personne ne parlait. Tous avaient compris ce que cela signifiait, enfin presque toute la signification … Seul Matthew avait compris la fin :

- Tu ne comptes pas y aller quand même ? Demanda-t-il

- Voldemort est devenu le gardien de la magie noire ancestrale, répondit-elle. Ses pouvoirs sont la version noire des miens ! J'ai lu le chapitre en entier, et plusieurs fois, c'est le seul indice. On ne trouvera jamais comment contrer cette protection, tout comme lui ne peut pas franchir les portes de ce Château… on a besoin d'un petit coup de main des étoiles, et cette fois c'est peut être à moi d'aller vers elles…

- Mais c'est de la folie ! Intervint Lily. Comment veux-tu te rendre à Avalon sans être… morte !

- C'est un des détails à régler, répondit Emma. Mais…

- Tu es folle ! Coupa Matthew. Ce n'est pas ta mort qui va aider le monde magique, Emma !

- Il a raison ! Intervint James.

Emma n'aimait pas ça du tout. Ça tournait en conseil de famille, devant l'Alliance au grand complet.

- Ca suffit ! Cria-t-elle en se levant. Je ne vous demande pas votre permission ! Je vous informe des possibilités ! Vous avez une autre idée ? Pas de problèmes ! Mais ce bouquin ne se trompe pas, et si on ne trouve pas une solution pour entrer chez Voldemort, on a plus qu'à attendre qu'il détruise tout les lieux qui ne bénéficient pas de la protection de Poudlard. C'est ça le plan ? En sachant qui il est, ce qu'il est capable de faire, on va attendre ? Voir tomber le ministère, Ste Mangouste, le chemin de traverse… ?

- Tu as une idée sur la manière dont tu vas-t-y prendre ? Demanda Hermione

- Tu ne vas pas l'encourager ! Rugit Matthew

- Tu sais mieux que moi qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis. Je veux maintenant m'assurer qu'elle pourra en revenir.

Matthew ne put rien répondre, et Hermione interrogea Emma du regard.

- J'ai une idée, mais je ne ferais rien sans vous informer. Je pense qu'on peut mettre fin à cette réunion. Je vais trouver un moyen… en attendant, continuez vos missions et soyez prudents.

La colère se lisait dans ses yeux et elle quitta la salle sans attendre. Matthew la suivi immédiatement :

- Em', attend, s'il te plait…

- Ecoute Matt, je t'aime plus que tout, mais j'ai une mission… il n'est pas écrit que je doive y survivre, mais juste l'accomplir. Il est mon double maléfique ! Personne d'autre que moi ne pourra l'affronter, et même moi je ne suis pas sure d'en avoir le pouvoir ! Alors je ne vais pas attendre qu'il vienne me chercher…

- Laisse-moi venir avec toi, répondit-il en posant sa main sur la joue de sa femme.

Elle le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit, mais elle le comprit très vite :

- Matt… je doute que la bénédiction suffise…

Soudain, Adara apparu devant eux. Emma regarda alors autour d'elle et s'aperçue que l'Alliance au complet assistait à leur conversation. Mal à l'aise, elle se retourna vers l'elfe et l'interrogea du regard :

- Je sais que cela ne va pas te plaire, dit l'elfe, mais il peut t'accompagner… Merlin avait tout prévu, il savait que Voldemort trouverait le moyen d'invoquer Hadès.

- Alors c'est pour ça que Matt a été béni ? Demanda Emma dont la colère ne diminuait pas

- Entre autre, oui. Ne te crois pas seule, ma Reine.

S'en était trop…

- Ca suffit ! Raz le bol qu'on me rappelle qui je suis ! Et il est hors de question qu'il risque sa vie lui aussi !

Elle allait se téléporter mais Matthew la stoppa in extremis :

- Tu ne peux pas prendre cette décision pour moi. On est marié Emma, on ne fait qu'un et si tu y vas, j'y vais !

- Et Sarah ? Hurla-t-elle

- Elle a autant besoin de toi que de moi ! Hurla-t-il à son tour

Emma allait répliquer, mais Adara intervient :

- Ne vous énervez pas, cela ne sert à rien. Je vous ai dit que Merlin avait tout prévu… croyez vous vraiment qu'ils vous enverrais à la mort ? Emma, tu es le seul espoir de la communauté magique, ta vie est bien trop précieuse…

- Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Demanda Emma.

- La réponse se trouve dans la bibliothèque. Mais seul toi ou Matthew pourront la trouver…

- Alors allons la chercher, dit simplement Matthew en tendant sa main à Emma.

Elle soupira mais attrapa sa main. L'Alliance se dissipa enfin, mais au moment où sa famille et ses amis allaient quitter l'Etoile (histoire de les laisser un peu seul) elle les arrêta :

- Ne partez pas, si on trouve la solution, on partira tout de suite… Pas de mais ! Il est grand temps que vous me fassiez confiance !

Personne ne répondit, mais tous allèrent s'installer dans un des salons, en espérant secrètement qu'il y avait bien une solution…

xXx

Il était trois heures du matin… Emma avait envoyé tout le monde se coucher, mais son père avait insisté pour veiller… juste au cas où. Il avait trouvé un coin tranquille dans la bibliothèque et somnolait à moitié en parcourant le grand Grimoire de l'Histoire de la magie, quand un cri de Matthew le fit sursauter :

- J'n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit si simple ! Dit-il. On a cherché des heures pour ça !

- Vous avez trouvé ? Demanda James.

- C'est bizarre… Répondit Emma. Mais apparemment c'est ça…

- Si je suis devenu invisible vous le dites ! Lança James qui n'aimait pas trop être ignoré.

Les deux Black le regardèrent alors, et ne purent que rire à son air mi-vexé, mi-exténué.

- Désolé, p'pa. Mais oui, on a trouvé…

- Alors ?

- Il suffit que je me téléporte sur l'étoile la plus brillante…

- Mais c'est de la folie !

- Je suis bien d'accord, appuya Matthew.

- Tu peux toujours rester ici, dit Emma.

- Arrête, on en a déjà parlé, tu n'iras pas seule !

- Ok, dans ce cas, on y va !

- Maintenant ? S'exclamèrent les deux hommes en cœur.

- Non, dans trois mois ! Bien sur, maintenant ! Si le voyage est simple, je suis persuadée que de trouver la réponse sera bien plus ardue ! Je vais enfiler la robe officielle et on y va…

Elle sortit alors de la bibliothèque, l'air plus déterminée que jamais.

- J'ai peur, James… Murmura Matthew. J'ai tellement peur de la perdre…

- Je sais, répondit son parrain et beau père en le serrant contre lui. Mais il faut s'y faire, son caractère est ainsi, et son courage n'a malheureusement plus de limite depuis la naissance de Sarah…

- Mais si on…

- Non ! Je t'interdis de penser se genre de choses ! Adara à raison, Merlin ne lui a encore jamais fait aucun cadeau empoisonné, tu en es la preuve vivante !

- Il a raison, intervint Emma qui était revenue.

Matthew ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle avait enfilé la somptueuse robe blanche parsemée d'étoiles, et avait relevé ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval. Elle portait sous le bras une cape tout aussi blanche que sa robe et Matthew ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il remarqua une petite peluche qui dépassait de la poche de la cape. Elle suivi son regard et sourit à son tour :

- Quoi ? Dit-elle. Je prends ma mission à cœur… mais mon petit Bou va me manquer…

- Je n'ai rien dit, répondit-il en souriant. Tu ne crois pas que je devrais aussi porter du blanc ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et agita sa main. Aussitôt, la robe de sorcier de Matthew devint aussi blanche que la cape qui apparu à ses côtés.

- Ok, dit-il. Nous voilà parés alors…

- Avalon, nous voilà, répondit Emma en tendant sa main à Matthew.

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens avec James, puis disparurent…

* * *

Et voilà… alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Voulez vous la suite ? :D

A bientôt

Haley


	34. Du Ciel … aux Enfers

Hello…

Bon, je vous avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me décider à poster la suite de cette histoire vu les deux reviews que j'ai eu en 1 mois et demi… mais bon, la voici quand même…

Ce chapitre est très long, car j'en ai groupé deux… et c'est aussi l'avant dernier de cette histoire…

Merci à Luffynette et à Tipiland qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une reviews… ce chapitre est pour vous !

Bonne lecture,

Haley

* * *

**34 – Du Ciel … aux Enfers**

Emma se concentra plus que jamais sur sa destination. La plus brillante des étoiles… Merlin avait donc autant d'humour que Dumbledore ! Elle serrait tellement la main de Matthew que le jeune brun fut plus que soulagé d'arriver à destination.

Ils apparurent dans une sorte de désert de sel blanc à la luminosité quasi aveuglante. Il n'y avait rien… rien sauf l'immensité vide… Et alors qu'ils commençaient vraiment à douter de la réussite de leur voyage, un ange apparu devant eux. C'était une femme d'une beauté impressionnante, mais apaisante. Deux immenses ailes flottaient dans son dos et elle était vêtue, elle aussi, tout de blanc.

- Bienvenue, Reine au grand cœur et courageux Prince.

Matthew regarda Emma en rougissant. C'était la première fois qu'on lui attribuait ce genre de titre.

- Bonjour, tenta Emma. Nous sommes venus…

- Chercher Avalon, la coupa l'ange. Je vous attendais. Je suis Morgane, ancienne prêtresse et sœur d'Arthur. Je suis la gardienne de l'entrée d'Avalon. Merlin savait que vous viendriez…

- Mais pourrons-nous repartir ? Osa Emma que l'ange impressionnait beaucoup.

Morgane lui adressa un sourire radieux avant de répondre :

- Tu devrais faire confiance, jeune Reine. Tu souhaites la confiance des gens, mais tu doutes toujours de toi et des autres. Adara sait pourtant être convaincante…

Emma sourit à son tour avant de répondre :

- Si même les anges me font la morale…

- Je sais que tout cela n'ai pas simple pour toi, reprit l'Ange, pour vous deux. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas de ce rôle… Merlin le savait aussi ! Et pourtant, j'avoue que c'est sans doute la meilleure idée qu'il n'ait jamais eu ! Tu es celle dont les sorciers ont besoin. Tu réussiras, Emma Potter-Black. Je te jure qu'Avalon ne te reverra pas avant de nombreuses années. Mais tu dois avoir confiance…

- Ok… je peux essayer…

- Et je compte sur Matthew pour y veiller, ajouta l'Ange.

Ce dernier sourit timidement et attrapa la main d'Emma qui lui sourit.

- Bon, je ne suis pas censée vous faire de grand discourt, ni vous dévoiler que vous ne mourrait pas jeunes… Merlin va encore me le reprocher… mais pour une fois que j'ai des vivants en face de moi !... Je vais vous ouvrir le passage… vous repasserez par ici pour repartir. A plus tard mes enfants…

Ils la saluèrent et avancèrent sans réfléchir vers le portail qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Ils se sentirent alors submergés d'amour et de paix et atterrirent devant un Château ressemblant trait pour trait à l'Etoile.

- Incroyable, souffla Matthew

- Bienvenu chez moi, lança une voix derrière eux.

Cette voix ils la connaissaient très bien… Ils se retournèrent et un immense sourire se dessina sur leurs visages.

- Professeur ! S'exclama Emma en courant vers lui.

- Bonjour Emma, répondit Albus en la serrant contre lui. Je suis content de te voir… de vous voir tout les deux ! Vous avez fait un bon bout de chemin depuis mon départ.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Répondit-elle. Je suis une Reine, mariée et mère, à la tête de l'Alliance et avec pour mission de sauver le monde ! Tout ça à 17 ans, j'avoue que c'est pas mal !

- Et en plus tu as gardé ton sens de l'humour ! Reprit le vieux professeur.

Matthew pouffa et reçu une légère tape derrière la tête.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Reprit Emma en lui tirant la langue. Y'a vraiment des moments où ce n'est pas simple ! Et puis, mon caractère de maraudeurs ne doit rien arranger !

Le professeur pouffa à son tour, et une nouvelle voix se fit entendre :

- Ca, c'est certain !

Tous trois se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à un Merlin tout sourire.

- Bienvenu à vous deux, dit-il. Je suis content que vous ayez trouvé si vite la solution… Tu m'épates Emma, vraiment…

- Merci, répondit-elle rougissante. Mais je ne suis pas seule…

- Je suis content que tu t'en rendes compte, lança Albus avec ironie.

- Ha ha ha ! Répliqua-t-elle. Vous croyez que c'est simple d'être moi ? Je vous laisse ma place sans problèmes !

- Non, merci… J'avoue que je suis bien ici, répondit Albus en souriant.

- Revenons-en à notre affaire, les jeunes, reprit Merlin. Le temps passe vite, et vos proches vont s'inquiéter. Et si vous voulez visiter un peu Avalon, nous devons nous y mettre.

- Vous avez raison, répondit Emma. Que dois-je faire, Merlin ?

- Allons à l'intérieur, certaines personnes voudraient te voir, et ensuite je vous explique tout…

Ils le suivirent alors dans le Château. Comme à l'extérieur, l'intérieur était strictement identique à l'Etoile. Merlin les mena jusqu'au plus grand des deux salons et ouvrit la porte. Il s'effaça pour laisser passer Emma en premier, mais cette dernière se figea. Il y avait dans la pièce des dizaines de sorciers et sorcières. Son regard s'arrêta sur chacun d'entre eux, et beaucoup lui disait quelque chose, même s'il lui était impossible de savoir pourquoi. Quand elle aperçue Cédric Diggory dans un coin, elle ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer.

- Ne pleure pas, Emma, lui dit Cédric en s'approchant. Laisse-moi faire les présentations… Tu vois la jolie blonde là bas (cette dernière lui sourit, avec un air qu'Emma connaissait bien) c'est…

- Mme Lovegood ! S'exclama Emma. C'est incroyable comme Luna vous ressemble…

- C'est vrai, répondit cette dernière. Merci d'avoir toujours bien traité ma fille, Emma.

- Oh, vous n'avez pas à me remercier ! Elle est la sorcière la plus déjantée et franche que je connaisse, et j'adore ça ! C'est injuste qu'elle ne puisse pas profiter de ce moment…

- Oui, mais je compte sur toi pour lui raconter… et pour lui dire combien je l'aime et que je suis fière d'elle, tellement fière.

- Je le ferais…

Puis son regard scruta plus en détail la foule. Ils avaient tous… un air de famille… sa famille :

- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai ! Souffla-t-elle en s'approchant d'un homme ressemblant trait pour trait à James. Grand père ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ce dernier sourit, tout comme la femme assise à ses côtés.

- Oui, Emma. Je suis vraiment content de te rencontrer…

- Parce qu'il est fier que sa petite fille aussi ait héritée de son sale caractère ! Lança la femme brune à ses côtés, sa grand-mère.

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur les joues de la jeune Reine et elle ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans leurs bras. Son père lui avait si souvent parlé de ses parents… elle se sentait si proche d'eux… Ils lui présentèrent ensuite les autres personnes. Elle avait en face d'elle la famille Potter au complet et leurs ancêtres. Tous embrassèrent chaleureusement les deux Black, et après quelques heures d'intenses discussions, Merlin ramena tout le monde à la réalité :

- Le devoir vous appelle, les enfants. Je dois vous parler à présent…

- Vous avez raison, on vous suit, répondit Emma.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers sa famille, et leur envoya son plus beau sourire :

- C'est un cadeau magnifique… je suis fière de vous avoir rencontrée, mais j'espère qu'on se reverra le plus tard possible !

Tous rirent, puis les deux jeunes suivirent Merlin et Albus dans la bibliothèque. Emma avait vu Merlin lancer un drôle de regard au professeur, et elle était persuadée qu'Albus n'avait pas demandé la permission d'assister à cette conversation…

Merlin prit la parole sans attendre :

- Je suis sur que tu redoute ce que je vais t'apprendre, et tu as raison. Si j'ai permis à Matthew de t'accompagner, ce n'est pas pour rien. La solution ne se trouve pas ici…

- Mais… commença Emma.

- Laisse-moi finir, j'accepterais ta colère ensuite.

Elle fronça les sourcils et interrogea Matthew du regard. Lui non plus n'aimait pas ça…

- Donc, la réponse n'est pas ici. Je peux juste te donner le chemin à suivre… Quand tu m'as appelé la dernière fois, j'espérais vraiment que Voldemort ne trouve pas le moyen d'invoquer Hadès, mais la révélation de ton pouvoir l'a motivé… et il a trouvé, très vite. Tu as bien compris ce que cela signifiait. Vous êtes en effet de parfait opposés, mais la magie noire est plus dangereuse, tu le sais aussi…

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Décidément, elle en avait assez de ces vieux sorciers qui tournaient autour du pot pendant des heures avant d'en venir au fait… mais elle garda ses commentaires.

Merlin esquissa un sourire, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, et reprit :

- Pour faire court (là c'est Emma qui sourit), il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'abattre la protection du manoir de Voldemort : vaincre Hadès.

- C'est une blague ! S'exclamèrent les deux Black

- Ecoutez, reprit Merlin. La protection de l'Etoile suit le même principe, c'est pour cela que personne ne peut pénétrer dans Avalon avant d'avoir affronté Morgane. Oh bien sur, vous avez vu une charmante Ange au regard angélique… mais elle était une puissante sorcière autrefois, et jamais personne n'a réussi à franchir la porte sans son accord… Hadès est bien trop imbu de lui même qu'il ne protège pas la porte des Enfers…

- Qui aurait envie de s'y aventurer ! Lança Emma

- C'est la seule solution, Emma. Tu dois vaincre Hadès pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Les Dieux nommeront un autre gardien de la magie noire, et l'équilibre pourra être rétabli.

- Alors si j'ai bien compris, lança Emma avec rage, vous me demandez d'ouvrir la porte de l'Enfer, de risquer de relâcher sur terre je ne sais trop quelles créatures, et d'aller botter les fesses d'un Dieu ! Mais vous êtes complètement barge ma parole !

Dumbledore avait dans les yeux cette lueur d'amusement qu'Emma lui connaissait si bien, mais à cet instant, cela le l'énerva que d'avantage :

- Y'a rien de drôle, professeur ! Et puis, même à deux, on n'a aucunes chances ! Je ne sais même pas ce qui pourrait nous attendre !

- Nous savons tout ça, reprit Merlin. Mais je ne t'ai pas dit que tu devais y aller seule… Matthew est là pour témoigner avec toi de cette conversation, et pour t'aider à choisir.

- A choisir quoi ? S'exclama Emma. Venez-en au fait !

- Voici dix bracelets, répondit-il sur un ton toujours aussi calme. Ils servent à pénétrer dans le monde souterrain sans être mort, et surtout à en ressortir. Ton pouvoir de téléportation les activera par ta seule pensée… Tu dois donc choisir huit autres personnes pour vous accompagner et pour accomplir cette terrible mission…

- Vous me faite un remake du Seigneur des anneaux là ? Lança Emma

Merlin lui lança un regard interrogateur, alors que Matthew et Albus réprimaient leur fou rire.

- Laissez tomber ! Reprit Emma. Ok, donc je dois choisir des gens que j'enverrais vers une mort probable ! Franchement, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tout ça ! Je préfère encore y aller seule…

- A dix vous serez plus fort, répondit Merlin. Tu dois choisir des personnes en qui tu as une entière confiance, car vous pourrez combiner vos magies pour vaincre Hadès, comme tu l'as fait pour les protections de Poudlard et Beaubâton. De plus, c'est la seule protection qu'Hadès a mis sur la porte…

- Quoi ? On doit réellement être dix pour l'ouvrir ?

- Oui, il pensait que jamais dix personnes n'oseraient venir vers lui. Et puis, sans les bracelets, il est impossible de revenir.

- Donc je n'ai pas le choix ? Demanda Emma

- Si, mais le seul autre choix est d'attendre que Voldemort sorte de son repère. Et tu sais bien qu'il ne le fera pas. Il enverra ses mangemorts détruire tous les endroits stratégiques, et il sait que tu feras tout pour protéger le monde magique… et il finira par gagner, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Emma ne répondit pas. Il avait raison, elle n'avait pas le choix… C'est alors qu'Albus prit enfin la parole :

- Ecoute, Emma, ais confiance en tes pouvoirs et en ceux des autres. Je suis persuadé que tu sais qui choisir pour t'accompagner, même si ce choix ne sera pas de l'avis de tous. N'oublie pas, ensemble vous êtes plus fort ! Souviens-toi de la Emma que tu étais avant de changer le futur, et de celle que tu es devenue à la minute où vous êtes revenus. Voldemort est ultra puissant, mais tu auras toujours un pouvoir dont il ne pourra rien faire…

- L'amour, murmura Emma. Je dois choisir des gens que j'aime…

xXx

La discussion dura encore quelques minutes, mais Merlin ne put dire à Emma ce qui l'attendrait en enfer. Bien sur, elle n'était pas idiote… mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer ce qu'elle allait devoir affronter…

Après avoir à nouveau salué tout le monde, et être repassés devant Morgane, Emma et Matthew réapparurent enfin à l'Etoile.

Les deux Black furent stupéfaits de constater qu'il était plus de 19h. L'Alliance au complet les attendait dans la grande salle de réunion, et on pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur tous les visages.

- Merlin, merci vous êtes en vie ! Crièrent Lily et Maïa en se jetant sur le jeune couple

Après quelques embrassades, Emma commença à raconter leur aventure. Elle n'omit aucun détail, et l'assemblée était totalement médusée à la fin de son récit.

- Qui choisis-tu ? Demanda alors Kingsley.

- Je ne veux vexer personne, et certains ne comprendront peut être pas mon choix, mais je dois choisir des personnes en qui j'ai une confiance totale, et que… j'aime. Donc, s'ils sont d'accord, je choisis Matt, bien sur, mon père, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Ron, Hermione, Dora… et Ginny

- Quoi ? S'insurgea Molly. Mais enfin, Emma…

- Je sais, Ginny n'a pas encore 17 ans, mais elle a montré sa puissance plus d'une fois !

La jeune rousse rougit, mais le regard que lui lança sa mère la refroidit légèrement…

- Ecoutez, reprit Emma. Ceux que j'ai nommés peuvent refuser de m'accompagner, je le comprendrais. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend, mais je sais que nous dix, nous sommes les membres d'une même famille. Bien sur, d'autres tiennent la même place dans mon cœur (elle regarda sa mère, les autres Weasley, Neville et Maïa), mais je pense que c'est le choix le plus judicieux.

- Et celui qui offre le plus de possibilités, intervint Matthew. Nous avons tous des dons bien particuliers qui feront de nous un groupe puissant…

- Quand veux-tu partir ? Demanda James.

- Le plus tôt possible, répondit Emma. Je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne nous ferait pas de mal, mais je voudrais partir dès demain matin.

- Emma, c'est de la folie ! Lança Lily qui était au bord de l'explosion nerveuse.

- Je sais, m'man. Mais c'est ça, où attendre qu'il vienne détruire notre monde… Alors nous devons vaincre Hadès. D'après les dires de Merlin, Voldemort ne devrait pas se rendre compte que la protection a disparue, sauf s'il la teste bien sur. Donc il faut se préparer… si nous réussissons, la bataille finale sera imminente. Continuez à vous entrainer et à rechercher des alliés… Demain, à cette heure, nous serons peut être capable de le détruire… enfin.

- Mais il sera toujours surpuissant, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Maugrey.

- Oui, répondit Emma. Mais je le suis tout autant… Voldemort est pour moi, vous ce sera les mangemorts et les créatures… c'est bien pour ça qu'il faut trouver de nouveaux alliés, on n'est pas assez nombreux…

- On s'en charge, reprit Kingsley. Vous dix, allez vous reposer, à quelle heure partirez-vous ?

Emma regarda les autres, puis répondit :

- 8h je pense que c'est bien.

- Je serais là un peu avant alors, répondit Kingsley.

- Nous viendrons tous, appuya Minerva. Nous attendrons votre retour en nous préparant…

Tous acquiescèrent et Emma mit fin à la réunion. Elle dut subir les inquiétudes de sa mère, Maïa et Molly, mais tous allèrent se coucher très tôt.

Emma ne put pas s'endormir. Vers 2h du matin, elle se leva et alla rejoindre Sarah qui dormait à point fermé. Elle admira sa fille, en silence. La petite brune serrait contre elle un petit chat blanc en peluche que Severus lui avait offert, et semblait faire un rêve très agréable. Soudain, une voix la fit sursauter :

- Je te promets qu'on reviendra, mon ange. On ne l'abandonnera pas…

Emma regarda Matthew dans les yeux et se mit à pleurer. Il s'approcha et la serra fort contre son cœur en lui murmurant de douces paroles. Il sentait la peur de sa femme, et son être tout entier en souffrait.

- J'ai peur, Matt… j'ai si peur…

- Moi aussi… mais nous gagnerons… souviens toi de ce qu'a dit Morgane…

Ces paroles l'apaisèrent un peu, et ils s'endormirent finalement sur le canapé de la chambre de Sarah.

xXx

A 6h, la petite s'éveilla. Elle ne pleura pas, mais ses gazouillements réveillèrent les deux Black en douceur. Les deux heures suivantes passèrent à une folle allure…

A 8h précise, les dix sorciers étaient près. Les poches pleines de potions en tout genre, made in Severus et les jumeaux Weasley, le bracelet de Merlin au poignet, et tous vêtus de blanc… Emma sourit en constatant cela, et Sirius lança seulement :

- La communauté de la Reine est prête !

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire… Sirius avait adoré le Seigneur des anneaux…

Après maintes recommandations et embrassades, Emma posa la question tant redoutée :

- On y va ?

Tous acquiescèrent, et les dix sorciers se donnèrent les mains. Alors Emma déclara :

- Que le pouvoir de Merlin nous conduise à la porte d'Hadès.

Elle eut juste le temps de lancer un dernier regard à sa fille, qui gigotait joyeusement dans les bras de Maïa, que tous disparurent.

- Que Merlin les protège, murmura Lily.

xXx

Dans le monde souterrain, les dix sorciers apparurent devant une immense porte noire, gravée de runes en tout genre. Emma s'approcha et comprit très vite le mécanisme, comme Hermione :

- C'est un peu trop simple, non ? Demanda Hermione

- Pas forcement, répondit Emma. Merlin nous a expliqué, que comme tout sorcier maléfique, Hadès est bien trop sur de sa puissance.

- Et puis, on est quand même dix sorciers devant la porte de l'enfer ! Continua Severus qui venait lui aussi de déchiffrer les runes. C'est déjà énorme comme situation !

Emma acquiesça, puis tous se placèrent en arc de cercle devant la porte :

- Répétez après moi : _Dix sorciers, dix pouvoirs, dix âmes. Hadès, ouvre-nous tes portes._

- Quoi, c'est tout ! S'exclama Ron

Il reçu un cou de coude d'Hermione signifiant clairement "la ferme, concentre toi", puis les dix sorciers répétèrent la formule… Et la porte de l'Enfer s'ouvrit.

xXx

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement insupportable. Ils se regardèrent avant d'enter rapidement… il ne fallait pas laisser sortir de sales créatures. Dans un bruit similaire, la porte se referma derrière eux, et l'obscurité les entoura.

- Que la lumière éternelle nous entourent et nous guident, lança Emma.

Alors une petite boule de lumière apparue à côté de chacun. Tous étaient épatés par la maitrise qu'Emma avait désormais de ses pouvoirs, mais personne ne pipa mot… ils étaient bien trop occupés, ou plutôt préoccupés, par ce qu'ils apercevaient à quelques mètres.

- Quelqu'un doute encore de la mythologie moldue ? Demanda Emma.

- Tu crois que c'est le Cerbère ? Demanda Hermione

Ils faisaient face à un énorme chien à trois têtes, dont le dos et le cou étaient hérissés de serpents, sans aucun doute venimeux.

- C'est certain, reprit Emma. On dirait qu'ils ne nous a pas encore vu. Mione, tu nous fais un petit cours d'histoire ? On fait quoi ?

- Heu… dans la mythologie, il est le gardien des enfers, et si je ne me trompe pas, le fleuve derrière lui est le Styx. Une fois qu'on les aura passés, on sera réellement en Enfer. Plusieurs héros ont réussi à le vaincre… l'un a réussi à l'endormir, comme on a fait avec Touffu en première année, un autre l'a métrisé à mains nue, mais j'avoue que j'ignore les détails.

- Et le Styx ? Demanda Severus

- C'est le fleuve des morts, reprit Hermione. Leurs âmes y errent éternellement... Mais là encore, rien n'est dit sur la manière de le franchir.

Elle avait sortit un énorme livre d'une de ses poches (merci la magie) et parcourrait la mythologie.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit notre plus gros problème, dit Emma. Le Cerbère m'inquiète bien plus… si j'avais su, j'aurais emmené Hagrid aussi !

Les autres esquissèrent un sourirent, mais l'ambiance était tendue. Emma reprit :

- Je pense que c'est à l'épée qu'on aura le plus de chance…

- Non, lança Sirius. Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée de le tuer.

- Il a raison, acquiesça Hermione. Il empêche les morts de quitter les enfers.

- J'n'avais pas pensé à ça, répondit Emma. Alors, essayons de l'endormir…

Ils avaient tous compris que les bracelets leur permettraient, outre de sortir de l'enfer, de combiner leurs énergies magiques. Emma leur lança juste un regard et chacun attrapa la main de son voisin.

- Il faut qu'on avance un peu, dit Emma. Heu… la formule…

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis lança :

- _Cerbère endors-toi, jusqu'au claquement de mes doigts_… Voilà, comme ça je peux le réveiller dès qu'on aura franchit le Styx et ne pas risquer que quelque chose quitte l'enfer… Vous êtes près ?

Ils acquiescèrent, puis les dix sorciers reprirent la formule en chœur. Au moment ou le Cerbère s'affalait à terre, James ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- T'es quand même hallucinante ! Flippante, et hallucinante !

- Je prends ça pour un compliment ! Lança Emma avec un sourire. Bon, le Styx… je vais tester un truc, restez là …

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'objecter, que déjà elle planait au dessus du lac. Les bras collés près du corps, mais les paumes tendues vers l'eau, elle avançait lentement à dux mètres au dessus de la surface. Elle put apercevoir des remous qui lui glacèrent le sang, rien qu'à imaginer ce qui pouvait se cacher dans ce lac. Mais elle parvint sans encombre de l'autre côté.

- C'est plus facile que ce que je ne pensais ! Lança-t-elle

- Encore faut-il savoir voler, Emma ! Répliqua Ron.

- Je n'ai pas volé ! J'ai juste utilisé ma télékinésie sur moi-même !

- Sérieux ? S'exclama Matt. Alors je peux le faire aussi ?

- Sans aucun doute, répondit Emma. Mais je préfère tous vous faire traverser…

Matthew acquiesça, puis Emma les fit tous léviter jusqu'à l'autre rive du lac. Elle se retourna ensuite vers le Cerbère et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, l'horrible chien se réveilla, mais ils étaient à l'abri… enfin, de lui. Dans un même mouvement, ils avancèrent vers les profondeurs de l'enfer, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma s'arrête brusquement.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ginny.

Emma leva juste la main pour demander le silence. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra au maximum pendant quelques secondes. Elle rouvrit les yeux, au bord de la panique, et se mit à hurler :

- Vos armes ! Sortez vos armes, MAINTENANT !

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de demander pourquoi… un nuage avançait vers eux à toute allure : des dizaines de créatures allant des harpies aux vampires, en passant par…

- Des dragons ! Hurla Ron. On est dans la merde !

Emma dut réfléchir très vite pour trouver une autre solution non suicidaire, et elle se frappa le front du plat de la main quand la réponse lui vint enfin à l'esprit.

- Quelle cruche ! Hurla-t-elle avant de figer toutes les créatures. Courrez ! Je ne sais toujours pas combien de temps ca va tenir !

Ils la suivirent et s'engouffrèrent encore plus profondément. C'était comme si l'Enfer était hiérarchisé : à chaque niveau, ils découvraient quelque chose de nouveau… et de pire !

A nouveau, ils s'arrêtèrent, blanc de peur. Ils avaient en face d'eux trois … femmes hideuses, avec d'immenses ailes, des serpents à la place des cheveux et du sang coulant de leurs yeux. Elles étaient effrayantes, mais semblaient dormir…

- Mione, murmura Emma. C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Les Furies… les déesses vengeresses. Elles ont pour rôle de tourmenter ceux qui font le mal… dans la vie et la mort.

- Alors on ne risque rien ? Demanda Matthew

- Le mot mal est très vaste, reprit Hermione. Je doute qu'elles nous laissent passer sans rien dire…

- Surtout moi… Souffla Severus en passant la main sur son avant bras

- Et moi, continua Remus.

Emma les regarda tout les deux, puis décida d'avancer quand même :

- Restez derrière moi, au pire, je les fige…

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, pas du tout ! Lança Sirius

- T'as mieux, parrain ?

Sirius fit une moue désolée, et Emma haussa les épaules avant d'avancer. Arrivée à quelques mètres des horribles déesses, ces dernières se réveillèrent et se placèrent toutes les trois devant Emma. La plus grandes des trois annonça alors :

- Qui ose venir troubler notre sommeil ?

- _Ne dites rien !_ Lança Emma en pensée aux neuf autres.

Elle tenta de les figer, sans succès. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains, respira un bon coup et se redressa, avant de répondre :

- Je suis Emma Potter-Black, Reine du monde magique. Je suis la gardienne du domaine sacré de l'Etoile et de la pure magie blanche ancestrale. Nous sommes missionnés par Merlin lui même.

Elle avait dit cela avec un aplomb digne des plus grands chefs d'Etat, et les autres étaient impressionnés. A leur plus grand étonnement, les trois déesses se courbèrent devant Emma. Mais la première Furie reprit :

- Nous sommes honorées, mais deux d'entre vous ne peuvent pas passer. Nous ne sommes ici que pour nous reposer avant notre prochain appel des Dieux, mais nous sentons le mal en eux et notre rôle est de punir…

- Non ! Lança Emma sans attendre la fin de la phrase. L'un a été mordu très jeune par un loup garou, et malgré ses transformations mensuelles il n'a jamais mordu.

- Mais l'autre… commença une seconde Furie

- L'autre, coupa Emma, il a été marqué par le mal il y a des années, mais cela en fait bien plus qu'il sert le bien… Vous ne leur ferez aucun mal !

- Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de nous en empêcher !

- Alors je vous lance un défi !

Elle avait dit ça en faisant apparaitre Excalibur dans sa main droite. Les autres étaient horrifiés, mais semblaient scotchés au sol.

- Quel défi ? Demanda une Furie qui semblait tout à coup intéressée

- Si je gagne un duel à l'épée, sans aucune magie, contre l'une d'entre vous, vous nous laisserez tous passer sans aucuns problèmes, dans ce sens, et au retour…

- Tu es bien présomptueuse jeune Reine ! Quelle mission peut bien te demander tant de courage suicidaire ?

Emma lança un regard à Hermione puis ouvrit son esprit. Hermione la connaissait si bien qu'elle comprit tout de suite et en profita :

- Elles ne dépendent d'aucun Dieux, Emma. Elles n'ont aucunes fidélités, mais ils peuvent les appeler pour tourmenter les hommes. Elles détestent Hadès…

Emma referma son esprit et sourit à sa meilleure amie. Le pari était risqué, mais son instinct lui disait d'agir ainsi. Elle répondit alors :

- Le chaos s'est installé dans notre monde. Hadès a cédé ses pouvoirs et sa protection au pire sorcier maléfique de notre époque. Je vais vaincre Hadès, pour pouvoir vaincre ce sorcier.

Ses compagnons, même Hermione, furent stupéfaits de sa façon de présenter les choses. De même, les Furies semblaient ébahies. Emma enchaina donc :

- Alors ? Acceptez-vous mon défi ?

Les trois Furies se regardèrent un instant, puis la plus grande (et la plus effrayante) s'avança vers Emma :

- Et si tu perds, jeune Reine, que gagnons-nous ?

Emma avait espéré un quart de seconde qu'elles oublient de le demander, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre :

- Moi ! Cria Severus.

- Non ! Coupa Emma. Je…

- Nous acceptons le défi. Si tu gagnes (les deux autres Furies semblèrent rire) vous pourrez tous passer, dans les deux sens. Mais si tu perds, vous retournez en arrière et nous gardons celui là.

- Accepte, Emma ! Cria Severus. J'ai confiance en toi…

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et ce qu'elle vit lui donna du courage. Elle s'approcha alors de la Furie et tendit sa main. La Furie lui serra et une lueur entoura les deux mains quelques secondes. Le défi était lancé.

D'instinct, tout le monde recula laissant Emma et la Furie seules au milieu de la pièce.

- J'aime ton courage, lança la Furie, et je ne désire pas te tuer. Je propose que nous protégions nos lames. La première qui touche l'autre a gagné ce défi.

- Je ne désire pas non plus te tuer, répondit Emma avec aplomb. J'accepte.

Tous les virent alors lancer le sort, et leurs lames prirent une teinte rosée. Elles se saluèrent brièvement et le défi commença.

La Furie lança le premier coup, mais Emma le para sans problème. Le monstre la regarda un instant en souriant puis attaqua à nouveau. Les premières minutes, Emma parait l'un après l'autre les coups de la Furie, en faisant d'impressionnantes figures. Elle analysait la tactique de son adversaire, afin de mieux la maitriser ensuite. Et soudain, elle changea de style et la Furie ne put rien faire. Elle résista quelques minutes aux attaques rapides et puissantes d'Emma, puis faiblie. D'un coup d'épée, Emma fit alors voler l'arme de la Furie et posa la pointe de sa lame dans le cou du monstre.

Les autres virent la Furie sourire avant de se relever et dire :

- Tu es épatante, jeune Reine. Tu m'as étudié en quelques coups pour mieux me vaincre. J'espère que tu auras autant de sagesse devant Hadès.

Elle se courba ensuite devant Emma et les trois Furies invitèrent les dix sorciers à passer.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai eu peur ! Lança Matthew en prenant Emma dans ses bras une fois hors de vue.

Emma lui sourit et caressa sa joue avant de répondre :

- Moi aussi, mais je savais que je devais faire ça… même si je ne sais pas comment je le savais !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Severus et reprit :

- Tu n'es pas sacrifiable, Sev. On est entré à dix, on repartira à dix !

- J'avais confiance en toi, répondit-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et invita tout le monde à poursuivre. Encore une fois, le décor changea. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une autre salle, tout aussi grande que la dernière, mais encore plus sombre. Emma sentait le mal s'insinuer dans tous les coins… Elle n'eut rien le temps de dire que des centaines d'âmes leur fonçaient droit dessus. Ils se protégeaient le visage de leurs mains, mais les âmes les traversaient en leur infligent d'horribles souffrances, comme victimes de sortilèges Doloris.

- Rapprochez vous de moi ! Souffla Emma entre deux hurlements de douleurs.

Difficilement, ils se collèrent les uns autres autour d'Emma, et cette dernière invoqua un bouclier de cristal, barrière infranchissable pour une âme. Ils respiraient enfin…

- Comment on va se sortir de là ? Demanda Remus

Avant que quiconque n'ait répondu, on entendit le bruit significatif d'une téléportation. Dix paires d'yeux se retrouvèrent alors à fixer un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux et à la barbe bouclés et bruns. Il arborait un sourire sadique et tenait dans sa main droite une lance à deux dents.

- Hadès… murmura Hermione en tremblant.

Le Dieux leva sa lance en l'air et s'exclama :

- Vous qui osez venir me défier, réussissez déjà à survivre à ça !

Il tapa la lance au sol, puis disparu. Les autres ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il avait fait…

Toutes les âmes maléfiques avaient, en quelque sorte, repris vie. Ils avaient le teint bien plus clair que les vivants, et une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, mais ils étaient bel et bien en chair…

Tout en retenant le bouclier autour de ses compagnons, Emma tenta quelque chose mais paniqua vite :

- Je ne peux pas les figer !

- Ce ne sont que des âmes ! Répondit Hermione

- Alors on fait quoi ? Paniqua Ron

- On fonce dans le tas ! Hurlèrent James et Sirius avant de s'élancer à travers le bouclier

Hermione réfléchit très vite à tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire, aussi bien dans le monde magique que moldu… des âmes vivantes… des morts vivants… oui ! Elle avait trouvé :

- Coupez leur la tête ou plantez leur quelque chose dans le cœur ! Ils redeviendront des âmes !

James et Sirius arrêtèrent de taper sur les morts et invoquèrent deux épées chacun, comme les autres. Et le combat commença réellement. Soudain, on entendit Emma crier de stupeur.

- Et bien, on se retrouve Potter !

C'était Lucius Malefoy. Enfin son âme dématérialisée…

- Et cette fois je peux te tuer moi-même ! Cria Emma en invoquant Excalibur. Le mort vivant Malefoy était rapide mais Emma ne mit pas longtemps à prendre le dessus. Quand sa lame vint s'empaler dans le cœur de l'ancien mangemort, elle murmura :

- Bientôt, ton maitre vous rejoindra en Enfer !

- Tu n'en sortiras pas vivante…

Ce fut les derniers mots de Malefoy avant qu'il ne retrouve son état immatériel. Aussitôt, il traversa Emma qui tomba à genoux, de douleur.

- Il faut trouver une autre solution, Em', murmura Matthew en la relevant.

Il avait raison, car là… ils étaient mal ! Chaque mort vivant détruit redevenait une âme qui les faisait bien plus souffrir. Elle réfléchit alors à toute vitesse à un sort qui pourrait les sortir de là. Encore une fois, une solution évidente lui traversa l'esprit. Elle claqua des doigts et se mit à sourire vu la stupeur qu'affichaient les âmes.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Ginny

- On est camouflés : invisibles et silencieux. Mais attention à ne pas les bousculer. Allons vers la prochaine porte…

Ils se faufilèrent vers la porte qu'ils distinguaient au loin et arrivèrent dans un endroit stupéfiant. Une sorte d'immense désert aride se dressait devant eux.

- Le Tartare, commenta Hermione. C'est la région la plus lointaine de l'Enfer… nous devrions bientôt tomber sur le Palais d'Hadès.

- Qu'est ce qu'on risque de rencontrer dans ce désert ? Demanda Dora

- Des lacs qu'ils ne vaut mieux pas approcher de trop près…

- Genre ? Appuya Ginny

- Genre lac de Glace éternel, de souffre, ou encore de poix bouillant… La liste est longue !

- Ok, intervint Emma. On avance doucement, tout droit, et on avisera. Il faut trouver ce Palais…

Ils s'exécutèrent donc. Lentement, ils traversèrent le désert du Tartare. Ils croisèrent en effet de nombreux lacs, mais Emma fit toujours attention de les contourner au maximum.

Au bout de plus de trois heures de marche, ils aperçurent enfin le Palais.

- Vous vous souvenez tous de la formule et de ce que vous avez à faire ? Demanda Emma

En effet, ils s'étaient bien préparés pour Hadès. Emma savait qu'ils pourraient utiliser l'ancienne magie et elle avait donc créé un sort pour détruire le Dieu des Enfers. Le hic, s'était qu'il fallait le bloquer au milieu d'un pentagramme, où chaque branche représentait un élément : l'eau, la terre, le feu, le vent et la lumière.

- On révise deux secondes ? Demanda Ron, inquiet

Emma sourit et répéta le plan. Une fois parés, ils avancèrent, deux par deux.

- Merlin fasse que ca marche… murmura Emma.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cours du Palais et Hadès apparu aussitôt devant eux. Pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de comprendre leur plan, Emma commença sans attendre. Elle leva les mains devant elle et sauta de joie quand elle s'aperçue qu'elle avait réussit à le figer. Aussitôt, elle dessina le pentagramme autour de lui et cria aux autres de prendre position. Par couple, ils se précipitèrent. Chaque couple se tenait par la main et tenait serré, entre leurs deux mains, une pierre représentant un élément. Ron et Hermione avaient la terre ; James et Sirius, le feu ; Remus et Dora, le vent ; Ginny et Severus, l'eau ; et Emma et Matthew la lumière. Une fois les cinq couples installés, Emma reprit :

- Vous êtes près ? Je dois le défiger pour que ca marche. Aussitôt on commence…

Tous acquiescèrent. Emma respira un bon coup et défigea Hadès.

- Qu'est ce que… Commença-t-il.

Mais les dix sorciers commencèrent leur rituel, en chœur :

- _Nous en appelons aux pouvoirs des éléments_

Et Hadès se retrouva bloqué au sol, incapable de bouger.

- _La terre_, dirent Hermione et Ron

- _Le feu_, lancèrent James et Sirius

- _Le vent_, continuèrent Remus et Dora

- _L'eau,_ firent Severus et Ginny

- _Et la lumière_, terminèrent Emma et Matthew

Hadès blêmissait à vue d'œil, et les sorciers reprirent en chœur :

- _Que les pierres sacrées et nos pouvoirs, se mêlent dans ce monde noir._

Un second pentagramme se dessina alors dans les airs, reliant les cinq pierres sacrées.

- _Que la terre absorbe le mal de cet être_, firent Ron et Hermione

- _Que le feu le purifie et l'apprête_, dirent James et Sirius

- _Que le vent le chasse et l'arrête_, lancèrent Remus et Dora

- _Que l'eau l'empêche de renaitre_, continuèrent Severus et Ginny

-_ et que la lumière le pénètre_, finirent Emma et Matthew.

Hadès semblait souffrir le martyr, et les dix sorciers avaient du mal à tenir debout, vu la force qu'il leur fallait pour maintenir le second pentagramme. Mais pour finir, ils reprirent en chœur :

- _Que les cinq éléments réunis, détruisent à jamais ce sorcier maudit. Dieux de tout temps, entendait notre voix, et envoyez un remplaçant, pour celui qu'on vous renvoi. _

- Encore ! Hurla Emma.

Et ils reprirent, plus fort et avec encore plus de conviction :

- _Que les cinq éléments réunis, détruisent à jamais ce sorcier maudit. Dieux de tout temps, entendez notre voix, et envoyez un remplaçant, pour celui qu'on vous renvoi. _

Dans un hurlement à faire frémir le diable en personne, Hadès explosa et disparu dans une poussière noire. Aussitôt, une magnifique Déesse apparue devant eux.

- Bonjour à vous, sorciers aux grands cœurs. Je suis Athéna, fille de Zeus, et je viens prendre la place d'Hadès. Les autres Dieux et moi-même nous devons beaucoup. Hadès nous empêchait depuis des siècles d'intervenir dans la gestion de l'enfer. Zeus vous remercie… Il est temps pour vous de rentrer, maintenant. Ta mission n'est pas finie, jeune Reine, mais tu as désormais l'avantage. La fin est proche et la vie va enfin s'ouvrir à vous. Mais avant de partir, prends ceci.

Athéna lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin, et lui fit un sourire bienveillant.

- N'ouvre ceci qu'une fois que tu seras rentrée, et en présence de l'Alliance au complet. Il suffira que tu lises ce parchemin à voix haute pour qu'il fasse de l'effet.

- Merci, souffla Emma.

Athéna lui sourit puis elle reprit :

- Je vais vous envoyer directement devant la porte de l'Enfer. Tu n'auras plus qu'à vous téléporter à l'Etoile, jeune Reine.

- Encore une fois, merci, dit Emma.

xXx

Quelques minutes plus tard, les dix sorciers, exténués mais fiers d'eux, réapparurent dans le parc de l'Etoile. Il faisait nuit, mais aussitôt les portes du Château s'ouvrirent et des centaines de sorciers se précipitèrent vers eux.

- Merci Merlin ! S'écria Lily en serrant Emma, James et Matthew dans ses bras.

S'en suivirent un tas d'embrassades, puis Emma ramena tout le monde à la réalité :

- Nous devons parler…

* * *

Voilà…

Si j'aila chance d'avoir quelques reviews, vous aurez la fin de cette histoire dans quelques jours…

A bientôt

Haley


	35. Adieu Tom !

Salut !

Me revoilà avec la suite, et la fin de cette histoire… et j'espère que cela vous plaira !

Lehna : merci d'avoir pris le temps de mettre une reviews :D … et oui, peut-être que cela va un peu vite, mais il faut bien une fin dans chaque histoire ! Et j'avais tendance au début (ce qui n'est plus vraiment le cas de mes fics en écriture… celle-ci est terminée depuis bien longtemps) à me focaliser sur les batailles… Alors j'espère que le combat final et l'épilogue te plairont ! A bientôt…

Steph : merci beaucoup à toi ! J'espère que la fin te plaira autant ! Bsx :D

Luffynette : merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite (et la fin) :D bisous !

Miss-sawyer : mon dieu ! Ca c'est de la reviews lol ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu adore cette fic (et franchement, c'est ta reviews qui m'a poussée à poster la fin aujourd'hui ! Parce que point de vu qualité, je te donne 20/20 lol !), car j'ai adoré l'écrire à l'époque ! Ca me touche beaucoup que tu es lu toutes mes fics (qu'as-tu pensé du pouvoir de l'empathie ? J'adore aussi cette histoire…), et oui, tu as raison, je veux un bébé ! Lol ! Vraiment, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour cette super reviews ! Et j'espère que cette fin ne te décevra pas ! Bisous !

Voilà, je vous laisse avec ce dernier chapitre !

Bonne lecture,

Haley :D

* * *

**35 – Adieu Tom ! **

Emma prit sa fille au creux de ses bras et entraîna tout le monde dans la salle de réunion.

- Tout le monde est là ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui, répondit Kingsley. On était tellement inquiet…

Elle sourit et reprit, la petite Sarah toujours nichée dans ses bras :

- Nous avons réussi…

Elle raconta alors leur aventure en détail, avec l'aide de ses compagnons, et provoqua de nombreux cris d'effroi.

- Voilà, on dirait donc qu'il est temps d'ouvrir ce fameux parchemin...

- C'est donc un cadeau de Zeus ? Demanda Mme Maxime

- Il semblerait, mais Athéna n'a rien dit de plus.

- Attends ! Lança Matthew. D'abord il faut qu'on se mette d'accord. On agit quand ?

- On en a beaucoup parlé aujourd'hui, répondit Kingsley. Vous avez réussi… il reste encore une semaine de vacances avant la rentrée à Poudlard, mais nous pensons qu'il faut agir tout de suite.

- Demain ? Proposa Emma. Demain, à l'aube, je vous propose d'y aller. Tout est près… les potions qui pourraient nous aider, les elfes sont près à partir, et nous sommes tous entrainés et réunis. Demain ?

- Demain ! Répétèrent les autres en chœur.

- Alors ouvrons ce parchemin, reprit-elle.

Elle le lut rapidement à voix basse. Un immense sourire se dessina alors sur son visage, et des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle déposa Sarah dans les bras de Matthew et se leva :

- Le seul fait de lire ceci à voix haute, aura de l'effet sur chaque personne ici présente. Voici ce qu'il dit : "Membres de l'Alliance contre le mal, sorcières et sorciers de tous horizons, vous savez que la fin approche. Trop de souffrance et de morts ont déjà souillés votre monde. Voici donc le cadeau suprême des Dieux anciens et nouveaux. Dès l'instant où vous franchirez les portes du Domaine du Mal, vous recevrez notre protection. La Bataille Finale approche… mais aucun d'entre vous n'y laissera la vie. Prenez garde, car la protection ne fonctionnera que dans son domaine. Sachez user de ce cadeau en toute bonté d'âme. La Bataille sera rude, mais il est grand temps que le bien triomphe".

- C'est sérieux ? S'exclama Fred

- Oui… souffla Emma. Forcement, Athéna ne m'aurait pas donné ce parchemin sinon… mais mieux vaut être prudent quand même… Alors demain, évitez de trop jouer aux héros !

- Mais alors ça veux dire que tu va le vaincre, dit Hermione.

- Faut croire… mais je préfère ignorer ce message. La peur de mourir et de perdre les gens que nous aimons, nous donne aussi du courage. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tous ici sortirons vivant, mais je ne veux pas être trop sereine.

- Et tu as raison, commenta Williamson. En tout cas, nous voilà près…

xXx

Le lendemain matin, à 5h précise, l'Alliance au complet était prête. Ils avaient les poches remplies de potions en tout genre, et toutes sortes de créatures magiques avaient aussi répondues à l'appel.

- Bon, dit Emma. Je vais tous nous téléporter devant la grille. Mais avant, je vais nous rendre invisible… mieux vaut être prudent… N'oubliez pas : Matt et moi, on fait sauter la porte et on repousse tous les mangemorts à l'intérieur. Il faut absolument se battre dans le domaine ! Et ensuite, vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire. Je me charge de Nagini et de son maitre… Bonne chance à tous…

Le plan avait été discuté pendant des heures… et tous croisaient les doigts pour qu'il fonctionne…

xXx

Arrivés devant les grilles du domaine de Voldemort, Emma vérifia que la protection avait bien disparue. Elle fit un signe à Matthew, et après s'être assuré qu'aucun mangemort n'était hors du domaine, elle hurla :

- Maintenant !

L'Alliance devint alors visible, et les deux jeunes Black firent aussitôt sauter la grande grille. Les mangemorts furent stupéfaits de la voir s'envoler, et encore plus de se retrouver projetés à plusieurs mètres, par la télékinésie de la jeune Reine et de son mari.

Une fois sure que tout le monde était entré, Emma lança un sort pour replacer les grilles, afin d'empêcher les mangemorts de fuir. C'était la fin… il était hors de question qu'un seul d'entre eux prennent la fuite. L'Alliance avait bien compris le message de Zeus… chaque mangemort avait sa place qui l'attendait à Askaban. Les bons sorciers gagneraient cette guerre sans tuer d'humain… mais n'oublieraient personne ! Tous connaissaient parfaitement le sort de ligotage permanent que seule Emma pouvait défaire…

xXx

La bataille commença. Les sorciers et créatures magiques se dispersèrent, par groupes organisés, et Matthew et Emma filèrent directement vers l'entrée du Manoir.

- Tu sais par où aller ? Demanda Matthew tout en courant à côté d'Emma

- Je n'ai qu'à me laisser guider par son aura fétide !

Au passage, ils envoyaient un tas de sorts pour désarmer, stupéfier ou ligoter les mangemorts qui leur barraient le chemin. Arrivés à l'intérieur du manoir, Emma s'arrêta un instant dans le hall :

- On dirait qu'il est tout en bas… C'est trop risqué de me téléporter devant lui…on va devoir se taper tous les sous sols !

- Et croiser un tas de créatures… On a besoin de renforts, Em' !

Comme s'ils avaient entendus, les parents Potter et Black, Remus, Dora, Severus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Hagrid et les jumeaux Weasley apparurent derrière eux.

- Vous ne comptiez quand même pas faire sans nous ? Lança Ron

Emma et Matthew sourirent, puis elle lança :

- Allons-y ! Face de serpent nous attend, tout en bas… Allons découvrir les créatures qui se cachent dans les sous sols… Hagrid, tu as interdiction de t'attacher à ses bestioles !

Le semi géant se mit à rire, comme les autres, puis tous reprirent le rythme infernal d'Emma et de Matthew. Et ils étaient durs à suivre ! Sauf pour Hagrid, peut-être...

Premier sous sol, première surprise :

- Mais il est dingue ! Hurla Ron

Des dragons ! Le premier sous sol abritait une colonie de dragons, et on apercevait la porte de l'autre côté de la salle. Emma constata que la pièce était dotée d'un puissant sort anti transplanage, mais sans la protection d'Hadès, elle pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs sans limites :

- C'est certain, répondit-elle à Ron. Mais sans la protection d'Hadès, je n'ai pas de limites…

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis figea tous les dragons… la centaine de dragons présents.

- Vous croyez qu'il faut que je les détruise ? Demanda-t-elle

- Je suis sur qu'il y a une autre solution ! Lança Hagrid

- Hagrid ! S'insurgea Hermione. Oui, Emma, je pense que tu le dois. Tu as vu comme ils sont agités, et nombreux ! Tu ne peux pas les laisser ici, et il serait horrible de les déplacer et de risquer qu'ils sèment la terreur sur le monde !

Tous les autres acquiescèrent, alors Emma se concentra. Elle agita à nouveau les mains et les dragons furent réduits en une fine poudre blanche.

- T'es vraiment flippante parfois ! Lâcha Severus stupéfait.

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant et entraîna son groupe vers le second sous sol, où une nouvelle surprise les attendait. Emma fronça les sourcils :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Lily

- Des Harpies Noires… Il en sait peut-être plus sur moi qu'on ne le pensait... Je ne peux pas figer ces créatures, ce sont des sortes de vampires Harpies… Va falloir se battre. Maman, Mione, Maïa et Luna, épatez nous avec vos arcs. Les autres, on fonce dans l'tas !

Aussitôt, les quatre sorcières commencèrent à faire filer les flèches vers les créatures les plus lointaines, afin de ne pas blesser les autres qui jouaient de l'épée. Emma, Matthew et Ginny étaient sans conteste les plus doués, et les créatures tombèrent une à une. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il n'en restait aucune, mais le groupe avait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie et Emma sentait leur force faiblir.

- Donnez-moi vos mains, dit-elle. Allez, mettez tous une main sur la mienne.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Emma posa sa seconde main au dessus des autres et murmura une incantation. Aussitôt, tous sentirent leurs forces revenir. Avant qu'ils ne l'interrogent, elle dit seulement :

- J'ai trouvé cette formule dans le grimoire d'ancienne magie… allez, on continue…

xXx

Dans le parc du manoir et dans les étages supérieurs, les autres membres de l'Alliance luttaient sans relâche contre les mangemorts. Tous étaient bien plus sereins qu'ils n'osaient l'avouer, et cela leur donnait des ailes. Les mangemorts tombaient les uns après les autres, mais stupéfiés ou ligotés. Aucun membre de l'Alliance n'avait encore utilisé l'Avada.

Mais soudain, un mangemort fou de rage de constater la tournure des choses, lança le sort interdit sur Kingsley. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir et il se prit l'éclair vert en pleine poitrine. Mais il ne tomba pas. Un quart de seconde avant l'impact, il fut entouré d'une lumière blanche, et le sort ricocha directement vers le mangemort, qui tomba raide mort au pied du ministre.

- Et bien, la protection marche… Lança Kingsley à une Minerva stupéfaite.

Les mangemorts qui avaient assistés à la scène étaient horrifiés, mais cela donna encore plus de courage aux membres de l'Alliance qui redoublèrent d'effort dans la bataille.

xXx

Le groupe d'Emma arriva au troisième sous sol, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'hurler quand elle découvrit ce qui s'y trouvait.

- Oh la la… je ne peux pas passer là-dessus….

Des centaines, non des milliers, de serpents de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs jonchaient le sol.

- Tu ne peux pas les figer ? Demanda James

- J'sais pas… mais même figés, faut passer dessus… c'est au dessus de mes forces !

Tous la regardèrent d'un air étrange, et elle reprit :

- Oui, j'ai peur ! C'est la pire chose qui soit ! Un serpent, ok je peux gérer… mais là y'en a bien trop, et je parie qu'ils sont tous venimeux…

- T'es Fourchelang, Em' ! Lança Matthew. Tu ne peux pas leur parler ?

- Pour leur dire quoi ? Pitié ne me mordait pas !

- Et la télékinésie ? Demanda Remus

- Trop risqué, dit Hermione. S'ils loupent leur coup, ils vont les énerver plus qu'autre chose…

- Alors on les fait cramer ! Lança Ron en levant sa baguette

Emma le regarda un instant sans rien dire, comme si elle y réfléchissait, puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers les serpents :

- Ron, je t'adore ! _Incendio_ ! Cria-t-elle ensuite en levant ses mains.

Les autres l'imitèrent, mais il leur fallu bon moment avant que tous les serpents soient carbonisés.

- Ha ! Souffla Lily. C'est infect l'odeur de serpent grillé !

Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire vu la tête qu'elle faisait, mais tous étaient bien d'accord avec elle. Ils durent traverser la pièce, faisant bien attention qu'aucun serpent n'ai réussi à échapper à leurs sorts, puis ils se retrouvèrent au quatrième sous sol. Emma savait que c'était le dernier étage avant de tomber sur Voldemort… et après les serpents, elle avait peur de découvrir la suite… Et elle avait raison !

- Haaaaaaaaaaaa ! Hurla Ron. Non ! Non, tout mais pas ça !

Et oui… après les serpents, les Acromentulas… des dizaines d'énormes araignées poilues, aux yeux globuleux et aux crocs acérés, leur faisait face.

- Non, non, non… Se lamentait Ron en sautillant d'un pied à l'autre. Emma…

- Quoi, Emma ? Mon rôle c'est de tuer tête de serpent… je ne sais pas quoi faire là…

Elle agita les mains devant elle, et fut horrifiée de constater qu'elle ne pouvait pas les figer.

- Mais fige-les ! Hurla Ron

- Merci, j'y avais pensé ! Mais ça ne marche pas… Sirius ?

Elle se tourna vers son parrain, et professeur de DCFM, qui n'était pas fier non plus :

- Heu… la seule façon de les arrêter, c'est un Avada, je crois…

- Tu crois ? S'insurgea Emma.

- Il a raison, reprit Severus. C'est le seul moyen.

- Mais je ne peux pas lancer d'Avada ! Cria Emma.

- Nous, on peut ! Lança James en s'avançant.

Ainsi, James, Sirius, Severus, Remus, Lily, Maïa et Tonks s'avancèrent devant les énormes araignées, et lancèrent le sort impardonnable à la volée. Matthew et Emma se contentait de repousser les créatures qui s'approchaient un peu trop, grâce à leur télékinésie.

Après un moment, qui paru une éternité pour Ron, toutes les Acromentulas furent enfin vaincues. Alors Emma les poussa de chaque côté de la pièce, afin de passer le plus loin possible d'elles… même mortes, elles étaient terrifiantes !

La porte refermée, tous soufflèrent un bon coup. Ils descendirent encore un étage, et Emma les fit s'arrêter devant la porte du cinquième sous sol.

- On y est, dit-elle.

- Tu crois qu'il est seul ? Demanda Matthew

- Ca m'étonnerait… Bon, vous restez bien derrière moi… Il faut absolument tuer Nagini, puis j'en finirais pour de bon avec l'autre dingue…

Matthew la regarda, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Elle passa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et sourit. Elle déposa un rapide bisou sur ses lèvres puis respira un bon coup :

- Allons-y !

Aussitôt, elle fit voler la porte en éclats et découvrit leur dernière mission… En effet, il n'était pas seul… Il était entouré d'une dizaine de mangemorts, et à ses pieds, était niché Nagini. Mais il sursauta, de même que ces sbires, quand la porte atterrit à quelques mètres de lui. Emma ne se dégonfla pas et avança :

- Bonjour Tom !

Les mangemorts levèrent leurs baguettes, mais il suffit d'un geste de Matthew pour toutes les faires venir à lui (merci Merlin et la télékinésie). Voldemort sembla tout de suite plus pale encore qu'ordinaire.

Emma lança un regard à ses compagnons pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne devaient s'occuper que des mangemorts, puis avança encore un peu. Nagini releva la "tête" un court moment, et elle en profita. Avec un sourire, elle lança un sort puissant au serpent qui tomba raide mort au pied de son maître :

- Non ! Cria-t-il. Tu vas me le payer !

Encore une fois, elle sourit. Ces compagnons avaient ligotés les mangemorts, et tous attendaient patiemment à l'entrée de la salle, assez loin d'Emma et de Voldemort. Alors elle répondit :

- Non, non, Tom. Tu vas mourir… tu n'as aucunes chances de survivre !

- Tu es bien prétentieuse, même pour une pseudo reine !

- Mais j'ai les moyens de l'être, Tom.

Elle voyait bien qu'elle l'énervait, et c'est absolument ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle ne voulait pas tuer…

- Tu ignore tout de mes pouvoirs, jeune insolente !

- Non, au contraire ! J'ai détruis tes Horcruxes un à un, le dernier git à tes pieds, et j'ai vaincu Hadès… crois tu vraiment que tu es un problème après ça ?

Il n'y croyait pas… non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir détruit ces précieux morceaux d'âmes qui le protégeaient de la mort.

- Et si, Tom ! Le journal intime, la bague de Gaunt, le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle, le Diadème de Serdaigle et enfin ton cher ami Nagini… Et sans la protection d'Hadès, je suis bien plus puissante que toi !

- Non ! Cria-t-il avant de tenter de se jeter sur elle, fou de rage

D'un revers de la main, elle l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres.

- Quoi c'est tout ? Demanda-t-elle. T'es un sorcier, Tom chéri, tu sais, ta baguette sera plus utile que ta colère digne d'un moldu… en même temps, ton père t'a peut-être légué plus que son nom !

Les autres se regardaient, stupéfait. Elle allait loin, mais tous savait que c'est ce qu'elle recherchait.

- Tait-toi ! Hurla-t-il en levant sa baguette. Je vais te faire ravaler ton insolence ! _Endoloris_ !

Elle évita seulement le sort, comme les suivants. Elle se téléportait à une vitesse incroyable, et en profitait pour lui envoyer toute sorte des sorts, non mortels. Elle sentait la magie de Voldemort faiblir, et sa colère grandir, et elle en jouait beaucoup ! Elle lui lançait des sorts dérisoires, tel que l'Aguamenti ou le Rictusempra (qui fait rire l'adversaire), et les seuls dégâts qu'elle causait étaient sur le moral du si redouté mage noir. Elle savait bien qu'il ne se doutait pas un instant qu'elle puisse arriver jusque là. Tout comme Hadès, il était bien trop prétentieux et sur de ses pouvoirs, pour penser une seule seconde qu'elle pourrait le vaincre… aussi facilement. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle bénéficiait de la protection des Dieux, et elle en profitait !

Elle le poussa a bout, et il lança, enfin, le sort mortel. Sur de lui, il afficha un sourire de vainqueur à la seconde où il lança son sort. Mais le sourire qu'elle affichait le fit frémir. Lui, Lord Voldemort, pour la première fois de sa vie, il eu peur… peur d'une gamine de 17 ans… et il eu raison !

Les autres retinrent leur respiration. Emma resta stoïque, prête à agir. Elle savait qu'elle devait réagir juste au bon moment, ni trop tôt, ni trop tard. Quand l'éclair vert ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres, elle s'entoura d'un puissant bouclier (on ne sait jamais), puis dévia le sort grâce à sa télékinésie. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de faire…

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, et avant que le sort revienne frapper son expéditeur, elle lança :

- Adieu, Tom. Que les âmes de tes victimes viennent hanter à jamais ta mort !

Et le sort le frappa. En plein cœur.

Au moment où il tombait, on vit arriver des centaines d'âmes qui se jetèrent sur le corps sans vie du mage noir, et il disparu.

Athéna apparue alors devant Emma :

- Tu peux être fière de toi, jeune Reine. Ta mission est accomplie, ton fardeau est éteint. Merlin peut être fière de toi, de vous tous… Tu l'as détruit, sans le tuer de tes mains. Merlin avait raison, tu es la Reine qu'il fallait au monde magique… Soyez heureux, et profitez à présent de chaque moment… Adieu.

Et elle disparue. Emma se laissa tomber à genoux, épuisée. Et elle se mit à rire… elle explosa de rire… un rire nerveux, mais heureux. Ses compagnons la rejoignirent et se laissèrent tomber à ses côtés. Eux aussi laissèrent retomber le stress et accompagnèrent Emma dans son fou rire. Ils avaient ligotés les mangemorts, qui les regardaient l'air mauvais, mais rien n'aurait pu changer leur humeur.

Soudain, Emma sentit son front chauffer et sursauta. Elle porta la main à son front et ne sentit rien… elle se tourna alors vers les autres et enleva sa main, alors Matthew s'exclama :

- Ta cicatrice, Em' ! Elle est partie ! C'est bien fini…

- C'est fini, répéta-t-elle en se jetant sans ses bras.

Bien sur, il restait l'étoile, gravée au milieu de son front, mais elle s'y était faite… même si jamais elle n'oserait l'avouer !

xXx

Finalement, ils se relevèrent, et Emma téléporta tout le monde dans le parc. En la voyant, vivante et morte de rire, tous les combats s'arrêtèrent. Elle remarqua avec plaisir qu'il ne restait que peu de mangemorts non ligotés. Elle posa alors un doigt sur sa gorge et s'exclama :

- Il est mort ! Lord Voldemort est mort… tout est fini. Mangemorts, donnez moi donc vos baguettes…

Un seul geste de la main, et toutes les baguettes atterrirent à ses pieds. Et les membres de l'Alliance, après avoir hurlés leur joie, finirent de ligoter les mangemorts.

xXx

Il n'y avait eu que deux morts ce jour là (sans compter les créatures bien sur), le mangemort qui avait voulu tuer Kingsley, et Voldemort lui même. C'était une magnifique victoire…

Après avoir conduit tout les mangemorts à Askaban (Emma du demander de l'aide aux elfes de maison pour agrandir la prison par magie), l'Etoile ouvrit ses portes à toute la communauté sorcière afin de fêter l'évènement. Des milliers de sorciers et sorcières firent donc la fête pendant de longues heures… Le temps de la paix était enfin arrivé, et tous allaient en profiter.

oooooOOOOooooo

**Epilogue **

Dix ans. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait exactement dix ans qu'ils avaient gagnés la guerre. Et il s'en était passé des choses… tellement de choses.

Emma tenait toujours la même place dans le monde magique. Elle œuvrait pour toutes les causes possibles et inimaginables, aussi bien dans le monde magique que moldu, et elle était respectée de tous. Kingsley était toujours ministre de la magie, et il enfin avoué sa flamme à Minerva, elle aussi toujours directrice de Poudlard.

Matthew, Ron et Neville étaient devenus aurors, Ginny, médicomage, et Hermione était à la tête du département des relations avec les créatures magique.

xXx

Kingsley avait insisté pour fêter, comme il se doit, cet anniversaire. Depuis ce jour, le monde magique connaissait la paix, alors il tenait à le célébrer… et Emma avait capitulé, et même accepté de ressortir la robe officielle. Matthew avait sourit quand elle avait du l'ajuster légèrement au niveau de la taille. Il trouvait sa femme toujours aussi magnifique, mais après trois enfants…

Les sorciers étaient venus de tous horizons pour l'occasion, et le parc de l'Etoile était noir de monde. En ce début d'octobre, Emma avait installé un dôme où régnait la chaleur, dans tout le domaine.

Kingsley prit la parole en premier :

- Bonjour à tous ! Je suis heureux de vous voir ici, tous réunis. Bien sur, vous savez que nous sommes là pour fêter la chute du mal, et le début de cet air de paix qui dure depuis dix belles années. Remercions encore une fois les Dieux pour leur protection lors de la bataille finale. Mais rendons aussi hommage à tous ceux qui nous quittés avant la bataille. Nous avons longuement réfléchit à la façon de leur rendre hommage, et quoi de mieux de simplement citer leur nom. Ne les oublions pas… Albus Dumbledore, Cédric Diggory…

S'en suivit une longue liste de noms. Personne ne parlait, et on vit de nombreuses larmes silencieuses couler. Une fois la liste finie, Kingsley sourit et reprit :

- Je lève mon verre à tous ces sorciers. Puisse leur éternité à Avalon être paisible et heureuse. Je laisse maintenant la parole à celle sans qui rien n'aurait été ainsi… Oh, elle déteste que l'on dise ça, mais chaque personne qui a fait partit de l'Alliance sais de quoi je parle. A l'époque, elle n'avait que 17 ans. Elle, et ses amis, m'ont épatés des dizaines de fois… Emma Black !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accompagna l'arrivée d'Emma sur l'estrade improvisée dans le parc.

- Merci… Bonsoir à tous. Je ne vais pas vous refaire le même discourt. Je veux juste préciser que ce n'est pas ma victoire, mais celle tous les membres de l'Alliance. Seule, je n'aurais rien fait… Je lève mon verre à chacun des membres de cette Alliance ! Et maintenant… faite la fête !

Tous sourirent, et les sorciers se dispersèrent… pour fêter ça !

xXx

Emma regarda un moment la scène de loin. A une table, toute sa famille était réunie. Sarah et Harry riaient avec Sirius et James. Ils avaient maintenant un peu plus de 10 ans, et ils étaient Sirius (version féminine) et James réincarnés ! Elle posa ensuite les yeux sur ces deux autres trésors : Lucas, 6 ans, était le portrait craché de son père (brun aux yeux bleues), mais il était doux et calme, comme Lily. Morgane, 4 ans, était rousse aux yeux verts, mais avait hérité du caractère de sa mère ! Avec ses trois anges, Matthew et elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'ennuyer ! Surtout qu'il y avait les autres…

Quatre têtes rousses attirèrent ensuite son regard. Rose et Hugo Weasley, 6 et 4 ans, les enfants de Ron et Hermione ; et Jessy et Ben Longdubat, 5 ans, les jumeaux de Ginny et Neville.

Et enfin, une tête bleue, ou voilette, selon l'humeur. Teddy Lupin, 7 ans, était le portrait de sa mère !

Emma sourit à nouveau en constatant qu'après toutes ses années, tous semblaient toujours si heureux… Ses parents, Sirius et Maïa, Ron et Hermione, Ginny et Neville, Remus et Dora, Severus, les Weasley…

Alors son regard se posa sur Matthew. Elle trouvait que les années l'avait rendu encore plus séduisant, et son amour pour lui ne cessait d'accroitre. Elle était heureuse, ils étaient tous heureux…

Elle croisa le regard de son mari, et sourit avant de se diriger vers eux, vers sa famille. Elle s'installa à ses côtés, mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, la petite Morgane se précipita sur sa mère :

- M'man ! Raconte acore l'histoire du méchant !

- Oh… commença Emma

- Allez, tante Emma, dit Rose. On adore tous l'entendre…

Les adultes sourirent et Matthew prit la parole :

- Alors on commence à partir d'où ?

- Le voyage dans le passé ! Lança Sarah en riant.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et rit avant de s'installer confortablement dans l'herbe. Les autres l'imitèrent, puis elle commença son récit.

Comme d'habitude, Molly et Lily ne cesseront de répéter qu'ils sont trop jeunes pour ce genre d'histoire, mais tout les autres adultes, même Hermione, participeront au récit, et y ajouteront leur touche personnelle. Comme à chaque fois, Emma s'émerveillera du regard que ces enfants poseront sur elle, et sur tous les autres. Et comme toujours, cela finira en éclats de rire.

xXx

Là haut, Dumbledore regarda Merlin en souriant avant de dire :

- Tu avais encore raison, ils sont vraiment heureux…

- Ils ont su saisir leur chance, répondit Merlin avec un clin d'œil.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà….

Snif'… je retiens ma petite larme, ca fait toujours quelque chose de poster un épilogue !

J'espère que ça vous a plut… et j'attends vos commentaires !

Bizzz

Haley Black


End file.
